Yugioh 5Ds: World of Distortion
by Dueler King
Summary: Enjoy the new chapter and please, please read and review it.
1. Future Glow

Welcome all to another project made by me called: Yugio 5Ds: World of Distortion. I've tried a Distortion story before, but I wanted to now Combine Johnny Test with it now like I did with my other story Yugioh! Land of Shadows (Might want to read that story before this one for more enjoyment). This story takes place in a Shadowland-like real world and more will be explained in this opening chapter. I'll use American names for cards, but if the japanese one is better then the american one, I'll use the japanese one (Morphtronic and Destiny Heroes for example). This story takes place during the 5Ds Era, but Xyz monstesr were introduced 2 months after Land of Shadows had ended. In this Timewarped world, The Number monsters will be seen and used. Not all will be used, but quite a few will be used, so be aware of this. Number monsters anime effect will not be in enforced in this stoy. Once again, Johnny Test and his family are the stars of this show. This story will have a Teen rating,. Also, I'll be using cards made by myself, cards made by other writers, cards that are only in the manga and the anime and cards that have not been released in the United States yet. I'll be working on this story and Total Drama Chronicles. Will that all said and down, on with the show Also, the current banlist will be in effect, but alot of cards (Like Spore and Glow-Up Bulb for example) will be unbanned and back to one per deck.

-oo-

Yugioh 5Ds: World of Distortion

Chapter 1: Future Glow

-ooo-

4 months had passed since The Shadowlands were destroyed and Johnny Test had his great duel with Yugi Muto. Since then, Xyz monsters have been introduced to the world and Johnny and his family had gathered so new cards for their decks. Little he knew someone turned the World into a Shadowland-like world using dark evil magic. Little that Johnny know that he and his family will be in for one big challenge to save everyone...once again.

-ooo-

In the Test house in the village of Porkbelly, Johnny was fast asleep in his bed and his best friend Dukey was sleeping on the floor, dreamin about steak and bacon. on his dresser he had a picture of his girlfriend Sissy. 2 months ago in the Shadowlands, she dueled him to bring him back from being evil and she won the duel thanks to her love for him and since then, they've never wanted to be apart and have been a great couple. Her parents were suprise about her choice of a boyfriend, but got over a day after telling them. Now our story begins..

The young hero moaned and then yawned and then repleid, "What a beautiful day in my hometown."

Dukey quickly woke up too and replied, "Beautiful day, buddy."

Johnny went to his window and saw the city. The City looked normal, but abandoned.

Dukey then replied, "City looks quiet."

Johnny walked to the window and he replied, "Whats with the sky?"

They both looked at the sky and it looked red and orange.

Dukey then replied, "Are we in somesort of new world or something?"

Johnny then replied, "I don't know, buddy."

"Lets go downstairs and see whats going on."

Johnny nodded as he grabbed his usual outfit and walked downstairs with Dukey.

-ooo-

The got to the downstairs and saw Susan, Mary, his parents (Hugh and Lila) and Sissy sitting at a table, having some bagels and coffee.

"Hey, gang.", Johnny replied.

They all looked at him and Sissy walked to him and kissed him on the lips and she smiled and replied, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, darling.", Johnny said back to his girl.

Hugh then replied, "What the heck is going on outside? This is nuts!"

Susan then replied, "I promise that me and Mary had nothing to do with this."

Lila then replied, "It looks like our world had been sucked into the Shadowlands and messed everything up."

Sissy then replied "Damn, this sucks. I thought we destroyed that core for good months ago."

Dukey then replied, "I know, but this is all really wierd."

Johnny then replied, "Everything seems okay, but its still really damn wierd.'

-ooo-

The family went outside and saw their little town the way it looked.

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Suddenly, they heard a motorcycle down the street.

Dukey then replied, "Humans!"

Suddenly, a fiend on a dark motorcycle (ATK: 1,600) start to drive down the street and it was followed by a green-skinned fiend (ATK: 1,700) on a cycle as well.

Sissy then replied, "Thats Hellway Patrol and Diskblade Rider! Those are duel monsters!"

Johnny then replied, "Now we can tell our world is nuts!"

Susan then replied, "Wonder if Bling Bling Boy has anything to with this."

Mary then replied, "Might be a possible suspect."

As the 2 motorcycle fiends drove down the otherside of the street, 2 tanks with demon faces on their front areas appeared (ATK: 1,450 x2).

Susan then replied, "Those are Omi Tank T-34's!"

Johnny then repleid, "Weak machines!"

Suddenly, the three tanks aimed their cannons at them.

Hugh gulped and replied, "Not good."

Johnny then replied, "I wonder if this'll work."

He activated his disk and took two monsters from his deck and two Gearfrieds appeared (1,800/1,6000 x2).

Dukey then replied, "Thought so."

THe knights went in stabbed their swords into the faces of the tanks and sparks flew from the tanks.

"DOWN!", Dukey screamed.

As they did so, the two tanks exploded into scrap metal and the knights saluted Johnny before vanishing from sight.

Sissy then replied, "That was cool."

Suddenly, a man in a black robe appeared infront of him.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming.", Johnny replied.

Hugh then replied, "Who are you, sir?"

The man then replied, "I'm Solomon. I was a Chef at the time our world went up the crapper!"

"What is going on with this world?", Dukey asked.

Solomon then replied, "A friend gave a certain guy a artifact called the Orb Of Distortion and this world was made."

Susan then replied, "Who?"

"A teenager named Jack Gladis."

Susan sighed.

Mary then replied, "Him of all people?"

"I don't get. Whats going on?", Johnny asked.

Susan then replied, "He went to school with us, but when the professor gave a A+ on our papers and denied him of a good grade a couple of years ago, he dropped out of school. He hasen't been seen since he dropped up out of school."

Solomon then replied, "Thats the story. He then sold his soul to a fiend called The Skeleton Knight to get that evil artifact. If you want the world to go back to normal, that artifact has to be destroyed."

Susan then replied, "Where is he now?"

Solomon then replied, "I wish I knew, my friends. We need somesort of map to find out where everything is. I need to show you all something."

He took two cards out of his pocket and everyone was shocked it was Goombario the Traveler and the Lakilester the Cloud Rider cards!

Johnny then replied, "Those were my special cards from the Shadowlands!"

Solomon then replied, "They can't be used, but I can merge them together and make then a brand-new card!"

Suddenly, he began to glow and the two cards merged together and then it formed a Xyz monster.

"Johnny, since those were your old partner cards, you use this Xyz monster with honor."

Johnny walked up and grabbed the card and he read it and replied, "Wow, what a powerful monster card."

Solomon then replid, "I can make a number card for the each of you, but I need you to find the lost old companion cards to do so. These Number cards are powerful and will be very useful in your duel."

Susan then replied, "Anything else?"

Solomon nodded and replied, "Have any of you heard of the Legandary Planet series of monsters?"

The gang nodded and Sissy replied, "There are very rare set of cards, sir."

Solmon then replied, "Exactly right, my young friend If we had one copy of each monster, we can head towards Jack's location and take down his orb."

"HEY TEST!", a boys voice was heard.

They all turned to a kid with orange hair.

Johnny groaned and replied, "What the hell do you want, Bumper?"

Bumper then repleid, "I want a duel with you, dipstick! You just got a rare card and I want it from you. We duel and if you win, I'll never duel you for your cards again and If I win, I get the card for my collection."

Johnny then replied, "Whatever. Lets duel."

"Kick his butt, Johnny!", Susan yelled out.

"Smash him into the ground, bro!", Mary yelled out.

"You can do it, baby!", Sissy yelled out as well.

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!" both yelled out.

(Bumper: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The fiend charged in and a a tall warrior with dented silver armor a rusty scimitar appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and the fiend rammed into him, blasting the warrior into pixels.

Johnny then replied, "When my War Survivor is destroyed in battle, I Can place a warrior monster at th top of my deck."

He took a monster and placed it on top.

Thumper then replied, "Whatever, shrimp! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I now summon Sir Johnny The Brave!"

As he sat the card down, Johnnys teenaged warrior version appeared with a large sword that had a jeweled handle in his hand (ATK: 1,800).

Bumper then replied, "I saw that monster in your battle with Yugi Muto. He creamed you good!"

Johnny then replied, "Whatever, dork. I Equip him with Lucky Iron Axe!"

Suddenly, a axe appeared in his hand (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).

"Lets do it. Sir Johnny The Brave, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and struck the fiend with with the axe and the ogre burst into pixels (Bumper LP: 8000 - 7500).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now.'

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried The Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

"Lets do it. Sir Johnny The Brave, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World appeared on the card (100/2,100) and the warrior struck it with his axe, blowing it into pixels.

"Gearfried, attack him directly!"

The knight wen tin..

Bumper quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

Geafried struck him (Bumper LP: 7500 - 6550) and he drew a card.

"I end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

As he activated the card, a beady token appeared (0/0).

"I tribute to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As token vanished, the Evil ruler of the Underworld appeared (2,450/1,600).

"Now, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, a storm began and the axe flew from the warriors hand and shattered to pieces (SJTB ATK: 2,300 - 1,800).

Johnny then replied, "I get to draw a card."

He drew a card.

"Whatever, Destroy his Sir Johnny!"

He fired a blast of flames at Sir Johnny..

Johnny quickly replied, "I discard a warrior to keep him on the field!"

As he discarded a Axe Raider to his graveyard, Sir Johnny took a shield out and blocked the flames from reaching him (Johnny LP: 8000 - 7350).

Bumper laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Sir Johnny to defense postion and then I'll set a monster and that'll do it for now."

Sir Johnny knelt and protected him with his shield.

"I end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mad Savager!"

As he sat the card down, A purple-skinned ogre with black steel claws appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now activate Forbidden Chalice to strip your warrior of its ability!"

Sir Johnny let out a groan.

"Better. Ha Des, roast him!"

The evil ruler launched a wave of green that incinerated Sir Johnny before he got a chance to get out the away.

_Thanks for your help, Sir Johnny. I won't let this bully win the duel!,_ Johnny thought to himself as he slid the card into his graveyard slot.

Bumper then replied, "Boo-hoo for him. Since I control another fiend, Dark Savager gains another ability. Attack!"

The fiend went in and a Tune Warrior appeared (DEF: 200) and with swipe of his sharp claws, the tuner was blown to pieces (Johnny LP: 7350 - 5650).

Bumper laughed and replied, "Too easy! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Tune Wariror appeared (DEF: 200).

"I Now summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the dark-armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,300.

"I tune them together!"

Tune Warrior suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Mataza the Zapper, which transformed into three white stars. As this process occurred, Johnny clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty knight charges in and attacks with swift, fast attacks! Synchro Summon! Come Now...Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth!"_

As he sat the card down, the mighty knight appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Sissy then replied, "Go, babe go!"

Johnny resumed, "I now activate Nobleman of Extermination!"

a grey-armored knight appeared and stabbed his facedown card and a Bark of The Dark Ruler trap appeared and shattered. Bumper growled as he took his other two copies and banished them as well.

Susan then replied, "Good move."

Johnny resumed, "I now activate Burden of the Mighty!"

Suddenly, Bumper's fiends began to weaken (ATK: 1,900 - 1,500) - (ATK: 2,450: 1,850).

"They're weak now!", Bumper cried.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yep. Attack his Savager!"

The knight charged and stabbed his sword into the fiends chest. As he pulled his sword, the sharp-clawed fiend burst into black shards (Bumper LP: 6550 - 5450).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I activate Underworld Cyclone! By banishing a Fiend in my graveyard, one of your spell or trap cards is banished as well!"

As he took his Dark Savager and banished it, the faceup spell vanished into black particles (Ha Des ATK: 1,850 - 2,450).

"I'll switch my Ha Des to defense postion and I'll set another card facedown and that''ll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Getsu Fuhma!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful dark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700) and she looked at Ha Des with a pissed off look and Ha Des made a mad face at her as well.

Bumper then replied, "Damn, I knew you would use that card!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I use two copies of her, Bumpy. Attack her Ha Des!"

The dark ronin went in and slashed with her swords and the evil ruler burst into a cloud of green & black smoke.

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The knight charged in and a Night Assailant appeared (DEF: 500) before the warrior stabbed his sword into the fiend, blowing it to shards.

Johnny then replied," Damn it!"

Suddenly to his suprise, Getsu Fuhma exploded into pixels.

Johnny then replied, "Didn't expect that. I end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Dark Savager appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now summon my Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the small dark tuner wielding a tuner fork appeare (ATK: 1,300).

"Now that that's done, I Tune my Level Three Dark Resonator into my Level Four Dark Savager!"

The fiend banged its tuning fork as it split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the Dark Savager who transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Bumper closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"_

As he sat the card down, the sharp-clawed fiend appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Bumper laughed and replied, "Attack!"

The fiend opened its claws and launched a wave of black flames and it struck the Knight (2,600 - 800) , burning the warrior into a pile of smoldering, black ashes (Johnny LP: 5,650 - 3,850).

Bumper laughed and replied, "Take that, Test! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "Archfiend Soldier, appear now!"

As he sat the card down, the dark fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The fiend went in and a young warrior with a wooden sword and Shield appeared on the card (900/900) and with swipe of the fiends sword, the young warrior was blasted into pixels.

Johnny resumed, "When Apprentice Warrior is destroyed while I control no cards, I can banish up to two warriors from play to get that many appentice tokens!"

As he took the Tune and Mataza the Zapper and slid them into his banished slot, two more of the young warriors appeared (900/900 x2).

"Whatever. Attack!"

The fiendish synchro launched a wave of dark flames and the one of the tokens was burnt to a crisp.

"I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my final token for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the token vanished, the mighty general appeared with his longblade (2,300/1,700).

Bumper laughed and replied, "You're kidding right? You warrior is much weaker then my fiend!"

Johnny pointed to his other facedown card and lifted up, revealing a Shrink spell card and his synchro began to shrink (ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).

Susan then replied, "Yea!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "He's doing great!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "Sure is."

"Attack!"

The warrior rushed and one strike of his sword, cleaved the fiendish synchro in two. The two pieces dissolved into dark particles (Bumper LP: 5,450 - 4,450).

Johnny smiled and replied, 'Take that! I end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior with two flaming swords appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Time to fight. My fiery warrior, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) and the warrior smashed it to pieces with his fiery blade and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Freed, direct attack!"

The warrior rushed and struck Bumper down with his sword (Bumper LP: 4,450 - 1,150).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I activate Curse of the Masked Beast!"

The evil altar appeared.

"For the ritual I'm offering a Archfiend Empress!"

As the wicked fiend appeared and vanished, the evil centaur wielding a cudgel for a weapon appeared (ATK: 3,200).

Johnny then replied, "Damn."

Susan then replied, "Not good."

"Johnny can take down any monster they throw at him!", Sissy proudly said.

Bumper then replied, "Whatever! Attack his Master!"

The evil centaur went in and smashed the fiery warrior to pieces with its club (Johnny LP: 3,850 - 2,450).

Bumper laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll do for now."

Johnny then replied, "I Skip my draw phase for Freed's effect!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

"I'll switch Freed to defense postion and then I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Bumper drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Empress appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Bumper resumed, "Now, I activate my Nobleman of Crossout!"

The Blonde haired knight appeared and he went in and strabbed the facedown monster and a 2nd Apprentice Knight appeared before vanishing.

"Nice try. Empress, attack!"

She aimed her scapter and fired a blast of dark energy and it shot out and blasted the mighty general into particles.

Bumper laughed and replied, "This ends now. Masked Beast attack!"

The evil fiend rushed in..

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

The fiend rushed and slammed his weapon into him (Johnny LP: 2,450 - 850) and then he drew a card.

Bumper then replied, "Whatever! I end my turn now."

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate my own Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, a warrior wearing silver armor and a cape appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Johnny resumed, "When Daybeaker is Special summoned, I can summon another one from my hand!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one of the knights appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Johnny resumed, "I now overlay them both now!"

Both of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a large sword with two orbs floating around it appeared.

Johnny smiled and replied, "I now Xyz Summon the mighty and powerful **_Number 39: Utopia_**!"

Suddenly, the sword transformed into a mighty warrior covered in golden armor and the warrior grabbed the sword which had two orange orbs flying around it and on its left shoulder plate was the number 39 (ATK: 2,500).

Dukey then replied, "Wow."

Solomon sighed and replied, "He summoned him."

Lila then replied, "What a monster."

Hugh then replied, "Perfect for Johnny to use!"

Bumper then replied, "He'll be a great help in my deck!"

Johnny then replied, "Whatever. Attack his Masked Beast!"

The warrior flew in..

Bumper laughed and replied, "Thats suicide you know!"

Susan then replied, "Johnny!"

Solomon smiled and replied, "He's up to something."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I Sure am. I activate Utopia's other ability and its called Light Wave Shield!"

Suddenly, Utopia opened his wings and stopped.

Johnny resumed, "By discarding a Overlay Unit, I can negate any attack, including its own."

He discarded one of the Daybreakers to his graveyard.

Bumper laughed and replied, "That was a stupid move, test."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I now activate the Quickplay Spell Card Double or Nothing! With this powerful spell card, I can let Utopia attack again with double the the attack power!"

Suddenly, Utopia's sword began to glow.

Bumper then replied, "No..way.."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yes way, Bumper! Utopia...END THIS!"

The warrior flew and take his sword and impaled the fiendish centaur in the chest with his sword. As he pulled the sword out, the fiendish centaur burst into a explosion of black shards, wiping out Bumper's remaining lifepoints (Bumper LP: 1,150 - 0).

Johnny smiled and replied, "That'll end it."

Susan then replied, "Great duel, little bro!"

Mary nodded and replied, "These Number monsters are really strong."

Johnny then replied, "Now leave us!"

Bumper ran the other way as fast as he could, dropping his backpack on the ground.

Dukey then replied, "Lets check it out back in the house."

Johnny nodded as he grabbed the backpack and then Sissy give him a kiss on the lips before they went back into the house.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Offensive Guard / Normal Trap Card

Image: A warrior blocking a monstrous dragon's attack with his shield

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Halve the attacking monster's ATK, and draw 1 card.

**Note:**_ this card was used by Atticus in Yugioh GX episode 173. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Underworld Cyclone / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: Dark Ruler Ha Des in the middle of a storm; several Spell and Trap Cards, including "Fairy Box", "Backfire", "Level Limit Area B", and "Molten Destruction" are being swept up in the storm.

Banish 1 Fiend-Type Monster from your Graveyard. Banish 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field.

**Note:** _This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

War Survivor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle, take 1 Warrior monster from your deck (Except for another "War Survivor") and place it on top of your deck.

Sir Johnny the Brave

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

If this card would be a destroyed as a result of battle, you can discard 1 Warrior-type monster from your hand to the graveyard and then this card is not destroyed as a result of battle (Battle Damage is done normally). If this ability is used 3 times while this card is on the field, remove this card from play and take 2,000 damage.

**Note:**_ These two cards first appeared in my old Yugioh! Land of Shadows story._

Mad Savager

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

While you control another Fiend-Type monster, during battle between an attacking Fiend-Type monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the Fiend-Type monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Appentice Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/900/2 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle while you control no other monsters: You can banish up to 2 Warrior-type monsters in your graveyard to special summon Apprentice Tokens (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/2 Stars) equal to the number of cards banished by this effect. The tokens can only be used to Tribute or Synchro Summon a Warrior-type monster.

-ooo-

**The first duel ended with Johnnys first victory. In the next chapter, the gang go for the next 2 former special partner cards and they find the cards in a odd spot and Dukey duels for them. Can our toy deck-using canine win the cards? Find out in "Mini-Guts", which will be coming soon.**


	2. MiniGuts

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 2: Mini-Guts

-ooo-

The gang brought the backpack into the kitchen and Johnny threw it on the table.

Dukey then replied, 'Anything can be in this thing."

Johnny nodded as he opened it up and he saw 2 large bottles of Red Gush, 2 bags of Ranch-flavored Spicy Nacho Blasters and a map.

Solomon then replied, "Get that map out!"

Johnny took it out and opened up, showing a large area.

Solomon then replied, "This is the map of the Distortion Shadowlands! We need this map at all times.'

Susan then replied, "Its a huge area."

Mary then replied, "So true, sis."

"But where do we find the next former special cards, Solomon?", Dukey asked.

The sage sighed and replied, "That I don't know, my furry friend. I wish we knew where to go, but I have no idea where to find the next 2 cards."

Hugh then replied, "Thats a bummer. Lets all have some dinner and figure what we have to do and then tomorrow, we'll head out to find those two cards."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

About a few miles north in a small diner, Bumper was feasting on some chicken wings and a couple of bottles of red gush. Unlike the old Land Of Shadows invented by Scott and Isono, the Distortion Shadowlands were a combo of the old Shadowlands and the real word.

He groaned and replied, "I sucked big time. I lost a duel and my backpack that had my stuff in it!"

He ate another one of the spicy wings and he replied "I need some better cards."

Suddenly, a tall teenaged boy came in and he wore a light-blue shirt, black jeans and red sneakers and a waitress walked to him and replied, "Table or booth, sir?"

He pointed to a empty booth behind Bumper and replied, "That booth, please."

They both walked to the booth and she replied, "We don't have any specials right now, but can I get you something to drink?"

The boy replied, "A bottle of Red Gush please and I'll give you what I want as well."

The waitress nodded as she got her notepad out and replied, "What can I get you?"

He then replied, "I'll have your Double Mushroom Swiss Burger with a side of onion rings, please."

She wrote that down and replied, "I'll get your order in now, sir."

"Thank you so much, madam.", The boy replied as he sat down and she went back into the kitchen.

"Whats with you, kid", the boy asked.

Bumper groaned and replied, "Lost a tough duel with a shrimp of a duelist named Johnny Test."

The boy replied, "The same guy who won the Porkbelly Tournament a few months ago."

"Yes, thats him! No, leave me alone!", Bumper grumbled as he opened his 2nd bottle of Red Gush.

The boy replied, "I Can help you out, dude."

Bumper then replied, "Yea right."

The boy replied, "I'm Jack Gladis and I have some people that can help you get any card for any deck."

Bumper then repleid, "Really?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Sure can. What kind of deck do you use?"

Bumper then replied, "Lets have a quick duel outside after you eat so you can see."

Jack then replied, "Fine with me."

-ooo-

Back at the house, the gang was still reading the map while Dukey was still going through the backpack, looking for anything useful.

Solomon then replied, "The Shadowlands are a huge place, but the Distortion Shadowlands are even bigger."

Johnny then replied, "Just wow."

Suddenly, Dukey took a red sheet flyer from the backpack and placed it on the tabe and he replied, "See this!"

Susan took the flyer and began to read it:

**Come to the Djinn Music Club that is about 2 hours north of Porkbelly Village! We promise great music, good food and comedy everyday of the week! We open at 10:00 in the morning and close at 2:00 in the morning For the month of October only, we have a challenge to all Shadowland Duelists out there! If you think you're a good enough duelist, come to our club between 10:00am and 10:00pm Monday - Friday. If you beat our master duelist, you'll win 2 rare cards. As of Monday, we've had 16 challengers and they were beatened by our lead duelist. We only accept one challenge a day, so come quick and duel the best you can! Specials For Monday will be Chicken Kiev with a beautiful Vegetable Medley and the 2nd option for Monday is a beautiful Seafood Medley and both are served with your choice of salad or soup.**

Solomon then replied, "Wonder what the cards are."

Dukey took a 2nd flyer and the flyer had the pictures of two famillar cards were on the frontt.

Mary gasped and replied, "Thats Kooper the Brave and Parakarry the Mail Koopa!"

Solomon then replied, "The next two cards needed for me to make a Number monster!"

Dukey then replied, "I'll duel the master duelist for the cards!"

Johnny then replied, "Sounds cool."

He took a card from his pocket and he replied, "You can have this card. It looked cool and I added it to my deck and when I found out I couldn't even use it, I got mad and stored it in my Side deck. Use it, my furry friend."

Dukey took the card and he looked at it and he smiled and replied, "Awesome! Thanks, bro."

Johnny nodded to his friend with a thumbs up.

Hugh then replied, "The challenge is done for the night. Its 11:00 right now so it stopped a hour ago."

Solomon then replied, "Its Sunday, October 17th right now, so he must of went to the club today and found out it was the wrong day lfor the challenge."

Johnny nodded and replied, "No wonder he wanted to duel me for the card! He wanted to use it to beat that music leader!"

Lila then replied, "We'll wake up early and have some breakfast and then head to the club."

Dukey then replied, "Sounds good to me."

Johnny then replied, "Fine, lets all head to bed."

-ooo-

Outside the Diner, Jack was about to finish Bumper. Bumper had a Dark Ruler Ha Des (ATK: 2,400) and no other cards facedown and 800 lifepoints lifepoint While Jack had somesort of machine monster of fire with alot of ATK power and no other facedown monsters and 8,000 lifepoints left.

"FInish him!"

The huge machines hands went back into its arms and then it fired two huge fireballs at the Dark Ruler, incinerating him quickly and the 2nd one struck Bumper (LP: 800 - 0).

Jack then rerplied, "That was one of the easiest duels I ever had."

Bumper groaned and replied "That smarted."

Jack walked to him and replied, "Do wish for my help now, Bumper?"

He sighed and replied, "I'm in."

Jack nodded and replied, "Good."

Suddenly, he and Bumper were glowing wih a dark aura.

Bumper then replied, "What the..."

Suddenly, they both vanished from sight.

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was having a early morning breakfast.

Johnny looked at Dukey and replied, "Ready to kick some butt today, furry buddy?"

Dukey nodded and replied, "Sure am, Johnny! My deck is ready to go."

Sissy then replied, "Confident, aren't ya? You shouldn't have any trouble using your deck in the duel, Dukey."

Dukey nodded and replied, "I know, I know."

Hugh then replied, "Its only 9:00. We need to leave here in about 3 minutes, gang."

Solomon then replied, "Great plan, Mr. Test."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the gang was outside of the club. I sign nearby said DJINN MUSIC CLUB and it was open for buisness.

Dukey then replied, "Lets go."

They all went inside.

-ooo-

Bumper and Jack were in a abandoned castle of somesorts on a island 95 miles north of Porkbelly village.

Bumper then replied, "Where are we?"

Jack then replied, "In the old Brekenwood Castle on Brekenwood Island about 95 miles north of Porkbelly."

Bumper then replied, "When can we get my cards?"

Jack chuckled and replied, "Patience, my friend. You'll get the cards you want in due time."

Bumper sighed and replied, "Whatever."

-ooo-

The gang went inside and where in the club. It was large size club with a large dining area near the huge stage.

Dukey then replied, "Where to go now?"

"Allright Djinns, lets here each of your talents!", a voice was heard.

The gang went deeper into the club and saw a fiend with horns wearing a red conductors outfit leading 3 smaller fiends with a rapier of somesorts.

Johnny then replied, "What the hell?"

Susan then replied, "I've heard of him. Thats Maestroke the Symphony Djinn. He's a Rank 4 fiend and those smaller fiends are musical Djinns that are good with music."

Dukey then replied, "Hey!"

Maestroke looked at him and replied, "What do you want, furry boy?"

Dukey then replied, "I want a chance to duel you for those cards? Are the cards from the flyer still the prize?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes they are. Since you're the first to ask, I accept your challenge."

The gang cheered.

Maestroke then replied, "I'm letting other people come and watch and the duel will happen at noon today, if thats okay with you?"

Dukey then replied, "Fine with me."

Maestroke then replied, "Thats good."

-ooo-  
A couple of hours later, the club was filled with duelists and other duel monsters that were waiting for a great show.

Johnny then replied, "This'll be a great duel."

Susan then replied, "Lets see his Toy army smash his opponet to bits!"

Suddenly, Dukey got up and walked onto the stage. Suddenly, a Witty Phantom appeared.

Mary then replied, "Didn't see that coming."

A microphone appeared in his hand and began to speak, "Are we ready for a great duel?"

The crowd cheered.

"Our challenger of the day is a Toy deck-using hound. He goes by the name of Dukey!"

The Test family cheered.

Witty Phantom resumed, "Lets see if he can take down our star duelist. He's the unbeatened Comedy Club champion! Please say hello to Maestroke the Symphony Djinn!"

The rest of the crowd cheered as the red curtain went up and Maestroke was standing right there with a black-steeled duel disk on his arm.

Witty Phantom then replied, "he's won 16 duels in a row of duelists who wanted the prizes, but failed. Maestroke defeated the fomer champion Hibikime a month ago and since then, he and his deck have not lost a single battle since then!"

The crowd cheered again.

Maestroke then replied, "You ready to duel, dog?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Sure am! lets duel aready!"

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Maestroke: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "Our champion will go first!"

He sat down nearby as Maestroke drew his first card.

Johnny then replied, "Wonder what kind of deck he uses anyway?"

Sissy then replied, "Probably a deck that helps him summon his Musical Djinn monsters easily."

Maestroke resumed, "I"ll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn.'

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Rat!"

As he sat the card down, a large blue-haired rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Attack!"

The huge rat went in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the rat rammed into it, blowing it to pieces and then he drew a card.

Dukey then replied, "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dragon Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, a zombified dragon with peeling purple skin appeared with a weak roar (ATK: 1,600).

Johnny then replied, "Thats a Level 3 monster!"

Mary nodded and replied, "It would make sense for him to use Level 3 monsters in this deck to summon those Xyz monsters. I wonder if he uses to summon copies of himself."

Susan then replied, "We'll find out soon enough."

Maestroke resumed, "Its time for to launch a attack! Attack his Giant Rat with Deadly Zombie Breath!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of toxic smoke from its jaws, blowing the large rat into particles (Dukey LP: 8000 - 7800) and then as 2nd rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Maestroke then replied, "First blood to me. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my 2nd Rat to defense postion and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Common Charity. I draw 2 cards and then I have to banish one normal monster in my hand."

He drew 2 new cards and then he took a Giant Soldier Of Stone and slid it into the banished monster slot. Every duel disk in the Distortion Shadowlands had a new slot for banishe monsters in it. Even all the duel disks the Test family had the slots as well.

"Now, I Summon my Mad Lobster!"

As he sat the card down, a skull-headed lobster appeared with large pincers (ATK: 1,700).

Susan then replied, "This fiend is good."

Johnny then replied, "Dukey is going yo have to try harder to beat him. We need those cards for that new Xyz monster!"

Maestroke then replied, "Time to fight! Zombie Dragon, attack with Deadly Zombie Breath!"

The zombie launches its toxic smoke and the 2nd one was blown into pixels as the attack struck and then a 3rd Rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Mad Lobster, destroy his 3rd and final rat!"

The lobster went in and with one hard pinch, the huge rat shattered to pieces (Dukey LP: 7800 - 7500).

"Come Now...Toy Soldier!"

Suddenly, a small wooden solider appeared (ATK: 800).

Maestroke laughed and replied, "You're kidding, right? Your funeral. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "2 more soldiers now appear!"

Suddenly, 2 more soldiers appeared (ATK: 800 x2).

Maestroke then replied, "You just summon 2 more weaklings? Lame."

Dukey then replied, "I now activate Drum and Fife Corp! This doubles all monsters on my side of the field with 1,000 ATK or less!"

The 3 wooden soldiers began to glow (ATK: 800 x3 - 1,600 x3).

Maestroke then replied, "Again, they're weaker."

Dukey resumed, "I now activate Banner of Courage!"

Suddenly, a large banner appeared.

Johnny resumed, "That'll help him."

Susan then replied, "Good move, dog!"

Hugh then replied, "Maybe I should learn how to duel from him."

Lila then replied, "It would help you out alot, dear."

Dukey resumed, "Time to battle. 1st Soldier, attack his Dragon Zombie!"

The soldier aimed his musket at the solider (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800) and he fired a cork and it struck hard, smashing the undead dragon into purple shards.

"Soldier number 2, attack!"

The 2nd soldier fired a cork as well and it smashed the lobster into small pieces as well.

"3rd Soldier, direct attack!"

The 3rd aimed and fired a cork and it struck Maestroke in the stomach (Maestroke LP: 8000 - 5600).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great move, Dukey!"

Susan then replied, "He might win this duel."

Mary then replied, "We won't give up hope on you, Dukey! You can do it!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the 3 Toy Soldiers weakened (ATK: 1,800 x3 - 800).

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Dragon Zombie appeared and knelt.

"I now summon my Armored Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, a undead soldier with a rusty sword appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Maestroke then replied, "I now overlay my two monsters!"

Both of Maestroke's monsters transformed into orbs of yellow light, which flew up into the air. a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now...Melomelody the Brass Djinn!"

As he sat the card down, a smal female fiend with horns appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Dukey then replied, "Okay then."

Maestroke opened his field slot and replied, "I now activate the Field Spell Card known as the Djinn Music Stage!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, nothing changed.

Susan then replied, "Where's this field spell?"

Johnny then replied, "I Bet the field spell is a wooden stage as well.'

Makestroke nodded and replied, "Correct, my friend. This stage gives my Djinn Xyz monsters 300 ATK!"

The small fiend began to glow (1,400/1,600 - 1,700/1,600).

Dukey then replied, "Intresting."

Maestroke then replied, "I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and tore the banner up.

Maestroke then replied, "I remove one of his Xyz Material monsters to let it attack twice!"

He took the Dragon Zombie card and discarded.

"Now, smash his soldiers to bits!"

The small fiend played a loud note and it shot out and blasted two of Dukey's Toy Soldiers to pieces (Dukey LP: 7500 - 5700).

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "With one hard attack, our champion has the upper hand in this duel!"

Maestroke then replied, "When a Djinn monsters uses one of its Xyz material monsters, My field spell gets a Djinn counter."

Suddenly, a small orb that looked the head of Melomelody appeared next him.

"With that now, I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Toy Soldier to defense postion and then I'll summon my Toy Blocker!"

As he sat the card down, a small wooden toy wielding a shield appeared (ATK: 400) and then it knelt.

"That what it does when its Normal Summoned. I'll now set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I admit, this is one of the best duels I've had so far, but I won't lose. I Summon my Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, a jellybean wielding a wooden shield and sword appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"Lets do it. Jerry, attack his Soldier!"

The plant went in and quickly cut the small wooden soldier in twain with a slice of his wooden sword. The pieces shattered to bits.

"I discard her Final Material monster to let her attack twice again!"

He discarded the Armored Zombie card to the graveyard and then a 2nd orb appeared next to Maestroke.

"Smash that toy to bits!"

The small fiend began to play..

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate his ability. I Discard the top 3 cards of my deck and for each one, my small friend gain 500 defense points!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were a Card Trooper, Armor Breaker and a Call of the Haunted Trap) and his shield began to glow (DEF: 400 - 1,900) and the fiend shot its attack and it was reflected off his shield (Maestroke LP: 5600 - 5400).

Maestroke sighed and replied, "Lucky you. I activate Shield Crush now and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, Card Blocker shattered into pieces.

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, A Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"I Now activate Crowning of the Emperor to tribute my Toy Soldier to bring out my Toy Emperor!"

As the token saluted and vanished, the mighty Toy Emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Johnny then replied, 'Nice move."

"Indeed it was.", Sissy said as well. "He has a good chance of beating him."

Dukey then replied, "Lets do this! Toy Emperor, attack!"

The warrior went in and struck the small fiend with his sword, smashing her horns and herself into pieces (Maestroke LP: 5400 - 4800).

"When my Toy Emperor Does any damage, I get to add a trap from my deck to my hand!"

He took a trap from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Yea! I end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I switch Jerry to defense mode and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Helicopter!"

As he sat the card down, a small metal helicopter appeared with a small machine gone underneath it (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The emperor charged in and a Acroabat Monkey appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the emperor smashed the robot monkey into broken pieces of scrap metal.

"Helicopter, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and the jellybean burst into pixels as the attack struck him.

Dukey smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, a adorable duck appeared with a quack (ATK: 1,700).

"Since I Normal Summoned a Level 3 monster, I Can special summon my Kagemucha Knight from my hand!"

As he sat the card another card down, a dark armored knight appeared (ATK: 0).

Johnny then replied, "Thats another Level 3 monster!"

Maestroke then repleid, "Exactly right! I overlay them both!"

Both of Maestroke's monsters transformed into orbs of yellow light, which flew up into the air. a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"Once again with two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Muzurhythm the String Djinn!"

as he sat the card down, another of the tiny muscial fiends appeared and this one had had a guitar and he wore a green hat and a white leisure suit (ATK: 1,500 - 1,800).

Maestroke then replied, "When He attacks, I can remove a overlay unit to allow his attack power to be doubled! But, First I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Dukey's facedown Mirror Force lifted up and shattered to bits.

"Nice try. Ground his chopper!"

As Maestroke discarded a Kagemucha Knight to his graveyard, The small demon strummed its guitar (ATK: 1,800 - 3,600) and a wave of sonic energy shot out and struck the the Helicopter and then the toy crashed into the ground and exploded into fiery debris (Dukey LP: 5700 - 3700) and then a 3rd counter appeared next to Maestroke.

Dukey groaned nad replied, "When Toy Helicopter is destroyed, I can add any Toy card from my deck to my hand, except for a 2nd Helicopter."

He took card fron his deck and added it to his hand.

Maestroke laughed and replied, "You're one of the best duelists I've faced so far in the club, but you'll never win the duel! I end my turn now."

Suddnely, the small fiend weakened (ATK: 3,600 - 1,800).

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Emperor to defense postion and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hunter Dragon!"

as he sat the card down, a sharp-scaled dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Maestroke then replied, "Time to fight ! I discard his final Xyz material monster to activate his effect and I'm attacking your Emperor!"

As he discarded the Sonic Duck to his graveyard, the Djinn played his guitar and shot out another wave of sonic energy and it struck the Emperor and he exploded into triangles as th attack struck him and then a 4th counter appeared near the other three.

"Hunter Dragon, you're turn!"

The dragon shot sharp blades from its body and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the attacks smashed the ceramic jar to pieces and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Maestoke then replied, "You'll never beat me, pooch! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Enchanter!"

As he sat the card down, a bright-red Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Since I Control a Toy monster, I Can special summon my Toy Magnetman from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Suddenly, a small red robot with a magnet for a head appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now Play One for One!"

As he discarded a Toy Magician to his graveyard, a small red robot appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tune all 3 of them together!"

Toy Enchanter split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the Toy Magnetman and Toy Robobot, who transformed into a total of 3 white stars. As this process occurred, Dukey closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A Cyborg robotic toy from the future that defends the weak with its mighty arm cannon! It blasts away bad guys with powerful plasma attacks! Synchro Summon! Come out and Play...Toy Megaman!"_

As he sat the card down, The hero from the _Megaman_ games appeared. It was a blue robot with a cannon for a arm and it had a human-like face (ATK: 2,000).

Maestroke then repleid, "Wow."

Dukey then replied, 'Since I used Toy Robobot in a Synchro Summon of a toy monster, I get to draw twice."

He drew 2 new cards.

Johnny then replied, "We used that monster against the Big Five!"

Maestroke then replied, "What? You're the two duelists that beat them in a 5 on 2 duel?"

Johnny then replied, "Sure am."

Maestroke then replied, "I'll keep that mind."

Susan then replied, "Odd thing for him to say."

Dukey resumed, "I now equip my Toy Megaman with Building Block Sword!"

Suddenly, a sword made of colored blocks appeared in his hand (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400)

"Any Toy monster equipped with this sword gains 400 ATK and can attack twice, but it can't attack directly. Attack his Hunter Dragon!"

The machine fired a blast of plasma and the dragon was blown into shards as it struck him and his power went up as well (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"Attack his small fiend!"

The machine fired another plasma blast and the small fiend was blown to atoms as the attack struck him (Maestroke LP: 4800 - 3200) and the large Toys attack also went up as well (ATK: 2,700 - 3,000).

Dukey then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and two cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Dukey drew a card, Maestroke's facedown Dust Tornado Lifted up and a dust storm began and blasted the sword to pieces (ATK: 3,000 - 2,600).

Dukey then replied, "Damn it! I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the small plastic wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Maestroke then replied, "I activate Fiendish Chain!"

Suddenly, a trap flipped up and a large black chain came out of it and wrapped the toy hero up (ATK: 2,600 - 2,000).

"Darn you! Attack!"

The plastic wizard fired a blast of light from its scepter and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the attack struck it, blowing the fiend into pixels and then Maestroke took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Damn it! I end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Dragon Zombie, Jerry Beans Man, Armored Zombie, Kagemucha Knight and his Hunter Dragon and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"Come Forth, Marauding Captain!"

As he sat the card down, the twin-sworded war hero appeared (1,200/800).

"I use him to bring out my Dragon Zombie!"

Suddenly, the undead dragon appeared once again (ATK: 1,600).

"I now, I overlay them both!"

Both of Maestroke's monsters transformed into orbs of yellow light, which flew up into the air. a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"Once again with two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!"

As he sat the card down, a small imp with horns appeared with a drum set (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

Susan then replied, "Wow."

Maestroke nodded and replied, "I discard 1 Overlay Unit to give all my Xyz Djinn monsters 500 attack points!"

The small fiend began to glow as Maestoke discarded the Dragon Zombie card to the graveyard (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500) and then a 5th orb appeared next to Maestroke.

"Now, demolish his Toy Megaman with Demonic Drum Solo!"

The fiend drummed his drums and a wave of sonic musical energy shot out and smashed into the Synchro and then the toy exploded into a fiery burst of light (Dukey LP: 3700 - 2200).

Makestroke laughed and replied, "Take that I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Toy Magician To defense mode and that'll i'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Makestroke drew a card and replied, "Jerry, come on out!"

Suddenly, the walking Jellybean appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The Jellybean flew in and struck the Toy wizard, blowing it to pieces.

"I discard your final Material monster!"

As he discarded the Marauding Captain to his graveyard, the fiend began tog low (ATK: 2,000 - ATK: 2,500) and the attack fired a blast of musical energy and it shot out and a Skelengel appeared on the card (ATK: 500) and the attack blew the small cherub into pixels and then Dukey drew a card and then a 6 counter appeared.

Maestroke laughed and replied, "I will remain undefeated! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The huge storm began and the field spell card shattered...but then the 6 counters went in and stabbed Dukey in the chest (ATK: 2,000 - 1,700).

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "Most duelists who face Maestroke get that punishment! You now lose 200 lifepoints for each counter there was on the card and there was six!"

Dukey let out a moan of pain (Dukey LP: 2,200 - 1,000).

Johnny then replied, "Stay strong, pal."

Lila then replied, "He's in a tight spot right now."

Dukey moaned and replied, "That hurt! I remove a Spell card from play to summon my Spell Striker!"

As he took the Building Block Sword and banished, the small plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Now, I remove a 2nd spell card to summon my 2nd one!"

As he took the Heavy Storm card and banished it, a 2nd Spell Striker appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now tribute both of my monsters to summon my Puppet King!"

As the two plastic warriors vanished into particles, the wooden monarch apppeared (2,800/2,600).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Maestroke then replied, "Darn it."

Dukey resumed, "Lets fight. Destroy his Djinn!"

The wooden monarch went and slugged hard with its fist, blasting the small fiend to pieces (Maestroke LP: 3200 - 2100).

Dukey smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "Damn, you are one good duelist, but I'm better. I'll switch Jerry to defense postion and then I'll set a 2nd monster facedown and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I think another Toy Helicopter will do!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd toy helicopter appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Time to battle. Puppet King, attack his facedown monster!"

The wooden warrior went in and 2nd Acrobat Monkey appeared (DEF: 1,800) and the wooden warrior smashed it to pieces with its fists and then the Helicopter fired a barrage of shells, blowing Jerry Beans Man to shards.

Maestroke quickly replied, "I activate Soul Rope and I pay 1,000 lifepoints (Maestroke LP: 2100 - 1100) to bring out my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Dukey sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the 2nd one-eyed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now, I overlay them both!"

Both of Maestroke's monsters transformed into orbs of yellow light, which flew up into the air. a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"Once again with two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...well, its me!"

Suddenly, a took a few stops fowards and faced down Dukey's monsters (ATK: 1,800).

Johnny then replied, "Should of guessed so."

Susan then replied, "Neato."

Maestroke then replied, "I'm activating Shrink!"

Puppet King began to shrink down to half its size (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

Maestroke then replied, "Lets do it. I'm attack your King!"

Maestroke ran in and with a swift slice his weapon, cut the wooden monarch in two with his rapier. The two pieces dissolved into grains of light (Dukey LP: 1,000 - 600).

Maestroke laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I discard a Toy monster to summon my Toy Boat from my graveyard!"

As he discarded a 2nd Toy Emperor to his graveyard, a small boat with a turnkey appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now offer both of my Toy monsters to summon my Mega Roboticle!"

as the two monsters vanished into particles, a large red robot wielding a sword appeared (2,900/2,800).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Dukey's best monster!"

Maestroke gulped and replied, "Damn."

Dukey then replied, "I'm negating your ability!"

Suddenly, Maestroke let out a moan of pain.

Dukey then replied, "This ends now! Mega Roboticle, end this duel!"

The huge robot flew in and struck Maestroke down with his sword, knocking him down to the stage floor (Maestroke LP: 1100 - 0).

Dukey then replied, "Thats game!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "The winner is...Dukey!"

The family cheered as loud as they could.

Maestroke slowly got up and replied, "Stay for dinner and then I'll give you the prize!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Toy Soldior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 300/ 3 Stars

If this card is on your side of the field during your Standby Phase: you may Special Summon up to two "Toy Soldier"s from your hand or deck.

Toy Emperor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 800/6 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can search your deck for one Trap Card and add it to your hand.

Crowning of the Emperor / Normal Spell Card

Image: An elaborate crown, with a spotlight on it.

Offer one "Toy Soldier" on your side of the field as a Tribute to special summon one "Toy Emperor" from your deck.

Fife and Drum Corp (Spell Card)

Image: A parade of Toy Soldiers with drums and fifes.

During the turn you activate this card, the ATK of all Monsters on your side of the field whose ATK is 1,000 or less is doubled until the End Phase of the turn.

_Note: These 4 cards were used by Bonaparte in the Yugioh GX episode "Dormitory Demolition". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Toy Enchanter

Spellcaster/Tuner/Light/ATK: 1,500/1,000/3 Stars

Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up "Toy" monster you control. Discard any number of cards from your hand, and reduce OR increase the selected monster's Level by the number of discarded cards, until the End Phase.

Toy Magnetman

Thunder/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

If you control a face-up "Toy" Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you Summon this card this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

Toy Robobot

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card. In addition, if that Synchro Monster is a "Toy" monster, draw 1 more card.

Toy Megaman

Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. While this card is face-up on the field its Type is also treated as Warrior. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card gains 300 ATK.

_Note: These 4 cards were created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him._

Toy Boat

Machine/Effect/Water/ATK: 400/DEF: 300/1 Star

You can discard 1 "Toy" monster From your hand to the graveyard to special summon this card from my hand. You can only control 1 "Toy Boat".

Mega Roboticle

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This card can only tribute summoned using monsters with "Toy" In their names as tributes. Once per turn: you can negate the effect of 1 monster on the field until the end phase of the current turn. Also once per turn: you can tribute 1 "Toy" monster on your side of the field as a tribute to let this card gain 700 ATK until the end phase of the current turn.

_Note: Both of these cards first appeared in Yugioh! Land of Shadows_

Djinn Music Stage / Field Spell Card

Image: Muzurhythm the String Djinn, Temtempo the Percussion Djinn and Melomelody the Brass Djinn preforming on a wooden stage under a nighttime sky with Maestroke the Symphony Djinn conducting the show.

Increase the ATK of all "Djinn" Xyz Monsters by 300. When a "Djinn" Xyz monster removes a Xyz Material monsters for its own effect, place 1 Djinn counter on this card. When this card is removed from the field, inflict damage to your opponet equal to the number of Djinn counters this card had on it x 200.

Toy Helicopter

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

When this cards is destroyed as a result of battle: Add 1 card with "Toy" in its name from your deck (Except for another "Toy Helicopter") fo your hand.

Building Block Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image; A Toy Soldier charging while holding a sword made of colored blocks

Equip only to a "Toy" monster. That monster gains 400 ATK. The equipped monster can attack twice per battle phase, but cannot attack directly.

-ooo-

A tough duel ends with Dukey's victory. In the next chapter, the gang find out where the next 2 cards are and Susan is in for one tough duel. Can our machine lover win the duel? Find out in "Plant Food Chain", that will be coming soon.


	3. Plant Food Chain

**Note:** Sorry it took this long for a new chapter.

Chapter 3: Plant Food Chain

-ooo-

The gang was now waiting for their dinner to come in the Djinn Club.

Dukey then replied, "What a duel that was."

Solomon then replied,"With those two cards, I can make a new card for you and then I locate the next two cards as well."

Johnny then replied, "We're all doing good."

Susan then replied, "My two cards are probably next."

Johnny then replied, "I wouldn't doubt that all."

Suddenly, 2 waiters came in with the chow they ordered.

One of the waiters replied, "All right, we have a double bacon Cheesburger with Fries."

He handed the Plate to Johnny.

"Bacon-Wrapped Porterhouse Steak with a bacon-stuffed baked potato."

He handed the plate to Dukey.

"Lets see...Mushroom Chicken Fajitas."

He handed the plate to Susan.

"Grilled Chicken Wrap with our Djinn Sauce."

He handed the plate to Mary.

"Bacon-wrapped Meatloaf with a Okra Medley."

He handed the plate to Hugh.

"Shrimp Alfredo with Garlic Bread."

He handed the plate to Lila.

"Last but not least, a Grilled Chicken Chef's Salad."

he handed the plate to Solomon.

"If you need anything else, lets us know."

The waiters walked away.

Johnny then replied, "Lets chow!"

-ooo-

Back at his castle, Jack was talking with Witty Phantom and another rarely-used Fusion Monster (Dragoness the Wicked Knight) about what was going on.

Jack then replied, "So they beat the champion and ate a few meal?"

Dragoness nodded and replied, "That is right sir."

Jack then replied, "We need to look out for them. Is Rose ready to go?"

Dragoness then replied, "Yep, she is ready to duel, sir."

"Did you give her that monster card I wanted her her to use?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "Yes, sir."

Jack smiled and replied, "Good. With that powerful monster, I won't have any trouble beating them brats in a duel."

Dragoness then replied, "Yes, sir."

-ooo-

That night in the Test Home, Johnny was slowly going to sleep with Dukey on the ground, sleeping as well.

Johnny yawned and replied, "What a exciting day for us. Dukey won his two special cards back and everything is going swell right now."

He looked a picture on his wall of his girlfriend and he smiled and replied, "Good night, baby girl. Love you like I Always do."

He slowly went to sleep.

-ooo-

At about 12:15 in the morning of the Porkbelly Gardendome, two Duel Spirits (Green Phantom King and Queen of Autumn Leaves) were closing the the gates. The dome was built to grow fresh flowers, fruits and vegetables.

King sighed and replied, "Another long with."

Autumn then replied, "But we're growing alot of good-looking goodies this year, dear."

King nodded and replied, "I guess you're right, dear."

As they closed the door, A dark plant creature appeared with a duel disk on arm that was made of black weeds.

King then replied, "What do you want?"

The plany creature smiled evily at the spirits.

-ooo-

The next day, everyone was in the dining room.

"The cards, please.", Solomon asked.

Johnny took the two cards from the backpack and handed him the two cards and seconds later, a new Number monster appeared infront of Dukey and Solomon replied, "Enjoy the card."

Dukey grabbed it and he looked at and replied, "Perfect."

Susan then replied, "Where is our next cards, Solomon?"

Solomon took the map out and he replied, "They are in the Garden Dome that is about 2 miles west of the village."

"Do we know what cards they are?", Mary asked.

He then replied, "Its Watt the Shine Light and Bomette the Bomber."

Susan then replied, "I want to duel for them. They once were my cards, you know."

Sissy then replied, "Sounds good to me."

Solmon then replied, "After breakfast, we'll head to the dome."

-ooo-

Back at the Castle, Jack was talking with Dragoness and Witty Phantom.

Dragoness yawned and replied, "Whats with the early wake-up, boss?"

Jack then replied, "I present you a new henchmen, other then the both of you."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and a tall man wearing black sunglasses came ou to fit before the portal shut down.

"He looks famillar.", Witty Phantom said.

Jack nodded and replied, "Meet Albert Wesker. He's the main villian of the Whole _Resident Evil_ Series. He has a captain and one of the founders of the T-Virus. I brought him here to run stuff around and keep a eye on those brats for me."

Wesker laughedand replied, "I'm here to help you out."

Jack nodded and replied, "You help me out and I'll do the same for you."

Wesker then replied, "Deal. What do you need me for?"

Jack then replied, "Anything I need help with. Dueling a certain group of kids and finding me some rare cards around the Shadowlands."

Wesker then replied, "Sounds good, Jack. You give me plenty of funds and cards for me to use and you'll have a deal."

Jack then replied, "Deal."

Dragoness then replied, "With him helping us, we'll take over the Distortion World quicker."

Jack nodded and replied, "Lets hope so."

-ooo-

The gang was about 5 minutes away from the front door of the Garden Dome.

Solomon then replied, "We go in and duel whoever for the cards and then leave."

Susan then replied, "Sounds good..What the hell?"

They looked towards the main door and the front door was covered in black thorny plants and then they saw Green Phantom King wrapped into dark thorns while on the ground.

Solomon then replied, "This ain't good at all!"

The all ran to it and The duel Spirit looked at them and replied," Help...me."

Johnny activated his duel disk and placed a monster on it and Gearfried appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"No, if you use him, you'll hurt me", the king whined.

Johnny sighed and replied, "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, the saw another plant creature infront of him (ATK: 1,200).

Susan then replied, "Thats a Darkworld Thorns!"

Johnny pointed and replied, "We destroy it and then we save him!"

The iron knight rushed and with a swift slice of his sword, sliced the plant cleanly in half with his iron sword. The pieces shattered into pixels.

Johnny then replied, "Well?"

Suddenly, the vines vanished from the Spirit and then 3 hungry Plants appeared (ATK: 800 x3).

Mary then replied, "Those are Man Eaters!"

Susan then replied, "Good Grief! More weak plants?"

Suddenly, Green Phantom King stood up and replied, "I'm getting sick of this!"

He began to chant and then a Firewing Pegasus appeared with a neigh (ATK: 2,250).

Mary then replied, "You nuts? You're going to get roasted too!"

King then replied, "Nope and thanks to my soul ability, it won't be a problem!"

The fiery beast let out a blast of fire and all 3 of the weak plants went up in flames.

"Now, roast the plants on the door!"

The fiery beast looked the door and fired a blast of fire and all of the burning vines fell to the ground and turned into ashes.

"Thanks, my loyal beast!"

The Pegasus nodded as it vanished.

Solomon then replied, "Inside, now!"

The all opened the door and ran inside.

-ooo-

When they got inside, they couldn't believe what they saw. The Garden area was now covered in thick, thorny plants which were coming from a dark plant creature nearby.

Susan hen replied, "Thats a Rose Spectre of Dunn!"

King then replied, "She kidnapped my wife and threw me out of the dome!"

They all ran to her and Susan then replied, "YOU!"

The creature turned to them and she replied, "I'm Rose Spectre of Dunn and you can call me Rose for short. This is my dome, so shoo!"

Dukey then replied, "We'll summon our monsters to cut your thorns to small pieces!"

Rose snarled and replied, "You the punks that incinerated my vines outside? Curse all 3 of you! What do you want with me?"

Susan then replied, "You have 2 cards we want!"

Rose then replied, "Oh, THOSE cards."

She pointed to a small flat pink flower that had Susan's old Partner cards on them.

Rose then replied, "We have a duel, Susan. I Win, you leave me in this dome for good."

Susan then replied, "If I win, you leave this dome for good and hand over the cards to me!"

Rose then replied, "Deal."

Suddenly, they saw Queen of Autumn Leaves lying on the ground next to her and she was old cold and covered in the thick thorny vines.

"What did do to her?", A pissed off King asked.

Rose then replied, "Give her some stun powder to knock her out. She she come to soon."

Suddenly, a duel disk made of weeds appeared on her arm and she and Susan activated their disks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Rose: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Rose drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and then I'lll summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Attack!"

The machine aimed its arm and fired a barrage of shells and a wicked-looking plant appeared (DEF: 200) before the shells blew it to pieces.

Rose then replied, "When my Cursed Fig is destroyed, I select 2 set spell or traps on the field and as long they remain there, you can't use them!"

Suddenly, Susan's facedown cards turned dull grey and she sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activated Sacred Gardens!"

As she slid the card into and it closed off, all of the thorns vanished and more fruits, flowers and vegetables were growing every where."

Rose sighed and replied, "Beautiful isn't it. This gives Every Plant monster I summon 200 ATK and a Garden Counter as well. I now summon my Oyacorn!"

As he sat the card down, a odd plant appeared. it looked a large piece of corn wearing a blue cape and it had hair as well and had a small sword for a weapon (ATK: 1,200 - 1,400).

"Also, when a Field Spell is in play, it gains 1,000 more attack points!"

It began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 2,400).

Susan then replied, "Whoa."

Rose then replied, "Indeed. Attack!"

The plant creature and stabbed his sword into the machines chest. Sparks flew from it before it simply shattered into pieces of broken metal (Susan LP: 8000 - 7200).

Rose smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Since my facedown cards are totaly useless now, I use Emergency Provisions!"

The large mouth appeared and both of Susans facedown cards (Which were Rare Metalmorph & Dimensional Prison were devoured (Susan LP: 7200 - 9200).

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I summon my Corn Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a large piece of corn with a sword and a yellow shield with the image of a ear of corn appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"A wierd looking monster, but its powerful."

"Lets do it. Attack!"

Oyacorn went in and a Cyber Phoenix appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and with one slice of it sword, it was blown to scrap and Susan drew a card.

"Corn Knight, attack directly!"

The corn knight went and slashed Susan with it (Susan LP: 9100 - 7100).

"I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate a spell card known as Those Crazy Machines!."

The spell appeared.

"I banish 1 Machine monster and then one faceup spell or trap card is destroyed."

As he took the Robotic Knight and banished it, the gardens turned back to the thorny guardens (2,400 - 1,200 & 2000 - 1800).

"Better. I Summon my Mechanichaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Now, chop up her Oyacorn!"

The machine flew in and stabbed the plant monster with its prod, blasting the plant into shards (Rose LP: 8000 - 7350).

Susan then repleid, "I end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Corn Knight to defense and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Nanobreaker, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the female android appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"lets do it. Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine stabbed with its prod and then the corn warrior burst into pixels.

"Nanobreaker, attack!"

The android went in and struck Rose with her sword (Rose LP: 7350 - 5850).

"I end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gigantic Cephalotus!"

As he sat the card down, a large plant with a huge mouth appeared (ATK: 1,850).

Rose resumed, "Now, I play Double Summon To summon my Cactus Bouncer!"

As he sat the card down, a angry cactus appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both plant monsters turned into green orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Fairy King Albverdich!"

As he sat the card down, A noble elf-like warrior appeared (ATK: 2,300) and the two orbs were floating around him.

Johnny then replied, "Wow, its that a plant monster?"

Rose nodded and replied, "Yes it is, you wretched brat. By removing 1 of his Xyz Material monsters, all non-earth monsters lose 500 ATK!"

As she discarded the Cactus and slid into her graveyard, the many armed machine began to spark (ATK: 1,850 - 1,350).

"Sitting duck now. Attack With Nature's Fury!"

He began to glow and a huge barrage of leaves shot it and sliced the dark machine into many small pieces (Susan LP: 7100 - 6150).

Rose then replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Nanobreaker for my Machine King!"

As the machine vanished, the king of machines appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).

Rose quickly replied, "I activate To Act Like Corn!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and Machine King began to spark as well (ATK: 2,300 - 2,200).

"This neat trap card negates one of your monsters effects until its removed from the field.'

Susan then replied, "I activate Rush Recklessly then!"

Rose smiled and replied, "Sad, I activate Dark Bribe!"

As Susan drew a card, the spell card shattered into pixels.

"Damn it! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cactus Bouncer appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"As long as my Cactus remains on the field, both of our Special Summoning is cut off! Fairy King, attack!"

He glowed again and a barrage of leaves came out and sliced into the huge machine before it exploded into fiery debris (Susan LP: 6150 - 6050).

"Cactus Bouncer, attack!"

The small cactus went in..

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

She drew a card as the Cactus struck her (Susan LP: 6050 - 5150).

"I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down!"

She discarded a Shovel Crusher to her graveyard.

"I Now normal Summon my Cyber-Tech Alligator!"

As she sat the card down, the reptillan-like machine appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Susan then repleid, "I can destroy your Cactus, but I need to get your Xyz out of the way! Attack his Fairy King!"

The machine went in and slashed the Xyz monster with its claw and the plant fairy grunted before he burst into a explosion of pixels (Rose LP: 5850 - 5650).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Bouncer to defense mode and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and repleid, "I summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As she sat the card down, the small machine appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 1,700).

"Lets battle. Vaporize his Cactus!"

The machine fiired a laser and blasted the small cactus into particles.

"Alligator, your turn!"

The machine went in and a ugly creature appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the machine struck it with its claws, slashing the creature cleanly in half. The two pieces dissolved into grains of light.

Rose then repleid, "When Lord Poison is destroyed, I get a Plant monster back from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Gigantic Cephalotus appeared again (ATK: 1,850).

Susan then replied, "Why that thing?"

Johnny then replied, She could of brought back her Xyz monster."

Mary then replied, "She's up to something."

King looked at his wife and replied, "Please get up, Autumn. Susan will beat this freak of a plant."

Susan then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I discard a card with my Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster and discarded and then reshuffled.

"I summon my Lekunga!"

As he sat the card down, a ugly one-eyed plant appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both plant monsters turned into green orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

Once again with two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Mulch Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a bizarre creature appeared. it was a golem-like creature made of leaves, grass and branches (ATK: 2,200).

Green Phantom King sighed and replied, "Thats the card she beat my wife with."

Rose smiled and replied, "It was a easy duel., By removing one of its material monsters, all non-plant monsters loses 100 ATK for each plant in the graveyard!"

As she discarded the Lekunga, the machines began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 1,700 & 1700 - 900).

"The drain stays there until my next turn! Attack!"

Suddenly, a huge ball of grass and leaves appeared in the golems left hand and and it threw the ball, smashing the machine to pieces (Susan LP: 5150 - 3850).

Rose smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 machine to summon my Gearbot!"

As she took the Machine King Prototype card and banished it, a robot made of many gears appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I offter then both for my Perfect Machine King!"

As two machines vanished, the mighty leader of the machines appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Mary then replied, "Its her best card!"

Susan then replied, "Attack!"

The machine aimed at the Golem..

Rose quickly replied, "I activate the odd-named trap card known as As Stupid as Corn!"

The trap flipped up.

"This card allows me to special summon a Giant Tacorn!"

Suddenly, a huge ear of corn with tentacles appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,500).

Johnny laughed and then replied, "That ear of corn could feed a Couny Fair for a week!"

Suddenly, they hard a comedy rimshot.

Dukey looked at him and replied, "Nice."

Johnny then replied, "But, we'll need a giant tub of butter and salt for it."

They all heard another comedy rimshot.

Dukey then replied, "Its thal all?"

"Yes."

Rose then replied, "Now all of your attacks are directed towards it!"

Susan then replied, "No Big deal."

The machine fired a barrage of missles at the huge plant..

Rose quickly replied, "I activate Waboku!"

Suddenly, the 3 female priests and blocked the missles from striking.

"Damn it! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I move my giant plant to attack postion!"

The huge piece of corn move to attack postion.

"Now, all plant monster get a new attack score equal to the attack of all plants on the field!"

The two plant creatures began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 3,200) and the golem began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 3,200).

"Lets do it. Giant Tacorn, attack!"

The large tentacles wrapped around machine and with hard squeeze, the huge machine exploded into flaming debris (Susan LP: 3850 - 3350).

Mulch Golem, direct attack!"

The golem turned to her.

Mary then replied, "If this attack hits, she'll only have 150 lifepoints left!"

Dukey then replied, "No.."

Rose laughed and replied, "Yes! ATTACK!"

The golem launched a ball..

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Metal Barricade! I can only use this trap if I'm about to be attack by a monster that has 3,000 ATK or more. By discarding a machine from my deck to the graveyard, I negate the damage and then I get to draw a card!"

As she discarded a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress to his graveyard, A huge wall of metal stopped the mulch ball from striking him and then she drew a card.

Rose then replied, "You just saved yourself. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasure Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards.

"Sweet. I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the large serpent-like machine appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the smaller and weaker version of Cyber Dragon appeared with a metal roar (ATK: 1,100).

"I now play Polymerization to fuse them together!"

AS the two machines merged together, the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The two-headed machine appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Mary then replied, "Yea!"

Johnny then replied, "It needs more damn power."

Susan then repleid, "I activate Rush Recklessly!"

Dukey then replied, "Thats what we want!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,500).

Susan then replied, "Lets battle. Destroy her Mulch Golem!"

The huge machine fired a blast of flames and then the whole golem went up in flames. Seconds later, all that was left of the golem was a pile of black ashes (Rose LP: 5650 - 5550) and then the huge piece of corn weakened (ATK: 3,200 - 1,000).

"Now attack!"

The two heads fired a barrage of flames and it struck the huge piece of corn and then it exploded into flames (Rose LP: 5550 - 3250).

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Corn Knight appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,600).

"I now summon my Bean Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a large green bean with a small silver sword appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Now, I activate Shrink!"

The machines power went down (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

Mary then replied, "What is she up to?"

Dukey then replied, "We'll find out soon."

"Now, I overlay them now!"

Both of her monsters transformed into orbs of red light, which flew up into the air. But this time, a galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

Johnny then replied, "That happened when I summon Utopia!"

Dukey then replied, "Its summoning a Number Monster!"

King then replied, "That plant never used a monster against me or my wife!"

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now...**_Number 50: Black Corn_**!"

Suddenly, a large ghostly ship appeared and its hull looked a corn husk and then the number 50 was on his sail (ATK: 2,100).

Solomon then replied, "If we can control a Number monster, so can they!"

Johnny then replied, "Thats why she weakened Susan's machine!"

Rose laughed and replied, "Correct! I activate its ability, by removing a Xyz Material monster, I can destroy a monster with equal or less ATK then my Black Corn and then you take 1000 damage!"

As she discarded the Bean Solider to his graveyard, part of the ships hull opened up and a cannon appeared and it fired a cannonball and it struck the machine in the center of the machine. Sparks flew from the mouths before it exploded into burning scrap metal (Susan LP: 3350 - 2250).

Rose then replied, "I Can't attack during the same turn I use its ability, so I'll set a card facedown and its your turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rose drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Ceasefire!"

Suddenly, her facedown went up and a 2nd Gear Golem the Iron Fortress appeared appeared (DEF: 2,200).

"Thats a effect monster!"

Susan let out a moan (Susan LP: 2250 - 1850).

Rose resumed, "Pathetic. I activate its ability again!"

As she discarded the Corn Knight to her graveyard, the ship fired a cannonball and the bulky machine was blown to pieces (Susan LP: 1850 - 850).

Rose then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cyber Twin Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Lets do it. Attack that Number monster!"

The machine fired a barrage of flames and it struck the huge ship. Soon, the huge ship was engulfed in flames and then it crashed into the ground, exploding into flames and burnt pieces of wood (Rose LP: 3250 - 2550).

"Now, finish her off!"

The machine fired another barrage of flames and it struck Rose, finishing the evil plant off (Rose LP: 2550 - 0).

Mary then replied, "Yea!"

King then replied, "Good dueling."

Susan looked at the evil fusion and replied, "So long!"

Rose began to glow and she laughed and replied, "I'll be back soon!"

Suddenly, she burst into pixels and then all of the thorny vines dissolved into dark particles.

King walked to Autumn and replied, "Wake up!"

Suddenly, Autumn slowly got up and she moaned and replied, "Is she gone?"

King nodded and replied, "Yes, sweetie. She's gone."

Autumn looked at Susan and replied, "Thank you."

Solomon walked over to where Rose was and on the ground was the Black Corn's card and he picked it up and sighed and replied, "Better keep hold of this card."

Susan walked to a flower and grabbed the two cards and she replied, "Time for my new monster."

-ooo-  
Treasure Cards from Heaven / Normal Spell Card

Image: Same as on the image of Card of Sanctity

Both players draw until both have 6 cards in their hands

_**Note:** This is the anime version of Card of Sanctity (using its japanese name) and it was used many times in the Yugion anime, but used first by Yami Marik in the Yugioh Episode "Showdown in the Shadows (Part 1)". creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

To Act Like Corn / Normal Trap Card

Image: a corn-like creature captured in a large net

Negate the effect of 1 opponent's Effect Monster.

As Stupid as Corn / Normal Trap Card

Image: A giant tentacle bursting out of the sea, throwing a rowboat into the air.

Card Description: Activate when your opponent declares an attack with a Monster with 2,500 ATK or more. Special Summon 1 "Giant Tacorn" from your hand or deck in face-up Defense Position. Then, the Special Summoned "Giant Tacorn" becomes the target of the attack.

Giant Tacorn

Plant/Earth/Effect/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned, except via the effect of "As Stupid as Corn". While this card is face-up on the field, each face-up Plant-Type Monster you control gains Attack Points equal to the combined base Attack Scores of all other face-up Plant-Type Monsters you control.

_**Note**: all 3 of these cards were used by Captain Corn in the Yugioh Zexal Manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Sacred Gardens / Field Spell Card

Image: A beautiful garden with many trees, flowers and there are growing vegetables and fruits everywhere.

Increase the ATK of all Plant monsters by 200. When a Plant monster is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Garden Counter on the monster. When a Plant monster is attacked while with a counter on it: You can remove the counter to prevent the targeted card from being destroyed in battle (Battle Damage is done Normally). When this card is removed from the field: Remove all Garden Counters from every monster on the field.

Corn Knight

Plant/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

"A huge piece of corn that is a master warrior. It attacks using a powerful sword."

Those Crazy Machines! / Normal Spell Card

Image: Green Gadget, Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget going haywire.

Banish 1 Machine monster in your graveyard to destroy 1 faceup spell or trap card on the field. You can only activate 1 "Those Crazy Machines!" per turn.

Mulch Golem

Plant/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/Rank 4

2 level 4 Plant Monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this monsters Xyz Material monsters: Reduce the ATK of all non-plant monsters on the field by 100 for each Plant monster in your graveyard until the end phase of your opponets next turn.

Gearbot

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster, draw 1 card.

Metal Barricade / Normal Trap Card

Image: A huge barrier of metal blocking a Blue Eyes White Dragon from attacking a Machine King.

Activate only if your about to be attack directly by a monster with 3,000 ATK or more. Send 1 machine monster from your deck to the graveyard to negate The attack and then draw a card from your deck.

-ooo-

**Susan wins her cards and in the next chapter, its Marys Turn. The cards are in a graveyard and Mary must duel a undead creature for the cards. Can she do it? Find out in "The 13th Grave", which will be coming soon.**


	4. The 13th Grave

Chapter 4: The 13th Grave

-ooo-

Still the gardens, the gang was talking with Autumn and King about what had happened.

"So, you're both married?", Sissy asked.

Autumn smiled and replied, "We sure are. We got married a couple of days ago and we run the Garden Dome as a team."

King nodded and replied, "We were doing good until that bitch of a evil plant invaded and tried to take it over.

Autumn then replied, "Yep. You dueled great, Susan."

Susan then replied, "My machines are always ready to battle."

King then replied, "When you're exploring the world, look out for one thing for me."

"What is that?", Mary asked.

Autumn then replied, "A object called a Pure Water Stone. Its made of the most fresh & coolest water ever."

King pointed to the already-going fountain and replied, "If we had that stone, everything in this dome will remain fresh and healthy for years to come. That stone has a ton of plant nutients in it."

"Where can we find it?", Dukey asked.

Autumn sighed and replied, "We don't know. We had map for it, but someone stole it from our gardens and we haven't seen it since, my young friends."

King then replied, "We were about to go find it. We went to bed one night and then the next day, the map was gone and we didn't know what had happened to it!"

Sissy then replied, "We'll find it."

Autumn then replied, "Its not that big of a deal, but if you can find it, send it our way."

King then replied, "We need the close the dome for the night."

Johnny then replied, "Okay."

-ooo-

Back at his castle, a weakened Rose was infront of Jack, pleading for its life. Bumper, Dragoness the Wicked Knight and Witty Phantom were staring her down.

He sighed and replied, "I give you a simple task and I give you a rare monster as welll and you fail me!"

"Boss, she got the best of me and destroyed that monster.", Rose whined.

Dragoness then replied, "Lets mulch her!"

She got her sword out.

"Dragoness.."

Dragoness frowned and put her sword away.

Jack then replied, "Dragoness, Take her to my dungeon for a lockup."

Dragoness nodded and she walked to the plant and replied, "Came now, you worthless plant!"

They both left the cage.

Jack sighed and replied, "I give her a good Number monster, and she fails to do anything with it!"

"We need to beat them to get back the normal monsters back, sir.", Witty Phantom said.

Bumper then replied, "Let me out to do some damage!"

Jack looked at him and replied, "Not yet, Bumper. I'm creating a card for you to use with your deck. Give me a couple of days to get it ready for you."

Bumper nodded.

Jack then replied, "The faster we beat them, the better."

He looked at Witty Phantom and replied, "Where are those final two cards?"

The fiend replied, "A graveyard, sir. I've sent the perfect one to duel them already, sir."

Jack nodded and replied, "Good. Hopefully it does better then Rose did."

"Trust me, sir. This is the perfect one to help us out."

-ooo-

That following next day, Solomon was about to make a new card.

"The cards, please."

Susan handed him the cards and he grabbed and then a few seconds later, the cards turned into a single Xyz monster and he handed it to Susan.

Mary then replied, "Any powerful of a card?"

Susan read the card and she nodded and replied, "I Can summon it without a problem. I'll need some new cards, but I'll be okay."

Solomon then replied, "The last two cards are in the graveyard."

"Of course.", Dukey said.

Mary then replied, "Its my turn to duel! My ocean deck has gotten alot better since then and I Have some great cards I want to use."

Solomon then replied, "Good to hear."

"Are the Star Power Max and Star Rod cards in this world too?", Johnny asked.

Solomon sighed and replied, "I wish I knew, my young friends. I don't know. If they are here, We can turn them into a powerful monster."

Mary then replied, "I Can't wait to duel."

Solomon took a card out of his pocket and he handed it to Mary and he sighed and replied, "You can have this."

Mary took it and she replied, "I never heard of this card before."

Solomon then replied, "According to a future legend, that monster was used by a powerful duelist in the future."

"Its not even a water monster."

"But it does require a couple of Water monsters."

Mary nodded as she slid the card into her Extra Deck and she replied, "Time to go."

-ooo-

Back at the castle, Jack was wondering about the two cards as well.

Jack then replied, "If I Can drain the monsters power, I can make a powerful monster of my own!"

Bumper then replied, "Cool."

He looked at Dragoness and replied, "Tell all of my troops to look out for those two cards and I give a great reward to whoever finds them, and that includes all of you as well."

Dragoness nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

She vanished into particles.

Bumper then replied, "We need these cards."

Jack sighed and replied, "Yea, I know."

-ooo-

About a hour later, the gang was outside of the Porkbelly Village Graveyard.

Dukey then replied, "Dang, what a spooky place."

Mary then replied, "Lets go."

They all entered the spooky place.

-ooo-

As they walked in, the whole graveyard was covered in red mist.

"Very Creepy.", Sissy said.

Susan then replied, "Excepted to be a nicer place?"

Solomon then replied, "Its the way all graveyards in this world are."

Suddenly, the saw two cards infront of the largest gravestone.

Mary then replied, "Yes!"

She went for them and then all of the suddenly, the ground opened up and a zombie with snakes for hair came out of the ground and the ground closed up and a duel disk made of bones appeared on her arm with a deck.

Mary then replied, "We have to duel you for those cards, Snake Hair?"

The zombie nodded and replied, "Correct, young lady. My boss needs these cards too and I'm dueling you to get them before you do."

Mary took a step foward and they both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game On!", Mary yelled out.

(Snake Hair: 8,000LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 7 Colored Fish!"

As he sat the card down, the rainbow-colored fish appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The fish flew towards the monster and a old skeleton with a rusty sword appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and with one slap of its fin, the skeleton was blown into pixels.

Susan then replied, "A 13th Grave?"

"Who would want to use that weak outdated card anymore?", Dukey asked.

The zombie didn't answer.

Mary then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, 13th Grave appeared and knelt (DEF: 900).

"Summon Dark Assailant."

As he sat the card down, another skeleton appeared next to The 13th Graveyard and it had a rusty sword appeared (ATK: 1,200).

Mary then replied, "No what?:

Snake Hair resumed, "Activate Polymerization to fuse my two zombies together."

As the two merged together and vanished, a large skeleton covered in rusty silver armor appeared and its only weapon was a rusty-steeled sword (ATK: 1,700).

"This is the mighty Skull Marauder."

Johnny thne replied, "Okay..then."

"Its not that powerful.", Dukey commented.

Snake Hair resumed, "Attack 7 Colored Fish."

The skeleton charged in..

When it battles a monster, it gains 200 ATK times the level of your monster."

The skeleton glowed (ATK: 1,700 - 2,500) and with a quick few slices of its sword, it sliced the fish right down the middle (Mary LP: 8000 - 7300).

"Set card and that ends turn."

Johnny then replied, "What kind of deck could it have?"

Solomon then replied, "A Skeleton and Zombie Fusion deck? Thats my guess."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "Set monster and my zombie attacks."

The Zombie went in and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card and was blown into triangles wthen zombie struck it with its sword and then as 2nd Grizzly appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"End Turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I offer my Grizzly for my Cranium Fish!"

As the bear vanished, the mighty big-brained Fish appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Susan then replied, "Yea."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Good move."

Mary then replied, "I Discard a water monster to wipe out your facedown card!"

As she discarded a Mad Lobster to her graveyard, the huge brain began to glow and a wave of energy shot out from it and Snake Hair's facedown Mirror Force shattered to pieces.

"Nice Try. Destroy her Skull Marauder!"

The large fish fired another wave of energy that shot out and blasted Skull Marauder to pieces (Snake Hair LP: 8000 - 7300).

Mary smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "I now activate Skeleton Dance."

The spell appeared and it showed many skeletons playing music and a couple of them dancing.

Johnny then replied, "What a crazy image."

"I remove a Normal Zombie monster from play, I can special summon a lower leveled one from my deck."

The 13th Grave's card appeared and vanished and then a small skeleton with a tattered purple robe appeared (ATK: 300).

"Now, I activate my 2nd Polymerization to fuse the Skull Servant with the Versago the Destroyer in my hand and its form is a Battle Warrior this time."

As the two merged, a skeleton with rusty armor and a rusty sword appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Meet the mighty Zombie Warrior."

Johnny then replied, "Mighty, My foot. It only has 1,200 attack points."

Snake Hair then replied, "I know that already, wreteched child. I Equip it with Fusion Weapon."

The Fusions sword turned bright red (ATK: 1,200 - 2,700).

"Its mighter now. Attack."

The zombie fired a blast of energy and it struck the huge fish and it thrashed around before it exploded into shards (Mary LP: 7300 - 7000).

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Zombie Master."

As he sat the card down, the undead wizard appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Time to battle. Zombie Warrior, attack."

The zombie went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and with one blast of energy from the weapon, the jar was blown to pieces and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Zombie Master, direct attack."

The Zombie opened its hands and fired a blast of lightning bolts and they struck Mary (Mary LP: 7000 - 5200).

"I move to my Main Phase 2 and I activate Double Return. If I have 2 of any type of monster, I Can send them back to my graveyard."

She took her Polymerization cards and slid them back into her deck.

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 water monster from play to summon my Aqua Spirit."

As she took one of her Mother Grizzlys and banished it, the water elf appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I offer her for my Mobius the Frost Monach!"

As the elf vanished, the mighty titan of ice appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, the titan launched of frosty that froze up the zombie's facedown card (Which was a Draining Shield) and the Zombie Warrior's weapon. Seconds later, both shattered to pieces (ATK: 2,700 - 1,200).

"Attack her Zombie Warrior!"

The titan let out a chilling blast of cold that froze the Fusion up. Seconds later, it collapsed into a pile of frozen bones which shattered into dust (Snake Hair LP: 7300 - 6100).

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "Set monster and switch Zombie Master to defense postion and I'll set a card facedown as well and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Abyss Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the shark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I Discard a water monster to send your facedown monster back to your hand!"

As she discarded a Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness to her graveyard, the facedown card vanished and reappeared in the zombies hand.

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The shark went and impaled the zombie in the chest with its weapon and the aqua pulled the trident out quickly, blowing the zombie into shards.

"Attack it directly!"

The Mobius let out cold air and it struck the Zombie (Snake Hair LP: 6100 - 3700).

Snake Hair quickly replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

She drew two cards.

"I end my turn now."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse a copy of myself with my Dragon Zombie."

As a couple of Snake Hair and merged with the undead dragon, a large golden mammoth appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Welcome to my graveyard..Great Mammoth of Goldfine."

Johnny then replied, "Mobius will turn that thing into ice cubes next turn."

Snake Hair resumed, "Not worried about it at all. I Activate Shrink."

Suddenly, Mobius shrank (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"Now, I play Double Attack. I Discarded a Red Eyes Zombie Dragon to allow my Mammoth to attack both your monsters."

The large mammoth went and trampled the Abyss Soldier and then it charged in again, smashing Mobius into huge chunks ice that rained down on Mary's side of the field (Mary LP: 5200 - 3600).

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and repleid, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "Summon Skeleton Warlock."

As he sat he card down, a skeleton in a tattered red robe appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"As long as I Control this card and another zombie monster, you can't activate spell or traps during my battle phase. Mammoth, attack."

The huge mammoth went in and a Unshaven Angeler appeared (DEF: 1,600) before the huge skeleton mammoth smashed the large fish flat with its mighty feet.

"Direct attack."

The Warlock took out a glowing skull out of its orb and it tossed at Mary, striking her in the chest (Mary LP: 5200 - 3500).

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "You're making me mad, Snakey! I activate Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Unshaven Angeler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I tribute it to summon my White Night Dragon!"

As the large fish vanished into pixels, a large dragon made of ice appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thats the card Scott sent her a while back."

Mary then replied, "Its my most powerful monster! attack his Warlock!"

The huge dragon launched a wave of ice & frost that froze the skeleton mage solid. Seconds later, it shattered to pieces (Snake Hair LP: 3700 - 2400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "I Activate De-Fusion."

Suddenly, the large mammoth vanished and a 2nd Snake Hair appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,200) and then the Dragon Zombie and knelt as well (DEF: 0).

"I'll set a card and that will end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Metabo-Shark!"

As she sat the card down, a large fat shark appeared (ATK: 1,800) and she took her 7 Colored Fish and Unshaven Angeler and shuffled the cards back into her deck.

"My Water army, attack those two zombies!"

The icy dragon launched a wave of frost & ice that blasted the undead dragon into small pieces and then the huge shark let out a wave of bubbles, blowing the 2nd Snake Hair into shards.

"I end my turn now."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "Zombie Master, Appear now."

Suddenly, the undead socerer appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I discard a card to bring back my Snake Hair."

As she discarded a 2nd De-Fusion to her graveyard, Snake Hair appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now activate Book of Life."

Suddenly, the 2nd Zombie Master appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Now, banish your Mobius."

She took the card and banished it.

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters."

The 3 zombies turned into white orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. I summon...Skulldozer."

As he sat the card down, a large bulldozer made of nothing but bones and skulls appeared and a skeleton was controlling it (ATK: 2,200).

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Dukey then replied, "This Skeleton deck is a unique one, I have to say."

Snake Hair resumed, "I now activate its ability and by removing one of its Xyz Material monsters, I can cut the ATK of all non-zombie monsters on the field by half."

Suddenly, White Night Dragon began to chip (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500) and then the Shark weakened as well (ATK: 1,800 - 900).

"Attack."

The huge skeleton vehicle charged and smashed the dragon into broken pieces of ice (Mary LP: 3500 - 2800)

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Metabo-Shark to defense and I'll also set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Snake Hair drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster."

The huge skeleton machine rolled and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the huge skeleton flattened it quickly (Mary LP: 2800 - 1100).

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I offer my Metabo-Shark for my Rage of Deep Sea!"

As the monster vanished, a shadowly aqua creature appeared (ATK: ?).

"It gains 500 ATK for each Sea Serpent, Fish and Aqua monster in my graveyard!"

The creature began to glow ATK: ? - 4000).

Johnny then repleid, "Yea!"

Mary then replied, "Now, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cranium Fish appeared (ATK: 2,400) and the Rage weakened (ATK: 4000 - 3500).

"I Discard another card!"

As she discarded a Nimble Sunfish to her graveyard, Snake Hair's facedown Spirit Reaper shattered to pieces (ATK: 3,500 - 4,000).

"Better. Rage, attack!"

The watery creature yelled out a huge wave of bubbles come out and struck the Xyz Monster frequently until the huge skeleton collapsed into a huge pile of skills and bones which dissolved into grains of light.

"End this!"

The huge fish fired a blast of energy that struck the zombie (Snake Hair LP: 2400 - 0).

Snake Hair sighed and replied, "You win the cards."

Suddenly, the ground opened up and the zombie fell back into it and then the ground closed up again.

Susan then repleid, "Really wierd."

Mary walked to the Tombstone and grabbed the cards and she replied, "That was a really strange duel."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Skeleton Dance / Normal Spell Card

Image: Five skeletons, one playing a bass guitar, one playing drums, one playing keyboards, and two dancing to the music.

Banish 1 Normal Zombie-Type Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon a Normal Zombie-Type Monster from your hand or deck that is a lower Level than the removed Monster.

**Note:** _This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Torment" story. All creative credit goes to him._

Skull Marauder

Zombie/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,5004 Stars

"The 13th Grave" + "Dark Assilant"

When this card attacks a opponets monster: It gains ATK equal to the level of the opponets monster x 200.

Double Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Kozaky storing two textbooks in a locker.

Select 1 type of card (Monster, Spell or Trap that you have two or more of in your graveyard. Shuffle 2 of that selected card type back into your deck (If the chosen cards are a Fusion, Synchro Or Xyz monster, then they go back into your Extra Deck).

Skeleton Warlock

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 0/4 Stars

While another Zombie-type monster is face-up on the field: your opponent cannot activate Set Spell/Trap Cards during your turn.

Skulldozer

Zombie/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 0/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Zombie monsters

Once per turn by removing one of this cards Xyz Material monsters: Cut the Attack of non Zombie monsters on the field by half until the End Phase. This card inflicts Piercing damage.

-ooo-

Another duel comes to a end. In the next chapter, its Sissy's time to duel and they head towards a construction area that blocks them from leaving the area and they have to duel the foreman to get through. Can our fairy girl win the duel? Find out in "Iron Call", which will be coming soon.


	5. Iron Call

Chapter 5: Iron Call

-ooo-

Back at the house, Mary was looking at her former partner cards.

She sighed and repliewd, "I missed you both so much. Now, you both can be used right."

She handed the Cards to Solomon and they vanished and formed a Xyz monster card.

"What a powerful monster this is!", Mary happily replied.

Solomon then replied, "There are no more partner cards left."

"No, what do we do?", Johnny asked.

Solomon then replied, "We search for the Legendary Planet cards, of course."

"Any idea of where the next one is?", Susan asked.

Solomon opened the map and he replied, "The first one is about 13 miles south in the Small Village of Leadinton. Only about 150 people live there right now."

"Its going to take forever to get there!", Johnny whined.

Solomon then replied, "Don't worry about that, Johnny. There is a T-Scooter lot about 2 miles from here and if you win, you get a scooter to use. Its the best way to travel in this world, I'm afraid."

"Sounds good to me.", Mary replied.

"So, do we have to duel to get the scooters?", Sissy asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?", Solomon asked.

Sissy then replied, "I want to duel for them. You all had one duel to get your old partner cards and now its my turn to duel!"

"Sounds fair.", Dukey replied.

"Not a problem, Sissy.", Susan replied as well.

Sissy smiled and replied, "Yay!"

-ooo-

Back at the Castle, Jack was eyeing down Snake Hair with Bumper and Dragoness watching from behind him.

"Once again, another one of the Troops is a big loser!", Jack replied.

Snake Hair sighed and replied, "Its not that big of a deal."

Jack then replied, "Watch, you zombie freak! You lost your duel and now I Can't stand the sight of you! Dragoness, take this zombie and lock her up!"

Dragoness walked up behind her and Snake Hair replied, "I'll go peacefully."

They both left the chamber.

Jack then replied, "These troops are pathetic! I Need better troops."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom then replied, "I have news, sir."

"What is it?", Jack asked.

Witty Phantom then replied, "There about to head to this T-Scooter lot to get some scooters to explore the city.

Jack then replied, "Is that Construction Crew still there?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack then replied, "Good. Make sure they block the lot from them so they cannot get those Scooters!"

Witty Phantom nodded as he vanished into purple smoke.

"So hard to get good help.", Jack sighed.

"Who is the Foreman of the site, sir?", Bumper asked.

Jack then replied, "One of the least-known monsters and most made fun of in the game."

He took a card and showed it to him and Bumper laughed and replied, "You're right about that one, Jack."

"With the deck he has and the cards, I gave him he won't have any trouble of smashing them into small pieces."

"Wait, didn't they destroy him in the Shadowlands, sir?", Bumper asked.

Jack nodded and replied, "Yes, but I repaired him and upgraded. He's still a weak monster, but a better duelist."

-ooo-

The next morning, the gang was enjoying a pancake and Waffle breakfast that Solomon and Lila made for them.

"Tasty stuff.", Johnny replied.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?", Hugh asked.

Susan got up and went to the door and a Command Knight was there and she replied, "Is Solomon there?"

Susan nodded as Solomon came to the door and replied, "What is it, Command Knight?"

The knight then replied, "Somesort of Construction site appeared infront of the Scooter lot and now no one can get to it!"

Solomon sighed and replied, "Its Jack and his armys idea! I know it. Who's in charge of it?"

"A Shapesnatch, sir.", the knight answered.

Susan then replied, "We destroyed him in the Shadowlands! He gives machine monsters a bad name!"

Solomon then replied, "Jack can revive any of them that were destroyed in the old lands and bring them here."

Sissy then replied, "I'm ready for him."

-ooo-

The got the site and it was constructing a huge brick wall that blocked off the whole village from the rest of the world! Many Machines were helping, there were Jumbo Drills, Shovel Crushers, Labyrinth Tanks, Mighty Guards, Ancient Gear Engineers, Ancient Tools and many other machines were helping with the construction of the wall and the other side of it was the Scooter lot.

Susan then replied, "Many, many machines."

Mary then replied, "They're trting to keep anything and anyone from leaving or entering!"

Johnny then replied, "We need those scooters!"

Suddenly, the machines heard that and they turned towards the gang.

"This isn't good", Dukey worriedly replied.

"Hey, what did you all stop working?", a voice was was heard.

The gang looked towards the eastern area and saw Shapesnatch. The odd looking dark machine monster with a duel disk on its arm.

"YOUI", the gang said at the same time.

Shapesnatch growled and replied, "Now you pests again!"

He saw Johnny then replied, "Last time I saw you, you were Evil and on our side!"

"Well, it took a little love from my girlfriend to get me back!", Johnny proudly said.

Shapesnatch then replied, "Before I order my machines to attack, what do you want?"

"We want this wall destroyed so we get the duel cycles ready!", Susan replied.

Shapesnatch and replied, "Never, punks! Jack wanted this wall to stay up and it will! Unless one you can beat me in a duel."

Sissy took a step foward and replied, "I'll challenge you!"

Shapesnatch then replied, "Fairy girl, eh? Fine with me."

Sissy walked infront of him and they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Shapesnatch: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and thats my turn."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, I'll activate my Foolish Burial!"

He discarded a card to his graveyard.

"Now, I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, Skelengel appeared (ATK: 900) and she drew a card.

"I offer it for my Airknight Parshath!"

as the tiny cherub vanished, the mighty Fairy knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Good move, babe!"

Sissy then replied, "Attack!"

The Knight flew in and a huge machine that looked a huge steamroller appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and the knight struck it with its sword, blowing him back to Sissys side of the field (Sissy LP: 8000 - 7800) and then the fairy vanished and was replaced by a facedown monster.

Shapesnatch then replied, "My Road Rollers ability."

Sissy sighed and replied, "You win the round. I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

HIs trap flipped and a windstorm happened and Sissy's facedown Magic Cylinder shattered to pieces.

"I now summon my Jumbo Drill!"

As he sat the card down, a machine with a large drill appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The machine went in and a Airknight Parshath appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the machine struck with its drills and the fairy was blown into globules of light (Sissy LP: 7,800 - 7,500).

"Now my machines switches to defense mode and then that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As he sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared (ATK: 1,900)

Sissy then replied, "I now activate Enemy Controller!"

The controller appeared and buttons were pushed, the roller rose to attack postion.

"Attack!"

The fairy fired arrow and it struck the machine and the huge collapsed and exploded into scrap (Shapesnatch LP: 8000 - 6700).

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll switch my Jumbo Dril to attack postion!"

Suddenly, the huge drill rose to attack postion.

"I now play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The machine charged in (ATK: 1,800 - 2,500).

Sissy smiled and replied, "I Activate Rising Energy!"

As she discarded a Radiant Jeral to her graveyard, the archer began t glow (ATK: 1,900 - 3,500) and the archer fired a arrow that smashed the main drill to bits and impaled the machine in its front area and sparks flew from it before exploding into flaming debris (Shapesnatch LP: 6700 - 5700).

"Damn you! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card.

Shapenatch quickly replied, "I activate Metal Reflect Slime!"

Suddenly, a huge glob of silver slime with spikes appeared (DEF: 3,000).

Sissy then replied, "Desperate, aren't ya? I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I activate Advance Draw!"

As the glob of slime vanished, the dark machine drew 2 cards.

"What is he up to?", Susan asked.

Shapesnatch resumed, "I Now play Scrap and Build! I Can special summon a level 3 or machine from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, a large construction shovel appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I discarded my Strong Shovel Excavator during my first turn and when Its special summoned, it gains 1 level!"

It began to glow (LV3 - 4).

"Next, I activate Iron Call!"

Suddenly, Road Roller appeared (ATK: 600).

"Now, I summon my 2nd Jumbo Drill!"

Suddenly, the large drill appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now activate Overhaul! This card gives all of my machines 1 extra level!"

Suddenly, the 3 machines began to glow (LV4 x3 - LV5 x3).

"Since all 3 of my monsters are level 5, I overlay all 3 of them!"

Suddenly, each turned into a red orb which flew up into the air. A crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Rise up.._Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry_!"

As he sat the card down, a giant bucket wheel excavator with two huge bucket wheels appeared with steam and smoke coming out of its engine and 3 orbs were floating above it (ATK: 3,200).

"Holy...Cow!", Dukey said.

"It has 3,200 ATK!", Mary said.

"I want it!", Susan whined.

Shapesnatch then replied, "Tough toenails, bratty girl! I activate its ability."

Suddenly, a orb vanished.

"By removing one of its Material monsters, you check the top 3 cards of your deck and send them to the graveyard!"

Sissy checked them and there were Shining Angel, Marshmallon and a Negate Attack Trap card.

"Dandy! Now for each monster discarded, you lose a card on your side of the field!"

Suddenly, Sissys monsters began to glow before they both exploded into globules of light.

"Good! attack her directly!"

The huge machine charged in and slammed its body into her (Sissy LP: 7,500 - 4,300).

Sissy groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

She drew 3 cards.

"Take that! I End my turn now."

"That was a heavy hit!", Dukey replied.

Johnny then replied, "My girl can take it!"

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I activate its ability again!"

As the 2nd orb shattered and the machine discarded the Road Roller, Sissy took her top 3 cards (Which were Skelengel, Scapegoat and Hysteric Fairy) and discarded them and then her facedown monster and her facedown Mirror Force exploded into pixels.

Sissy smiledand replied, "If my Fairy Gardna is destroyed facedown on the field, I Can special summon it back to the fiend in faceup defense postion!"

Suddenly, a fairy with a large red shield appeared (DEF: 2,100).

"Lucky you. Attack!"

The huge machine charged in and smashed the fairy and its shield to pieces with its body.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent-like machine of light appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now summon my Counselor Lily!"

As she sat the card down, a tall counsleor appeared (ATK: 400).

"She used to be a nurse, but now she got a promotion and its now a counselor! I now tune my monsters together!"

Counselor Lily split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the Cyber Dragon, which transformed into five white stars.

"I synchro Summon...Avengiing Knight Parshath!"

As she sat the card down, Airknight Parshath's Xyz form appeared on the field (ATK: 2,600).

"Now since I used Counselor Lily in a Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 lifepoints to give the monster I Synchro SUmmoned 1,000 ATK until the end phase!"

The fairys sword began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 3,600).

"Now, I use Parshaths ability to switch your giant eyesore from attack to defense mode!"

The huge machine suddenly knelt (DEF: 2,000).

"Better. Attack!"

The fairy swung his sword and cut right through the huge machine.

Johnny then replied, "Everyone...DUCK down!"

Suddenly, everybody ducked down before the huge machine burst into huge explosion of fiery pieces of metal and debris (Shapesnatch LP: 5700 - 4100) and then everyone stood up again.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I banish a Road Roller, Jumbo Drill and my Strong Shovel Excavator from my graveyard to summon the best card I own!"

As the 3 machines vanished from sight, a huge dragon made of drills, wrenches and nail guns appeared with a roar (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the allmighty Heavy Construction Dragon!"

"Whoa!", Dukey replied.

"Its just as powerful as her Xyz monster.", Mary replied.

"It has a great ability. If I banish a Earth machine monster from my graveyard, I can drain one of your monsters of 1,000 attack and defense points!"

As the machine banished the Road Roller, Sissy's fairy weakened (ATK: 2,600 - 1,600).

"Better! Attack!"

The huge machine-like dragon launched a wave of saws and nails and the huge monster exploded into a fiery burst of light (Sissy LP: 4,300 - 1,900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and repleid, "I'll set a monster and that''ll end my turn."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The huge machine launched a barrage of saws and nails and a Marshmallon appeared (DEF: 500) and the attacks bounced off it (Shapesnatch LP: 4100 - 3100).

"Lucky for you! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Kaiser Seahorse!"

As she sat the card down, the sea serpent of light appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I play Double Suummon to tribute for my Splendid Venus!"

As the two fairies vanished, the large fairy wielding a scepter appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Johnny smiled and replied, "I just noticed we have a Legendary Planet monster of our own right now!"

Susan then replied, "Yea, cool!"

Solomon then replied, "Thats a good start for us!"

Suddenly, rust appeared on the machine (ATK: 3,000 - 2,500).

Shapesnatch then replied, "I have a deal for you."

"Go on.", Sissy said.

Shapesnatch then replied, "You win the duel, I'll hand over as many cards from my deck to your friend Susan and if I win, I get the Splendid Venus for my boss."

Sissy smiled and replied, "You got yourself a deal! I love taking risks and bets, even more for my boyfriends family!"

Susan then replied, "Yea!"

"Now, Demlish her machine!"

The fairy fired a huge blast of light and it struck the machine dragon, smashing it up. Seconds later, the huge machine dragon shattered into broken pieces of metal (Shapesnatch LP: 3100 - 2800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I activate Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry appeared (ATK: 3,200 - 2,700).

"No, not again!"

Shapesnatch then replied, "Since my Xyz Reborn trap is a material monster, I'll use it!"

AS he took the card and discarded it, Sissy drew 3 cards and the first two were a Kelbek and a Herald of Orange Light.

Johnny gulped and replied, "If its a monster, she'll lose!"

Mary then replied, "Lets hope its not then!"

Sissy drew the 3 card and it was a Call of the Haunted Trap Card!

Johnny sighed and replied, "That was TOO close!"

Suddenly, both of Sissys monsters exploded into shards of light.

Shapesnatch then replied, "I win the duel! END THIS!"

THe machine began to start up..

"I hope her facedown card can save her!", Dukey replied.

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Celestial Transformation!"

Suddenly, a Royal Knight appeared and (DEF: 900) and the huge machine blew the fairy into thousands of pieces.

"You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards in their hands.

"Yes! I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Splendid Venus appeared (ATK: 2,800) and it the machine weakened (ATK: 3,200 - 2,700).

"Big deal."

Sissy then replied, "I now summon my Majestic Mech - Senku!"

As he sat the card down, a small sparky fairy appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now activate Mini-Guts!"

Suddenly, Senku vanished and the huge machine began to rust up all over (ATK: 2,700 - 0).

"No, this can't be!"

Sissy then replied, "Oh it is! Attack!"

The fairy fired a huge blast of light from its scepter and it struck the center of the huge machine. Suddenly, it exploded into flaming debris (Shapesnatch LP: 2800 - 0).

"We win!"

Shapesnatch then replied, "You win the cards..but you will never leave in one peace!"

Suddenly, he burst into black shards and the machines stared the family down.

Dukey gulped and replied, "Not good at all."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Road Roller

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

If this card was attacked: flip the attacking monster into face-down Defense Position after damage calculation.

Strong Shovel Excavator

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 100/3 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: Increase its Level by 1.

Overhaul / Normal Spell Card

Image: Many pieces of machines lying on a ground

Increase the Level of all Machine-Type monsters you control by 1.

Scrap and Build / Normal Spell Card

Image: A chain lifting a huge ball of scrap metal and there are lights coming through the ball

Target 1 Level 3 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack this turn.

**Note:** _These 4 cards were used by Cody in the Yugioh Zexal Episode "Heavy Metal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Fairy Huntress

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

A fairy hunter who attacks her enemies with arrows she has gathered from all over the world.  
Fairy Gardna

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

IF this card is destroyed on the field while its facedown by a card effect: Special summon this card in faceup defense postion and when its removed after its special summoned with this ability: banish it.

Heavy Construction Dragon

Machine/Effect/EarthATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned or Set. Cannot be special summoned except by banishing 1 "Road Roller", "Jumbo Drill" and "Strong Shovel Excavator" from your graveyard. Once per turn by banishing 1 EARTH machine monster from your graveyard: One monsters on your opponets side of the field loses 1,000 ATK & DEF until the end phase. When this card attacks: your opponet cannot activate any facedown cards during your battle phase. You can only control 1 "Heavy Contstruction Dragon".

-ooo-

**Can our family survive? In the next chapter, we'll find that out and then they'll head to the first location of the 2nd Legendary Planet card to get for their own. Can they do it? Find out in "Junk Barrage", which will be coming soon.**


	6. Junk Barrage

Chapter 6: Junk Barrage

-ooo-

The Test family had been outnumbered by the the construction machines.

Johnny then replied, "We need to get out of this mess!"

Dukey activated his duel disk and two Toy Magicians appeared (ATK: 1,600 x2).

"Lets battle. attack!"

The spellcaster fired a couple of blasts and both Mighty Guards were blown to pieces.

Johnny activated his duel disk and Gearfried and Axe Raider appeared (ATK: 1,800 & ATK: 1,600).

"Attack, Attack!'

Gearfried and stabbed his sword into the Engineer, blasting it to pieces and Axe Raider swung his axe, cutting the other ancient machine in two. The two pieces sparked and exploded.

"Oh, yea!"

Suddenly, the 2 Ancient Tools swung their axes and both Toy Magicians were cut in twain and all the remains dissolved into grains of light. Dukey went down to the ground in pain.

"Dukey, you okay?", Johnny asked.

Dukey groaned and replied, "When they got destroyed, I lost a little bit of energy!"

Solomon sighed and replied, "If you do lose a monster, It Does happen."

Johnny then replied, "I'll teach them!

Gearfried went and with one hard slice, sliced the axes of and then the dark machines sparked and exploded into fiery debris.

"Yea!"

Susan activated her duel disk and she sat two cards down and a Cyber Dragon and a Mechanicalchaser appeared (ATK: 2,100 & ATK: 1,850).

"Attack!"

The machine launched a wave of flames, melting all the Shovel Crushers into slag and the many-armed machine stabbed with its prod, blowing the Jumbo Drills to pieces.

Susan then replied, "All thats left is that Tank!"

The tank's drills started up and it charged in and smashed the Mechanicalchaser, Axe Raider and Gearfried to pieces with its drills. Johnny and Susan collapsed to the ground in pain as well.

Sissy growled as she activated her duel disk and replied, "I'll teach you to mess with my guy!"

Suddenly, Gellenduo appeared (ATK: 1,700) and they vanished and Splendid Venus came appeared (ATK: 2,800) and the huge fairy fired a blast it struck the huge tank it exploded into debris as well.

Johnny then replied, "We need to destroy..."

Suddenly, the whole site vanished into nothing, returning them to a empty lot infront of the Scooter lot.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming.", Johnny Commented.

Suddenly, all the monsters vanished from sight and Mary then replied, "Lets get our bikes!"

They ran towards the lot.

-ooo-

Back at the Castle, a ticked-off Jack was looking at a Snapesnatch that was pleading to him. Bumper, Dragoness the Wicked Knight and Witty Phantom were watching from behind.

Jack then replied, "Thanks to you, they wiped out the wall and whole team of machines?"

Shapesnatch then replied, "I do have a bit of news for you, sir. That girl Sissy has a Legendary Planet card, sir! She has the Splendid Venus!"

Jack then replied, "That helps."

He sighed and replied, "But not go enough to save yourself! Brining a weak machine like yourself back was a big mistake!"

Suddenly, sparks flew from the dark machines chest before it collapsed into a pile of broken metal that dissolved inro grains of light..

Dragoness then replied, "You okay, sir?"

He sighed and replied, "Yes. But they already have a Legendary Planet card makes me nervous. Make sure they never get a 2nd card! Make sure our next holder is ready to go!"

Dragoness nodded before vanishing from sight.

Jack then replied, "We need to protect them duelists before they get the rest of them!"

"What about the duelist we have that has the Splendid Venus card, sir?", Witty Phantom asked.

Jack then replied, "Tell it we don't need it and also grab the planet card as well."

Witty Phantom nodded and vanished as well.

Jack sighed and replied, "SO hard to get good help these days."

-ooo-

A hour later, they were back at the house with the scooters.

"Cool! we need to go and find the next card. I'm dueling whoever it is!", Johnny said with a laugh.

Solomon then replied, "Leadinton we can head there in the morning and be there before noon."

Sissy then replied, "Good plan."

Susan then replied, "Sounds good to me."

Mary looked at her and replied, "You add any cards from Shapesnatchs deck, sis?"

Susan then replied, "Most of them yes. The cards I didn't use will be stored here in a box."

Hugh then replied, Are the scooters even safe?"

Solomon then replied, "Sure, Mr. Test. Safest way of trouble in the city."

Hugh then replied, "We have no choice. AS long as they safe, I'm fine with this."

Solomon the replied, "Good to hear."

-ooo-

The next day, the gang was ready to head out while on the scooters.

Johnny then replied, "Lets roll!"

Dukey then replied, "Lets get ready to head out."

Solomon then replied, "We need to be ready for anything the army sends our way!"

Dukey then replied, "Right!"

Suddenly, they all drove off.

Lila sighed and replied, "Will they stay safe?"

Hugh then replied, "They've been though a lot, this souldn't be a problem, dear."

-ooo-

Jack was watching them go down the read.

Jack smiled and replied, "Send the squad in!"

-ooo-

The gang was about 8 miles away from the village.

"We're almost there!", Johnny said with a laugh.

Suddenly, 2 Diskblade Riders appeared (ATK: 1,700 x2).

Solomon then replied, "Jack send them out!"

"How can we activate our monsters if we can't read our disks?"

Suddenly, one of the fiends tried to ram Johnny, but he quickly drove off.

"This sucks!"

Solomon then replied, "We need to get to the village!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on Johnnys arm and Solomon then replied, "I'll control your ride from here!"

Johnny nodded as he sat a card on his disk and a Grearfried appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The knight went and stabbed into one of the bikes and the engine began to spark before a explosion consumed the motorcycle and its rider.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, a zombified rider appeared (ATK: 1,900)) and the zombie drove into the soldier, smashing the knight to pieces and Johnny groaned as he took the pain.

Dukey then replied, "This is nuts!"

"Thats a Dokurorider! A riding zombie master!", Mary said.

Solomon then replied, "Lets try something."

He closed his eyes and Gearfried appeared again (ATK: 1,800).

"How the hell did you that?", Johnny asked.

Solomon replied, "I'll answer that at a different time. Now, summon a better monster!"

As Gearfried vanished, Freed appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Attack!"

The mighty warrior went and slammed his sword into the zombies ride and black smoke poured out of tis engine before it and its rider exploded into flames

"Yay!"

Suddenly, the 2nd Diskblade Rider turned around and drove away.

"At leasts that over!", Dukey said with a sigh.

Solomon then replied, "Lets get to the village!"

They all drove towards the village.

-oo

A hour later, they entered the deserted village.

"What the heck is going on?", Dukey asked.

Solomon then replied, "This village has always been closed up and everyone that used to live here moved to Porkbelly Village.

"I know!", a voice was heard.

As they turned towards the middle of the village they saw a freaky dark machine monster wtih a duel disk on its arm.

"Thats a Cyber Stein!", Susan explained.

Mary then replied, "A really broken card that was made forbidden to stop most OTK's!"

The dark machine sighed and replied, "I had my good days. Who wants to duel myself?"

Johnny took a step foward and replied, "Me!"

The machine nodded as they both activated their duel disks.

"Game On!", both yelled out.

(Cyber Stein: 8,000LP - Johnny: 8,000LP)

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Motor Shell."

As he sat the card down, two large wheels with exhaust pipes and a engine appeared (ATK: 1,300).

Johnny then replied, "I battled these monsters back in the Shadowlands!"

The machine resumed, "I now activate Motor Bin."

Suddenly, a large metal bin appeared.

"We'll get to this card later and for now, I end my turn now."

JOhnny drew a card and replied, "Blue Flame Swordsman, your up!"

As he sat the card down, The Flame Swordsman's blue-flamed brother appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

Suddenly, blue flames shot out from the sword and it melted the dark machine into slag (Cyber Stein LP: 8000 - 7500) and then a broken machine part appeared (ATK: 0) and a piece of the melted motor flew into the bin.

"I end my turn now."

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I offer my token to sumon my Motor Violence!"

As the two shattered into dust, a machine gunned-hand robot that looked a robot and a old car appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Attack with Motorshoot down!"

The huge machine fired a barrage of shells and they struck the Fiery warrior and he burst into a cloud of ash (Johnny LP: 8000 - 7700).

"When Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed, "I get Flame Swordsman to my side of the field!"

Suddenly, the orange-flamed swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Cyber Stein then replied, "Whatever. I'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding warrior appeared (ATK; 1,700).

"I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the evil machine shrank down (ATK: 2,100 - 1,050).

"Flame Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior shot its flames out it melted the evil machine cleanly in two. The melted remains shattered into pixels (Cyber Stein LP: 7500 - 6750) and a piece of the melted machine flew into the bin and two more of the tokens appeared (0/0 x2).

"Attack!"

Axe Raider went in and smashed on one of the broken pieces of metal with his foot.

"I End my turn now."

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I activate Two-for-One Repair Job! I can special summon a motor monster from my graveyard.

Suddenly, Motor Violence appeared again (ATK: 2,100) and then it took the Motor Shell card and banished it.

"I Now offer my monsters for my Fiendish Engine Omega!"

As the token and the other machine vanished, a evil looking machine with alot of exhaust pipes and bladed arms appeared (2,800/2,000).

Sissy then replied, "Susan, didn't you have a copy of the Big Saturn and Fiendish Engine Omega at one time?"

Susan sighed and replied, "I kept Omega, but when we returned to our world, the card was no where to be found. He must of given me a fake!"

Cyber Stein then replied, "Thats right! The card you got was a indeed a fake. I now equip my machine with Engine Tuner!"

The machine began to glow.

"This equip give my machine attack power equal to half of its original defense power!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).

"Attack!"

The machine shots claw out and it struck the Axe Raider, blowing him to shards (Johnny LP: 7700 - 5600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Swordsman to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Motor Gunner!"

As he sat the card down, A four-legged motor with a sniper rifle attached to it appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Time to battle. Sniper, take down his Swordsman!"

The machine fired a barrage of shell and the Swordsman was blown into triangles as the attack struck him.

"Attack!"

The machine fired its claw and a Skelengel appeared (DEF: 500) and was blown to shards as the attack struck and Johnny drew a card.

"I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the equip card was blown apart (ATK: 3,800 - 2,800).

"I now summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I tribute him to summon my Turret Warrior!"

As the knight vanished, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Now, it gains attack equal to Gearfrieds Attack power!"

(ATK: 1,200 - 3,000).

Johnny then replied, "Better. Attack his Motor Shell!"

The bulky warrior fired a barrage of shells and it blasted the Motor Gunner to pieces (Cyber Stein LP: 6750 - 5650) and a piece of the gunner flew into the bin.

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I destroy my Motor Bin to get a card for each motor counter that was in it!"

Suddenly, the 3 counters flew out of the box and Cyber Stein drew 3 cards.

"I'll set a monster and I'll activate Omegas ability to give it 1,000 ATK!"

The machine began to glow red (ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).

"Attack!"

The machine charged in..

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

Suddenly, the evil machne exploded into fiery debris.

"You'll pay for that! I'll set a card as well and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) and the rocky warrior glowed as well (ATK: 3,000 - 3,400).

"Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The knight charged in and a 2nd Drillago appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and the machine exploded into scrap when the knight struck it down with her sword.

"Direct attack!"

The bulky warrior launched a barrage of bullets and they struck the dark machine (Cyber Stein LP: 5650 - 2250).

Cyber Stein then replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

The machine drew 3 cards.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I summon my Double Coston!"

As he sat the card down, the twin dark ghosts appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute my Ghosts for my Big Saturn!"

As the ghosts cackled before vanishing, a huge chromed-armored robot appeared (ATK: 2,800)

"Wow!"

Susan then replied, "Its the 2nd Legendary Planet monster!"

Mary then replied, "Thats the card we need!"

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I activate Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the rocky creature weakened (ATK: 3,500 - 1,600).

"Attack!"

The huge machine swung its fist and smashed the rocky warrior to pieces (Johnny LP: 5600 - 4400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense mode and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Motor Gunner!"

As he sat the card down, the 2nd gunner appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I equip my Big Saturn with Fairy Meteor Crush! attack his facedown monster!"

Suddenly, missles flew from the machine and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the missles blew the jar into many pieces and then both drew 6 cards (Johnny LP: 4400 - 2200).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a warrior from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I now summon my Maruading Captain!"

As he sat the card down, the war veteran appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).

"I choose The Red Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the of red armor appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now tune my captain and my warrior together!"

The Red knight saluted split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Marauding Captain, who transformed into three white stars. As this happened, Tyler closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A legendary General of the War appears with his sword and protects his fellow warriors with his mighty attacks! Years of war and battle have made him a true war master! Synchro Summon! Appear now..**War Master Freed**!"_

As he sat the card down, Freed appeared while covered in silver armor and wielding a mighter and longer sword (ATK: 2,500 - 2,900).

Sissy then replied, "Yea!"

Dukey then replied, "Wow, its the card Pegasus made them and he Synchro Summoned it the same way he did in his duel with Chumley!"

Johnny then replied, "Since I used The Red Knight in a Warrior Synchro Summon, I get to draw a card!"

He drew his card.

Susan then replied, "I thought he gain 800 lifepoints."

Dukey smiled and replied, "After the duel with Yugi Ended, Pegasus called him up and asked him if he wanted any of his two new cards changed and he chose The Red Knight and chose the 1 card draw."

now equip my Command Kngiht with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

Suddenly, the knights sword grew longer (ATK: 1,600 - 2,400).

"Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The warrior went and made one downward slash, striking the machines large chest. As Freed retreated, sparks flew from the chest of the huge machine before it exploded into burning scrap metal and debris.

"Command Knight, attack!"

The knight swung her blade and the wave of flames melted the machine into slag (Cyber Stein LP: 2250 - 1650).

"I end my turn now."

Cyber Stein drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Exiled Force!"

As he sat the down, t0he ragged bunch of warriors appeared.

"I tribute them now!"

As the warriors vanished, Cyber Stein's facedown Motor Shell shattered into pixels.

"Freed, end this!"

The general went in and struck the dark machine down (Cyber Stein LP: 1650 - 0).

Johnny then replied, "Thats ga...what?"

Suddenly, sparks flew from when Freed struck the machine and then it shattered to pieces, dropping the duel disk and the deck, which vanished when it hit the ground.

Johnny then replied, "Hey, we won the duel!"

Suddenly, The Big Saturn card appeared in Solomons hand and he replied, "I got the card. When you win a duel against a Legendary Planet user, I'll get the card for storage."

Susan then repleid, "Cool."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

During either player's turn, you can have this card lose any amount of ATK to have another face-up monster gain an equal amount of ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Graveyard or Extra Deck.

**Note:** _This card was used by Joey in the Yugioh Episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 4)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Motor Shell

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed: Special Summon one ''Motor Part Token'' (Machine/Dark/ATK0/DEF 0/1 Star).

Motor Violence

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

When this card is destroyed: Special Summon two ''Motor Part Tokens'' (Machine/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star).

Two-for-One Repair Job / Normal Spell Card

Image: Two mechanics working on an intimidating machine.

Special Summon one "Motor" Monster from your Graveyard. Then, remove all other "Motor" Monsters in your Graveyard from play.

Engine Tuner / Equip Spell Card

Image: 3 Mechanics holding onto large tools

The equipped monster is changed to Attack Position and remains in Attack Position while this card is face-up on the field. It gains ATK equal to half of its DEF. When the equipped monster is destroyed, this card remains on the field and can be equipped to another face-up monster you control during your Main Phase.

**Note:** _These 4 cards were used by Bandit Keith in the Yu-Gi-Oh R Manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

The Red Knight

Warrior/Tuner/Fire/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 0/3 Stars

If this card is used to Synchro Summon a Warrior-Type Synchro monster: Draw 1 card.

War Master Freed

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/6 Stars

Tuner Monster - 1 or more Non-Tuner Warrior monsters

Once per turn: You can pay 500 lifepoints to add 1 Level 4 or Lower warrior monster from your deck to your hand and then reshuffle your deck. This card is uneffected by the effects of your opponets spell cards.

_Note: these 2 cards first appeared in my Yugioh! Land of Shadows story (Except that I changed The ability of The Red Knight a little bit)._

Motor Bin / Continious Spell Card

Image: 2 Mechanics storing broken down Motor Shells in a large steel bin

When a Machine-type "Motor" monster is destroyed in battle: Place 1 Motor Counter on this card (Max: 3). During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card and draw a card for each Motor Counter it had on it.

Motor Gunner

Machine/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 200/4 Stars

A robot made of old car parts, with a weapon used by an unknown soldier of a future war. It is highly skillful and strategic when fighting its enemies.

-ooo-

**A great duel ends with the 2nd Legendary Planet card collected for the team. Next chapter, they find the location of the 3rd one and on the way to the location, a famillar foe of the Test Family appears and Dukeys challenges it to a duel Can our toy-loving dog duelist win? Find out in "Beast Striker", which will be coming soon.**


	7. Beast Striker

Chapter 7: Beast Striker

-ooo-

Back at the castle, Jack was talking about what had happened.

He sighed and replied, "Damn, we lose a duelist and a card!"

Dragoness then replied, "We'll get through it, sir. We'll get them sooner or later."

Jack then replied, "Send our duelist up the Great Forest Path and make sure they don't reach the Slagmire Volcano. Our next duelist will be ready for them there."

Dragoness then replied, "Yes, sir."

He vanished.

Jack then replied, "I need to give my troops better cards."

-ooo-

Back at the house, they were looking at a small red box that had The Big Saturn card in it.

"1 down, many to go.", Johnny said with a smile.

Solomon looked at Sissy and he sighed and replied, "We need your Splendid Venus card, Sissy. We need all the help we can get."

Sissy then replied, "I understand."

She took the monster out of her deck and she handed to Solomon and he slid it into the box next to The Big Saturn and he took a monster out of his pocket and he replied, "This'll be a great replacement."

She took the card and she looked at it and she smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Solomon."

She took and placed it in her Extra Deck.

"So, where's the next location?', Susan asked.

Suddenly, a new card appeared on the map and Solomon then replied, "Slagmire Volcano. We'll have to face another member of his troop near the volcano."

"How can we survive in the hot, hot, heat?", a worried Dukey asked.

Solomon then replied, "Easy. I'll activate one of my many powers of cold wave and it'll keep us all cool throughout the volcano."

"Powers?", A confused Mary asked.

Solomon sighed and replied, "Its a long story. I'll tell you the story another day. The trail that leads to the Slagmire Volcano is about 10 miles long and there is a toll bridge and a tiny resting village about 6 miles away from the volcano."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sounds good. How far are we away from the trail?"

Solomon then replied, "About 8 miles, Johnny. The scooters will take us there quickly."

Dukey then replied, "Cool. Lets enjoy supper at the Djinn club and then head to the path in the morning.".

Solomon then replied, "Thats actually a good plan after getting 2 of the Planet cards."

Hugh then replied, "Lets get ready then."

-ooo-

L:ater that night on the mountain path, a servant of Jack (A Chthonian Soldier) was going down the path, taking care of anyone that tried to pass him.

He then replied, "I Can beat anyone on this damn path!"

"Even me?", a voice was heard.

The soldfier turned around and saw a short creature covered in a small black trencoat.

The dark warrior then replied, "Lets duel then."

-ooo-

A hour and a half later, the soldier moaned as he collapsed to the ground in defeat and humliation.

The trenched figure then replied, "Bye-bye."

Suddenly, the soldier burst into pixels and his duel disk and deck were left behind.

The figure walked to the deck and replied, "That was a good duel."

He grabbed a deck and then ran into the dark forest.

-ooo-

The next day, the gang was ready to leave for the path.

Hugh then replied, "Call us from the village."

Solomon then replied, "I've given them all cellphones for emergencies only."

Susan then replied, "We need to go, Solomon."

Solomon then replied, "Lets head out then."

They all drove away.

Lila then replied, "Want to hace dinner at the club tonight, dear? Just the two of us."

Hugh then replied, "After having that very tasty Turkey Meatloaf last night, it doesn's seen a bad idea, honey."

Lila then replied, "Lets head indoors deat for some coffee."

Hugh nodded as they went inside.

-ooo-

After arriving at the trails, Solomon used his powers to hide the scooters as they got on the trail.

Johnny th0en replied, "Lets go!"

As they were about to walk on the trail, the some trenched figure appeared infront of them.

"Uh, who are you?", Johnny asked.

"You know me, Johnny Test!", the figure said.

Susan then replied, "That can be only person!"

The figure took off his coat and large cat with purple-stripped fur appeared with a duel disk on his arm.

Johnny then replied, "Mr. Mittens!"

The cat laughed and replied, "Its is indeed me!"

"You with Jack?", Susan asked.

Mittens then replied, "I work for noone but myself, you dopes! Who wants to be scratched up by my powerful deck?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "I challenge you, Cat!"

Mittens then replied, "I accept you challenge, you foolish canine!"

As the gang stood aside, they activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Mr. Mittens LP: 8,000LP / Dukey LP: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, Mittens grew to the same height as Dukey.

Johnny then replied, "What the?"

Mittens drew a card and replied, "Its a small ability of my own. When I duel, I stay tall and when its over win or lose, I go back to my normal cat size and I can only do it once per day. For my opening turn, I'll set this monster facedown and then I'll activate Safari Hunter!"

The cards image appeard on the field.

"Now, I Discard a card and then I can search my deck for one of 3 types of monsters."

As he discarded a Skelengel to his graveyard, he took a monster card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I can't summon it, but I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Magician!"

In a burst of light, the plastic wizard appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Attack!"

The wizard fired a ball of pure light from its scepter and it shot it out and a female cat-like beast appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the attack blew the beast into shards.

"A Nekogal #1? Should of guuessed, Mittens! I end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I summon my Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the fercious beast-warrior used by Joey Wheeler appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Susan then replied, "He needs a sacrifice to attack with it!"

"I Now activate Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, 2 lamb tokens appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"You were saying? Attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and with single swipe of its sword, blasted the toy into shards of light (Dukey LP: 8000 - 7600).

:"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I equip my monster with Paths of Destiny!"

Suddenly, its sword began to glow.

"Now, It can attack directly! Attack!"

As the other token vanished, the beast-warrior rushed in and struck Dukey with his sword (Dukey LP: 7800 - 5800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Sangan for my Toy Emperor!"

As the facedown monster vanished, the toy monarch appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now seatch for a monster due to my Sangan."

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Attack!"

The toy went and struck the beast-warrior in the chest with his sword and then the beast warrior burst into triangles (Mittens LP: 8000 - 7800).

The cat quickly replied, "I activate Miracle Moment!"

The trap flipped up.

"When Panther Warrior is destroyed while equipped to a Paths of Destiny, I can special summon a Bronze Warrior from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a very tan man wearing shaman's clothing appeared (ATK: 800).

"Whatever you say When Toy Emperor destroys a monster, I get to draw a card from my deck.

He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Now, I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Bronze Warriors ability! During my Standby Phase, I can search my deck for a Beast-Warrior monster."

The cat took a monster and added it to his hand.

"Good. I now summon the one I searched for!"

Suddenly, Genetic Warwolf appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400)

"If you're wondering, Bronze Warrior gives all of my Beast-Warrior monsters 400 ATK!"

Bronze Warrior began to glow (ATK: 400 - 800).

"Lets do it. Warwolf, attack!"

The beast-warrior charged in..

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate Toy Barrier!"

The card appeared in the field.

"Not only this card blocks your attacks against my toys, I can draw a card!"

As the Beast-Warrior went back, Dukey drew a card.

"Lucky move, Dukey! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 Toy monster to summon my Toy Boat!"

As he discarded a 2nd Toy Magician to the graveyard, a boat with a turnkey appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tribute my boat to summon one of my rarest monsters!"

As the boat vanished from sight, a large dragon made of colored blocks appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet the mighty Toy Dragon! I Can tribute it with a 1 Toy offering! It also gains 400 attack point for each toy monster on the field, excluding itself!"

Suddenly, the dragon began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"Meooowww!", a worried Mittens yelped.

Susan laughed and replied, "He's got Mittens scared!"

Mary then replied, "He's going to get some bad damage, because of having Bronze Warrior in attack mode!"

Dukey then replied, "Lets battle, kitty! Toy Dragon, attack his Bronze Warrior!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a multicolored beam of energy and the beast-warrior was blown to pieces as the attack struck him.

"Emperor, attack!"

The emperor went in and slashed with his sword, blowing the Warwolf to shards (Mittens LP: 7800 - 5600).

He took a card from his deck and he replied, "I now set a card and that'll end my turn."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Emperor, attack!"

The beast-warrior went and a large beast appeared (DEF: 300) before the emperor slashed with his weapon, blasting it to pieces.

Mittens then replied, "When my Hyena is destroyed, I can set 2 more of them from my deck!"

Suddenly, two more of them appeared facedown.

Dukey took his card and he replied, "Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired the attack and a 2nd Hyena appeared (DEF: 300) before it was blown to atoms.

Dukey resumed, "I'll set a card and that''l do it for me."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate the North Woods Ritual Card!"

The spell appeared on the field.

"I offer my final Hyena and a Tiger Axe from my hand!"

As the facedown card vanished and a the fercious Tiger Axe appeared and vanished, a large green-skinned and black-stripped tiger appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Tiger of the North Woods!"

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Susan then replied, "Decent monster, I guess."

Mittens then replied, "You'll love its ability then. Attack his Emperor!

The huge tiger rushed in and Toy Emperor knelt.

"When I attack with my Tiger, that monsters postion changes!"

The tiger went in and slashed with its claw, blowing the emperor to pieces (Dukey LP: 5800 - 4000).

"My mighty beast has a trample ability as well. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my Dragon to defense and I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "Sucker. I activate Shield Crush!"

The spell appeared on the field and it fired a blast of energy and it show out and the dragon exploded into a shower of pixels.

"My mighty tiger, attack!"

The huge tiger charged in and a Armor Breaker appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was smashed to pieces when the huge beast struck with its claw.

"I'll set a monster of my own and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Now, I banish that spell card to summon the card I searched for...Spell Striker!"

As he took the Spell card and banished it, the small plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Next, I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"Now, I offer both of my monsters to summon my Puppet King!"

As the two monsters vanished, the wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Darn you, Dog!", Mittens snarled. "Everytime I summon a decent monster, you have to summon something even better!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Whiner. Attack!"

The wooden warrior rushed in and slugged the tiger and the Ritual monster let out a huge roar before it exploded into triangles (Mittens LP: 5600 - 5400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Toy Helicopter, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the toy copter appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Its playtime! Puppet King, attack!"

The wooden monarch went in and a Soul Tiger appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and the monarch punched it, blowing it to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and it struck the cat (Mittens LP: 5400 - 3800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasure Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each drew 6 cards.

"Much better. I activate Pot of Avarice now."

He took his 3 Hyena, Great Tiger of the North Woods and his Panther Warrior and shuffled them into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"Now, I'll set 2 cards facedown and I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack!"

The wooden ruler went in and a Hyena appeared again (DEF: 300) and was blown to pieces when the wooden warrior struck with its fist and then 2 more facedown monsters appeared.

"I end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I flip my 2 monsters up!"

Suddenly, 2 Hyena's appeared (ATK: 1,000 x2).

"I now banish 2 Beast-Warrior monsters to summon my Akz the Pumer!"

As he took his Tiger Axe and Bronze Warrior and banished them, a beastly monster with a axe appeared appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon my best monster!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, the mighty Beast King Barbaros appeared with a powerful roar (ATK: 3,000).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Mittens laughed and replied, "Since I sacrificed 3 monsters to summon it, You lose your monsters!"

Suddenly, all remaining cards on the field (Including Dukeys facedown Blockman) exploded into pixels.

"Attack him directly!"

The beast-warrior went in and stabbed Dukey with its lance (Dukey LP: 4000 - 1000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"NO!", Johnny replied.

Susan sighed and replied, "It can't end like this!"

Mittens laughed and replied, "It will! Barbaros, attack!"

The beast-warrior charged in towards the monster and a 3rd Toy Magician appeared (DEF: 1,500) and was blown to pieces when the attack struck (Dukey LP: 1000 -0).

Mittens laughed and replied, "I win! I win!"

Dukey collapsed to the ground in humilation.

Susan then replied, "Man, that was a hard ending."

Mittens shrank back to normal size and he replied, "When you get your deck better, I'll challenge you again. See you chumps later!"

He quickly ran into the deep forest until he was out of site.

Sissy then replied, "Damn, that was hard."

Dukey slowly got up and replied, "I need some new cards for my deck."

Johnny nodded and replied, "We'll help you get them. For now, we need to reach the village."

Dukey then replied, "lets go then."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Path To Destuny / Equip Spell Card

Image: Two Samurai about to ambush each other from behind the corners of a building.

Equip only to a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster. The Equipped Monster may attack your opponent directly.

Miracle Moment / Normal Trap Card

Image: Panther Warrior on his knees holding a broken sword, glowing with soft light.

You can only activate this card when a "Panther Warrior" on your side of the field that is Equipped with "Path to Destiny" is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon one "Bronze Warrior" from your hand or deck.

Bronze Warrior

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Increase the ATK of all Beast-Warrior-Type Monsters you control by 400. Once per turn, you can add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from your deck to your hand.

_**Note:** The following 3 cards were used by Atticus in the Yugioh GX episode "Pop Goes the Duel". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

-ooo-

Safart Hunter / Nomal Spell Card

Image: A man in a pith helmet holding a rifle, hiding in a brush, observing a group of tigers.

Discard one Monster Card from your hand to activate this card. Search your deck for one Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast, and add it to your hand. You cannot summon or set this Monster on the same turn you use this card.

Toy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

This card can be Normal Summoned with one Tribute if the Monster you use as a Tribute has the word "Toy" in its name. This card gains 400 points to its ATK for every Monster on your side of the field with the word "Toy" in its name, excluding this one.

_**Note:** These cards were created by Cyber Commander in his Yugioh! The Legend of the Sorcerer Kings story. All Creative credit goes to him._

Toy Barrier / Normal Trap Card

Image: A huge barrier made of light blocking Summoned Skull and Dark Ruler Ha Des from reaching a group of Toy Soldiers.

Activate only when a "Toy" monster on your side of the field is targeted by one of your opponets monster that has higher ATK then your targeted "Toy" monster. Negate the attack and then draw 1 card from your deck.

North Woods Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A group of shadowy beasts roaring in a dark forest

This card is used to Ritual Summon a "North Woods" Ritual monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal to the level of the selected "North Woods" monster or more. If this card is in your graveyard: You can banish it to increase the ATK of 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior Ritual monster on your side of the field by by 1000 until the end phase.

Great Tiger of the North Woods

Beast/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "North Woods Ritual". When this card attacks a monster: You can switch the postion of the monster being attacked and this card also inflicts Piercing damage.

-ooo-

**Thats a tough loss for Dukey. In the next chapter, They head to the village and find out there is a thief on the loose and they help the turn chase the thief down. Who is this pesky thief? Find out in "Seven Tools of the Bandit", which will be coming soon.**


	8. Seven Tools of the Bandit

Chapter 8: Seven Tools of the Bandit

-ooo-

In the main lair, Jack and Bumper were talking about Bumper's new deck.

"Is your deck better then before, Bumper?", Jack asked.

Bumper then replied, "Sure is! I have the best cards now and I'm ready for Test now!"

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared and he replied, "Dukey just lost a duel."

"Against who? Chthonian Soldier?"

The fiend then replied, "No. Some rogue duelist beat him and then beat Dukey!"

"Who was it?", A curious Bumper asked.

Witty Phantom then replied, "Some cat named Mr. Mittens."

Bumper then replied, "He's one of the main villians from Porkbelly that goes after the Test family on a daily basis."

Jack looked at Dragoness and replied, "Tell all of my troops to keep a lookout for that fiesty cat! Any troop that beats him in a duel and brings him to me will be rewarded 2 million gold coins!"

Dragoness nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He left the castle chamber.

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "If we or Dragoness captures him, do we get the prize?"

Jack nodded and replied, "I nid say all of my troops, dum dum! Even Bumper could if he wanted to."

"I'm good.", Bumper said.

Witty Phantom then replied, "I'll be on my way then."

Jack then replied, "Wait!"

The fiend stared at him.

"Any news of where those punks could be?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "There where about 3 miles away from the village, sir."

Jack nodded and replied, "Fine. You can leave now."

The fiend nodded before vanishing.

Bumper then replied, "A dog beatened by a cat? Ouch."

Jack nodded and replied, "Mittens is a clever cat. If we can capture him, we'll brainwash him to join our troops and help us out."

Bumper nodded and replied, "Good plan, boss."

-ooo-

About 2 miles away, The gang was still on their way to the village resting area.

Dukey sighed and replied, "How can I lose to a cat like Mittens? My toy army was blown to pieces by his beast-warrior army."

Johnny then replied, "Don't know, dude. He had a good deck. You just need some new kick-butt toy monsters to add to your army. The more, the better."

Dukey then replied, "You're right, buddy. I need some better cards."

"Guys, look at that!", Susan yelled out and they saw a sign that said VILLAGE OF GREENWOOD - 1 MILE AHEAD

Johnny then replied, "That sounds really famillar."

Sissy then replied, "They're using Video game refrences again. That was the name of the forest village in the Old Super Nintendo Game Soul Blazer. It was a great game and I've played it and beat it."

Mary then replied, "I know, Sissy. It was a beautifully-made game."

Solomon then replied, "There is a ton of Video Game refrences in this world. It made it easy for us. Lets go and get that Legendary Planet monster."

The gang continued to the village.

-ooo-

About 10 miles east of the path in the deeper part of the forest, Mr. Mittens was in his shack he built by himself (Him being a small cat didn't help much, but he made a decent-sized house).

He laughed and replied, "I beat dog-boy. This is a great victory for cats everywhere! When I beat him again, I'll use more powerful monsters and I'll smash him up! I Can't wait"

He let out a loud meow and then he yawned and replied, "Time for a long catnap."

He walked into his shack and shut the door from behind.

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang had arrived in the beautiful village. Flowers and trees were growing all over the place. It was a beautiful village. Many people and Duel Spirits roamed the grounds.

Johnny then replied, "What a great place for a rest."

Susan then replied, "Wonder who the mayor is?"

"You mean me?", a voice was heard.

They turned around and saw Blue Flame Swordsman right there.

Johnny then replied, "Its Blue Flame Swordsman! Its that warrior from the village."

The warrior then replied, "Just call me Blue, guys. How've you all been?"

Johnny then replied, "Good."

Dukey sighed and replied, "I lost a tough duel...against a cat."

Blue then replied, "Thats hard. We're having problems of our own right now."

"Whats wrong?", Susan asked.

Blue then replied, "We have a thief that goes around at night stealing stuff. The damned thief stole my blue Flame Sword as well!"

Mary then replied, "IF you let us stay in the Inn for free until we get back from the volcano, We'll happily help you stop this thief."

Blue then replied, "Sure, thats fine. Help us out, and your stay in my village is free."

Johnny then replied, "I Got a idea. Lets snag him tomorrow night."

Blue then replied, "Good plan."

Suddenly, Command Knight and Warrior Dai Grepher came in and she replied, "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Blue looked at her and replied, "Take Johnny and his friends to the rooms at the inn. They need the rest."

Command Knight nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Grepher then replied, "Come with us."

-ooo-

Later that night near his shack, Mittens was dueling a random Duel Spirit (Which was a Amazon Archer) and was losing. Mittens had a Nekogal #1 (DEF: 900) and a Nekogal #2 (DEF: 2,000) in defense postion and 1 card facedown and the Archer had a copy of herself (ATK: 1,400) and 3 Scapegoat Tokens (DEF: 0 x3) and a Faceup Regulation of the Tribe that affected Beast-type monsters) and it was the Archers turn.

(Amazon Archer LP: 6,200LP - Mittens: 4,000LP)

The archer drew a card and replied, "You can't beat me, kitty kat! I offer a token to keep my trap on the field."

Suddenly, a token vanished.

"I now summon my Zubaba Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Attack his Nekogal #2!"

The warrior went and swung his sword and the beast-warrior shrieked before she was struck down by the warriors sword, blowing her into pixels.

"Zubaba Knight can destroy anyone as long as he attacks first. My Amazon Archer clone, attack!"

The Archer fired a arrow and struck the weaker one and she growled before exploding into shards.

"I end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Amazon Archers trap shattered to pieces and she laughed and replied, "Didn't that trap anymore."

Mittens resumed, "I activate War Lion Ritual!"

The Ritual appeared on the field."

"For the tribute I'm offering Panther Warrior and my Bronze Warrior!"

As the 2 beast-warriors appeared and vanished into flames, the mighty lion appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Mittens then replied, "Now I'm the top cat again thanks to my Super War Lion!"

Amazon Archer then replied, "You said that when you summoned your Great Tiger of the North Woods! I banished it the turn it as summoned with my Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"Whatever! Attack!"

The huge beast went in and with swipe of its mighty claws, blasted the Archer clone into shards (Amazon Archer LP: 6200 - 5300).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Amazon Archer drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Forbidden Chalice."

Suddenly, the knight let out a moan (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

"I Now summon my Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now activate Roaring Earth! WIth this powerful trap on the field and when I attack with a Beast monster, I Can deal damage through defense! Warwolf, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and with slashes of its 4 claws, blasted the armored knight to pieces.

"Super War Lion, attack!"

The huge lion went in and tore the blue sheep token apart (Amazon Archer LP: 5300 - 3000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Amazon Archer drew a card and replied, "I hate you right now! I'll set a new monster facedown and I'll activate Token Sundae!"

As the token vanished into particles, the huge lion exploded into shards.

"Ha ha! I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Super War Lion appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now summon my Beserk Gorila!"

As he sat the card down, the angry ape appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now banish my North Woods Ritual card to give my lion 1,000 more attack points!"

As he took the card and banished it, the huge lion began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,300).

Attack me, you lousy cat! I have my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to protect me and I also set a Mirror Force as well! The archer thought to herself.

Mittens then replied, "I activate one of the rarest spell cards I own and its Strike of the Mighty Beast!"

The spell appeared on the field.

"I have to tribute to tribute 2 Beast or Beast-Warriors to activate it!"

Beserk Gorilla and Genetic Warwolf dissolved into grains of light.

"Now, one Level 7 or higher Beast or Beast-Warrior monster I own can attack you direclty with a Ancient Gear Golem kind of effect!"

Amazon Archer then replied, "No..damn way."

Mittens laughed and replied, "Sure is! Super War Lion, finish her off!"

The huge beast went in and slashed the archer with its mighty claw (Amazon Archer LP: 3000 - 0).

Suddenly, the huge beast remained there!

Mr. Mittens returned to normal size and he replied, "Either leave me be or I'll sick my lion on you next time!"

Amazon Archer turned the other away and ran away as fast as she could until she was no where in the huge beasts sight.

Mr. Mittens sighed and replied, "Peace at last."

As he ran back into his shack, the huge lion vanished from sight.

-ooo-

The next day, Blue and the best chefs in the village had served our loveable group a gourmet breakfast. Solomon hadn't arrived yet for the first meal.

Johnny then replied, "These Almond-Crusted Waffles are very crunchy and that Butter Maple Syrup makes it a very yummy breakfast."

Susan then replied, "The Lobster Omelets are very good too. They used the right amount of lobster meat."

Suddenly, Solomon came in with a sad look on his face.

"Why so glum, Solomon?", Dukey asked as he took a bite of a bagel he put some cherry cream cheese spread on.

He sighed and replied, "The box that had my deck, the Legendary Planet cards and the only Number monster we've gotten was stolen during the night. That damn thief took while I was sleeping!"

Blue sighed and replied, "He's been in the village for about 2 weeks now. We need our stuff back!"

"Is he a member of Jack's crew?", Mary asked.

Blue then replied, "He's even wanted by him! He's stolened rare cards and a couple of maps. Like last week, he stole some map from a garden dome near the Porkbelly Village."

Johnny then replied, "Thats the map we need to finaly the Pure Water Stone! Autumn and King need that stone for the plants!"

Blue then replied, "If we can capture him, we duel him for the key to his hidden shed. Somewhere near the village is a underground bunker of somesorts that used be a storm shelter, but now he stole the keys for it and turned into his stashed area!"

Johnny then replied, "We need a perfect trap for a clever thief for him!"

Solomon nodded and replied, "I have a great one."

-ooo

Later that night near the fountain, was a large golden treasure chest that said SACRED TREASURE OF GREENWOOD. DO NOT OPEN! THe gang was watching from inside of a nearby house that had been abandoned for a couple of months now.

Johnny then replied, "Take that bait, you idiot!"

Suddenly, a tall man with a eyepatch appeared wtih a duel duel disk on his arm and held two pistols as well.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Saw that coming a mile away."

Susan then replied, "Should of known."

"Its Don Zaloog!", Blue replied.

The master thief walked to the treasure chest and he chuckled and replied, "Shouldn't be that hard."

He took a dagger out and slid it into the lock. After about a 3 twists, the chest opened up.

"Lets see my prize!", Zaloog chuckled as he opened it.

Suddenly, a coconut cream pie flew out it and struck him in the face!

"What the hell? This is a trick!"

Suddenly, a Spellbinding Circle came out and snagged the thief tightly!

"What the hell? Let me go!"

Suddenly, the gang came out and Blue replied, "Gotcha!"

Don Zaloog then replied, "We do you want?"

Solomon then replied, "Give my back my case, asshole!"

"Geez, Solomon. Never heard you THIS mad before!", Johnny replied.

The sage sighed and replied, "I try not to, but he's pushing his luck!"

Don Zaloog then replied, "I'll only agree if you let me go and allow me to duel one your friends! You win, You get the key to my bunker and if I lose, I get away with no trouble."

"How are we supposed to trust you?", Susan asked.

Dan Zaloog then replied, "Here."

He took his hand out of the circle and he took a key from his pocket and threw to Blue and he replied, "Here's the key. It'll only work if I'm defeated. Its a enchanted key."

Blue sighed and replied, "Fine."

He took a card and raised in the air and it was a Remove Trap card and then the circle shattered into broken pieces.

Susan then replied, "I'll duel you!"

Don Zaloog nodded and replied, "Fine with me. Lets duel already."

Everyone watching got away as the two duelists activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Don Zaloog: 8,000LP - Susan: 8,000LP)

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I'll begin the duel, my friends. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Attack!"

The machine aimed and fired a barrage of shells and a hooded figure appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) before the shells struck the warrior and blew it into shards.

Susan then replied, "That was...WHAT?"

Suddenly, Robotic Knight vanished and reappeared in his hand.

Don Zaloog smiled and replied, "You destroyed my Mysterious Guard. When he's flipped up, you lose a monster!"

Susan then replied, "You win round 1. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Dan Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mystic Tomato!"

As he sat the card down, the odd-faced tomato appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Direct attack!"

The huge tomato went in and headbutted Susan (Susan LP: 8000 - 6400).

Susan sighed and replied, "I Activate Damage Condensor."

As she discarded the Robotic Knight card, a Mighty Guard appeared (DEF: 1,200).

"I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, 2 more of the Mighty Guards appeared (DEF: 1,200 x2).

"I now summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As she sat the card down, the weaker form of the mighty Machine King appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"It gains 100 ATK for each machine on the field, excluding itsself!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"Attack!"

The machine aimed its arm and fired a light-blue laser that shot out, blasting the huge fruit into particles (Don Zaloog LP: 8000 - 7500) and then a 2nd Tomato appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a card and the I'll attack one fo those mighty Guards!"

The huge tomato went and smashed one of the small cyborgs to pieces with its body (MKP ATK: 1900 - 1800).

"I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card of my own and I'll attack!"

The machine fired a laser and the 2nd tomato was vaporized (Dan Zaloog LP: 7500 - 7200).

Dan Zaloog laughed and replied, "I Summon a copy of myself to the field!"

Suddenly, a clone of himself appeared on the field and stood across from the machine and he got two guns out of his pockets (ATK: 1,400)

"Should of guessed so. I end my turn now."

Dan Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I activate Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! Gang, came on out!"

Suddenly, a short teenged thief came out with a hammer (ATK: 1,000) and replied, "I'm Chick the YellowI mighty be short, but I smack heads with my mighty hammer!"

Suddenly, a beautiful female came out with a dark whip (ATK: 1,000) and she replied, "I'm Meanie the Thorn and I'm the beauty of my team. I'll do anything to help Don out!"

And then, a tall man with glasses appeared with a dagger (ATK: 1,200 and replied, "Cliff the Trap Remover is my name and I'm good at removing traps for my team!"

Finally, a tall bald man with a mace for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,800) and he replied, "I'm Gorg the Strong! I'm the muscles of the gang and I'm ready to do anything to help my team out!"

Don Zaloog then replied, "We are.."

"THE DARK SCORPIONS!", The 5 members screamed out.

Susan then replied, "Whatever. I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf! Now I gain 300 lifepoints for each monster on the field."

Suddenly, she began to glow (Susan LP: 6600 - 8100).

Don Zaloog then replied, "I now activate Dark Scorpion Combination! While all 5 of us are on the field, I can activate this powerful trap acard and each of us can attack you directly! Its only 400 lifepoints per member, but its good enough!"

Dan Zaloog fired two shells which struck her inte chest, Chick ran in and slammed his hammer onto her head and then Cliff stabbed her in the arm with his dagger and Meanie swung her whip and it struck her in the leg and Gorg slammed his mace into the ground and a wave of energy came out and struck her (Susan LP: 8100 - 6100).

Johnny the replied, "Thats was rough."

Dukey then replied, "They duel and battle hard!"

Don Zaloog then replied, "Now for abilites. Chick, you firsr!"

Chick then replied, "I'll check the top card of your deck!"

Susan drew a card and showed it to him and it was her Perfect Machine King!

"Place it the bottom!"

She did so.

Cliff then replied, "Now, discard the top 2 cards of your deck now!"

She took the top 2 cards (Which were Call of the Haunted and a Mechanicalchaser) and discarded them.

Don then replied, "I'll make you discard two more cards from the top of your deck!"

She took the top 2 cards (Which were Mechanicalchaser and a Rare Metalmorph Trap card) and discarded them as well.

Gorg then replied, "Return one of your Mighty Guards to the top of you deck!"

One of the remaining guards vanished and reappeared on top of her deck.

Meanie then replied, "I'll get back Dark Scorpion Combination!"

Don Took the card added to his hand.

"Now, I'lll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn!"

Susan drew the Mighty Guard again and she replied, "I offer my final guard for my Cybertech Aligator!"

As the small machine vanished, the robo gator appeared (ATK: 2,500).

The scorpions looked nervous.

Susan then replied, "Now for some fun! Prototype, attack Cliff!"

The machine fired a laser and the Trap Remover was blown to particles as the laser struck him.

"Cybertech, your turn!"

The machine fired a barrage of chiling mist from its chest and Chick was blown to shards as it struck him (Don Zaloog LP: 7200 - 6600 - 5100) the 3 remaining bandits raised their weapons in anger.

"Take that, Don! I"ll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Don Zaloog drew a card and he looked at Meanie and he sighed and replied, "I have to use the card, my dear."

Meanie nodded and replied, "Do it for the team, boss!"

Don Zaloog nodded and replied, "I activate 1of my facedown cards and its call;ed Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love!"

One of the facedown cards flipped up and It was a potrait of Meanie covered thorny vines.

By having myself and Meanie on the field, I can tribute Meanie to destroy all of your monsters!"

Meanie swung her whip and it she struck the ground hard with it, blowing both of Susans machines into scrap metal and then she shattered into shards.

"Now myself and Gorg will attack you directly!"

The warriors got their weapons ready..

Susan quickly replied, "No damn way! I Activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 tokens appeared and Gorg went and smashed the blue sheep flat with his mace and Don fired two bullets from his gun, blowing the yellow sheep away.

"Lucky move, I guess. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card.

Don Zaloog quickly replied, "I activate Jar of Greed!"

He drew a card.

Susan resumed, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Mighty Guard appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"I offer it for my Machine King!"

As the smaller machine vanished, the mighty lord of machines appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).

"Lets do it. Attack Don!"

The machine fired launched its arm and it struck the Don's clone, blowing him into shards (Don Zaloog LP: 5100 - 4200).

"I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Gorg to defense postion and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Knight, attack his facedown monster!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the shells blew it to pieces and the Don drew a card.

"Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired its arm again and it smashed Gorg to pieces.

"I end my turn now."

Don drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice now."

He took all 5 Dark Scorpion Members and shuffled them back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"I summon Chick the Yellow again!"

As he sat the card down, the teenaged thief with the mighty hammer appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I activate Sneak Attack of the Dark Scorpions! This cuts my monsters ATK by half, but it allows for a 2nd attack!"

The warrior groaned (ATK: 1,000 - 500) before he went in and struck Susan wit his hammer (Susan LP: 6100 - 5500).

Chick then replied, "Return your King to your hand!"

Machine King vanished and reappeared in his hand.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Knight for my Machine King again!"

As the knight vanished, Machine King appeared once more (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).

Don Zaloog then replied, "You fell for it! I activate Intercept!"

Suddenly Machine King vanished and reappeared on Susan's side of the field!

"Damn you! I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I play Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

"I summon a copy of myself!"

As he sat the card down, Don Zaloog appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Attack!"

Chick went and squashed one of the sheep flat with his hammer and Machine King fired its fist, smashing the final token to pieces.

"Don, attack her directly!"

The bandit fired two bullets from his guns and both struck her (Susan LP: 5500 - 4100).

"Discard the top 2 cards again!"

Susan growled as she took her top 2 cards (Which were a Strong Shovel Excavator and a Morphing Jar) and discarded them.

"I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dekoichi!"

As he sat the card down, the angry-faced Steam Engine appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I activate Treasure Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards in their hands.

"Next, I play Scrap and Build!"

Suddenly, Strong Shovel Excavtor appeared (ATK: 1,700 - LV: 3 - 4).

"Now, I play my 2nd Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Mechanicalchaser appeared (DEF: 800).

"Now, I play Overhaul!"

Suddenly, all machines began to glow (LV4 x3 - LV5 x3).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

Suddenly, each turned into a red orb which flew up into the air. A crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Rise up..Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry!"

As he sat the card down, the huge machine appeared (ATK: 3,200).

Dukey then replied, "Whoa, baby!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "She summoned it!"

Susan smiled and replied, "Draw the top 3 cards you have!"

He drew the 3 cards (Which were a 2nd Dark Mimic LV1, Cliff the Trap Remover and a Mystic Plasma Zone field spell card) and he discarded them.

Susan then replied, "Say goodbye to your Don and my Machine King."

Suddenly, The Don clone shattered into triangles and then mighty machine exploded into flaming debris.

"Attack his Chick!"

The huge machine went and crushed the young thief quickly (Don Zaloog LP: 4200 - 2000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Meanie!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd Meanie appeared with her whip (ATK: 1,000).

"Now, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Don Zaloog!"

Suddenly, Don Zaloog appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute my thiefs for the rarest card I own!"

As the two monsters vanished into dark particles, a tall raccoon wearing a burglars outfit appeared with a wooden cane with a golden hook appeared (ATK: 2,900). Everyone knew who this creature was.

Don Zaloog laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty and legendary monster known as **_Legendary Thief - Sly Cooper_**!"

Susan then replied, "Wow."

Solomon then replied, "I2 decided to make some more video game-themed monsters after the success of the Gradius monster series! I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the huge machine began to shrink down (ATK: 3,200 - 1,600).

"Better. Sly, attack!"

"It would be my pleasure, Zaloog!", the raccoon bandit said as he went in and made a hard downward slash with its golden hook, striking the weak machine. Sparks flew from the huge machine before it exploded into a huge blast that shook the whole village (Susan LP: 4100 - 2800).

"I activate one of his abilites! I'll take 3 cards from the top of your deck!"

She took the top 3 cards (Which were a Machine Duplication spell card, a Cyber Dragon and a Blast Sphere) and discarded them.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I play Awakening from Beyond! Draw your 2 cards so I Can add a monster from my graveyard!"

As she drew 2 new cards, Don Zaloog took the copy of himself and placed it in his hand.

"I summon you know who again!"

Suddenly, Don Zaloog appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do it. Sly, go ahead!"

"Party time!", the raccoon screamed as he charged in and a Gear Golem the Iron Fotress appeared (DEF: 2,200) before Sly smashed it to pieces with his weapon.

"I now choose to banish a card in your graveyard and your hand!"

He pointed to the far right card and Susan turned it around and it was a only a 2nd Machine King and she banished it.

"Now, banish your Xyz monster!"

She took the monster and banished it as well.

"I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Double Spell!"

She discarded a Power Bond.

"I copy your Awakening from Beyond!"

As Don Zaloog drew 2 new cards, She took her Cyber Dragon.

"I Now activate Polymerization to fuse all 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand!"

As the 3 mighty serpent-like machines of light appeared and vanished, the mighty Cyber End Dragon appeared (ATK: 4,000).

Johnny then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Mary then replied, "Tthat'll vaporize Don's monsters!"

"I now activate my facedown De-Fusion!"

Suddenly, the huge machine vanished and then the 3 other machines appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Dukey then replied, "What the?"

Sissy then replied, "What is she up to?"

Solomon sighed and replied, "I know."

Susan then replied, "I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All of her monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, A pillar with its wings sticking out in the middle of the ground!"

"I Summon my best machine! Appear before me now..**_Number 36: Cyber Hydra Dragon_**!"

Suddenly, the winged pillar turned into a three-headed mechanical dragon with a silvery white body, black mechanical wings, and a black mask on each of its heads, with a purple '36' appearing on its right wing (ATK: 3,000).

Mary laughed and replied, "She summoned her Number monster!"

Solomon nodded and replied, "Great job, Susan!"

Susan then replioed, "What do you think, Zaloog!"

"I think..I'm in deep shit now!", Zaloog nervously said.

Susan then replied, "Very true. Attack!"

The 3 machines head fired a huge blast of flames that shot out and Sly Cooper gulped before the attack blasted the Raccoon Thief into particles (Don Zaloog: 2000 - 1900).

"I end my turn now."

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared.

Susan then replied, "I activate Number Shield!"

The trap appeared on the field.

"With this card, I can remove one of my Number monsters Xyz Material monsters to negate your card effect!"

As she discarded one of her Cyber Dragons, the spell card was blasted to pieces.

He gulped and replied, "I'll switch Zaloog to defense and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate my machines ability! By removing one of its Material monsters, I Can switch the mode of one monster you control!"

As she discard a Cyber Dragon, The Don clone switched modes.

"I now activate Limitor Removal!"

Suddenly, the machiner roared (ATK: 3,000 - 6,000).

"My mighty machine...FINISH HIM OFF!"

The machine fired a huge blast of flames from its 3 heads and the bandit leader went up in flames as the attacks struck him, finishing the real Don Zaloog off (Don Zaloog LP: 1900 - 0).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Great ending, sis!"

Suddenly, the machines heads let out a proud roar before it vanished from sight.

Susan then replied, "You owe some stuff!"

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Awakening from Beyond / Normal Spell Card

Image: A ghostly face superimposed over a collection of coffins.

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

_**Note:** This card was used by Atem in the Yugioh anime episode "The Final Duel (Part 3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love / Nornal Spell Card

Image: A potrait of Meanie of Thorn covered in thorny vines

You can activate this card when you have at least one "Don Zaloog" and at least one "Dark Scorpion Meanae the Thorn" face up on your side of the field. Offer one "Dark Scorpion Meanae the Thorn" as a Tribute and destroy all opposing Monsters.

_**Note:** this card was used the Spirit of Don Zaloog in the Yugioh GX episode "The Dark Scorpions". All creative goes to the writers of that episode._

Sneak Attack of the Dark Scorpions / Normal Spell Card

Image: Chick the Yellow and Meanae the Thorn hiding behind the corner of a building with weapons drawn as Goblin of Greed strides towards them.

Choose one Monster on your side of the field who has the words "Dark Scorpion" in its name, or who is named "Cliff the Trap Remover". Reduce the ATK of the chosen Monster by half for the remainder of the round. The chosen Monster can attack your opponent directly during the round you use this card.

_**Note:** this card was created by Cyber Commander in his Yugioh! Dark Messiah story. All creative credit goes to him._

Number 36: Cyber Hydra Dragon

DARK/Machine Xyz Effect/Rank 5/3000/1800

3 Level 5 monsters

Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.) During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** This card was created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him. Note: this card is not a real "Number" monster and its not one of the "Number" monsters in Yugioh Zexal._

Strike of the Mighty Beast / Normal Spell Card

Image: Super War Lion and a Sengenjin about attack a group of scared warriors

Select 1 Level 7 or higher Beast or Beast-Warrior monster on your side of the field. Offer 2 (Non-Token) other Beast or Beast-Warrior monsters as a tributes to allow the selected monster to attack your opponet directly. This card cannot be negated and your opponet cannot activate spell or trap cards during the turn this card is activated You can only activate 1 "Strike of the Mighty Beast" per turn and the selected monster returns to your hand (Or Extra Deck) during your end phase of the turn you activated this card.

Legendary Thief - Sly Cooper

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,500/8Stars

Cannot Be Special Summoned. Can only be Tribute Summoned by offering 1 monster named "Don Zaloog" and one monster with "Dark Scorpion" in its name or a monster that is named "Cliff the Trap Remover". You can only control 1 "Legendary Thief - Sly Cooper". When this card destroys a monster in battle: activate 1 of the following effects: 1. Send the top 3 cards of your opponets deck to the graveyard. Select 1 card on the field and return it to your opponets hand or the top of your opponets deck. Select random 1 card in your opponets hand and 1 card in your opponets graveyard and banish it.

Number Shield / Normal Trap Card

Image: A huge barrier of blank duel monster cards protecing a Number 39: Utopia from the attacks of a Machina Force and a Machina Fortress.

Activate only when a "Number" monster on your side of the field is targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponet and if your targeted "Number" monster has a Xyz Mateiral monster on it. Remove one of its Xyz Material monsters to negate the card and destroy it.

-ooo-

**That duel ends with Susan's number monster being summoned as well as her victory. In the next chapter, the gang heads towards the toll bridge and finds out a duel monster is blocking the bridge and they duel to remover it. Who shall win? Find out in "Mighty Guard", which will be coming soon.**


	9. Mighty Guard

Chapter 9: Mighty Guard

-ooo-

The bandit lead the gang to a secret bunker about 18 miles in the deep village.

Blue then replied, "Is all of our stuff in there, Zaloog?"

The bandit then replied, "Yes, I told you that already!"

Johnny took the key and unlocked the door and then they heard a alarm.

"What the hell?", Susan said.

Suddenly, 3 hideous fiends appeared above their heads. (ATK: 1,550 x3).

Don sighed and replied, "That one of my defense monsters."

Dukey activated his duel disk and he replied, "Moriphens. Shouldn't be too hard to take down."

Suddenly, 2 Toy Wizards appeared (ATK: 1,600) and the plastic spellcasters fired blasts of light and the two of the three flying fiends were blown to shards.

"Yes!"

Johnny activated his duel disk and a Dark Blade appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The warrior jumped and struck hard with his sword, cutting the last flying fiend cleanly in half with his sword. The two pieces dissolved into dark particles.

Don then replied, "Lets go inside."

As the 3 monsters vanished, they all went inside.

-ooo-

In the main area, they were looking for the main door.

Don then replied, "We're getting closer to the vault door."

Suddenly, they heard something behind them.

Dukey groaned and replied, "Now what?"

Suddenly, 2 large rocky creatures with one eye appeared (ATK: 2,000 x2).

Johnny then replied, "Those are Millenium Golems!"

Sissy activated her disk and a Majestic Mech - Okha appeared (ATK: 2,400) and Johnny activated his duel disk and Freed The Matchless General appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Attack!", they both shouted.

Freed charged and smashed one of the golems with his sword and Ohka fired a burst of red energy from its mouth, blasting the other one into dust and they vanished as well.

They ran to a large vault-looking door and Blue then replied, "How do we get in?"

Zaloog sighed and replied, "We need to beat the Vault Guardian."

"Vault Guardian?", Susan asked.

Suddenly, a Dragonic Kmight appeared behinf them (ATK: 2,800).

"That guardian.", Zaloog said with a sigh.

Susan activated his duel disk and Machine King appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).

"I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The machines arm began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,000) and the machine fired its arm and it struck the dragon and it exploded into shards.

Zaloog then replied, "Damn."

As the king vanished, the vault door slowly vanished into nothing.

Blue then replied, "Lets go!"

-ooo-

Inside, they couldn't believe what they were seeing! There were gold coins, rare cards and much, much more around the vault area.

Blue then replied, "Wow."

He walked to a case and saw his sword and he broke it opened with its helmet and he took his sword out and he replied, "Good to have you back."

Solomon saw a box and he replied, "My stuff!"

Susan looked at the bandit and he replied, "Do you have the map about a rare stone?"

Zaloog then replied, "Its the best thing I robbed. I wanted that stone to sell."

Mary then replied, "Where is it?"

"In the back room.".

Johnny went into the back room and found a golden map and he replied, ""This'll lead us to the rare stone."

Solomon then replied, "After we get the next Legendary Planet card, we'll go after the card."

Blue then replied, "Lets all get some rest and then head out to the Volcano."

Blue then replied, "Its been a long day for all of us."

Johnny slid the map into his backpack and then 2 cards slid out of it and he repleid, "WHat the?"

Zaloog then replied, "Its a couple of Rare light monsters. It'll be good for your deck."

Johnny looked at them and he replied, "You are right! These are powerful monsters!"

He took his deck out and slid them into his deck.

"Where did the cards come from?", Sissy asked.

Zaloog then replied, "I actually bought them myself with coins I earned before I became a thief."

Dukey then replied, "Yea, right."

Blue then replied, "Well, you're under arrest now and you'll be spending the next 20 to 35 years in the detention area of our town, Zaloog!"

The leader sighed and replied, "I understand that."

-ooo-

That next day in the Castle, Jack was talking with Witty Phantom. Bumper had not gotten up yet.

"So they locked up the thief and everyone got their stuff back?", Jack asked.

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Jack then replied, "I maybe a evil person, but I don't accept thieves..EVER! I hate them."

Witty Phantom then replied, "I've sent a duelist to block them punks from getting past the bridge, sir."

Jack then replied, "Good. We need to make sure those punks don't go up the mountain!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "Bistro Butcher is about to serve breakfast."

Jack then replied, "Okay, lets go then."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was ready to head to the bridge. They were all ready at the North Gate.

Blue then replied, "You head north, you'll get to Molta River and the bridge that goes over it. Pass the bridge and its about 12 miles north to the Slagmire Volcano's entrance path. Good luck to you all."

Johnny then replied, "Thank you for all of your help."

Blue smiled and replied, "Thank you for creaming Don Zaloog and for helping us getting our stuff back to the village."

Susan then replied, "We need to go now."

The gang started to leave the gate.

Blue sighed and replied, "Good luck to you all."

-ooo-

About a half hour later, the gang was at the bridge. A duel monster was blocking the way (DEF: 2,000).

Susan then replied, "Its only a Gadget Soldier. Nothing to worry about."

Johnny then replied, "Get out of the way."

The machine then replied, "Watch your tongue, punks! I'm not letting you pass this bridge!"

Mary then replied, "We need to enter the bridge to get to the volcano."

Gadget Solider then replied, "Don't care. Leave!"

Dukey then replied, "I Challenge you to a duel!"

"You ready for a duel, buddy?", Johnny asked.

Dukey then replied, "I want to! Since my lost to that feline, I wanted to duel again and my deck is better then ever!"

Mary then replied, "Fine with me. I get the next duelist."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Deal."

Gadget Soldier then replied, "Fine, we duel then. I win, you leave me be and If you win, I'll let your group pass with no trouble."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on its arm and he replied, "Ready to go, doggy?"

Dukey nodded as they both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Gadget Soldier LP: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I'll begin. I'll summon my Giant Rat."

As he sat the card down, the large rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon a new member of my toy army!"

As he sat the card down, a cute toy windup kangaroo appeared with Cymbals (ATK: 1,600).

"Meet my Aye-Iron."

Susan then replied, "Thats a new monster."

Johnny then replied, "Cute monster, Dukey!"

"Thanks, gang! Attack!"

The machine swung its cymbals and a soundwave shot out, blowing the huge rodent into pixels (Gadget Soldier LP: 8000 - 7800).

Gadget Soldier then replied, "I special summon my Bootup Soldier - Dread Dynamo!"

As he sat the card down, a robot made of grey and brown metal appeared (ATK: 0).

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I summon my Green Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, the small green machine appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I can add a different gadget monster from my deck to my hand."

The machine did so.

"Now since I have a Gadget monster on the field, my machine now has 2,000 attack points!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (ATK: 0 - 2,000).

Johnny then replied, "Oh, man."

"Thats a powerful robot."

"Attack!"

The robot charged and punched the toy, blowing it to pieces (Dukey LP: 8000 - 7600).

"Direct attack!"

The green machine flew in and punched Dukey (Dukey LP: 7600 - 6200).

"You a pathetic opponet, doggy! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Gadget Soldier then replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with Dynamo!"

The robot went in and a Giant Rat appeared (DEF: 1,450) And with hard punch, it was blown to pieces and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"My gadget can't attack it! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the toy of light appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Time to battle! Toy Magician, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of light and the small machine shattered into pieces as the attack struck it.

Johnny then repleid, "Without the Gadget, Dread Dynamo is a sitting duck!"

The robot began to powe down (ATK: 2,000 - 0).

"Attack!"

The huge rodent went in and smashed the robot to pieces with its body (Gadget Soldier LP: 7600 - 6000).

"I end my turn now."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Giant Rar for my Toy Emperor!"

As the beast vanished, the emperor of toys appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Time to fight! Attack!"

The empeor charged in and a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress appeared (DEF: 2,200) and with one strike of its sword, the bulky machine was blown to scrap.

"I end my turn now."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card, a small yellow machine appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now summon my Red Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, a small red robot appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I Now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Green Gadget appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now activate my Strong the Moving Fortress trap card!"

Suddenly, a huge bulky robot appeared (DEF: 2,000).

"I'll now set a card facedown and that'll ned my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Toy Magician to defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I switch my robot to attack postion."

The huge robot rose to attack postion (ATK: 3,000).

"With all 3 Gadget monsters on the field, my monster has a attack power of 3,000!"

Johnny then replied, "Dang."

Susan then replied, "The gadget monsters can be really tricky, but powerful if used right."

"Attack his Emperor!"

The machine swung its fist and smashed Toy Emperor to pieces with its fist (Dukey LP: 6200 - 5500).

"Since you'll be tempted to attack my gadgets, I activate my Raregold Armor on my Stronghold!"

Suddenly, the machine was covered gold.

"Now, you can only attack my machine now! I end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the storm began and blasted the equip card into tiny pieces.

I now summon 2nd Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic mage appeared (ATK; 1,600).

Johnnny then replied, "Yea!"

"Lets do it. Toy Magician, blast his Yellow Gadget away!"

The spellcaster fired its attack and the small yellow machine was blown to shards, weakening the larger robot (ATK: 3,000 - 0).

"Toy Magician #2, attack Stronghold!"

The spellcaster fired its attack and it struck the huge machines. The remaining gadgets got away before the huge robot exploded into flaming debris (Gadget Soldier LP: 5500 - 5100 - 3500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Yellow Gadget appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Now I Overlay all three of my Level Four monsters!" All three of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange-colored light, which then flew into a crimson portal that appeared before both duelists. "With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

"Come forth, Tinplate Archduke!"

As he sat the card down, a bulky mechanical archduke appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Johnny then replied, "It looks like it should be in Dukeys army!"

Gadget Soldier looked at him and replied, "Say that again and I'm firing my missles at you!"

Johnny gulped.

"Now, attack!"

The robot went in and with swipe of its mighty sword, blasted the toy into shards (Dukey LP: 5500 - 4900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and switch my magician to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I remove a Xyz material monster to switch your monsters mode!"

As he discarded Red Gadget to his graveyard, the faceup card flipped up and a Toy Soldier was revealed (ATK: 800).

"I thought so. I summon my Mechancialchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The many-armed machine went and stabbed and slashed with its arm, blowing the plastic wizard to pieces

"Tinplate, attack!"

The mechanical warrior went and cut the wooden soldier in two with its sword. the pieces shattered to bits (Dukey LP: 4900 - 3500).

Dukey Quickly replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, the soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Pathetic. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Toy Soldiers ability!"

Suddenly, two more toy Soldiers appeared (ATK: 800 x2).

"I now summon my Toy Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a Toy soldier covered in silver armor appeared with a sword made of metal (ATK: 1,400).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, A block-like object with its two fists blocking it.

"Apper before me..**_Number 44: Toy Guardian_**!"

As he sat the card down, the block-like object transformed into a bulky-fisted creature resembling Toy Soldier dressed in a French commander's uniform and it had a yellow '44' located on its left wrist (DEF: 2,400).

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Solomon then replied, "Good monster!"

Gadget Soldier laughed and replied, "All that fuss for a monster with 0 ATK? Pathetic."

Dukey then replied, "For each Xyz Material monster it has, it gives all of my Level 3 or lower Toy monsters 400 attack points for each one!"

Suddenly, the knights sword began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 2,600).

"Lets do it. Attack his Mechanicalchaser!"

The knight went in and cut the machine cleanly in twain with its sword. The pieces shattered to bits (Gadget Soldier LP: 3500 - 2750).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I'll activate my machines ability!"

As he discarded a Green Gadget, Toy Guardian stood up (ATK: 0).

"Attack!"

The machine charged in..

Dukey smiled and replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

Suddenly, the machine caught on fire and then the flames melted the Archduke down to a pile of molten metal.

"Damn! I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Knight, attack!"

The knight went in and a Skelengel appeared (DEF: 400) before the knight cut the small cherub in pieces with its sword and then the machine drew a card.

"I'll switch my Guardian to defense again and that'll end my turn."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I activate Recycling Plant!"

He took the 3 Gadget monsters and banished them.

"I Now summon my Tri-Colored Gadget!"

Suddenly, a small machine that was red, yellow and green in color appeared (ATK: 1,950).

"This machine is considered all 3 colors of Gadget monsters!"

Susan then replied, "I can think of a few monsters that monster can help."

Gadget Soldier resumed, "I now banish a machine monster to summon my Gearbot!"

As he took the Bootup Soldier - Dread Dynamo card and banished it, a machine made of gears appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tribute my two monsters for my best monster!"

As the 2 monsters vanished, a large airborne machine made of junky parts appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Gadget Soldier laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty _Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon_!"

Susan then replied, "Thats one of them."

"Since I used Gearbot to tribute summon, I draw a card."

He did so.

"Now, since my Tri-Colored Gadget counts as 3 different gadget monsters, it gains all 3 effects! It gets a piercing ability, you take 600 damage when it destroys a monster in battle and then you also take 400 damage when it does battle damage! Destroy his Toy Knight!"

The machine opened its mouth and launched a barrage of fireballs and the Toy Knight was blasted to pieces as the attack struck him (Dukey LP: 3500 - 1900).

Dukey then replied, "When Toy Knight is destroyed, I get one Toy Shield Token and 1 Toy Sword Token!"

Suddenly, a small shield and a sword appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my tokens for my Toy Dragon!"

As the tokens vanished, the toy dragon appeared (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"I now play Shrink!"

The larger machine began to shrink (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).

"Attack!"

The dragon fired beam of light and it smashed into the dragons side and then huge machine exploded into broken pieces of burning metal that rained on the ground (Gadget Soldier LP: 2750 - 1550).

"I end my turn now."

Gadget Soldier drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Toy Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd knight appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 2,600).

"I now activate my monsters ability! By removing one of its Xyz Material monsters, One level 3 toy monster I control can attack directly!"

He discard a Toy Soldier.

Gadget Soldier then replied, "I can't lose to bunch of toys!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "You just did! Finish him off!"

The knight charged in and stabbed the machine in the chest (Gadget Soldier LP: 1550 - 0).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Susan then replied, "He's got his winning ways back!"

Suddenly, Gadget Soldier aimed his missle launcher at Dukey!

"What the hell are you doing?", A angry Sissy asked.

Gadget Soldier laughed and replied, "I'm not going to lose my chance!"

Solomon sighed as a portal appeared behind the machine and seconds later, the cyborg was sucked into the portal and then it closed up, leavving the duel disk and deck behind.

Solomon then replied, "He had it coming."

Susan then replied, "Lets grab the deck and head to the path."

Solomon nodded and replied, "We need to continue until we get the next planet monster."

The gang headed towards the bridge

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Recycling Plant / Normal Spell Card

Image: A factory with scrap metal everywhere.

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) At least 1 Fusion Material Monster must be removed from your Graveyard.

_**Note:** this card was used by Nezbitt in the Yugioh episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Number 44: Toy Guardian

EARTH/Warrior Xyz Effect/Rank 3/0/2400

3 Level 3 monsters

Face-up Level 3 or lower "Toy" monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Material attached to this card. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to select 1 face-up Level 3 or lower "Toy" monster you control. During this turn, the selected monster can attack your opponent directly.

_**Note:** This card was created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him. Note: this card is not a real "Number" monster and its not one of the "Number" monsters in Yugioh Zexal._

Tri-Colored Gadget

Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1,950/DEF: 1,350/6 Stars

"Green Gadget" + "Red Gadget" + "Yellow Gadget"

Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is also treated as a "Red Gadget", "Green Gadget" and "Yellow Gadget" while faceup on the field.

Toy Knight

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Special summon 1 Toy Shiled token (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) and 1 Toy Sword Token (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field. The tokens can only be used to Tribute or Synchro Summon a "Toy" monster.

-ooo-

**Dukey gets his winning ways back. In the next chapter, a famillar opponet appears in a small stadium near the volcano's entrance and Marys turn to duel the mysterious duelist. Who is this famillar foe? Revealing the title will spoil it, so I'm keeping it a secret for now.**


	10. Lightning Punisher

Chapter 10: Lightning Punisher

-ooo-

Back at the towns Inn, the gang was looking over the cards.

Susan then replied, "This alot of machines."

Dukey then replied, "Susan, we should both take a Tinplate Archduke for our Extra Decks! It'll help us out."

Susan then replied, "Good idea, Dukey."

Johnny then replied, "You both have a very useful monster."

Susan then replied, "Most of these cards will be perfect for me."

Suddenly, Blue came in and he replied, "Damn, more good news!"

"Whats up, Blue?", Mary asked.

Blue then replied, "A stadium was built infront of the path while you had a duel with Gadget Soldier! The duelist refuses to leave until they have a match."

"Who is it?", Johnny asked.

Blue then replied, "Let me get a poster."

Suddenly, Command Knight came in and showed them a picture and Susan groaned and replied, "Not him!"

"He used that Exodia deck before! It was pain in the ass to beat too!", Dukey said.

Blue then replied, "We can't go up to the volcano's main area unless that stadium goes! Beat him and release it from the paths!"

Johnny then replied, "Sure thing!"

Suddenly, Solomon closed his eyes and opened them again and he replied, "He carries a special monster!"

Johnny then replied, "Number monster?"

Solomon then replied, "I don't know, my young friend. It can be anything. What ever it is, I must get it for the collection!"

Mary then replied, "I'm dueling him myself! I can beat him!"

Susan then replied, "Go for it, sis."

-ooo-

Back at the Castle, Jack was hearing the same news.

Witty Phantom then replied, "Someone built a stadium and placed infront of the damn path!"

Jack then replied, "Was it any of my troops?"

Dragoness then replied, "No, sir. Also, Solomon banished Gadget Soldier before he launched his attack against Dukey after losing to him!"

Jack then replied, "Good riddance. Never liked that hunk of junk anyway. Send a troop to the stadium to allow him to check it out and make sure he tells you everything, Phantom!"

Phantom nodded as he vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

Jack then replied, "He has the ability to summon any monster or use any trap or spell."

He looked at Dragoness and replied, "Tell all my tropps if that any captures Solomon and brings him to me, I'll award them a super, large, beauitful reward! You and Witty Phantom are allowed as well."

Dragoness then replied, "Yes, sir."

He quickly vanished as well.

Jack sighed and replioed, "If I can get his powers, I'll be able to rule this world with no problem at all!"

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang was outside of a sign thaf said SLAGMIRE VOLCANO TRAIL ENTRANCE in big black letters and it said below ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK in big blue letters.

Solomon then replied, "Right now, the path reads a temp of 72 degrees. The more we go, the more warm it will get."

Johnny then replied, "Lets go sink our former foe!"

-ooo-

A hour later, a soldier of his army (Dark Blade) was dueling the duelist that built the stadium. He was losing 8,000 to 1,400. HIs opponet had blasted every monster he had summoned to pieces with his powerful army.

"Attack!"

A huge dragon fired a huge blast electricity that shot and struck the knight, knocking his lifepoints from 1,400 to zero.

The figure laughed and replied, "I win."

Suddnly, the knight burst into pixels.

The duelist then replied, "Johnny Test, I'm waiting for you and your friends!"

-ooo-

In the Castle's medical chamber, Witty Phantom was talking with the dazed and electrocuted warrior.

Phantom sighed and replied, "So, he summoned this very powerful monster and he vaporized any chance of you winning?"

The dark warrior slowly nodded. He was too much in pain to even speak.

Witty Phantom then replied, "Jack would of banished you for losing, but for some reason, he wants you to remain in our world. So, I'll get you some medical help and then we'll send you out again to help us out."

The dark warrior nodded and then fell alseep.

Witty Phantom then replied, "We'll need you soon. We have some new cards we want you to try out soon."

He smiled evily as he vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

-ooo-

The gang was now outside of the small arena. It was indeed blocking the rest of the volcano.

Johnny then replied, "Lets Go!"

Suddenly, the gang ran inside of the small bright-red arena.

Mary then replied, "Come on out!"

"As you wish!", a loudspeaker was heard.

As they stared infront of them, they saw a famillar duelist with a duel disk made of red metal. It was Blast Ketchup, a enemy of Johnny and his friends.

Johnny then replied, "Why am I not suprised?"

Blast then replied, "You humilated me and my old deck, Johnny Test! I Want to capture you and take your deck away!"

Mary then replied, "You're dueling me and I'm not afraid of your stupid Exodia deck!"

Blast laughed and replied, "Exodia? I gave up on that deck a long time ago and now I Have a more powerful deck and I'm using it to crush your monsters into small micro-pieces!"

Mary then replied, "We duel now! I Win, you and this stadium goes away and If you win, you can have a date with me!"

Blast laughed and replied, "Your wagers are crazy, but I accept!"

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Blast: 8,000LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my 7-Colored Fish!"

As she sat the card down, the rainbow-colored fish appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Your turn."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I Summon the mighty Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

As he sat the card down, a machine-like creature floating with a orb on each side appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Johnny then replied, "You have a Thunder deck?"

Blast then replied, "I don't use those wussy Batteryman monsters like your friend Ash did. My thunder deck is better! Attack!"

The orbs fired a blast of electricity and it shot and struck its target, frying the fish (Mary LP: 8000 - 7900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I summon my Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

As he sat the card down, the thunder drummer appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Rai-Oh, attack!"

the creature fired blasts of electricity and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) before the attack blew it to shards and then as 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Attack it, Nyan Nyan!"

The drummer slammed her hands onto the drums and shot a huge blast electricity and the bear was blown to shards (Mary LP: 7900 - 7400) and then a treasure chest appeared..with nothing inside of it (ATK: 0).

"This is my Sea Chest."

Blast laughed and replied, "Pathetic monster! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I tribute my chest for my Giga Gagagigo!"

As the chest vanished, the more evolved form of Gagagigo appeared (ATK: 2,450).

"Attack!"

The reptile went in and gave one hard punch, the cat-like thunder monster burst into triangles (Blast LP: 8000 - 7450).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "Lucky move, Mary Test! I'll switch Rai-Oh to defense and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I discard Warrior of Atlantis!"

She discarded the card and then she added the spell to her hand and she opened her field slot and replied, "Lets head to A Legendary Ocean!"

As she slid the card into and it closed up, the arena was flooded with water and a place appeared behind Mary and Giga Gagagigo let out a happy growl (ATK: 2,450 - 2,650).

Johnny then replied, "Lucky we're up here."

Solomon then replied, "She has some good talent."

"I now summon my Piercing Moray!"

As he sat the card down, a large eel with a glowing horn appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 1,700).

Susan then replied, "She just added that thing to her deck!"

Sissy then replied, "She can get that thing to some high attack power if used with the right cards!"

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The huge reptile went in and punched the machine-like thunder monster in the chest, smashing it and its orbs to pieces that flew into the ocean water.

"Eel, attack!"

The eel slithered through the waters and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with stab of its horn, the angel was blown into shards (Blast LP: 7450 - 6550).

"I special summon...Thunder Kid!"

As he sat the card down, a small yellow-skinned creature appeared (ATK: 800).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Thunder Kid for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the small creature vanished, the mighty titan of light appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Susan then replied, "Saw that monster coming a mile away."

Johnny then replied, "Me too."

"Let me know if you see this coming, fools! Say goodbye to your Giga Gagagigo!"

The titan opened its hand and launched a wave of electricity and the reptile roared in pain as the electricity was too much for the creature and then it exploded into particles.

"Much better. Attack her Eel!"

The titan fired a blast of electricity again and the eel was blown into pixels as the attack struck it (Mary LP: 7400 - 6700).

"Take that, Test girl! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate the effect of my Sea Chest! I banish my chest and two water monsters to draw 2 cards!"

She took the Sea Chest and 2 Mother Grizzly cards and drew 2 cards.

"I now banish 1 water monster to summon my Aqua Spirit!"

As he took the Warrior Atlantis and banished it, a watery elf appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800).

"I tribute to summon my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the spirit vanished, the mighty titan of ice appeared (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).

"Now, your facedown card is destroyed!"

The titan fired a blast of frost & ice and Blasts facedown Widespread Ruin shattered to pieces.

Johnny then replied, "Man, a true battle of the titans!"

Mary then replied, "Mine will win! Attack!"

The titan fired a blast of frost that struck the titan in the chest. Zaborg let out a groan before it exploded into a shower of sparks (Blast LP: 6550 - 6350).

Mary smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I'll set this monster facedown and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn! Ha, Ha!"

Mary drew a card and replied, "Your are annoying, dude! I summon my Giant Red Seasnake!"

As she sat the card down, the red snake appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets battle. Seasnake, attack!"

The snake went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the snake smashed it into small pieces that flew in the water and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Mobius, direct attack!"

The titan of ice fired a blast of frost that struck Blast (Blast LP: 6350 - 3950).

Blast groaned and replied, "Ouch. I activate Damage Condensor!"

As he discarded a 2nd Zaborg to his graveyard, a large green dragon appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Thunder Dragon appeard and merged with the other one and the mighty Two-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Ha! Attack her snake!"

The huge dragon fired a huge blast of electricity that shot and blasted the seasnake into pixels (Mary LP: 6350 - 5350).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Mobius to defense and I'll set a card facedown as well and that'll end my turn."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Zaborg appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets battle. Zaborg, attack!"

The titan fired a blast of electricity and it struck the icy titan and then the huge titan exploded into small chunks of ice.

"Direct attack!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of electricity that shot out and struck Mary (Mary LP: 5350 - 2550).

Mary groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

She drew 2 cards.

"I'm now tired of getting wet, so I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the palace crumbled to the ground and the water was drained as well.

"I end my turn now!"

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Fortress Whale's Oath!"

The ritual card appeared on the field.

"For the offering I tribute a Abyss Soldier and my Amphibian Beast!"

As the two watery creatures appeared and vanished, a large whale with cannons on its back appeared (ATK: 2,350).

"I now play Aqua Jet!"

Suddenly, the whale began to glow (ATK: 2,350 - 3,350).

Blast gulped and replied, "Mommy...If I had one."

Mary then replied, "Take this, Blast! attack!"

The whale aimed and fired a barrage of attacks, striking Zaborg and blowing the titan into pixels (Blast LP: 3950 - 3000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my dragon to defense and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Giga Gagagigo appeared (ATK: 2,450).

"Lets do it. Giga Gagagigo, attack!"

The huge reptile went in and with a hard smash of its fist, blasted the dragon into globules of light.

"Attack!"

Fortress Whale fired a barrage of weapons and a Tripwire Beast appeared (DEF: 1,300) and was blasted into shards as the attacks struck it.

"I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I summon my Pathunder!"

As he sat the card down, a green-suited thunder creature appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I use his ability to Normal summon my Mathunder!"

As he sat the card down, a female thunder monster appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now play Sient Doom!"

Suddenly, Tripwire Beast appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,300).

Blast laughed and replied, "With 3 Level 4 monsters, I overlay all 3 of them!"

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!":

As he sat the card down, a large blue-skinned dragon appeared with a roar and electricity was covering the whole dragon and the number 91 was on the side of the head and 3 orbs were circling its long body (ATK: 2,400).

Blast laughed and replied, "This is my ultimate monster! Meet the mighty _**Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon**_!"

Johnny then replied, "It is a Number monster!"

Dukey then replied, "This can't be good at all!"

Blast then replied, "For me, Yes! For you, NO! I activate its ability! By removing all 3 of its Xyz material monsters, all faceup monsters except my dragon are destroyed!"

As he discarded the 3 monsters, the dragon roared as it shot a huge wave of electricity and both of Mary's monsters were blasted into atoms as the attack struck them both.

"Ha! Attack her directly!"

The huge dragon fired another blast of electricity that shot and Struck Mary (Mary LP: 2550 - 150).

Blast laughed and replied, "I will win! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Blast drew a card and replied, "Thunder Spark Dragon, attack!"

The huge dragon let out a roar and fired a huge blast of electricity, blasting Marys facedown card into particles before it got a chance to be revealed.

Mary then replied, "It was my Skelengel."

She drew a card.

Blast laughed and replied, "I'll beat you! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Abyss Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the shark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I banish 1 more monster to summon my 2nd Aqua Spirit!"

As she banished her first one, the 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I Now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both of her monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a tip of a gold trident sticking out of a blue rock-like object appearedf.

"Apper before me..**_Number 23: Storming Poseidon_**!"

As he sat the card down, the blue rock-like creature transformed into a aquatic humanoid clad in icy blue armor with a gold trident sticking out of its back appeared and a yellow '23' was on its upper right chest (ATK: 2,300).

Solomon sighed and replied, "You all summoned your first Number monsters."

Susan smiled and replied, "Great job, sis!"

Blast laughed and replied, "Good monster, but my monster is better and stronger!"

Mary smiled as she activated a Double Summon card and a Star Boy appeared (ATK: 550).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, the creature began to glow (ATK: 550 - 1,050) and so did the Number monster (2,300 - 2,800).

Blast gulped and replied, "No.."

Mary then replied, "Yes! Attack his Dragon!"

Suddenly, its trident began to glow and a huge blast of electricity-covered water came out of it and struck the huge dragon in the head. The dragon roared in pain before it exploded into a blast of sparks and then Mary pointed and Star Boy went in and headbutted Blast in the stomach (Blast LP: 3000 - 1450).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lost Blue Breaker!"

As she sat thee card down, a two-headed Sea Serpent appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I Now activate its ability. If I control another Fish, Aqua or Sea Serpent monster, I Can trbute to destroy a spell or trap card on the field!"

As the serpent vanished, Blasts facedown Mirror Force shattered into pixels.

"Nice try! Star Boy, attack!"

The small star fired small bubbles from its head a a 2nd Thunder King Rai-Oh appeared (DEF: 800) before the bubbles slammed into it, blowing it to pieces.

"Storming Poseidon, finish him off!"

The huge water monster fired another wave of electricity and water and it struck Blast, finishing hm off (Blast LP: 1450 - 0).

Dukey laughed and replied, "She did it!"

Solomon nodded as the Thunder Spark Dragon card flew from Blast and Solomon grabbed it and he sighed and replied, "Thats another one for us!"

Blast slowly got up and he replied, "I won't forget this loss!"

Suddenly, a blast of light blinded everyone and as it died down, Blast was no where to be found..but the stadium was nowhere in sight and the gang was on a large red path.

Solomon then replied, "What a day this was. Lets head up to the crater tomorrow morning to get our next Legendary Planet monster."

Johnny nodded as they all left the path to head back to the village.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Number 23: Storming Poseidon

WATER/Thunder Xyz Effect/Rank 4/2300/2000

2 Level 4 monsters

This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy any number of Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls up to the number of face-up WATER monsters you control.

_**Note:** This card was created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him. Note: this card is not a real "Number" monster and its not one of the "Number" monsters in Yugioh Zexal._

Sea Chest

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If this card is in your graveyard while a "A Legendary Ocean" is on the field, you can banish this card and 2 other WATER monsters (Except another Sea Chest) to draw 2 cards. The effect of "Sea Chest" can only be used once per turn.

-ooo-

**Mary wins another Number monster for the team. In the next chapter, they head to the crater for a long and one heated duel. Who will take the challenge? Find out in "Molten Destruction", which will be coming soon.**


	11. Molten Destruction

Chapter 11: Molten Destruction

-ooo-

In a small cave near the crater, Blast was moping over his loss to Mary.

He groaned and replied, "That was a tough loss."

He looked at his deck and replied, "ITs a good deck, but my other deck is much better. I Still need a few more cards to make it a great deck, but I'll find the cards that'll make it a great one."

Suddenly, his cave shook and then he peked outside of the cave, the sky was covered in a dark red glow and he rpelied, "Another eruption is about to happen. I need to find a new place to live."

He laughed and replied, "I heard they are homes in Casino Night City. Maybe I Can challenge someone there for a free home. I can't wait to head there!"

Suddenly, his cave shook again and then he saw a wave of lava outside of his caves entrance!

He gulped and replied, "That lava looks hotter then the Four Horseman Burger! I need to get out of here!"

He activated his duel disk and he took a Dimensionhole spell card and sat it on his duel disk and he replied, "Get me out of here!"

He took all of his stuff as the portal opened and he quickly ran into it and as it closed up, a stream of lava entered the cave, engulfing it in hot, steamy lava.

-ooo-

Back at the village after everyone went to sleep for the night, Solomon was looking at the two Number monsters they now had.

He then replied, "We have two of these cards now. We just need the rest of the Legendary Planet monsters to so we can face that evil leader down in a duel."

Suddenly, Sissy came in and she replied, "Couldn't sleep either, Solomon?"

The sage looked at her and he sighed and replied, "Not a wink. We need to get those planet monsters for our own collection. But, these number monsters spook me a little bit. If a person like Blast can get a number card."

"Then anyone in Jack's army can get a Number card!", Sissy replied.

Solomon then replied, "We need to be ready for anything."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Very true."

Solomon then replied, "I hope the volcano doesn't give us any troubles."

Sissy then repleid, "Well be okay."

-ooo-

Back at the evil castle, Jack was up late, talking with Witty Phantom.

Jack sighed and replied, "So he had a Number monster and he still lost a duel?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Sure did. The volcano erupted again and he mananged to get out of his little hideout and get to safety."

Jack then replied, "No big deal. Is my fire duelist ready to go?"

WItty Phantom nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. He's ready to battle at anytime, sir."

Jack then replied, "Good. Monitor the Volcano from your video room and let me know about anything that happens!"

Witty Phantom nodded as he vanished into the same cloud of purple smoke and then the evil master yawned and replied, "Time for bed."

-ooo-

That next day, The gang was ready to tackle the mountain.

Blue then replied, "You all ready? There are no rest areas on the way to the Volcano's crater. I hope the heat doesn't get to you first."

Solomon then replied, "WIth my abilites, we'll be fine."

Blue then replied, 'Good luck then."

The gang started to leave the village.

Blue sighed and replied, "Good luck, kids."

-ooo-

A hour later, they were walking on the volcano's path. They were only 18 miles away from their goal.

Dukey then replied, "So hot!"

Sissy then replied, "Calm down, doggie! We need to get that planet card!"

Suddenly, they saw about 4 small fireball creatures with angry faces infront of them (ATK: 600 x3).

Johnny then replied, "Those are Hinotama Souls!"

Susan then replied, "No big deal. they only have 600 attack points!"

Mary then replied, "Out of way, weaklings!"

The 4 fire monsters panicked as they saw the gang and floated away.

Susan then replied, "THat was easy!"

Suddenly, 2 boar-like creatures appeared with angry noises (ATK: 1,800 x2).

Susan then replied, "Those are Great Angus's! Better fire monsters!"

Susan the replied, "Thats why those weak souls ran off!"

Johnny activated his duel disk and a Mataza the Zapper appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I give him a Fusion Murasame Blade!"

Suddenly, the samurai's weapon began to glow red (ATK: 1,300 - 2,100).

"Attack!"

The samurai made 3 copies of himself and each one tossed a barrage of shurikens, blasting both of the beasts into pixels.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, a blast of fire came out of the sky and incinerated Mataza without warning. Johnny groaned in pain as he placed mataza in his graveyard.

Dukey then replied "In the Sky!"

Suddenly, they looked in the sky and a Firewing Pegasus was flying (ATK: 2,250).

Dukey activated his duel disk and replied, "My turn!"

Suddenly, a Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tribute it for my Toy Dragon!"

As the magician vanished, the dragon toy made of blocks appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Attack!"

The dragon launched a multicolored wave of energy and the beast tried to fly away, but the attack struck it first, blowing the fiery horse into pixels and then the dragon vanished.

Solomon nodded and replied, "Good move, you two. Lets go!"

They continued to run up the path.

-ooo-

Back at the castle, Witty Phantom was watching the gang going up the volcano path.

He snickered and replied, "This is too much fun. They have alot more monsters to battle with before they reach the top!"

-ooo-

The gang continued up the trail..but the gang was now really and about to be overheated.

Susan then replied, "I know we need to get to the crater, but we're getting way too hot!"

Solomon nodded and replied, "Me too."

He began to glow and then the gang was covered in a light-blue glow.

"What the?", Mary asked.

Solomon then replied. "I used my soul power of Cold Wave. It'll last for about 16 hours. We should be good!"

Johnny then repled, "Cool!"

Suddenly, a fiery wood spirit (ATK: 1,850) and a flaming dragon appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Dukey then replied, "Thats a Blazing Inpachi and a Solar Flare Dragon!"

Mary then replied, "Damn it!"

Mary took a spell card and and she replied, "Time to use Dark Hole!"

Suddenly, a large black hole appeared and both fiery monsters exploded into clouds of ash they blew into the hole and then vanished.

Solomon nodded and replied, "Clever move."

Mary then replied, "When I heard they unbanned that card, I added a copy of it to my deck!"

Solomon nodded and replied, "Lets go. We're about 10 more miles away from the crater!"

They ran and the saw a sign that said CRATER: 8 MILES AHEAD.

Solomon then replied, "Eh, close enough!"

Suddenly, two fiery soldiers appeared infront of them (ATK: 1,700 x2).

Johnny then replied, "Thats a Darkfire Soldier #1 & #2!"

Mary then replied, "Wow."

Susan activated her duel disk and she placed a card on it and a Cyber Dragon and a Mechanicalchaser appeared (ATK: 1,850 & ATK: 2,100).

"Attack!"

The many armed machine went in and and slashed and stabbed with its arms, blowing one of the soldiers into fiery shards and Cyber Dragon fired a blast of flames and the 2nd soldier exploded into a cloud of ash as well and then both vanished.

Susan then replied, "Yea bab..."

Suddenly, the ground began th shake.

Solomon then replied, "We need to get to higher !"

He pointed to the volcano and replied, "If that volcano blows its top, we're all in trouble! My Cold Wave ability will not save you from the hot lava!"

"What do we do then?", a scared Dukey asked.

Solomon then replied, "Get to the safe zone!"

"Where is that?", Johnny asked.

Solomon took a trap card out of his pocket and then they all vanished as the volcano came pouring down the paths and then about a minute later, the paths were clear and the gang reappeared, with no damage at all.

Solomon then replied, "I used that Safe Zone trap card to protect us."

Mary then replied, "Clever. Lets go!"

Solomon nodded.

-ooo-

Back at the viewing room, Witty Phantom continued to watch them.

He sighed and replied, "I hope our fire duelist can take them down."

-ooo-

The gang was finally at the volcano's crater, waiting for the duelist to finally show up.

Sissy then replied, "Show up, already!"

"As you wish!", a voice was heard.

Suddenly, a fiery man lept out of the lava and landed infront of them.

Sissy then replied, "Flamvell Urquizas?"

The fiery man nodded nad replied, "So true. I'm the 2nd guardian of the Planet monsters. I'll probably crush you before I even get to summon it!"

Sissy then replied, "Whatever. Lets duel!"

The spirit nodded as he landed on the other side of the volcano and he replied, "Step foward, little girl!"

Sissy walked to the side of the arena and they were teleported right over the crater!

Johnny then replied, "What the hell?"

Sissy looked down and replied, "Eek!"

Urquizas then replied, "You won't fall. My powers will protect you from falling in the pit!"

Sissy nodded as they activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Flamvell Urquizas: 8,000LP - Sissy: 8,000LP)

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the sand fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The sand fairy went in and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the sand fairy smashed it to pieces with its body and Flamvell Urquizas took a monster and added it to his hand.

"Whatever. Your turn."

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gorlag!"

As he sat the card down, a gargoyle-like fiend with red skin, a fiery and a flaming sword appeared (ATK: 1,000).

Johnny then replied, "What the hell?"

Urquizas smiled and replied, "Nice words. This fiery fiend is a rare card given to me by Master Jack and it gains 500 ATK for each fire monster on the field!"

The fiends sword began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 1,500).

"Its weaker then my Zolga!"

Urquizas then replied, "I play Burden of the Mighty!"

The fairy began to chip (ATK: 1,700 - 1,300).

"Thats better. Attack!"

The fiery fiend flew in and smashed the sand fairy to pieces with its sword (Sissy LP: 8,000 - 7,800).

"When Gorlag destroys a monster, Its special summoned to my side of the field in faceup attack postion with a negated effect and its attribute is now fire!"

Suddenly, Zolga reappeared on his side of the field (Gorlag ATK - 1,500 - 2,000).

"Lucky It can only be special summoned after my Battle phase ends. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Burden Of the Mighty Spell card was blown to pieces.

"I'll now set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "Gorlag, attack!"

The fiery fiend went in and a Fairy Huntress appeared (DEF: 1,500) and the fiend struck her with its sword, blowing her into pixels and then Zolga came in and slammed its body into Sissy (Sissy LP: 7800 - 6100).

Urquizas laughed and replied, "Too easy I End my turn now."

Suddenly, Fairy Huntress appeared next to the volcanic warrior (Gorlag ATK - 2,000 - 2,500).

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I normal summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

Suddenly, the crystal fairy appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Urquizas then replied, "You know, you'll just lose it during your end phase."

Sissy then replied, "Knew that, hothead! I tribute it ro special summon my Fairy Golem!"

As the fairy vanished into particles of light, a large rocky creature glowing with light appeared and it had a small cannon on one of its arms (ATK: 1,200).

"It now gains the tributed monsters ATK!"

The golem began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 3,600).

Johnny then replied, "So its a Turret Warrior for Fairy monsters? Awesome!"

Dukey then replied, "Now, she has the best monster on the field!"

Sissy then replied, "Attack his Gorlag!"

The fairy fired a burst of light from its cannon and it struck the fiery fiend and it exploded into a cloud of fiery ash (Urquizas LP: 8000 - 6800) and then the 2 other fairies burst into pixels.

"Should of guessed so. I end my turn now."

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

SIssy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 1,900).

"Lets go! Golem, attack!"

The fairy fired a laser of light from its cannon and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) before the blast blew the odd-looking machine into pieces and then a 2nd one appeared and Mudora went and cleaved the machine cleanly in two with his sword (Urquizas LP: 6800 - 6300).

"I special summon...my Magma Drago!"

Suddenly, a small fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I end my turn now."

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I now banish a fire monster to summon my Inferno!"

As he took one of the UFO Turtles and banished it, a bonfire with two blue eyes appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now tune both of my monsters together!"

Magna Drago immediately split apart into two small white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Inferno, who transformed into four small white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Me of course!"

As he sat the card down, a copy of Urquizas appeared infront of the duelist (ATK: 2,100).

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Susan then replied, "Don Zaloog did the same thing."

Mary then replied, "No big deal. Its much weaker then Fairy Golem."

Urquizas then replied, "I activate Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, the golem vanished and was replaced by its facedown card.

"Thats better. My clone now attacks!"

The fiery warrior went in and Fairy Golem appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and with one hard punch, the golem was blown to pieces (Sissy LP: 6,100 - 6,000).

"He does trampling damage and gains 300 ATK everytime he does damage! I end my turn now."

THe fists began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,400).

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Mudora to defense and that'll end my turn."

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Firedog!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery hound appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Firedog, roast her facedown monster!"

The fiery hound fired a blast of flames and a Skelengel appeared (DEF: 400) and the flames burnt the small fairy to ashes and then Sissy drew a card.

"Damn, I Should of attacked with my clone first. Destroy her Mudora!"

The fiery warrior and struck the sand fairy with its fiery fist, blowing the fairy into a cloud of dust (Sissy LP: 6,000 - 5,400) and then flames on his arm get more intense (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I banish my Golem for a card!"

She banished the card and drew a new card.

"Better. I summon my Battle Fairy!"

As she sat a card down, a muscular fairy with a sword and shield appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I discard a card to activate D.D.R. Different Dimension Reincarnation! This revives my banished monster!"

Suddenly, Fairy Golem appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tune them together!"

Battle Fairy chest split apart into three white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Fairy Golem, who immediately transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Sissy closed her eyes and began to chant:

_Mighty angel of the hevenly light, hear this cry. With the power of light and your mighty sword, cut down your enemies with your intense light! Synchro Summon! Come forth...Avenging Knight Parshath!"_

As she sat the card down, the mighty Avenging Knight Parshath appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"I Switch your Urquizas to defense mode!"

Suddenly, the volcanic man knelt (DEF: 400).

"Attack it!"

The knight went and stuck the fiery man with sword, blowing the Urquizas clone into a cloud of black smoke (Urquizas LP: 6300 - 4100).

"Thats that! I end my turn now."

Flamvell Urquizas drew a card and he opened his Field slot and replied, "I activate Molten Destruction!"

As he slid the card into and it shut..nothing really changed.

Johnny then replied, "Figured as much."

Susan then replied, "Yea, this place is like that field Spell Card."

The Firedog began to glow dark red (ATK: 1,900 - 2,400).

"I now banish 3 of my monsters to summon the card you kids want!"

As he took his Two UFO Turtles and his Magma Drago and banished them, a armored knight mounted on a large, rocky, lizard-like beast appeared on the field and smoke and flames were coming out of its mouth (ATK: 2,600 - 3,100).

Urquizas laughed and replied, "This is **_The Blazing Mars_**!"

Solomon then replied, "Thats the planet monster We need!"

Urquizas then replied, "You'll never win from me! Mars, attack!"

The creature opened its and fired a blast a red-hot flames and the huge fairy exploded into globules of fire and light.

"Flamvell Firedog, direct attack!"

The dog fired a breath of flames that struck Sissy (Sissy LP: 5,400 - 2,500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with Firedog now!"

The hellhound fired a blast of flames and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the flames did nothing to the small creature (Urquizas LP: 4100 - 3100).

"Damn that small fairy. I activate The Blazing Mars ability! By tributing a monster, you'll take 500 points of damage!"

As the firedog vanished, it fired a ball of hot flames that struck Sissy (Sissy LP: 2,500 - 2,000).

"Take that! I'll activate Shield Crush and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the small fairy shattered into pieces.

Johnny then replied, "If she doesn't do something quick, that fiery warrior will end this duel in 4 turns!"

Sissy drew a card.

Urquizas quickly replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Flamvell Firedog appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Whatever you say. "I now activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

"Now, I activate my facedown Dust Tornado!"

The dust storm began and the fiery field was blown into shards (ATK: 3,100 - 2,600).

"I now banish 1 Fairy of light to summon my Sacred Guard!"

As she banished her Ohka, a mighty fairy appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,800).

"I now summon my 2nd Kelbek!"

As he sat the card down, a one-eyed earth fiend appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now play Star Changer to give Kelbek one more level!"

As she played the card, the sand fairy began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

"I Overlay my Level Five Sacred Guard and Dunames Dark Witch!"

Both of Cody's monsters transformed into orbs of yellow energy, both of which flew up into the air. A crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I create the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Rise up Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!"

Floating up from the portal was a snow white angel with golden wings, bearing a golden shield. Upon his appearance, two yellow orbs were orbiting around him (ATK: 2,600).

Johnny then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Susan then replied, "Really good monster."

"I now equip Tiras with Xyz Unit! It gains 200 attack points times its Rank!"

The fairy began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 3,600).

"Attack his Firedog!"

The knight went and struck the firedog with its sword and it howled before exploding into triangles (Urquizas LP: 3100 - 1,400).

"Since Tiras attacked, you lose one more card!"

Suddenly, the Legendary Planet monster exploded into a cloud of fiery ash.

Solomon nodded and replied, "We're doing really good."

Johnny then replied, "Yep, we sure are!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

She took her Sacred Guard card and discarded it and one of the orbs vanished.

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown as well to end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown as well and attack with my Tiras!"

The angel went in and a Skelengel appeared (DEF: 600) and the small fairy was smashed to pieces when the Fairy attacked with his sword and then the Pyro Synchro drew a card.

"Your facedown card is destroyed!"

Suddenly, 1 of Urquizas's facedown card exploded into pixels.

Urquizas then replied, "You destroyed my Burn Trap! When its destroyed by a opponets card effect, I can special summon a level 4 fire monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, a Molten Zombie appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Sissy then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

She took the Agido card and discarded it as well.

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Tiras's equip card was blown to pieces (ATK: 3,600 - 2,600).

"I now summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, the Cute rabbit with goggles appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now banish it to summon 2 Darkfire Soldier #1's!"

As the rabbit vanished, two fiery warriors appeared (ATK: 1,700 x2).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

Suddenly, the 3 monsters turned into orbs of fire and both of which flew up into the air. A crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now...Volcano Assassin!"

As he sat the card down, A fiery warrior with a fiery katana appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

"Its weaker then my Xyz monster!", Sissy said with a smile.

Urquizas smiled as he activated his facedown Rush Recklessly card and then, the fiery warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,000).

"Thats better. Now Attack her monster!"

The fiery warrior went and struck the angel with his katana and then the angel shattered into golden shards of light (Sissy LP: 2,000 - 1,600).

"I Activate his ability! When it destroys a monster, I Can remove a Xyz Material monster to increase my monsters attack power equal to the base attack of the destroyed monster!"

As he discarded a Darkfire Soldier #1, the warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 4,600).

"I now end my turn."

The Assassin began to weaken a little bit (ATK: 4,600 - 3,900).

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Urquizas drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

"Excellent! Attack her facedown monster on the far right!"

The fiery warrrior went in and a Radiant Jeral appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the Pyro smashed it into green shards with its sword and then Urquizas discarded the 2nd Darkfire Soldier #1 (ATK: 3,900 - 4,400).

"Next turn, you're done! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I reveal my facedown monster!"

As she flipped the card up, Gellenduo appeared with big smiles on their tiny faces (ATK: 1,700).

Sissy resumed, "I now offer my Gellenduo for my Agent O7!"

As the fairies vanished, the crystal-like fairy with two bladed arms appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, all other monsters except for him have their effects negated!"

Suddenly, the Assasins fiery sword died down (ATK: 4,400 - 2,3000).

"Now, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Avenging Knight Parshath appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Susan then replied, "This duel is over!"

"Sure is! Agent 07, attack!"

The fairy went in and impaled one of its arms into the chest of the Pyro Xyz monster. It let out groan before it exploded into fiery embers & soot.

"Avenging Knight, end this duel!"

The fairy swung his sword and struck the fiery Synchro monster, ending the duel (Urquizas LP: 1,400 - 0).

Dukey then replied, "YEA!"

Solomon began to glow as the The Blazing Mars card flew out of the discard slot and floated to Solomon and he grabbed it and replied, "Only 4 to go!"

Urquizas laughed and replied, "You'll may of beatened me, but you'll never survive the final eruption!"

He laughed as he dropped himself into the volcano and Sissy quickly ran to Johnny.

Dukey gulped and replied, "What did he mean?"

Solomon sighed and replied, "I Don't know. We'll never make it in time to save ourselves!"

Johnny then replied, "We need to think of something!"

They looked into the lava and saw it started to bubble very quickly...

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

The Blazing Mars

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,200/8 Stars

You can Banish 3 Monster cards in your Graveyard from play to Special Summon this card from your hand or your Graveyard. Once per turn: you may Tribute 1 Monster (other than this card) to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** This card was used by Axel in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Gorlag

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Increase this card's ATK by 500 for each FIRE Monster you control. When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon that Monster to your side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase. Monsters Special Summoned in this manner have their Attribute changed to FIRE and their effects are negated. If this card is removed from the field, destroy all Monsters that were Special Summoned by its effect.

_**Note:** This card was used by Alister in the anime episode "Deja Duel! (Part Two)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Volcano Assassin

Pyro/Xyz/Effect/Rank 4/ATK: 2,300ATK./DEF: 1,000/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Pyro-Type Monsters

When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can detach one Xyz Material Monster to increase its ATK by half the base ATK of the destroyed Monster.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Thousand Year Door Redux" story. All creative credit goes to him._

Fairy Golem

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

This card can be special summoned by offering 1 Fairy monster as a tribute. If its special summoned this way: Increase the ATK of this monster by the Original ATK of the tributed monster. If this card is in your graveyard: You can banish this card to draw a card from your deck.

Battle Fairy

Fairy/Tuner/Light/ATK: 1,600/500/3 Stars

"A powerful fairy that protects his allies with its strong muscles and swift attacks with his sword."

Sacred Guard

Fairy/Effect/LIght/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,500/5 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

Burn Trap / Normal Trap Card

Image: Darkfire Soldier #1 pointing his sword at a Goblin of Greed that is trapped in the middle of a ring of fire.

If this card is destroyed by your opponets card effect while you control no other monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from your deck.

-ooo-

**How will they escape and can they do so? That and what'll happen next afterwards will be explained in the next chapter. The chapters title will remain a secret for now.**


	12. Treasure Map

**Note: After a while of deciding, I'm back to writing chapters for this story and I'm now working on two stories now. Now, on with the show! Also, again I think the japanese names for certain cards used in this chapter are better then the american ones, so I'll use them instead.**

Chapter 17: Treasure Map

-ooo-

The gang was trapped in the middle of the volcano with no where to go.

Johnny gulped and replied, "It can't end like this!"

Dukey whined and replied, "If we don't think of something, we'll all be reduced to ash!"

Susan looked at Solomon and replied, "Any bright ideas?"

He sighed and replied, "My powers will not work here, guys. I'm trully sorry for leading you all up here to your doom."

Mary then replied, "This stinks."

Suddenly, they saw a large airship and a famillar blonde-haired guy was there with a Command Knight and Maruading Captain.

Mary then replied, "Gil?"

Gil then replied, "Quick! Got on!"

Suddenly, a threw a ladder down and then within seconds, the gang got on it.

Gil looked at Captain and replied, "Got us the hell out of here!"

The war veteran quickly turned the wheel and they left the volcanic area just in time before the area where the gang was covered in fiery lava.

-ooo-

A minute or so later, Jack was talking with Witty Phantom about what happened.

Jack then replied, "How'd they escape?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "A Marauding Captain, Command Knight and this blonde-haired teenaged boy came and rescued them all from a fiery fate, sir."

Jack then replied,"Lucky they are. Any idea of where are they headed?"

Witty Phantom sighed and replied, "No clue, sir. I'll make sure to let you know when I do know something."

Jack then replied, "You can head out now."

The phantom nodded and vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

Jack then replied, "If they were smart, they use that map to find out where the next card is located. I have many troops around the world and I'll make sure to stop them as soon as I can."

-ooo-

Back at the camp, Hugh and Lila were happy to see everyone was okay. Freed also thanked Gil and his two best warriors as well.

Susan then replied, "Gil, thank you so much for helping us!"

Gil then replied, "Anytime, Susan. Glad I was able to help out."

"How'd you know about us?", Mary asked.

Command Knight then replied, "Easy. Your parents got scared and sent a airship out to save you guys."

`Gil then replied, "I have to head back to the airship near Mechana City, so see ya later, gators!"

He jumped onto his airship and seconds later, he was gone.

Freed then replied, "Find anything good?"

Johnny opened the backpack and he took out a map and replied, "This map will lead us to the Water Stone. We finally got it!"

Freed then replied, "Good. I'll let them know you're finding that stone. Where do you have to go?"

Marauding Captain then replied, "We need to head to the map room to find it out, sir."

Freed then replied, "You guys found it, so come with us as well."

-ooo-

The gang was in the room with a case of Red Gush. General Freed was doing the best he can in reading the treasure map.

"Where do we have to go, sir?", Dukey asked.

Freed then replied, "It says through the Rockmoon Quarry, then through a tropical forest type area called Tropoica Falls and then there is a secret lair somewhere in the falls that leads to the legendary water stone, if its there of course."

Dukey then replied, "How far is the falls from here?"

Freed then replied, "About 8 miles south of here, Johnny."

Command Knight then replied, "Sir, don't we have a army member in the quarry that could lead them to the Tropica area?"

Freed then replied, "Thats right. Call him up and make sure he can do so."

Command Knight nodded and left and then Freed looked at the Kids and replied, "How was the attack on the volcano?"

Susan then replied, "We beat Don Zaloog, Gadget Soldier, Blast Ketchup and Flamvell Urquizas and we got the Number monster and a Legendary Planet monster as well!"

Freed then replied, "Good. Head to the quarry area in the morning and relax for the rest of the night. Gearfried and Blue Flame Swordsman are serving Bacon Wrapped Sirloins with fries.

Dukey laughed and replied,"Yummmmmmy!"

Johnny then replied, "Sounds good, sir."

-ooo-

Later that night at about 3:00 in the morning, Johnny was working on his warrior deck in the war rooom.

He sighed and replied, "I have to have my deck ready to go."

Suddenly, he heard a knocking at the door and he sighed and replied, "Come in!"

Suddenly, General Freed came in and he was carrying a small treasure box of somesorts and he replied, "Redoing your deck, young man?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I needed some better cards."

He took a small treasure box and placed on the table and replied, "Take any card you need in there, my young friend. They might not be all warrior monsters, but monsters that work well as a good team."

Johnny then replied, "Thank you, sir."

Freed nodded as he walked out of the room and he replied, "Lets se what we have."

He opened it up and saw alot of different warriors, some non-warrior monsters and about 4 Xyz cards.

He laughed and replied,"Jackpot, baby!"

-ooo-

After a small breakfast later that morning, the gang was now ready to go. Command Knight packed their backpack with Red Gush, Trail Mix and medical supplies for the long trip.

Hugh then replied, "Please, be as careful as you can, kids. We worry about you alot."

Dukey then replied, "I know."

Solomon then replied," I'll do my best to watch over them."

Lila then replied, "Thank you."

Freed then replied, "Good luck. You'll meet my soldier in a little shack near the quarrys entrance. He'll lead you through the rugged Quarry."

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

The gang got on the bikes and drove off.

Hugh sighed and replied, "You kids can do it. Good luck."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the gang was outside of the Quarry and they saw a small hut.

Johnny then replied, "Hey!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and a red-capped warrior came out of the house and he replied, "Are you from Porkbelly Village?"

The gang nodded and he replied, "I'm Dust Knight and you need my help to get you to the Rainforest?"

They nodded to him.

The warrior then replied, "Okay, follow me then. Not many dangerous duel monsters are in the Quarry, but be as careful as you can."

The gang nodded as they followed him into the quarry.

-ooo-

Back at his castle, Jack was talking to Witty Phantom about where they were.

Jack then replied, "Where are they now?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "Some of our troops saw him entering the quarry area of the island."

Jack then replied, "Any Reason why?"

Witty PHantom then replied, "They have that map that Zaloog stole from that plant couple, sir."

Jack then replied, "They're going after the Pure Water Stone? Good luck. No one has ever been able to find that thing!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "We can send Dark Blade there to keep a eye on them, sir. He fully recovered from being shocked."

Jack then replied, "Good. Send him there."

The fiend nodded and vanished into purple smoke.

Jack sighed and replied, "I wonder why that want that thing for?"

-ooo-

A hour later, they were in the middle of the quarry, resting with earth knight at a picnic spot.

Dust Knight then replied, "We should be there in about a hour."

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a brown overcoat was starting to walk their way.

Johnny then replied, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, he took off his coat to find a middle-aged main wearing a normal shirt, pants and tie combo.

Susan then replied, "No way"

Mary then replied, "HIm of all people."

Johnny then replied, "Mr. Teacherman?"

The man then replied, "Is this all your mess, Test?"

Johnny then replied, "Can you just call me Johnny and Its not my mess!"

Mr. Teacherman then replied, "Fine, you all can call me Henry."

"Why are you here anyway?", Mary asked.

Henry then replied, "Just looking for some rare artifacts and rare cards."

Dukey then replied, "Have you Dueled anyone?"

Henry then replied, "Did that dog just talk?"

"Just answer the question.", Johnny said with a sigh.

Henry then replied, "About 4 different Duel Spirits and beat every one of them. I have a tent about 10 miles east of here and Its a nice place to live. I want to head to Porkbelly Village, but I keep getting lost!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "We'll help out. But first, How about a duel with me?"

Henry laughed and replied, "I always wanted to duel you, Test! I accept your challenge?"

Mary looked at Dust Knight and replied, "Will the weather stay okay?"

The knight nodded and replied, "Yep. No chances of rain until tomorrow afternoon, my friends."

Suddenly, they both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Henry Teacherman: 8000LP - Johnny LP: 8000)

Henry drew a card and replied, "I'll begin. I first play the spell card Miracle Rapture! I Can discard a Rock monster from my deck to the graveyard."

He took a monster and discarded and then drew a new a card.

"Next, I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

Suddenly, the noble knight appeared and stabbed into his facedown card and D2 Shield Trap card lifted and shattered to bits.

"Banish any others!"

He sighed as he took 2 more copies and banished them.

"I now summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The warrior charged and then to everyones suprise, a Dust Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the knight struck with his sword, blowing the earth warrior into shards and then Henry discarded another card from his deck.

Susan then repolied, "Didn't see that coming."

Dust Knight nodded and replied, "That suprised me too."

"I end my turn now."

Henry drew a card and replied, "I now activate OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet!"

Suddenly, a strange tablet appeared.

"OOParts monsters?", a puzzled Dukey asked.

Dust Knight then replied, "Its a group of rare monsters based on ancient relics and other stuff."

Johnny then replied, "What does the name stand for, Henry?"

Henry then replied, "I Can explain that, Johnny. It stands for Out-Of-Place ArtifactsI"

Susan then replied, "Gotcha."

"Now, with that now settled, I now summon my OOParts Mud Golem - Shakouki!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky creature wielding a sword appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,500).

Susan gulped and replied, "Whoa."

"Attack!"

The rock creature charged in and with a quick slice of its rocky sword, smashed the Iron knight to pieces (Johnny LP: 8000 - 7200).

Henry laughed and replied, "That was fun! I end myt urn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Henry drew a card and replied, "OOPArts Golden Shuttle, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, a large golden steel jet appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,500).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Two monsters with 2,500 ATK? He's in trouble."

Henry then replied, "I'll attack with my Mud Golem first!"

The mud golem charged in..

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Invincible Hero and my Malevolent Catastrophe!"

Suddenly, his two traps shattered and the tablet shattered into little pieces and then Henry's facedown Negate Attack lifted and exploded as well and then the Golem continued and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the warrior block the rocks sword (Johnny LP: 7200 - 6700).

"Lucky you, I guess. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery sword warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I tribute him for my Turret Warrior!"

As the fiery warrior vanished, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 3,000).

"I switch my Guardian to attack mode as well!"

Suddenly, he rose to attack postion (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do it. Guardian, Smash his Mud Golem!"

The warrior charged in.

Johnny quickly slid a card into his disk and replied, "I quickly activate Ego Boost!"

As he began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 2,400)), he rushed in and cleaved the rocky creature in twain with a single swipe of his sword . The two pieces crumbled into dust.

"Turret Warrior, attack!"

The warrior fired a barrage of a bullets and they stuck the golden plane and then it exploded into fiery pieces of golden metal (Henry LP: 8000 - 6000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Henry drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Giant Soldier of Stone appeared (DEF: 2,000).

"I now summon my OOParts Crystal Skull!"

As he sat the card down, a skull made of shiny crystal appeared (ATK: 900).

"I now over my two monsters!"

Suddenly, both monsters turned into silver orbs and then a crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now...OOPArts Crystal Alien!"

As he sat the card down, a odd creature with wings appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Susan then replied, "What the hell is that?"

Mary then replied, "A weird monster."

"I now play Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the warrior began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).

"Attack!"

Suddenly, the creature fired two blasts of blue energy from its wing and the elf warrior exploded into particles as they struck him (Johnny LP: 6700 - 6400).

"That'll do tor now, I think."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The bulky fired a barrage of bullets and too everyones suprise once again, the bullets bounced off its body and then they struck Johnny instead (Johnny LP: 6400 - 5500).

Henry then replied, "You're a dope! My Xyz monsters ability as that by removing 1 Material monster, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle and you take any damage as well!"

Johnny then replied, "Darn it. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Henry drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, the bulky warrior went facedown.

"Attack!"

The wierd creature fired its lasers and Turret Warrior appeared (DEF: 2,000) and was blasted to pieces as the attacks struck it.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

Suddenly, Blue Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my monsters!"

uddenly, both monsters turned into silver orbs and then a crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now...Zubaba General!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior covered in armor appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now deatch a Xyz Material monster to give my monster a power boost!"

Suddenly, Master of Flaming Dragonswords appeared and was absorbed into his body (ATK: 2,000 - 3,800).

"By getting rid of his Xyz Material monsters, I can equip a warrior from my graveyard to my side of the field!"

Susan then replied, "But since Henry's has a Xyz Material monster, Johnny will take the damage!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Smash that wierd Xyz monster with Zubaba Sword Strike!"

The warrior charged in..

Dukey gulped and replied, "He's nuts!"

Henry laughed and replied, "I discard my final material monster!"

He did so.

Johnny smiled and replied, "I activate Overlay Banish! This negates your monsters effect, Teach!"

Suddenly, The warrior went and stabbed the wierd creature in the chest with the sword and and he let out a chilling moan before it burst into globules of energy (Henry LP: 6000 - 4300).

Johnn smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Henry drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll send one more away!"

As he discarded the final card, Axe Raider appeared and flew into the warrior (ATK: 3,800 - 5,500).

Dukey laughed and replied, "Yea, boy!"

"I Now summon my Little Winguard!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do this! General, attack!"

The general rushed and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the warrior smashed it with his sword and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Damn, I should of attacked with Little Winguard, first! Oh, well."

The small warrior went in and struck Henry with his sword (Henry LP: 4300 - 2900).

Henry quickly replied, "I activate Damage Condensor and I use it to summon my OOPArts Colossal Head!"

As he discarded a GIant Rat to his graveyard, a large rocky head appeared (ATK: 800)

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

As the storm started, Axe Raiders card appeared and shattered to little bits (ATK: 5300 - 3,600).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, OOParts Golden Shuttle appeared (ATK; 1,300).

"I use its abiltiy to give all OOparts monsters a level!"

Suddenly, both began to glow (LV4 x2 - LV5 x2).

"I now overlay my 2 level 5 monsters!"

All of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

Solomon then replied," He's summoning a number monster! Not good!"

Mary then replied, "This is bad!"

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!":

As he sat the card down, a HUGE monster appeared! A looked a large floating metal fortress of somesorts and on its bottom pillar was the number 33 (ATK: 2,400).

Henry laughed and replied, "Meet your doom right here and now, Test! This is the mighty _**Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach**_!"

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Solomon then replied, "This will be tough for him to beat, I'm afraid."

"I now activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, Zubaba Knight began to groan (ATK: 3,600 - 1,800).

"I activate my number monsters ability! By removing 1 of its material monsters when a monster on your side of the field has their ATK change, you take the same damage!"

As he discarded his OOParts Golden Shuttle, Johnny let out a cry of pain (Johnny LP: 5500 - 3700).

"Now, blast his General away!"

Suddenly, a huge laser came out of its ring and it shot and Johnnys Xyz Monster was blown to atoms as the attack struck him (Johnny LP: 3700 - 3100).

"Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Henry drew a card and replied, "Machu Mech, attack!"

Its fired its laser and a Daybreaker appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and was blasted into particles as the attack struck him.

"Make your move."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Activate my own Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Daybreaker appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters now!"

Both of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a large sword with two orbs floating around it appeared.

Johnny smiled and replied, "I now Xyz Summon the mighty and powerful **_Number 39: Utopia_**!"

Suddenly, Johnny's Number transformed from sword to warrior (ATK: 2,500).

Dukey laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "Great move, babe!"

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his Number monster!"

The golden warrior flew into the air and went in towards the huge machine and struck its ring. Suddenly, cracks happened all over the fortress before it burst into a huge explosion of fiery metal and globs of slag (Henry LP: 2900 - 2500).

Susan then replied, "Awesome, bro!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, yea! I end my turn now."

Henry drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, OOParts Golden Shuttle appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I summon another now!"

Suddenly, a 2nd golden shuttle appeared (ATK: 1,300).

Dukey then replied, "He's summoning another one?"

Solomon then replied, "He can't! Only one of each Number monster exists in this world!"

Henry then replied, "Wait to you all see what I have in store for Johnny! Due to their effects, I can give both 2 extra levels apiece!"

Suddenly, the shuttles began to glow (LV4 x2 - LV6 x 2).

"I now ovelay them now!"

All of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

""With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!":

As he sat the card down, a large odd creature appeared with a ring that had the number 6 on it (ATK: 2,600).

Henry laughed and replied, "Now meet the even mighter **_Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal_**!"

Dukey then replied, "Wierd."

"I now activate Fiendish Chains!"

Suddenly, Chains came out and wrapped the warrior tight.

"Now, he can't use his ability!"

Dukey then replied, "Not good."

Susan then replied, "He's need a miracle...badly!"

Henry laughed and replied, "When OOParts Atlanthal is Xyz Summoned, I can equip 1 Number monster in my graveyard and my newest number monster gains ATK equal to half of the equipped monsters ATK!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 3,800).

"Now, attack his Utopia!"

Suddenly, the ring began to glow and it fired a huge laser that struck the mighty Number monster in the chest. He let out a moan before his armor began to crack and break apart and then he exploded into globules of light (Johnny LP: 3100 - 1800).

Dukey then replied, "No way."

"He just beat Utopia.", Susan said with a gasp.

Henry smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and he looked at his hand and sighed.

"What is it, babe?", Sissy asked.

Johnny then replied, "I don't have any good enough cards to use."

He slowly took a monster and sat it on his disk facedown and then he quickly ended his turn.

Henry drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Grave Ohja!"

As he sat the card down, the sharp clawed rocky creature appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Dukey gulped and replied, "If Grave Ohja can destroyed, Johnny is doomed!"

Henry laughed and replied, "Time to finish you off! Attack!"

Grave Ohja charged in towards Johnnys facedown card...

**-To Be Continued-**

Cards made by me & Others

Miracle Rapture / Normal Spell Card

Image: Giant Soldier of Stone with its back to the sun shining through the clouds.

Discard 1 Rock monster from your deck to the graveyard to draw a card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Jim in the Yugioh GX episode "A Sight Unseen (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Overlay Banish / Nnrmal Trap Card

During your Battle Phase, when an Xyz Material(s) is detached to activate an effect: Negate the effect.

_**Note:** This card was used by a Number 96: Dark Mist controlled Astral and Yuma in the Yugioh Zexal Episode "Roots of the Problem" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

OOParts Mud Golem - Shakouki

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** This card will be used by Trey in a future episode of Yugioh Zexal and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

-ooo-

**Can Johnnys facedown monster protect hin? We'll find out that in the next chapter and also, The gang head into the forest and they find another enemy of theirs and challenges Dukey to a duel. Can our Toy-loving pup win another duel? Find out in "Card Blocker" and it'll be coming soon.**


	13. Card Blocker

Chapter 13: Card Blocker

-ooo-

Back at the duel in the Quarry, Johnny had 1 facedown monster and no other facedown cards and his opponet, Henry Teacherman, had a Grave Ohja (ATK: 1,600) and a Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal that was equipped with Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach (ATK: 2,600 - 3,800) and then a Apprentice Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the rock slashed the young warrior with its jagged claw and he shattered into shards.

Johnny sighed and replied, "I survive another turn!"

As he took a Axe Raider and a Master of Flaming Dragonswords and banished them, 2 young warriors appeared (DEF: 900 x2).

"Lucky you, Test!"

The Number fired a laser and one of the tokens was atomized.

Henry then replied, "You got lucky, I guess. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now play Heavy Storm!"

Suddenly, the equipped card shattered into pixels (ATK: 3,800 - 2,600).

"I now summon my Road Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the golden warrior tuner appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now play Double Summon for my Hero Kid!"

Suddenly, the young warrior appeared (ATK; 300).

"I Now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Suddenly, Road Synchron split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through the Apprentice Token and Hero Kid, which transformed into a total of 4 white stars. As this process occurred, Johnny clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, a large golden armored warrior appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"I now activate Rush Recklessly!"

Suddenly, the synchro began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 3,700).

"Demolish his Numnber monster!"

The Warriors claw began to glow as he fired a wave of electricity and it covered the huge number monster. Seconds later, the huge creature and its ring shattered into pieces (Henry LP: 2500 - 1400).

Henry quickly replied, "I activate Antimatter Implosion! Now since my Xyz monster was destroyed, we both take damge to the rank of the destroyed monster times 300!"

Suddenly, They were both covered in a intense, red glow (Henry LP: 1400 - 0) - (Johnny LP: 1800 - 0).

Susan then replied, "A tie."

Dukey then replied, "Better then losing."

Solomon sighed and replied, "We don't got the number monsters. We only get the cards if the duelist wins."

Henry looked at him and replied, "Why do you need the cards so badly?"

Solomon then replied, "Hard to explain. We need all the power we need to return the world back to the way it was."

Henry took the 2 cards out of his graveyard and walked to Solomon and handed him the monsters and replied, "Take them. I'm tired of this lame world anyway."

Solomon took them and placed them in the card box and then Henry walked over to Johnny and replied, "Good duel, kid."

Johnny smiled and replied, "You too, Henry."

"When you want a rematch with me, Let me know and I'll be ready ."

Henry then replied, "Come back with me to my tent for a few sodas and snacks."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

Back at his castle, Witty Phantom and the Duel Spirit the fiend sent to the location (Harpie's Brother) were speaking to Jack.

Jack then replied, "So, he used 2 different number monsters in his duel?"

Harpie's Brother nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Jack then replied, "How'd the duel end?"

Harpie's Brother then replied, "In a Tie, sir."

Jack then replied, "Intresting."

"That teacher gave the number monsters to him anyway.", Harpie's Brother replied.

Jack then replied, "Wierd, but whatever. Keep a eye on him and see if you does anything funny."

WItty Phantom nodded and replied, "Will do, sir."

-ooo-

At his tent, Henry was talking about his duels with the gang.

Henry then replied, "So, whats new?"

Johnny then replied, "Nothing much, teach. Why'd you force a draw?"

Henry then replied, "I had it n my hand and I'm too good of a duelist to lose a duel!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Next time we duel, leave that card in your Side Deck."

Henr laughed and then replied, "Deal."

Susan then replied, "Do you have any bags of Super Hot Ranch-Flavored Nacho Blasters in your tent anywhere?"

Henry then replied, "Haven't found one bag of those spicy goodies since I entered this world."

Dukey then replied, "We'll keep a eye out, sir."

Solomon took a map from the backpack and he replied, "If you want to return to Porkbelly Village, use this map to get there, Mr. Teacherman."

Henry took it and he replied, "I'll probably heard there in a day or two."

He looked at his watch and replied, "IYou're about 18 miles away from the rainforest area of the island."

"Have you been there yet?"

Henry then replied, "Wanted to, but I decided to stay here instead."

"Where did you find the number cards, sir?", Solomon asked.

Henry then replied, "In small red treasure chests in the Dusty Valley area of the Quarry. I must of gotten lucky."

Mary then replied, "Probably so."

Henry then replied, "After entering the Rainforest, find the Tropican Outpost. It has resting cabins, a small general store and a small cafe."

Solomon then replied, "Thank you."

Susan then replied, "Lets head to the outpost then."

They got up and left.

Henry sighed and replied, "Test, only you can make a big-enough difference to get us back to our own world.."

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang entered the beautiful rainforest and was no in the Tropican Outpost, looking for a place to rest and get food.

Solomon then replied, "This is a busy outpost to relax in."

Suddenly, a Amazoness Swordswoman walked to them and replied, "Welcome to our outpost. Do you need anything?"

Susan then replied, "Can we get a place to rest?"

Swordsowman then replied, "Of course. Follow me."

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang was inside the inn and resting. Dukey was on the floor and Johnny was about to sleep.

He sighed and replied, "Even with Utopia, A tie was forced. Better then losing a duel, I guess."

He got into bed and went to sleep.

-ooo-

Later that night in the tallest tree near the outpost, a figure wearing a yellow and black striped suit was standing right there a small swarm of bees was above him.

He laughed and replied, "Go, my minions! Take over this pathetic outpost!"

They flew in and then he flew with them as well!

-ooo-

That morning, the gang woke up and to their suprise, it was covered in a sticky honey and bees were flying everywhere!

Solomon then replied, "What the heck is going on?"

Suddenly, 2 larger bees appeared (ATK: 1,200).

Johnny then replied, "Didn't we have to destroy these same bees when we entered the shadowlands?"

Dukey then replied, "Yep."

Sissy activated her duel disk and placed 2 cards on it and 2 Agidos appeared (ATK: 1,500 x2).

"Smash those bees!"

The sand fairy struck with their claws, blowing the large bugs into pixels and then the sand fairies vanished.

Johnny then replied, "Where are these coming from?"

"From me, Johnny Test!"

They looked to the right and the same figure that was in the tree appeared infront of them and he also had a black & yellow striped duel disk on his arm.

Susan then replied "Its the Beekeeper!"

Mary sighed and replied, "Drop the act, Doc Bibbles! We know its you!"

The Beekeeper laughed and replied, "What are you talking about? I'm not that old fart!"

Solomon sighed and replied, "He's truth telling, guys."

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "I won't leave without a duel!"

Dukey then replied, "I'll duel you then!"

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "Good! We'll duel in the Outpost's main area near the entrance. I win, me and my tiny minions stay and if you win, we'll head out and never bother this place again!"

Dukey then replied, "Deal."

-ooo-

A half hour later, they got to the main area of the outposts. Strange enough, Alot of bees were flying overhead of Dukey andf the Beekeeper, ready to attack at any time.

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "Prepare for your defeat!"

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Beekeeper LP: 8000 - Dukey LP: 8000).

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I activate the Continious Spell Card Beehive!"

Suddenly, a large beehive appeared next to him.

"We'll get to its ability soon enough. But for now, I"ll set this monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aya-Iron!"

as he sat the card down, the cymbal-clapping toy kangaroo appeared (ATK; 1,600).

"Lets do it. Aya-Iron, attack!"

The mechanical kangroo slamemd its cymbols and a Killer Needle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blown into pixels and then a honeycomb appeared and went into the beehive.

"Weak monster. Your move now."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "Armored Bee, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, a bee with a large stinger appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Susan then replied, "Is all of his monsters in his deck bee or wasp related?"

"You'll be suprised!"

Suddenly, the bee shot out a stinger out and it struck in the chest (ATK: 1,600 - 800).

"Now, smash his little toy up!"

The bug flew in and smashed the toy into broken metal (Dukey LP: 8000 - 7400).

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Card Blocker!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared and then knelt (DEF: 400).

"That'll end my turn."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "Insect Knight, appear now!"

as he sat hte card down, the mantis knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Susan then replied, "Its a basic insect deck, I see."

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "You'll see soon enough. Bee, attack!"

the bee flew in towards the small warrior..

Dukey quickly replied, "Not a chance! By discarding the top 3 cards of my deck, my toy gains 500 ATK for each card!"

As he took the top 3 cards (Which were Crowning of the Emperor spell card, GIant Rat and a Judgment of Anubis trap card) and discarded them, the warrior began to glow (DEF: 400 - 1900) and then the bee Flew back to Beekeeper's side of the ifeld (Beekeeper LP: 8000 - 7700).

"Lucky you, Dog! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I banish my Crowning of the Emperor Spell card to summon my Spell Striker!"

As he did so, the small warrior (ATK: 600).

Dukey then replied, "I tribute my Spell Striker for my Toy Emperor!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty wooden emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Attack his Armored Bee!"

The warrior charged and cleaved the bee in two with his sword. The two pieces dissolved into grains of light (Beekeeper LP: 7700 - 7000) and then another honeycomb flew into the beehive.

Dukey took a trap fron his deck and added to his hand and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I activate Honey Harvest! By removing 2 of the Honeycomb counters, I can drew 2 cards."

As the only 2 counters flew out and vanished, he drew 2 cards.

"I'll now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blasted Dukey's facedown Mirror Force to pieces.

"I now switch my Knight to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Attack his monsters, my toys! "

The wizard fired a ball of light from its scepter and a Needle Worm appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it and then Dukey took his top 5 cards (Which were Toy Soldier, Toy Helicopter, Toy Magnetman and a Toy Boat and Chthonian Alliance equip spell card) and discarded them and then another honeycomb appeared and flew into the beehive and Toy Emperor made a slash with his weapons, blowing Insect Knight into pixels and then another Honeycomb flew into it.

"Your move now."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Killer Needle appeared (DEF: 800).

"I now activate Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Suddenly, 2 more Killer Needles appeared (ATK: 1,200 x2) and then a 2nd Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now play a 2nd honey harvest!"

He drew 2 more cards.

"I now overlay my 3 Bees!"

The 3 bees turned into yellow orbs and then a crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now...Queen Bee!"

As he sat the card down, a large bee with a cown and a red scarf appeared with a very long and sharp stringer (ATK: 2,300).

Dukey then replied, "That is one large bee!"

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "You'll love the ability. By removing one her Xyz Material monsters, all non-insect monsters loses 500 attac k points!"

As he discarded one of the bees, Both toys began to weaken (ATK: 1,600 - 1,100) - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,800).

"Better. Attack his Toy Magician!"

The huge bee flew in and stabbed with its large stringer, blowing Toy Magician to little bits (Dukey LP: 7400 - 6200).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

As the storm began, the beehive burst into globs of sticky honey.

"I now switch my Emperor to defense and i"ll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, a odd alien-like bug appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'll discard 1 monster more!"

He did so and emperor weakened (ATK: 2,300 - 1,800).

"Lets do it. Queen Bee, smash his Emperor!"

The huge bee flew and stabbed with its stinger and the emperor burst into pixels.

"Neo Bug, attack!"

The bug flew in and somesort of spinner toy with a clowns head on it appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and the bug crushed it to pieces with its body.

"When Toy Spinner is destroyed, I can special summon another!"

Suddenly, a 2nd spinner appeared (DEF: 900).

"Desperate, aren't we? I'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I triute my Toy Spinner for Toy Dragon!"

As the spinner vanished into nothing, The toy dragon appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Attack his Neo Bug!"

The dragon began to glow and it launched beam of light pure light and it shot out, striking the bug and blowing it to shards (Beekeeper LP: 7000 - 6500).

"I End my turn now."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I'll swich my Queen Bee to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Helicopter!"

as he sat the card down, a toy helicopter appeared (ATK: 1,600) and then the dragon glowed (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Helicopter, attack!"

The toy copter fired a barrage of bullets and a Bee List Soldier appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blown into pixels as the attack struck it.

"Dragon, smash her bee!"

The dragon fired a laser and it struck the large insect and it let out a loud buzz before it burst into pixels.

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "Fool! When Queen Bee is destroyed with 1 or no Xyz Material monsters, I can special summon the mighty King Bee from my deck by paying 1000 lifepoints!"

As he sat the card down, a larger bee with two large stingers appeared with a royal red cape and a small jeweled crown on its head (ATK: 2,900) (Beekeeper LP: 6500 - 5500).

Dukey gulped and replied, "I...end my turn."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I activate my bees ability to give all of your monsters sting counters!"

Suddenly, the toy rusted up (ATK: 1,600 - 600) and so did the toy dragon (ATK: 2,700 - 1,350).

"Lets do it. Go for his Toy Dragon!"

The huge bee went in and stabbed the large toy dragon witn its stinger and then it exploded into globules of fiery light (Dukey LP: 6500 - 4950).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my helicopter to defense and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Arsenal Bug!"

As he sat the card down, a large bug with a sword appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Time to battle you! King Bee, attack!"

The bee flew in quickly and rammed into the toy, blasting it to pieces and then Dukey took a card from his deck and placed in his hand.

"Arsenal Bug, your turn!"

The sword-using big flew in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and with swipe of its sword, it was cut cleanly in two and as the pieces shattered to bits, A Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

As Dukey drew a card, 2 more Toy Soldiers appeared (ATK: 800 x3).

"I now overlay my 3 monsters!"

Suddenly, they turned into 3 brown orbs and a red portal appeared and the orbs flew into it.

"I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now..Jack'N Box!"

As he sat the card down, a large goofy-looking Jack-in-a-Box appeared and had a head of a toy lion, left arm of a Toy Magician, a torso of Tinplate Archduke and it had a shield on its arm (ATK: 2,000).

Johnny then replied, "Wierd, but cool."

Susan then replied, "Okay..then."

Beekeeper laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me with that thing!"

Duke smile dand replied, "Really now? I activate its ability. By removing one of its Xyz Material monsters, I can return a card to the bottom of your deck!"

As he discarded a Toy Soldier, The huge bee vanishing into nothing and then the other bug weakened (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"Better. Attack his Arsenal Bug!"

The huge creature lifted into the air and huge wave of legos shot out of the sky and struck the field and smashed the bug to bits as they struck it (Beekeeper LP: 5500 - 4500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I Activate Pot Of Avarice!"

He took a Killer Needle, Armored Beel, Arsenal Bug, Insect Knight and his Queen Bee and shuffled the cards into his deck (Queen Bee going to his Extra Deck slot) and drew 2 new cards.

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card.

Beekeeper quickly replied, "I activate Fiendish Chain!"

Suddenly, Chains appeared and wrapped the Xyz monster up.

"Damn. I summon another Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The mage fired a blast of sparkly energy and a pinch Hopper appeared (DEF: 1,200) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it).

"I special summon my Millenium Scorpion!"

As he sat the card down, a large scorpion with markings all over its body appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Dukey then replied,"Okay...then. I end my turn now."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I Summon...another Armored Bee!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the large stinger bees appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Armored Bee, use your poision!"

Suddenly, it shot a stinger out and struck the Xyz monster (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"Better. Armored Bee, go for his Toy Magician!"

The huge bee flew in.

Beekeeper slid a card into his disk and replied, "I giving my Armored Bee a little help with Ego Boost!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 2,600) as it flew in and struck the plastic wizard with its stinger, blowing it sharfs.

"Scorpion, Attack!"

The huge scorpion shot its tail out and it struck the huge toy and then it shattered into broken pieces of metal (Dukey LP: 4950 - 2950) and then it began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

Dukey sighed and replied, "When Jack'N Box is destroyed, I can special summon a level 3 monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Enchanter!"

As he sat the card down, the bright-red Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now tune them together!"

Toy Enchanter split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the Toy Soldier, who transformed into 3 white stars. As this process occurred, Dukey closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A Cyborg robotic toy from the future that defends the weak with its mighty arm cannon! It blasts away bad guys with powerful plasma attacks! Synchro Summon! Come out and Play...Toy Megaman!"_

Suddenly, the toy from the future appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Mary then repliecd, "Cool."

"Lets do it. Blast his Armored Bee!"

The toy aimed its arm cannon and fired a blast of plasma and it struck the bee and vaporized it (Beekeeper LP: 4500 - 4100) and then its arm began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

"Take that! I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I won't attack, but I'll set a card as well and leave my Scorpion in attack postion and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took two 2 Toy Soldiers and all 3 Giant Rats and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"I activate my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card, It was a Double Spell spell card!

Beekeeper growled and replied, "You tricked me!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Yep and I'm copying your Ego Boost!"

As he discard a Building Block Sword card to the graveyard, the toy began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,300).

"I now summon my Card Trooper!"

As he sat the card down, the small robot appeared (ATK: 400).

"I'll discard my top 3 cards!"

He did so and the small robot began to glow (ATK: 400 - 1,900)

"Lets do This. Megaman, attack!"

The mechanical toy fired a blast of plasma from its arm and it struck the huge scorpion and thrashed around in pain before it exploded into shards.

"Trooper, direct attack!"

The machine aimed and fired a laser that struck it in the chest (Beekeeper LP: 4500 - 1800).

"Take that! I now activate Miracle Return!"

He took the 3 cards used for Card Troopers abilty and reshuffled them into hsi deck and then it changed postions (DEF: 400).

"I now end my turn now."

Suddenly, the machine powered (ATK: 3,600 - 2,600).

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I now banish 2 Insects to summon my best card!"

As he took his Armored Bee and Millenium Scorpion and banished them both, the large red centipede appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,800).

Susan then replied,"Looks like a monster from Eugenes deck!"

Beekeeper looked at her and replied, "You mean Bling Bling Boy?"

Susan nodded and he laughed and replied, "That pathetic insect duelist is a joke. I beat him 5 times with this deck already and then he gave it up and gave me his cards for my insect deck."

Mary then replied, "Great, we have to handle Eugene in this world as well."

Johnny then replied, "I knew we would have to."

"Lets do it. Crush his Synchro!"

The huge mantis went and crushed the synchro to pieces with its body (Dukey LP: 2950 - 2750) and he took the top card of his deck (Which was a Toy Memorial Spell Card) and discarded it.

"Take that! I End my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Beekeeper drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 more insect to summon my Atzekipede the Worm Warrior!"

As he took his Needle Worm and banished it, the large green centipede appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Aztekipede, you first!"

The centipede went in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and with a hard headbutt, it smashed the large rodent to pieces and a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and the huge bug went and crushed the 2nd one with its body (Dukey LP: 2750 - 1350) and a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and he took his top card (Which was a Toy Knight) and discarded it.

"I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Card Blocker and my Giant Rat for my Puppet King!"

As the two monsters vanished into particles, the wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now activate Riyoku!"

As the wooden warrior began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 4,200) and so did the large red centipede (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

Susan then replied, "Yea!"

Beekeeper gulped and replied, "No.."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Looks like you just got swatted. Attack!"

The huge wooden warrior charged in and punched the centipede and it thrashed in pain as it collapsed to the ground and burst into a explosion of shards (Beekeeper LP: 1800 - 0).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Beekeeper groaned and rpelied, "A deal is a deal, but I'll be back!"

He jumped into the air and to everyones suprise, turned into a giant bee and flew away and then the other bees followed him as well.

Johnny then replied, "Wierd."

Amazoness Swordswomen walked towards then and replied, "The Queen would like to see you all."

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Antimatter Implosion / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: Wind-Up Zenmaighty erupting in flames as it is attacked by Jade Knight and Lord British Space Fighter.

If you activate this card, you may not activate any other Spell or Trap Cards this turn. Activate when an Xyz Monster you control is destroyed by battle. Inflict damage to both players equal to 300x the Rank of the destroyed Xyz Monster.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Ascension" story and creative credit goes to him._

Beehive / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large beehive with several Killer Needles buzzing about it.

Each time an Insect-Type monster is destroyed as a result of battle, place one 'Honeycomb Counter' on this card. During your main phase, by removing three 'Honeycomb Counters' from this card, you may special one 'Killer Needle', 'Armored Bee', or 'Bee List Soldier' from your graveyard in face up attack position (A monster special summoned with this effect cannot be used in a tribute summon on the turn this effect was used).

Honey Harvest / Normal Spell Card

Image: A young man holding up a jar of honey

This card can only be activated while there is a face up 'Beehive' on your side of the field. Remove two 'Honeycomb Counters' from the 'Beehive' card to draw 2 cards. During the turn this card is used, you cannot normal summon or set level three or four monsters on your side of the field.

_**Note:** these 2 cards were created by Lux-Nero in his "Shadowchasers: Rising Nemesis" story and creative credit goes to him._

Jack'N Box

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK:2,000 /DEF: 1,000/Rank 3

3 Level 3 "Toy" monsters

This card is considered to have 'Toy' in its name. By removing one Xyz Material monster from this card: you may select one card on the field and return it to the bottom of its owner's deck. During the end phase of the turn this card is destroyed, you may select one Level 3 or lower 'Toy' monster in your graveyard and special summon it.

_**Note:** This card was created by Lux-Nero in his "Shadowchasers: Dark City Chronicles" story and creative credit goes to him._

Queen Bee

Insect/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Insect Monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this cards Xyz Material monsters: Decrease the ATK of all non-Insect Monsters on the field by 500 until the end phase of your opponets next turn. When this card is destroyed with 1 or no Xyz Material monsters beneath it: Special summon 1 "King Bee" from your hand or deck.

King Bee

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,900/7 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be special summoned by the effect of "Queen Bee" and paying 1000 lifepoints and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. Once per turn: Place 1 Sting Counter on all facep Non-Insect monsters on the field and all monsters with a Sting Counters cannot be tributed and lose 1000 ATK. Only 1 Sting Counter can be placed on a faceup monster and when this card is removed from the field: Remove all Sting Counters from the field.

Toy Spinner

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle: speical summon 1 "Toy Spinner" from your deck.

Miracle Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Card Trooper with 3 cards hovering over its head.

This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 2 after you used the effect of "Card Trooper". Return the same number of cards used for the effect of "Card Trooper" and shuffle the cards back into your deck and then change the postion of "Card Trooper" on your side of the field.

-ooo-

Another win for our team. In the next chapter, they go after the Pure Water Stone and they find the guardian of it and Susan must beat in a duel. Can they do it? Find out in the next chater I'm calling "Burning Algae" and it'll be coming soon.


	14. Burning Algae

Chapter 14: Burning Algae

-ooo-

The gang was waiting outside of the Amazoness Queens temple, waiting to go in.

Sissy then replied, "This is such a honor to meet and talk with the mighty queen of the Amazoness tribe."

Dukey then replied, "I agree."

Suddenly, a Amazoness Paladin walked out of the temple and she replied, "You may come in now. Follow me."

Johnny sighed and replied, "After you."

-ooo-

In a large area about 30 miles from the village, Beekeeper was with his many bees and they were feasting on honey.

He then replied, "We may have gfailed but, we'll strike back at them in the future. I won't give up of taking over this world. We'll get them and get their best cards."

He looked at his deck and replied, "I need better cards, but I only want to use Insect monsters and thats it."

He sighed and replied, "I'll get the deck I want someday. I just have to wait for the right cards to come."

-ooo-

A few minutes later, They gang was staring down the Amazoness Queen and she had 2 Amazoness Tigers on both sides of the chair.

Johnny then replied, "Wait a honor."

Paladan smiled and replied, "These are the duelists that defeated that bee duelist and saved our village, your highness."

Dukey then replied, "I Got...the win for the team."

Amazoness Queen then replied, "I thank you for all of your services and hard work."

"Anyhting to hekp out.", Susan said.

Amazoness Queen then replied, "I must thank you somehow."

She looked at Paladin and replied, "Bring forth that treasure chest we found a a week ago, Paladin."

She nodded and left the area.

"Can I ask you a question?", Mary asked.

The queen nodded and replied, "Go ahead, young lady."

Mary then replied, "Do you duel?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. I have a copy of each my subjects in my deck and I'm the best duelist in the village."

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

The tiger on the right growled happily at Dukey and he gulped and replied, "Easy."

Amazoness Queen smiled and replied, "Its okay, Dukey. She is a calm beast. They're both girls and the one on my left is Chara and one on my right is named Nell."

The two tigers growled again at them.

Johnny nodded and replied, "Very cool."

Suddenly, Paladim cane in with the treasure chest and she replied, "Take these, Dukey. These are for you."

Dukey grabbed the treasure chest and opened it up and 5 cards were inside and of them were monster cards (4 Effect monsters and one Xyz).

Amazoness Queen smiiled and replied, "They might look famillar to you all."

Dukey then replied, "No way."

Susan then replied, "You've got be kidding me."

Johnny then replied, "Its the team we made up to save us from Nastaria a few years ago."

Susan then replied, "Thats them allright."

Amazoness Queen nodde dand replied, "Pegasus heard of his dueliing and heard of the toy team. So, he decided to make them into a team of duel monsters card and this is the first and only set right now. He wanted you to have them and gave them to me."

Johnny thern replied, "Is he in this world somewhere?"

Amazoness Queen then replied, "That I don't know, my young friends. There is rumors he might have a place in Casino Night City."

Paladin then replied, "Go ahead and take them, Dukey."

Mary smiled and replied, "Take them, Dukes."

Dukey closed the chet and Amazoness Queen replied, "Whats is next for you all?"

Johnny then replied, "We're heading to the falls to look for this rare treasure."

She nodde dnad replied, "The Pure Water Stone?"

"How'd you know?", Johnny asked.

Queen sighed and replied, "One my troops head there and she never came back."

"Who is it?", Johnny asked.

Queen then replied, "Amazoness Trainee. Chain Master was her teacher and she got away, but her student did not and we're all worried about her safety."

Johnny then replied, "We'll help out if you can send a guide to help us."

Amazoness Queen nodded and replied, "Its a deal."

She looked at Paladin and replied, "Make sure they reach the hidden cave in the morning."

She nodded and replied, "Yes, my queen. It'll be a honor."

Queen looked at the group and replied, "They say the stone is protected by this creature that has never been seened. Chain Master couldn't even get close to it and Trainee did and she she vanished in a thick cloud of black smoke. There is a medium-sized volcano near the waterfall that warms up the hot springs nearby."

Mary then replied, "Sounds good. The morning it is."

Amazoness Queen and replied, "Good. My fellow warriors will serve a great feast of roast pig and fish tonight and you're all be the honored guests."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

-ooo-

Later that night, Jack was talking with Witty Phantom in hiis mansion.

Jack sighed nad replied, "Some idiot named the Beekeeper challenged Dukey to duel and lost?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Jack then replied, "Whatever then. Come back to me when you get any special information."

The fiend nodded as he vanished into a cloud of black and purple smoke and then Jack yawned and replied, "Time for bed."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was outside of the waterfall that would lead them to the hidden lava lair.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Lets get this over with."

Paladin then replied, "You sure you're ready for this? This'll will be tough."

Susan then replied, "No big deal."

Paladin then replied, "Lets go."

-ooo-

Jack was in his room, talking with Bumper.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared and he replied,"The're entering the lair underneath the volcano, sir!"

Jack smiled evily and replied, "Is my duelist and his pet ready to go?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, master."

"Good."

he vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

Bumper and replied, "Who is the duelist, Jack?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Some that likes his duels..super spicy hot. His pets enjoy stuff thats 100 times hotter then a ghost chili pepper."

Bumper smiled and replied, "He'll roast them before they got a chance to get the stone!"

Jack nodded and replied, "He won't have a problem at all."

-ooo-

A half-hour later, they entered the lair and the saw a wooden bridge over a river hot, molten lava and on the other side of the bridge was a large cave entrance.

Dukey then replied, "Great, just great."

Paladin and replied, "Across that bridge is the lair of the Pure Water Stone."

Mary then replied, "Where is trainee?"

Dukey looked at the roof and replied, "Look up there!"

As they looked at the ceiling, the saw a young warrior inside of a fiery-red cage that was connected to the caves ceiling.

Paladin then replied, "She's okay. She's only out cold."

Johnny then replied, "Lets go."

As the stepped near it, the lava rose and incinerated the wooden bridge in a quick second.

Susan then replied, "What the hell?"

Paladin then replied, "Not good all."

Suddenly, the lava began to rise and a large red plant rose out of it and it was connected to a green stem and there were smaller ones on both sides.

Dukey then replied, "What are they?"

Paladin then replied, "Never seen this creature and Chain Master never saw it either."

Johnny then replied, "Thats a Lava Piranha from the Paper Mario game. Its was one of the bosses that protected a Star Spirit."

Dukey then replied, "How the hell do we past it?"

Suddenly, each of the 3 fiery months opened up.

Johnny then replied, "Its going to roast us all up!"

Solomon then replied, "I need use a card!"

Suddenly, he activate Swords of Revealing Light and the heads shot a wave of fireballs and each one reflected off the wall and then the barrier vanished.

Susan then replied, "Do we have to duel it?"

"No, dummy! You must duel me!", a voice was heard.

As the lookrd towards the voice near the lava river, a fiery man came out of the lava and landed infront of them.

Johnny then replied, "Its a Mr. Volcano. Its a normal Pyro monster."

Mr. Volcano then replied, "You'll never get past my lovely pets."

Susan then replied, "We need to enter that cave! So bring bacl!"

Suddenly, a fiery red duel disk made of cooled down magma appeared on his arm with a deck in it.

Johnny then replied, "Showff."

The plants growled at them.

Dukey gulped and replied, "Eek."

Mr. Volcano then replied, "Any of you try anything funny in the duel, then my plants will roast and burn you all!"

Susan then replied,"Lets just duel already!"

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Mr. Volcano LP: 8000 - Susan LP: 8000).

Mr. Volcano smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn for now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I take us to the City of Brass!"

As he slid the card into the slot, the cave turned into a arabian city under a blazing sun.

Mary then replied, "Neat, I guess."

"This is the field spell for Fire monsters. I now summon my Stray Asomdian!"

As he sat the card down, a small, wierd-looking fiend with 3 odd faces appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,500).

Mary then replied, "Another fire deck?"

Johnny then replied, "Looks life it to me."

Mr. Volcano then replied, "I battled Flamvell Urquizas with my deck and I beat him soundly! MY fire deck is better. Stray Asmodian, attack!"

Suddenly, a small fireball came out of the small fiery fiend and shot out and a MIghty Guard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the fireball ball struck it and blew it to pieces.

"Weak. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and and replied, "I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat ht ecard down, the android warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800).

Johnny then replied, "Her own fire monster!"

"Yep. Destroy his Stray Asmodian!"

The machine aimed and fired a barrage of machine gun shells and the fiery fiend exploded into a cloud of fiery smoke (Mr. Volcano L:P: 8000 - 7700).

Mr. Volcano then replied,"When Stray Asmodian is destroyed, we both gain 800 Lifepoints."

Suddenly, they were both covered in a fiery glow (Susan LP: 8000 - 8800) and so did her opponet (Mr. Volcano LP: 7700 - 8500).

"I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul Of Fire! Draw a card!"

She did so.

"Now by skipping my battle phase, I can banish a fire monster from my deck and you take damage equal to half of the banished monster!"

He took a monster (Which was a copy of himself) and as he slid it into his banished monster slot, a wave of fire struck Susan (Susan LP: 8800 - 7750).

"There you go. I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Robotic Knight, attack!"

The android fired a barrage of bullets and a UFO Turtle appeared (DEF: 1,200) and was blasted to pieces as the bullets struck it and then a 2nd one appeared and the dark machine man and stabbed with its prodded arm and then the 2nd UFO Turtle exploded into slag (Mr. Volcano LP: 8500 - 8250) and a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,600).

"I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I tribute my turtle for my Hazy Beast Hippgriffo!"

As the 3rd turtle vanished, a created that looked a combo of a great cat and a powerful sculputed out of flames appeared (ATK:: 2,100 - 2,300).

"There we go! Attack her Robotic Knight!"

The Pyro let out a burst of flames and it shot and the android melted into a pile of burning slag as the flames struck it (Susan LP: 7750 - 7250).

Mr. Volcano laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I switch my monster to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Firedog!"

As he sat the card down, the hellhound made of volcanic stones appeared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100).

Mr. Volcano sighed and replied, "I hated to admit it, Urquizas had some decent cards. I told Master Jack I would only do this if my pets can be made and if I get some more cards for my deck and it accepted my small offer to do so."

"You work for Jack?", Amazoness Paladin asked.

The Pyro nodded and replied, "Of course I do. He gave me the power I needed rule this cave. II was supposed to wield The Blazing Mars, but he gave it to him instead! I Hated him for that, but I'm over it now. Firedog, attack with Hell flame!"

The fiery hound opened its mouth and shot out a wave of hot flames and Mechanichaser was blown to pieces.

Hippgriffo, attack!"

The pyro shot out some flames as well and a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress appeared on the card (DEF: 2,200) and the flames struck it and it turned red-hot before exploding into fiery metal.

"I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Those Crazy Machines!"

As he banished her Mighty Guard, the field spell vanished and returned into the magma river (ATK: 2,300 - 2,100) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100).

"I banish 1 more machine to summon my Gearbot!"

As she banished her Robotic Knight, a robot made of gears appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute it for my Cyber Tech Aligator!"

As the robot vanished, the reptillian robot appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Destroy his Firedog!"

The machine flew in and slashed the hellhound with its claw and it let out a howl before it burst into a cloud of black smoke (Mr. Volcano LP: 8250 - 7650).

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my pyro monster to defense postion and I'll also set a card facedown and that'lll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Nanobreaker, You're up!"

As she sat the card down, the female android appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now activate Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, Mr. Volcano's facedown Darkfire Soldier #1 appeared and shattered into fiery embers.

"Lets do it. Nanobreaker, attack!"

The android went in and struck the fiery creature with her sword and it burst into a cloud of smoke & soot.

"Direct attack!"

The huge machine went in and slashed the pyro monster with its claw (Mr. Volcano LP: 7650 - 5150).

He groaned and replied, "I activate my Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 cards.

"I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 fire monster to summon my Inferno!"

As he banished his Darkfire Soldier #1, a bonfire with 2 blue eyes appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I Now summon my Magma Drago!"

as he sat the card down, a small fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now tune together!"

Suddenly, Magma Drago split apart into 2 white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Inferno, which transformed into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Phoenixian Cluster Fire Blossom!"

As he sat the card down, a large fiery plant with red and orang leaves and orange vines looked a fire version of Darkworld Thorns, except much larger (ATK: 2,200).

"Plant monsters?", Mary asked.

Solomon nodded and replied, "There are a few plant monsters in the game that are fire monsters. Not many of them, but a decent number of them."

Mr. Volcano nodded and replied, "Yes. I now play Shrink!"

The reptillian machine began to shrink (ATK: 2,500 - 1,250)

"Burn it up!"

the large plant launched a huge fireball from its mouth and it struck the airborne machine and then seconds later, melted pieces of metal fell to the ground shortly afterwards.

"When Phoenixian Cluster Fire Blossom destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the level of your monster times 200."

She let out a groan (Susan LP: 7250 - 5200).

"And them my plant gains 300 ATK!"

It began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,500).

Mr. Volcano laughed and replied, "You can't win! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Mechanicalchaser appeared and knelt (DEF: 800).

"I offer my 2 monsters for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the 2 machines vanished, the mighty leader of the machines appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Dukey smiled and replied, "Yo go, girl!"

"Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and they all flew in and struck the fiery plant it exploded into a cloud of fiery ash (Mr Volcano LP: 5150 - 4950).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I Activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it and then reshuffled.

"I now set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied,"I'll set this monster facedown and then I'll..'

Mr. Volcano quickly replied, "I activate a Feint Plan! You can't attack my facedown monsters, fool!"

Susan then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, a large fiery dino appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Since I Flipped my Flamesaurus, it gains 1 level!"

Suddenly, it roared (LV: 4 - 5).

"Next I play my own Silent Doom to revive the Molten Behemoth that I discarded from my deck with Foolish Burial!"

Suddenly, a large, fiery rocky creature appeared (DEF: 2,100).

Johnny thenr eplied, "Now he has 2 level 5 monsters now!"

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both of his monsters transformed into orbs of fiery red light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

Dukey then replied, "Great, he's summoning a Number monster of his own!"

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!":

As he sat the card down, a huge fiery dinosaur appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,500).

Mr. Volcano then replied, "Instead of holding a Legendary Planet monster, I got to use this card! Its the mighty **_Number 69: Volcasaurus!"_**

Dukey then repleid, "Damn man."

Mary then replied, "Its mighty powerful!"

Mr. Volcano laughed and replied, "You'll love its ability then! By removing 1 its Material monsters, i Can destroy a monster of yours and inflict damage equal to your monsters original attack score!"

As he discarded the Molten Behemoth, the huge dino launched a huge blast of flames and lava and it struck the mighty machine and it exploded into flaming debris (Susan LP: 5200 -2500).

"Yea! Destroy her facedown monster!"

The huge dino launched a wave of fiery flames and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blasted to pieces and then both discarded their current hands and both drew 5 cards.

Mr. Volcano laughe dand replied,"WIth my mighty Number monster, I am unstoppable! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Perfect Machine King appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"I'll set a monster and I'll attack your Number."

The mighty robot fired a barrage of missles and each struck the mighty number and ir let out a huge roar before it exploded into a huge blast that shook the cave (Mr. Volcano LP: 4950 - 4750).

Mary smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Blast Sphere for my Cyber Dragon!"

as the monster vanished from sight, the mighty serpent-like machine appeared (ATK: 2,100) - (ATK: 2,700 - 3,200).

"Lets do it. Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and a small seed with a single black eye appeared (DEF: 0) and was incinerated when the flames struck it and Perfect Machine King aimed and fired a barrage of missles and each struck Mr. Volcano (Mr. Volcano LP: 4750 - 1550).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 fire monster and 1 plant monster to summon my best card!"

As he banished his Phoenixian Cluster Fire Blossom and Flamesaurus, Lava Piranha appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,800).

Johnny then replied, "Is that why it vanished?"

Dukey then replied, "Its part of his deck?"

Mr. Volcano laughed and replied, "Darn right it is. When Lava Piranha is fusion summoned, I can special summon 2 Lava Bud tokens!"

Suddenly, two smaller versions of it appeared (ATK: 1,200 x2) and then the main plant began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,200).

"I now play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon began to shink down (ATK: 2,100 - 1,050).

"Lets do it. Lava Bud, attack!"

The tiny plant opened its mouth and 2 small fireballs shout out and struck the machine and it burst into shards.

"Lava Piranha, attack!"

The main plant fired a barrage of flames and it shot out and melted a clean hole through its chest. What was left of the mighty robot shattered into pieces.

"Other Bud token, attack!"

The token fired a beam of flames and struck Susan (Susan LP: 2500 - 450)

Mr. Volcano laughed and replied, "One more turn and I win the duel! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and she looked at and let out a sigh.

"What, sis?", Mary asked.

Susan looked back at Mary and replied, "I don't have anything that'll beat him."

She sat a monster and signaled her turn had ended.

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Lava Piranha, attack!"

The huge fired a huge blaze of red-hot flames and a Cyber Phoenix appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the flames melted the machine down and Susan drew a card.

"Bud, END THIS!"

The fiend fired a blaze of flames and struck Susan, finishing her off (Susan LP: 450 - 0).

Mary then replied, "No.."

Joihnny gulped and replied, "She lost the duel."

Sissy then replied, "That hothead actually beat my sister in a duel?"

Mr. Volcano laughed and replied, "I won! Now..my prize!"

Suddenly, Susan vanished and appeared next to Trainee in the cage.

Suddenly, Lava Piranha reappeared behind them and Mr. Volcano replied, "Leave before my plant roasts you all!"

"Not without my sister, hothead!", Maty said.

He sighed and replied,"I'll accept another challenge tomorrow night, so leave before I drop them both into my lava river!"

Suddenly, the gang quickly left.

Susan sighed and replied, "This sucks."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

City of Brass / Field Spell Card

Image: A magnificent Arabian city, sitting atop a brass sphere and under a burning sky.

Downgrade all FIRE Monsters in both players' hands and on the field by one Level. Increase the ATK and DEF of all FIRE Monsters by 200 points.

**_Note: _**_This card was created by Man Called True for his now-cancelled "Yugioh: Tilting the Balance" Story and creative credit goes to him._

Flamesaurus

Dinosaur/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

FLIP: Increase this cards Level by 1.

_**Note:** This card was used by Scorch in the Yugioh Zexal episode "The Pack (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of the episode._

Phoenixian Cluster Fire Blossom

Plant/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 0/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner plant monsters

When this card destroys a a monster result of battle, inflict damage to your opponet equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 200 and increase this cards ATK by 300.

Lava Piranha

Plant/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

1 Level 4 or higher Plant-type monster + 1 Level 4 or higher FIRE Monster

This card can be Fusion summoned by banishing the aboe monsters from your deck or graveyard ("Polymerization" is not rrequired)When this card is Fusion summoned: Special summon 2 Lava Bud Tokens (Plant/Fire/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/3 Stars) to your side of the tokens cannot be used to tribute or Synchro Summon a monster, unless its a FIRE or a Plant-type monsters This card gains 200 ATK for each Lava Bud Token on the field You can only control 1 "Lava Piranha" at a time and when this card is destoyed: Destroy all Lava Bud Tokens on the field.

-ooo-

**That ended badly. Can they get her back and who willl came to their aide? Everything will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**


	15. Dramatic Rescue

Chapter 15: Dramatic Rescue

-ooo-

Back at the palace with Amazoness Queen, they were in shock about what had happened.

Amazoness Queen sighed and replied, "Sorry abot your loss. That Duel Spirit is a powerful duelist."

Mary then replied, "He has a decent fire deck."

Johnny then replied, "I don't think any of us are strong enough to beat him."

Amazoness Queen smiled and replied, "I have a idea. I'll duel him myself to save Susan and Trainee."

Dukey then replied, "Thank you, your majesty."

Johnny then replied, "Mr. Volcano will never beat her!"

Paladin then replied, "With all of us by her side, we'll have no trouble beating that hot-head."

Queen nodded and replied, "Very true. Lets get some dinner made and I'll redo my deck and have it ready to go."

Paladain nodded and replied, "Sounds good, queen."

-ooo-

Back at the castle, Witty Phantom was giving the news to Jack.

He smiled and replied, "So, one of my duelists actually wins a duel?"

Witty Phnatom then replied," Yep, Mr. Volcano toasted Susan in a duel."

Jack then replied, "Good. Send another Chthonian Soldier there to collect Susans deck and number monster! We need all we need. Time"

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

As the fiend slowly vanished into black smoke, Jack took a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed it and he replied, "Wesker, how is my secret project going? 3 days from being done? Good to hear. Call with any other updates. See ya."

He hung up the phone and he smiled evily and replied, "Once the project gets going, those idiots will be crushed to pieces!"

-ooo-

Later that night, Mr. Mittens was in another duel. He has dueling a Eria the Water Charmer. She was walking towards the volcano area (To meet up with her sister Hiita) and Mittens ambushed her. She had 2 facedown monsters, 1 faceodwn card and Mr. Mittens had 1 monster facedown and thats was it.

(Mr. Mittens LP: 5000 - Eria LP: 3500LP)

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "Splendid! I summon my Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the fierce beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I tribute my facedown Catnapped Kitty to attack your facedown monster!"

The warrior rushed and a Oyster Meister appeared (DEF: 200) and blasted to pieces as the beast-warrior struck with its sword.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Eria drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Water monster to summon my Aqua Spirit!"

As she took the destroyed Oyster Meister and banished it, the watery elf appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now offer my facedown Piercing Moray and my Water to summon my Spiral Serpent!"

As the 2 water monsters vanished, a huge serpent appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Mr. Mittens gulped and replied, "Meeoow?"

Eria then replied, "Hope you like water, fleabag! Attack!"

the huge serpent opened its mouth and launched a huge blast of water and Panter Warrior howled in pain before shattering into shards as the water struck him (Mr. Mittens LP: 5000 - 4100).

Eria then replied, "Make your move!"

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Eria drew a card and replied, "You'll never win! I summon Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the repltile appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile rushed in and a Giant Rat appeared (DEF: 1,450) and was blown to shards when th reptile struck with its hand and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Serpent, your turn!"

The serpent launched another blast of water and the rat was blown to pieces (Mr. Mittens LP: 4100 - 2600) and then a large Panda with a bamboo stick appeared (ATK: 800).

"This is my Gyaku-Gire Panda and it gains 400 ATK for each monster on your field!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 800 - 1,600).

Eria laughed and replied, "What a joke! I end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Ojama Trio!"

Suddenly, the 3 infamous Ojama brothers appeared (DEF: 1,000). (ATK: 1,600 - 2,800).

Now, I activate Wild Natures Release!"

Suddenly, the panda let out a roar (ATK: 2,800 - 4,400).

Eria gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez."

"My furry friend has a piercing damage effect as well! Smash one of her Ojama Tokens!"

The panda rushed and smashed the Ojama Yellow token to pieces with its bamboo stick (Eria LP: 3500 - 100).

"You also take 300 damage for the lost of the token, so I win!"

She let out a moan of pain as a small explosion happened (Eria LP: 100 - 0).

Mr. Mittens laughed and replied, "Vamoose to your sister before I smash you with my panda!"

She gulped and realized that Gyaku-Gire Panda never left! She quickly ran pass the panda.

Mr. Mittens smiled and replied, "That was fun. Time for a nap."

As he ran away, his panda vanished from sight.

-ooo-

That next day at a banquet table, Amazoness Queen treated the gang to breakfast that had eggs, bacon, toast and bagels.

Johnny then replied, "How do you get all of this food?"

Amazoness Fighter laughed and replied, "The queen can get anything, Johnny! She'll smash that fiery man into the ground!"

Mary then replied, "Can the Queen do it?"

Paladin laughed and replied, "No problem at all. She had a great deck."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Cool."

Johnny then replied, "I wonder how Susan is handling the heat?"

-ooo-

Back at the cage, Trainee and Susan were in the cage and both were awake. To stay cooled down, Susan was in her bra and underwear (Both were pink) and Trainee was barely dressed as is, so she was fine.

Susan sighed and replied, "Much better."

Trainee smiled and replied, "Glad you're okay again?"

Susan then replied, "Gotta do what you gotta do. Did you duel him too?"

She sighed and replied, "Yes. I wanted the Pure Water Stone for the plant couple near the village. I was doing good, but he creamed me with his Lava Piranha and Bud Tokens."

Susan then replied, "Thats how he beat me too."

Trainee sighed and replied, "Lets hope they can get us."

Susan then replied, "Me too. Do you have any spare shorts and shirts that are light? It feels wierd being in my underwear."

Trainee nodded nad replied, "Hold on."

A few seconds later, she now had a white shirt and blue shorts on.

Susan smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Trainee nodded and replied, "Anytime, girl. I have wierd powers."

Susan then replied, "Neat."

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang arrived in the cave and Amzoness Queen had a duel disk on her arm and she replied, "Come on out!"

Suddenly, Mr. Volcano jumped out of the lava river and was standing infront of them with a duel disk that was made of cooled magma and he laughed and replied, "Who's my next victim?"

Amazoness Queen laughed and replied, "Me, fool! I challenge you to a duel and if I win, you give us a bridge, plus you must release the girls!"

Mr. Volcano then replied, "If I win, I take over your village and your people will be my slaves!"

Amazoness Queen then replied, "Whatever, I accept."

Susan looked at Trainee and replied, "Have you ever seen her duel before?"

Amazoness Trainee sighed and replied, "No, I haven't. She has to have a strong deck."

both activated their disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Mr. Volcano LP: 8000 - Amazoness Queen LP: 8000)

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "l'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Amazoness Queen drew a card and replied, "Fighter, you're up!"

As she sat the card down, the bare-knuckled amazoness appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Smash his facedown monster!"

"As you wish, my queen!", Amzoness Fighter announced as she went in and a boulder with a face, arms and legs appeared (DEF: 0) and the fighter smashed it to pieces with her fist.

Mr. Volcano then replied, "When Galeb Duhr is flipped summoned, you get to draw a card and I activate a field spell from my deck!"

As she did so, the Pyro took a card from his deck and slid it into the field slot and then mighty City of Brass appeared.

Amazoness Queen sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I summon a copy of myself!"

As he sat the card down, a clown of himself appeared on the card (ATK: 2,100 - 2,300).

Dukey then replied, "Saw that coming a mile away."

Susan then replied, "Me too."

"Lets see you see THIS coming from any distance! Roast her Fighter!"

The Pyro copy began to glow as it shot out a wave of fireballs and Amazoness Fighter just stood as the as the attack struck and incinerated her.

"Lucky, you don't take damage. I end my turn now."

Amazoness Queen drew a card and replied, "Paladin, you're turn!"

As she sat the card down, the amazon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 1,800) and she looked at Amazoness Queen and replied, "Lets take this loser down, my queen!"

Amazoness Queen nodded and replied, "We certainly will, sister!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "This is a good show to watch."

Dukey nodded and replied,"I'm enjoying this alot right now."

Johnny nodded and replied, "The way she can talk to her subjects is a amazing. Can she talk to her own copies of herself?"

Amazoness Queen looked at him and replied, "No, I can't."

She looked at Mr. Volcano then replied, "I now activate Amazoness Fightning Spirit!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared on the field.

Amazoness Queen smiled and replied, "With this card and when of my fellow ladies attacks a monster with more attack points then her, the attacking Amazoness monster gains 1,000 attack points!"

Mr. Volcanos clone had a scared look on his face.

"This will be fun. Attack his clone!"

"Yes, my queen!", Paladin said as she charged in (1,800/300 - 2,800/300) and with one quick savage slice of his sword, cleaved the Pyro in twain at the waist. The two pieces shattered into fiery embers (Mr. Volcano LP: 8000 - 7300).

Johnny nodded and repleid, "Brutal, but cool."

Amzoness Queen then replied, "Hope that hurt. I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Amazoness Queen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Sage!"

As she sat the card down, another of the tribe members appeaed and with weapon was a long wooden staff (ATK: 1,400) and she looked at her leader and replied, "We can beat this hothead, my queen!"

Amazoness Queen nodded to her and replied, "We certainly will. Attack his facedown monster!"

"FOR THE QUEEN!", the warrior screamed as she charged in and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and with one hard hit of the club, it was smashed into broken metal and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,600).

"When Amazoness Sage attacks, you lose one spell or trap card!"

Suddenly, the fiery city returned to the volcano river cave (ATK: 1,600 - 1,400).

"Paladin, your turn!"

"As you wish!", the warrior proudly said as she rushed and cleaved the fiery machine cleanly in two with her sword. The two pieces were blasted into pixels (Mr. Volcano LP: 7300 - 6900) and then a Flame Ruler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Whatever. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Flame Ruler to bring out my Inferno Flame Emperor!"

As the fiery man vanished, the mighty demonic centaur-like Pyro monster appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"I now banish 2 fire monsters to destroy 2 of your cards!"

As he banished 2 of his UFO Turtles, the Amazoness Fightning Spirit card shattered to bits and then her facedown Dramatic Rescue card lifted and shattered into pieces as well.

"HA! Attack her Sage!"

Amzoness Sage looked at the queen and replied,"Beat this asshole, my queen."

Amazoness Queen nodded and replied, "I'll make sure it does happen."

Suddenly, a large fireball shot out from the pyros mouth and it burned Amazoness Sage to ashes (Amazoness Queen LP: 8000 - 6700).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Amazoness Queen drew a card and replied, "Paladin, defense postion!"

Suddenly, the warrior knelt.

"I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I summon my Laval Lancelord!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky warrior with a fiery spear appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Lets do it. Lancelord, attack!"

The warrior swung his spear and impaled the Paladin in the chest. She looked at the Amazoness Queen as she dissolved into grains of light.

"Emperor, attack!"

The huge centaur-like Pyro launched a wave of flames from his mouth and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and she went up in flames as the attack struck and then a Amazoness Blowpiper appeared (ATK: 800) and she looked at the Queen and replied, "I'm ready to serve, your highness!"

Amazoness Queen nodded and replied, "Thats good to hear, my loyal servant."

Mr. Volcano sighed and replied, "Whatever. Since I didn't tribute summon my Laval Lancelord, its destroyed."

Suddenly, the fiery warrior shattered into shards.

"I now end my turn now."

Amazoness Queen drew a card and replied, "I Summon Amazoness Swords Woman!"

As she sat the card down, the sword-wielding warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500) and she looked at the Queen as well and replied, "Glad to serve you as well, my queen!"

Amazoness Queen nodded and replied, "Glad I have your support."

Mr. Volcano laughed and replied, "You think I'm attacking her, you have another thing coming! I'm not THAT dumb!"

Amazoness Queen then replied, "You are too, fool. I activate Blowpipers ability!"

Suddenly, she fired blowdart and it struck the huge pyro in the forehead and it roared (ATK: 2,700 - 2,200).

Johnny then replied, "What is she up to?"

Sissy smiled and replied, "I have a good idea."

Amazoness Queen smiled and replied, "I activate Amazoness Spelcaster!"

Suddenly, the huge pyro began to glow (ATK: 2,700 - 300) and so did the blowpiper (ATK: 800 - 2,700).

Dukey laughed and replied, "Yea!"

Susan nodded and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Amazoness Queen nodded and replied, "Lets do it. Blowpiper and Amazoness Swords Woman, attack!"

The warrior jumped into the air and kicked the fiery centaur in the chest and it howled in pain before it exploded into a black cloud of fiery smoke and then Swords Woman rushed and struck the Pyro with her sword (Mr. Volcano LP: 6900 - 3000).

Dukey nodded and replied, "Cool!"

Trainee laughed and replied, "What a sad, pathetic duelist he is!"

Amazoness Queen nodded and replied, "This will be over very quickly. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "I acivate Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster and discarded it and then he reshuffled.

"I now banish 1 fire monster and 1 plant monster to summon my Lava Piranha!"

as he took the Inferno Flame Emperor and Phoniexian Seed and banished them, the mighty Lava Pirnaha that beat Trainee and Susan appeared with a growl (ATK: 2,800 - 3,200) and then small forms of it appeared (ATK: 1,200 x2).

Dukey then replied, "Its the monster he beat Susan with!"

"Lets do it. Lava Piranha, roast her Blowpiper!"

The Huge plant's head shot out some fire..

Amazoness Queen laughed and replied, "You are pathetic! I activate Staunch Defender and now your plant attacks my Amazoness Swords Woman!"

Suddenly, the fire shot and burned Swords Woman to ashes and then her sword shot out and struck him in the chest (Mr. Volcano LP: 3000 - 1300).

"Damn it! I end my turn now."

Amazoness Queen drew a card and replied, "I offer my Blowpiper for a copy of myself!"

As she vanished, a copy of herself appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now equip her with Amazoness Heirloom!"

She began to glow.

"Destroy his Lava Piranha!"

Her copy rushed in and beheaded the fiery plant with a swift strike of her sword and then the its head & body shattered into fiery embers (Amazoness Queen LP: 6700 - 5900) and then two tokens shattered to fiery bits.

"Thats that. I end my turn now."

Mr. Volcano drew a card and replied, "Monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Amazoness Queen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Chain Master!"

As she sat the card down, the chain-wielding Amazoness appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Chain Master, attack!"

The warrior swung her chain and a 2nd Galeb Duhr appeared (DEF: 0) and was smashed to pieces when the chain struck it.

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea!"

"Now, finish him off!"

The Queen lookalike rushed in and struck the Pyro with his sword, finishing him off (Mr. Volcano LP: 1800 - 0).

"Everyone cheered as the Queen clone vanished.

Mary then replied,"Awesome duel!"

Amazoness Queen looked at the Pyro and replied, "Its over for you!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Galeb Duhr

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

FLIP: Take one Field Spell from your deck and activate it. Your opponent draws one card.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "YuGiOh! The Legend of the Sorcerer Kings" story and creative credit goes to him._

-ooo-

**The Queen wins! In the next chapter, they got the stone, return it and they decided to take it easy until they leave again and then another famillar face comes to the village and challenges Johnny to one of the wierdest duels he's ever had. Can our Warrior boy win the duel? Find out in "Discord" and it will be coming soon.**


	16. Discord

**Note: All of the madeup cards used in his chapter were made by fellow writer MultiplePersonas and he gets full credit for the neat cards in this chapter.**

Chapter 16: Discord

-ooo-

Still in the lair, The pyro opened the cage and release them.

Amazoness Queen then replied, "Give us the bridge!"

Mr. Volcano then replied, "Can't."

"Do it..or else!", Amazoness Queen threatened.

Suddenly, his number card flew out of the disk and Solomon grabbed it and replied, "Another for the collection."

Suddenly, a angry and hurt Lava Piranha shot out behind the Pyro.

Dukey groaned and replied, "Not again!"

Mr. Volcano looked at his pet and replied, "Get them!"

Suddenly, the fiery plants main head shot out and grabbed the Pyro in the chest and then a few seconds later, it swallowed him!

Sissy then replied, "Okay..that was wierd."

The huge plant growled in delight as it sunk back into the lava river and then a bridge made of cooled magma appeared.

Amazoness Queen smiled and replied, "It got tired of his bitching and commanding, so it turned him into a tasty snack."

Susan then replied, "That was actually cool to watch."

Mary then replied, "Now for the stone!"

Suddenly, they all quickly ran across the bridge and went into the cave.

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Witty Phantom was trying to tell Jack about what happened.

He sighed and replied, "You're telling me, that Lava Piranha grabbed him and turned him into a meal?"

"Yes. sir."

Jack chuckled and replied, "Did it need a couple of Tums afterwards?"

Suddenly, they heard a comedy rimshot and Witty Phantom smiled and replied, "Nice one, sir."

Jack then replied, "I never liked him that much anyway. They headed into the cave?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed and replied, "No big loss. Let them get their Pure Water Stone. Let me know when they going to head towards the next Legendary Planet card."

"Yes, sir."

He vanished into purple smoke like he always did.

Jack then replied, "They're a hard group to stop. I Hate to admit that."

-ooo-

In the cave, they found the stone. It was a beautiful light-blue sparkly stone on a pedestal. The walls were sparkly as well.

Susan then replied, "Beautiful."

Amazoness Queen sighed and replied, "It sure is."

Dukey then replied, "How do we get it?"

Suddenly, Solomon began to glow and then a large blue box appeared infront of him and the stone slowly went into the box and he replied, "I'll handle this."

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them and Solomon replied, "Go into the portal and we'll be back in Porkbelly Village. Our runners will also be back there as well."

Amazoness Queen then replied, "Thank you again for all the help you gave us. Me and Trainee are going back to the village for some rest."

The gang nodded as they all walked into the portal and then it closed up.

Amazoness Trainee then replied, "Good luck in your journey, my friends."

-ooo-

A hour later, they went to the garden dome to meet up with Queen of Autumn Leaves and Green Phantom King.

Susan then replied, "We have it!"

"Have what?", Autumn asked.

Suddenly, a blue box appeared in Solomons hands and replied, "This."

Suddenly, the box opened uip and the large stone flew to Autumn and she gasped and replied, "Its the Pure Water Stone!"

Johnny then replied, "Take it to your fountain."

King then replied, "You've done all this for us. Thank you."

He took the stone and he walked to the main water supply fountain and he placed the stone in it and then as the stone dissolved, the water turned bright-blue.

Autumn smiled and replied, "Thanks to this stone and the rest of you, we'll have the healthiest plants and the best fruits and vegetables anywhere in the lands!"

King then replied, "Why don't we give them that chest we found earlier, dear?"

Autumn nodded and replied, "Good idea."

She walked away and Johnny then replied, "You don't need to offer anything."

King sighed and replied, "ITs stuff we don't need anyway, so no big deal."

Autumn walked back to the area with the chest and replied, "Here you go."

Susan took the box and inside was only a special effect monster and 1 level 4 monster for each of their style of decks.

Johnny laughed and replied, "Awesome cards!"

Solomon took the middle card and gasped and replied, "My god! Its the Tyrant Neptune!"

King nodde dand replied, "We found that a card a day ago and kept in the chest until someone wanted it."

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

Susan then replied, "Lets take the ther other cards for our decks!"

Johnny then replied, "Awesome."

Solomon then replied, "Any a few more left."

Johnny then replied, "Can we get a couple of days rest before we find the next one?"

Solomon nodded and replied, "Nothing wrong with that. We'll head out in a few days."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Finally."

-ooo-

Later that night, a tall man in a black suit was looking at a sign that said PORKBELLY VILLAGE: 5 MILES NORTH.

He sighed and replied, "I wonder if Johnny and his family are here. Maybe they can help me find my friends."

He walked by towards the village.

-ooo-

That next day at the VIllage Diner near the house, the test family was enjoying pancakes, bacon and sausage.

Johnny then replied, "Good food."

Dukey then replied, "The bacon-stuffed French Toast is reallly tasty. I love it!"

Solomon nodded and replied, "The crispy waffles are good too."

Suddenly, the man came into the diner and Dukey replied, "Mr. Black?"

He looked at them and replied, "Hey, Tests!"

Hugh then replied, "Another famillar face. Thats good to see."

Mr. Black then replied, "I have a deck of cards and I'm ready to duel!"

He pointed to Johnny and replied, "I Challenge you, Johnny!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "I accept your challenge. Can we finish our breakfast first?"

Mr. Black then replied, "Fine with me. The show will start after your first meal."

He turned around and left.

Dukey then replied, "Okay, that was odd."

Sissy then replied, "Wonder what kind of deck he uses?"

"Don't know.", Susan said.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, the gang was in a empty field and Mr. Black and Johnny were standing across from each other. Susan, Mary, Dukey, Solomon, Hugh and Lila were watching from a nearby picnic bench. Waiting to see a great duel happen.

Mr. Black then replied, "You ready for this, kid?"

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it!"

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Mr. Black LP: 8000 - Johnny LP: 8000).

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "I start by activating Shard of Greed!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared.

"Next, I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Evocator Chevalier!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Sangan appeared (DEF: 600) and the warrior struck with his sword, blowing the Fiend into pixels and then he took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "I'll add a shard counter to my spell card!"

Suddenly, a green shard of glass appeared infront of the spell.

"I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Gearfried, You're up!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Gearffried, attack!"

The warrior charged in a man wearing a purple robe appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and then Gearfried retreated (Johnny LP: 8000 - 7800).

Dukey then replied, "Was that the Dark Sage?"

Susan then replied, "It can't be!"

Mr. Black laughed and replied, "Of course it was not him. It was a flip monster called Method Actor - Wise Elder and when he's flipped, I get a specific spell card from my deck to my hand.."

He took a field spell from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Method Actor?", A confused Dukey said.

Solomon sighed and replied, "I never heard of them."

"I End my turn turn now."

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "First I give my Shard of Greed card a 2nd shard counter."

A 2nd shard of green glass appeared.

"Next, I send it away to draw 2 new cards!"

As the spell card vanished, he drew 2 new cards and then replied, "I now activate Smashing Ground!"

Suddenly, the fiery warrior shattered into burning embers.

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Grand Preformance Stage!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the field turned into a a domed amphitheater with the closed curtains decorated with the Shakespearean masks of comedy and tragedy and they were seats, but where empty.

"This field spell gives all my Method Actors 300 ATK, like my Method Actor - Brave Hero!"

As he sat the card down, a actor dressed as Freed the Brave Wonderer appeared (ATK 1,600 - 1,900).

Dukey then replied, "You wanted to be a actor?"

Mr. Black sighed and replied, "It was my dream to become a famous actor and I was about to be one, but then Mr. White took me to Area 51.1 to become a spy instead!"

Mary then replied, "Should of thought so."

"Back to the the duel. Attack his Gearfried!"

The actor-warrior went and slammed his fake sword into the warrior and the iron knight was blown into pixels as well (Johnny LP:7800 - 7700).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "I summon my Method Actor - Loyal Sidekick!"

As he sat the card down, a actor that looked like a D. D. Warrior Lady appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

"Lets do it. Brave Hero, attack!"

The actor charged in and a Tiny Winguard appeared (DEF: 1,800) and the warrior struck with his fake sword and the monster shattered into little bits and then Loyal Sidekick went and struck Johnny in the shoulder with her fist (Johnny LP: 7700 - 5900).

"There you go! I'll set card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue flamed warrior appeared (ATK; 1,800).

"Burn her Loyal Sidekick!"

The warrior went and struck the actor with his sword and she let out a gasp before she blew into shards (Mr. Black LP: 8000 - 7800).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "Wise Elder, take a break for my Method Actor - Despicable Villain!"

As Wise Elder nodded and vanished, a actor wearing a Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World costume appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

"With the stage on the field, your monsters lose 300 ATK!"

Suddenly, The Swordsman lef a groan out (ATK: 1,800 - 1,500).

"Lets do it. Attack his Swordsman!"

The two actors charged in..

Johnny quickly replied, "Hell no! I activate Negate Attack!"

Suddenly, the two actors sighed and retreated.

"Lucky move. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 1,500).

"I give up all my swordsmans points for him!"

Suddenly, he let out a groan as the fiery warrior began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 3,000).

"Attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Mr. Black quickly replied, "I activate Stage Fighting!"

Suddenly, the trap appeared.

"If I take double damage when a Methid Actor is attacked while the Great Preformance Stage is the activate field spell, My monsters are protected!"

Suddenly, he let out a moan of pain (Mr. Black LP: 7800 - 6400).

"Okay then. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, Blue Flame Swordsman began to glow (ATK: 0 - 1,500) and so did the fiery warrior (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Methid Actor - Comedy Relief!"

As he sat the card down, a actor in a Ojama Yellow Costume appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 1,300).

Susan then replied, "Saw that one coming."

Suddenly, all 3 actors began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,600) - (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200).

"Damn, man!"

"Lets do it. Brave Hero, attack!"

The actor went in and struck the fiery warrior his fake sword and the warrior shattered into pixels and then Comedy Relief laughed as he punched the other warrior in the chest and he dropped his sword and burst into triangles and then a Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 1,500) and the evil actor fired a small energy blast from its weapon, blasting the fusion monster into atoms (Johnny LP: 5900 - 3900).

"Ouch, that smarts!"

Susan then replied, "Not good."

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Blue Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 1,500).

"I now summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 900 - 1,300) (ATK: 1,500 - 1,900)

"I now play Double Summon to summon my newest recruit!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery warrior covered in armor appeared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100).

"Meet the mighty Valkyrian Knight!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "She's beautiful."

Mr. Black laughed and replied, "Its weaker!"

Johnny then replied, "I activate my Panic Wave trap card!"

The card flipped up.

"I send another 1 of my cards to the graveyard and all of your card effects are no more!"

As his facedown Reinforcements trap lifted and shattered to bits, The actors let out groans of pain (ATK: 1,600 - 1,000) (2,600 - 2,000) (2,200/1,600) and then Blue Flame Swordsmans ATK (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200) and Valkyrian Knights ATK went up back up (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).

Mr. Black gulped and replied, "Oh, damn."

"I now equip my Command Knight with my Lucky Golden Axe!"

Suddenly, a axe appeared in her hands (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).

"Lets do it. Valkyrian Knight, slay the villain!"

the warrior let out a battle cry and she went in and stabbed her sword into the actors costume and chest. He let out a groan before he burst into a explosion of pixels.

"Blue Flame Swordsman, roast the Hero!"

The warrior charged in and struck the brave hero with his mighty blade and he exploded into shards.

"Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and struck the Actor with his axe, slicing the Ojama Yellow costume in two and then the scared actor shattered into bits (Mr. Black LP: 6400 - 4400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. Black drew a card and and replied, "I first play Magic Planter!"

As his Stage Fighting card dissolved into grains of light, he drew 2 cards.

"Nice! summon my 2nd Comedy Relief!"

As he sat the card down, the 2nd comedy actor appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 1,600).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Methid Actor - Brave Hero appeared (ATK; 1,600 - 2,200).

I now activate Call of the Haunted!"

Then, Methid Actor - Loyal Sidekick appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

"I now tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon my strongest card!"

As all 3 actors saluted and vanished one by one, a prop version of Five Headed Dragon appeared (ATK: 3,500 - 3,800).

"Meet the powerful **_Method Actor - Terrible Monstrosity_**!"

Johnny then replied, "Oh, boy."

Susan then replied, "Its llike Five Headed Dragon..except if looked like a huge stage prop!"

"When its summoned while the Grand Preformance Stage is the activate field, all cards you have are blown away!"

Suddenly, the huge actor fired a huge blast of energy and all Johnnys warriors were blasted into atoms.

"Lucky, I Can't attack with it now. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "I'll set this card and I'll activate Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, Johnnys facedown Warrior Dai Grepher shattered into pixels.

"Attack him directly!"

The dragon prop fired its huge attack and Johnny stood there and took the damage (Johnny LP: 3900 - 100).

"Your move."

Johnny drew a card.

Mr. Black quickly replied, "I activate Final Bow!"

The card appeared and its image was the four weaker Method Actors taking a bow.

"This is how this trap works. First you draw cards until you have six in your hand!"

Johnny drew until he had the right number of cards.

"Now, I select a monster and if you can't destroy it this turn, you take damage equal to my selected monsters original ATK and if you do smash it, I'll take the damage instead!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "He'll lose if can't destroy it!"

Mary then replied, "He better get a miracle draw!"

Sissy then replied, "You can do it, hon."

Johnny resumed, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Valkyrian Knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I Now summon my Rocket Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the rocket-shaped warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now overlay my two monsters!"

Both of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a large sword with two orbs floating around it appeared and the sword transformed into the legendary Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 2,500).

Mr. Black nodded and replied, "Intresting to see my first ever Number monster."

Johnny then replied, "Yep. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and the huge prop fired its attack and as Johnny discarded his Rocket Warrior, the golden shield appeared and blocked the attack from reaching him.

He slid a card into his disk and replied, "I now activate Double or Nothing!"

Suddenly, the warrior began to glow as he went in and made a cut right of the middle of the huge prob and then it exploded into shards (Mr. Black LP: 4400 - 2900).

"Now you take the damage now."

Mr. Black only smiled as his lifepoints dropped to the negative level (Mr. Black LP: 2900 - 0).

Sissy laughe dand replied, "Great dueling, babe!"

Dukey laughed and replied, "Great win, dude!"

Mr. Black nodded and replied, "Great duel kid. Now can I get some lunch?"

Johnny then replied, "Of course, my friend."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Panic Wave / Normal Trap Card

Image: The structure seen in "System Down" shown from a distance, with scintillating lights in the sky.

Select 1 card you control and destroy it. This turn, the effects of all Spell Cards, Continuous Trap Cards, and face-up Effect Monsters controlled by your opponet are negated.

_**Note:** This card was used by Yusei in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's episode "Get With the Program (Part 2)" (With a little upgrading by me) and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Grand Preformance Stage / Field Spell Card

Image: A domed amphitheater with the closed curtains decorated with the Shakespearean masks of comedy and tragedy, surrounded by a semicircle of tiered seats full of shadowy spectators.

All "Method Actor" Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK and DEF.

Method Actor - Wise Elder

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,000/2 Stars

FLIP: Take one "Grand Performance Stage" from your deck and add it to your hand.

Method Actor - Brave Actor

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

As long as "Grand Performance Stage" is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Monsters except for this one

Method Actor - Loyal Sidekick

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

As long as "Grand Performance Stage" is face-up on the field, when a "Method Actor" you control would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

Method Actor - Despicable Villian

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

As long as "Grand Performance Stage" is face-up on the field, all of your opponent's Monsters lose 300 ATK.

Methid Actor - Comedy Relief

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 400/3 Stars

All "Method Actor" Monsters on your field gain 300 ATK.

Method actor - Terrible Monstrosity

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,500/DEF: 3,500/9 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by tributing 3 face-up "Method Actor" Monsters on your field. This card cannot attack on the turn that it is Special Summoned. If "Grand Performance Stage" is face-up when this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy every card on the field except for this one and "Grand Performance Stage".

As long as "Grand Performance Stage" is face-up on the field, when a "Method Actor" you control would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

Stage Fightning / Continuous Trap Card

Method Actor - Brave Hero and Method Actor - Despicable Villain about to fight in front of the Grand Performance Stage's wasteland backdrop.

Card Description: This card can only be activated if "Grand Performance Stage" is face-up on the field. "Method Actor" Monsters in Attack Mode on your field cannot be destroyed in battle. All Battle Damage dealt to you from a battle involving a "Method Actor" Monster on your field is doubled. If there is no face-up "Grand Performance Stage" on the field, destroy this card.

Final Bow / Normal Trap Card

Image: Method Actor - Wise Elder, Method Actor - Despicable Villain, Method Actor - Loyal Sidekick, Method Actor - Brave Hero, Method Actor - Love Interest, and Method Actor - Comedy Relief with their arms linked, taking a bow in front of the Grand Performance Stage's castle backdrop.

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Draw Phase when "Grand Performance Stage" is face-up on the field. Your opponent draws until he/she has six cards in his/her hand. Select a face-up "Method Actor" Monster on your field. If this Monster is removed from the field before the turn's End Phase, inflict direct damage to yourself equal to the its original ATK. If not, inflict this damage to your opponent

_**Note:** all 9 of these cards were created by MultiplePersonas and full credit goes to him for such neat cards!_

-ooo-

**Johnny gets his winning ways back. In the next chapter, they heard towards the next Legendary Planet location and they don't believe where it is! After that, they head towards where they need to go and they find out another famillar face and challenges Sissy to a duel. Can our fairy girl win? Find out In "Light Imprisoning Mirror", which will be coming soon.**


	17. Light Imprisoning Mirror

Chapter 17: Light Imprisoning Mirror

-ooo-

Back at the barracks, Mr. Black and the gang were their fill of great burgers and fried chicken that the soldiers made.

Johnny then replied, "Like it?"

Mr. Black laughed and replied, "Those Pork BBQ burgers are really good and the fried chicken is to die for. 30 times better then Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "Thats true. It really is."

Command Knight came in and replied, "Enjoying the food, Mr. Black?"

The agent nodded and replied, "Yes."

"Thats good."

He looked at the kids and replied, "Solomon and General Freed need to see you all in war room. We found the next location of the Legendary Planet monster!"

Johnny nodde dand replied, "Lets go, guys."

Mr. Black took a onion ring and ate it and he replied,"I'll be here if you need me."

The gang got up and left.

-ooo-

Back at the War Room, Freed was going over the map with Solomon.

General Freed sighed and replied, "How the hell are they getting up there, Solomon?"

Solomon then replied, "I don't know, general. We need to think of a way!"

Suddenly, the gang arrived in the area.

Genral Freed then replied, "Ready for your next location?"

The gang nodded.

General Freed then replied, "The next location...is on the moon."

They all looked at the two wierdly.

Solomon then replied, "Sorry to say, he's not lying about it."

Susan then replied, "How the heck do we even get there?"

General Freed sighed and replied, "There are no space vehicles."

"So, this is the only planet monster we don't get?", Johnny said with a sigh.

Dukey then replied, "We'll never get out of this world now."

Suddenly, a Warrior Dai Grepher came in and replied, "There is a way, sir! They can get up there!"

"Explain to me, Grepher.", Freed said.

Grepher and replied, "There is a portal in the Greenton Military Base about 10 miles from here and a portal in a top secret hidding spot where the portal is will lead to the moonbase that has the card!"

General Freed then replied, "We need to get there!"

Suddenly, Mr. Black came in and replied, "I came from there! I Can help you get there and inside."

Solomon nodded and replied, "Good to hear. We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow morning. Just, be ready to go then and we'll leave as a team."

"Are they any other planets besides this one in this galaxy?", Dukey asked.

Solomon then replied, "No, just the moon and that base that's on it."

Dukey then replied, "Cool."

-ooo-

Later that night in the mansion, Witty Phantom was telling them the news.

Jack then replied, "Okay then. The base is very and well protected. They won't survive at all."

Witty Phantom then replied, "Any of our troops heading there?"

Jack then replied, "No, I don't think so. Give them all a break until I need them again."

The fiend nodded and vanished into purple smoke.

He sighed and replied, "All of my troops that tried to get near the base failed. I'm short on troops right now and I need all I can get right now for when I take over that damn village!"

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was ready to head out once again.

General Freed then replied, "It'll be dangerous, but you can all do it. Good luck."

Johnny then replied, "With our decks, we'll have no trouble."

Mr. Black then replied, "They can do it."

Lila then replied, "Remember the space suits on the moon, gang."

The girls nodded and replied, "No prob, mom.'

Suddenly, the all drove off.

General Freed sighed and replied, "Good luck, kids. Make me and my warriors proud."

Hugh then replied, "We don't have to worry about them, General. They have the best decks and really good cards to use."

Command Knight then replied, "They'll be just fine."

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang was near the base. It looked like there was no way in.

Johnny then replied, "How do we get in?"

Mr. Black then replied, "I don't know."

"Maybe I can help.", a males voice was heard.

They looked behind him and a black-skinned man wearing a suit appeared.

Mary then replied, "Its Mr. White!"

Mr. Black then replied, "Hey, bud!"

Mr. White looked at him and he smiled and replied, "Missed you, pal. Where have you been?"

Mr. Black then replied, "Finding the test family and getting myself some food."

"Bring any back for me?"

"I Didn't know you were here!"

Mr. White sighed and repleid, "Figured as much."

Sissy then replied, Help us get into the base!"

Mr. White looked at her and replied, "I will...if you beat me in a duel!"

Sissy then replied, "I Accept."

Mr. Black then replied, "I wonder what deck he uses! We never told each other what deck we used yet."

The gang got out of the way as the two duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Mr. White LP: 8000 - Sissy LP: 8000)

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The fairy launched her attack and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1000) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it and Mr. White drew a card.

"You're move now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Agent of Creaton - Venus!"

As she sat the card down, the agent of creation appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I'll pay 500 lifepoints to special summon 1 Mystic Shine Ball in defense postion."

as he sat the card down, a small glowing sphere appeared (DEF: 500) - (Sissy LP: 8000 - 7500).

"Lets do it. Venus, attack!"

The fairy launched a wave of glowing energy balls and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and blown into paste and then a 2rd one appeared and as Sissy pointed to, the cute fairy fired her attack and it smashed the 2nd tomato into red shards (Mr. White LP: 8000 - 7600).

"I Special Summon...Ally of Justice Tractor!"

As he sat the card down, a large cyborg appeared (ATK: 0).

"Ally of Justice monsters?", Dukey asked.

Solomon then replied, "They gain effects and they supposed to rival any light monsters."

Johnny then replied, "Aren't they rivals with the Worm monsters?"

"Correct, Johnny."

Susan then replied, "If he has a whole deck of them..she's in trouble."

"I end my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Ally of Justice Tractor to add 2 Ally of Justice monsters from my deck to my hand!"

He took 2 cards from his deck and placed them in his hand

special summon my Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway!"

As he sat the card down, a large glowing portal appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"If you control 2 or more monsters and if one of them is light, I can special summon this card from my and now I summon my Ally of Justice Garadholg!"

As he sat the card down, a machine in a shape of a large dog appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Garaholg, attack!"

The machine charged and slashed Venus with its claws and she shattered into pieces.

"Gateway, attack!"

The portal fired a blast of energy and the cute fairy was blown to atoms (Sissy LP: 7500 - 6900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll attack with Garadholg first!"

The mechanical dog went in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown to shards when the machine struck with its claws and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and the portal fired a blast of energy and it atomized the 2nd angel (Sissy LP: 6900 - 5900) and the a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Mystic Shine Ball and my Shining Angel for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the 2 monsters vanished into particles, the beautiful angel appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Mr. White gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

"Don't you know it! Smash his Gateway!"

The angel fired a blast of fiery light and then the dark machine began to melt before it shattered into burnt pieces of metal (Mr. White LP: 7600 - 7200).

She sighed as she began to glow (Sissy LP: 5900 - 8300) and then she smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Garadholg to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I equip Joan with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, the fairy let ou a deep sigh.

"I now summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy fired a barrage of arrows that impaled the machine and then it shattered to bits.

"Joan, your turn!"

The angel fired a blast of fiery light and a Dekoichi appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was blasted into pieces as the light struck it (Sissy LP: 8300 - 9700) - (Mr. White LP: 7200 - 5700) and then Mr. White drew a card.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I activate Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Dekoichi (ATK: 1,400 - 700) and Garadholg appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 800).

"I now overlay them both!"

The 2 monsters turned into black orbs and a pitch-black portal appeared between the two duelists, which the orbs flew into to.

"WIth this 2 monsters, I construct the Overlay Netowrk and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Ally of Justice Shadow Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, a larger form of Garaholg appared with a large cannon on its back appeared with a computerized howl (ATK: 1,700).

Johnny then replied, "Never heard of this monster!"

Dukey then replied, "It must hurt light monsters somehow.

Mr. White then replied, "Of course. When I remove a Xyz Material monster, ir becomes a Riyoku-style effect!"

Suddenly, the fairy let out a gasp (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400) and the dark machine began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 3,100).

Johnny then replied, "Thats a powerful effect!"

"Yes it is! Attack her Guardian Angel Joan!"

The cannon began to glow as it fired a blast of dark energy that shot out and blasted the angel into particles (Sissy LP: 9700 - 8000).

"This effect lasts until my next turn! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my archer to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ally of Justice Nulifer!"

As he sat the card down, a red metal robot on 6 tentacle-like legs appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Shadow Cannon, attack!"

The machine fired a blast of energy and it atomized the archer quickly.

"Nulifer, attack!"

The fairy fired a red laser from its arm and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was vaporized when the laster struck.

"Nulifer can negate any light monsters effect when it attacks! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 LIGHT Fairy to summon my Sacred Guard!"

As she banished her Marshmallon, a fairy with a shield appeared (DEF: 2,500).

"I now summon my Radiant Jeral!"

As she sat the card down, a fairy that mechanical appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now play Star Changer on it!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"I Overlay my Level Five Sacred Guard and Radiant Jeral!"

Both of Cody's monsters transformed into orbs of yellow energy, both of which flew up into the air. A crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Rise up...Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!"

Floating up from the portal was a snow white angel with golden wings, bearing a golden shield. Upon his appearance, two yellow orbs were orbiting around him (ATK: 2,600).

Johnny then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Lets do it. Attack his Shadow Cannon!"

The fairy charged and sliced the dark machine cleanly in two with his sword. The two pieces sparked and then exploded (Mr. White LP: 5700 - 4800)..

"When Tiras destroys a monster with a Xyz Material monster, you lose another one of your cards!"

Suddenly, Ally of Justice Nulifer shattered into pixels.

"Your turn now."

She took the Radiant Jeral and discarded it.

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll attack with Tiras!"

The Fairy went in and a Mechanicalchaser appeared (DEF: 850) and the fairy smashed it to pieces with his sword and then he pointed to the facedown with sword and it exploded as well.

"That was.."

Suddenly, Sissys side of the field was covered in a fiery explosion.

Mr. White smiled and replied, "Gotcha. When my Kozaky's Self Destruction Button is destroyed by the opponet, they take 1000 damage!"

She moaned (Sissy LP: 8000 - 7000) and then replied,"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I summon Sinister Sprocket!"

As he sat the car ddown, the chained fiend appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Mechanicalchaser appeared (DEF: 850).

"I now tune them together!"

The dark tuner split apart into one white star, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Mechanicalchaser, who transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Ally of Justice Catastor!"

As he sat the card down, the most popular and most imfamous Ally of Justice monster appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Dukey then replied, "That...will be trouble."

Johnny then replied, "It can only be destroyed by dark monsters!"

"Very True. When Sinister Sprocket is used in a dark Synchro Summoning, one of your spell or traps are demolished!"

Suddenly, her facedown Widespread Ruin exploded into pixels.

"Thats more like it. Vaporize her with Ally Prism Blast!"

The machines head began to glow as it launched a wave of energy that indeed vaporized the Xyz monster.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ally of Justice Thousand Arms!"

As he sat the card down, a dark machine with many arms appeared (ATK; 1,700).

"Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster!"

The many-armed machine charged in and a Agent of Mystery - Earth appeared (DEF: 800) and with one strike of its arms, the fairy was blown into shards.

"Catastor, direct attack!"

The dark machine fired a laser blast that struck her (Sissy LP: 7000 - 4800).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Agent of Mystery - Earth appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I banish her for my Myster Hyperion!"

As she banished the fiary, the celestal fairy of the planets appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Susan then repleid, "Good card, but Catastor will vaporize him if she tries to attack!"

Mr. White then replied, "Susan is right, Sissy."

Sissy then replied, "Duh. I Activate his ability. I banish a light fairy and you lose a monster!"

As she banished her Mystical Shine Ball, the fairy began to glow as it launched a wave of fiery energy balls and they each struck the machine and it burst into flames. Seconds later, the burnt & melted remains of the Synchro collapsed into to the ground and shattered into broken pieces of melted metal.

"There you go. Destroy his Thousand Arms!"

The fairy fired more of the fiery energy balls and the dark machine was blown to pieces (Mr. White LP: 4800 - 3800).

"Take that! I'll activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

She took her 3 banished monsters and slid them back into his graveyard.

end my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and a monster as well and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Master Hyperion, attack!"

The fairy fired a barrage of fiery energy balls and a Dekochi appeared on the card (DEF: 1,00) and was blown to pieces when the attack and then he drew a card.

"I'll set a card and its turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Magical!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery mage appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Dekoichi appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now tune them together!"

The fiery mage split apart into four white star, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Mechanicalchaser, who transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Ally of Justice Light Gazer!"

As he sat the card down, a large floating robot appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 3,800).

Dukey then replied, "Damn, thats alot of points!"

"Sure is. Attack!"

The robot fired a huge laser and the Master Hyperion exploded into globules of light (Sissy LP: 4800 - 3700) and then the machine went up in points (ATK: 3,800 - 4,000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "Lets bring out.. a Ally of Justice Searcher!"

As he sat the card down, a dark robot with wheels appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I Discard 1 card to look at your facedown monster!"

As he discarded a Ally Of Justice Quaratine to his graveyard, a Winged Kuriboh appeared (ATK: 300).

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Fairy Barricade! By tributing a light attribute Fairy monster, my lifepoints are safe!"

As the cute fairy winked before vanishing, a huge wall of light appeared.

"I guess I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I banish that trap card to bring Winged Kuriboh back!"

Suddenly, the winged fuzzball appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Master Hyperion, Earth, Venus, Mystical Shine Ball and her Radiant Jeral and reshuffled them back into her deck and drew 2 new cards, weakining the machine (ATK: 4,000 - 3,000).

"I now play Treasured Cards From Heaven!"

Bolth drew until they had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now banish 2 light monnsters to summon my Soul of Purity of Light!"

As she banished her Mighty Guard and her Xyz monster, the angel appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now offer them both for Archlord Kristya!"

As the 2 fairys dissolved into grains of light, the mighty Kristya appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Sissy then replied, "I now activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the huge machine began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).

"Attack!"

The fairy aimed her staff and fired a huge blast of light that smashed right into the dark machine. Seconds later, explosions happened all over it before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into fiery metal (Mr. White LP: 3800 - 2500).

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and i'll switch my Searcher to defense and that'll do it fo me."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Kristya, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and a small white sphere appeared (DEF: 400) and it blew up when the attack struck it.

Mr. White laughed and replied, "When Ally Bomb is destroyed, you lose 2 of your cards!"

Suddenly, Kristya let out a cry before shattered into shards of light and then her facedown Forced Back card exploded as well.

"Damn. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn."

Dukey then replied, "This is one heck of a good duel."

Mr. Black nodded and replied, "She's not doing too bad against a deck that despises light monsters."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I summon another Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

Sissy then replied, "I Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Mr. White smiled and replied, "Since you activated a trap, I activate my own trap and its called Psychic Shockwave!"

The card appeared.

"I Discard one trap or spell card and then I can special summon a level six dark machine monster from my deck!"

Dukey then replied, "I Can think of a few of them out right now."

Johnny gulped and replied, "I think I knew what he's going for."

As he discarded a Rare Metalmorph to his graveyard, the imfamous trap destroyer Jinzo appeared with its glowing red eye (ATK: 2,400).

"Which means, your trap is destroyed!"

Suddenly, her trap shattered to bits.

"Lets do it. Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went and a Agido appeared (DEF: 1,300) and the machine smashed it to bits with its arms and then a blue die appeared.

Johnny then replied, "Come on!"

Suddenly, a blue die appeared and landed on a...3!

"No fairy for you. Jinzo, direct attack!"

The android fired its attack and struck her in the stomach (Sissy LP: 3700 - 1300).

Mr. White laughed and replied, "I will win! Is your turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter"

As she sat the card down, another one of the fairy agents appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I tribute her for my Fairy Golem!"

As it vanished, the rocky fairy appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 3,000).

"Lets do it. Smash his Jinzo!"

The fairy fired a barrage of shells from the cannons and they smashed into the android and it fell backwards and shattered into broken metal as it hit the ground (Mr. White LP : 2600 - 2000).

"Take that! I End my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Mechanicalchaser to defense postion and I"ll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the tall sand fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The sand fairy flew and crushed the dark machine into broken metal with its body.

"Golem, attack!"

The golem fired its bullets and a Sangan appeared (DEF: 600) and was blown to shards when the attack struck it and he took a card from his deck and added it his hand.

"That'll be all for me."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jinzo Returner!"

As he sat the car ddown, the pint-sized version of Jinzo appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now activate Weed out. I pay 500 lifepoints to destroy all level 3 or lower monsters!"

As his lifepoints dipped (Mr. White LP: 2000 - 1500) The small machine shattered into pixels.

"When Jinzo Returner is trashed, I get Jinzo back!"

Suddenly, the trap stopping android appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Sure it'll be destroyed during my end phase, but not if I tribute to summon the rarest card I own!"

as Jinzo vanished into dark particles, a taller version of it appeared with 3 optic sensors for eyes and it 3 cards in its back with 3 sharp buckles on it (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty Jinzo Lord!"

Susan then replied, "Damn, that is one of the rarest machines in the game!"

Mr. White looked at her and replied, "I Offer you a wager!"

"I'm listening, White!"

Mr. White nodded and replied, "Okay. If I win, you give me a Perfect Machine King and a Machine King and if she does win, I'll hand over Jinzo and Jinzo lord for you!"

Susan then replied, "I'm in!"

Johnny then replied, "Thanks for giving my girlfriend more pressure, sis."

Sissy smiled and replied, "I love crazy wagers, So its no big deal!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "I remember that wage from the train in the old shadowlands!"

"What wager was that?", Johnny asked.

Sissy looked at him and replied, "I'll tell you later tonight, babe."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Sounds good, hon."

Sissy then replied," Where about to play a game one more time for a crazier wager, but those gamblers stopped that from happening!"

Mr. White then replied, "In case you forgot, we're dueling."

Sissy then replied, "Whatever. Its your turn still."

Mr. White then replied, "Fine. I activate Forbidden Chalice on your monster!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 1,600).

"Attack with Cyber Energy Gigashock!"

Suddenly, a large dark ball of black energy appeared in his hand and it shot out and it smashed into the rocky fairy, smashing it to pieces (Sissy LP: 1300 - 300).

"A little bit left to go! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Can your Jinzo Lord negate traps like its other form, White?"

"No."

"All I needed to know. I'll switch Zolga to defense and I'll set a card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "Attack her Zolga!"

The machine fired a blast of energy and obliterated the sand fairy.

"I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "First I banish my Fairy Golem to draw a card."

She did so.

"Next, I activate my facedown Angel Tear!"

The trap flipped up.

I banish 4 other fairies to special summon another one!"

As she took her Archlord Kristya, Zolga, Agent of Miracles and Soul of Purity of Light and banished them, Guardian Angel Joan appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Destroy his Jinzo Lord!"

The fairy fired a blast of fiery light and it shot and it started to melt the machines body before the whole android was consumed in a fiery explosion as its core ruptured (Mr. White LP: 2 000 - 1,600) - (Sissy LP: 300 - 3,100).

"Thats more like it. I end my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I activate a 2nd Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Ally Salvo (ATK: 400 - 200) and a Ally of Justice Nulifer appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 700).

"Next, I summon my 2nd Flamvell Magicial."

Suddenly, another of the fiery tuners appeared.

"I now tune them all together!"

The fiery mage split apart into four white stars once again, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Ally Bomb and Ally of Justice Nulifer, who transformed into a total of five white stars.

"I Synchro Summon,...**_Ally of Justice Field Marshall_**!"

As he sat the card down, a huge robot appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Dukey then replied, "Whoa."

Johnny then replied, "Damn man!"

"Wipe out her Joan!"

Suddenly, cannons appeared all over the huge robots body and it fired a barrage of shells and other weapons and the fairy was blown into gibbets as the attacks struck her (Sissy LP: 3,100 - 2900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and her facedown Mirror Force lifted and shattered to pieces.

"I now summon my 2nd Thousand Arms!"

As he sat the card down, the many armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Susan then replied, "If her facedown monster has less then 1,600 or less defense points, she's lost!"

Mr. White then replied, "Time to finish you off! Attack!"

The machine charged in..

**-oo To Be Continued oo-**

Cards made by me & others

Ally of Justice Tractor

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

While your opponent controls a face-up LIGHT monster, you can Tribute this card to add 2 "Ally of Justice" monsters from your Deck to your hand.

_**Note:** This card was used by a Ghost duplicate in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Primo's Plan (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A bald muscleman with a cybernetic eye.

Special Summon up to 2 Warrior and/or Machine-Type Monsters from your Graveyard in Attack Position. The ATKs of the Monsters Special Summoned via this method are halved and they cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

_**Note:** This card was used by Alister in the Yugioh episode "Flight of Fear (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Angel Tear / Normal Trap Card

Image: A tear of a womens face falling onto a dead warriors body thats laying on the ground below the tear.

Banish 4 Fairy-Type monsters from your Graveyard and select 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster.

_**Note: **This card was used by Reggie in the Yugioh GX manga and creatiive credit goes to the writers ot that manga._

Ally of Justice Shadow Cannon

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Rank 4/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/Rank 4

2 Level 4 DARK monsters

Once per turn by removing one of this cards Xyz Material monsters: Decrease the ATK of 1 LIGHT monster on the field by half and increase this cards equal to the ATK power decreased by this cards effect until the End phase of your opponets next turn.

Sacred Fairy

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,500/5 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set and can only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

Fairy Barricade / Normal Trap Card

Image: A huge wall of light blocking a angry Tyrant Dragon from reaching a injured Dunamis Dark Witch.

Tribute 1 LIGHT Fairy monster you control. For the rest of the current turn, you take no battle damage. During your next Standby Phase: you can banish this card to special summoned the monster tributed with this cards effect to your side of the field.

-ooo-

**Can Sissy win or is she doomed? You're find out next chapter. In the next chapter, the gang finally entes the base and they find the leader of it and once again, is another friend of theirs. Can they win the duel? Find out in "Cyber Commander" and it'll be coming soon.**


	18. Cyber Commander

Chapter 18: Cyber Commander

-ooo-

Back at the duel, Mr. White was about to attack Sissy with his Ally of Justice Thousand Arms (ATK: 1,700) and he also had a Ally of Justice Fiend Marshall (ATK: 2,900) and she only had a facedown monster.

(Mr. White LP: 1600LP - Sissy LP: 2900LP)

Johnny then replied, "Please, give us a miracle!"

Susan then replied, "We can only hope so, little bro."

The machine charged in and a Gellenduo appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the machine retreated.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Too damn close."

Mary then replied, "This duel is still on!"

Mr. White sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card.

Mr. White Quickly repleid, "I activate Cloak & Dagger and I'm targeting your Shinato, Sissy!"

Dukey then replied, "Not good."

Mary sighed and replied, "I hope she can get a decent card."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hyper Synchron!"

As she sat the card down, the robotic tuner appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Johnny nodded and replied, "Its no fairy, but it'll help her deck out alot."

Susan nodded and replied, "It'll help with her Synchro Summons and her Xyz Monsters."

"I now tune them together!"

The machines chest opened up as it split into 4 white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Gellenduo, who transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Light End Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the huge draogn of light appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Dukey then replied, "What a beautiful dragon."

Susan nodded and replied, "Since her deck is almost all light anyway, its a perfect addition to her deck."

"I now play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Field Marshall began to glow (ATK: 2,900 - 1,450).

"Attack!"

The dragon roared (ATK: 3,400 - 2,900) as the machine weakened (ATK: 1,450 - 0) and then it launched a beam of pure light that shot out and went right through the huge robot. Suddenly, the mighty machine exploded into flaming debris (Mr. White LP: 1600 - 0).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, babe!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "Great win, Sissy!"

Mr. White sighed and replied, "Good dueling, Sissy. I enjoyed the duel."

He took the Jinzo and Jinzo Lord out of his pocket and he handed them to Susan and replied, "A deal is a deal."

Susan took them and she smiled and replied, "Thank you."

He took a couple of more cards and replied, "Take these as well."

She looked at the cards and it was a Jinzo Returner and a Xyz monster she never heard of before.

"What the hell?"

Mr. Black then replied, "Its a very rare machine Xyz. You have better materials for then I Do."

She nodded as she placed all 4 of the cards into her pocket and Mr. White then replied, "I can help you all get in tomorrow morning."

Johnny nodde dnad replied, "Sounds good."

Mr. White then replied, "Good. There's the Porkstar hotel nearby hear we can get free rooms in. It has a its own cafe, coffee bar, gift shop, pools and a large arcade and game rooms!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Solomon nodded and replied, "Its one of the most beautiful cities outside of NeoSlot City."

"NeoSlot City?", Dukey asked.

Solomon then replied, "Its this worlds version of Los Vegas."

Mr. Black then replied, "I wanted to go so bad, but they wanted us to watch this damn place."

"Who did?", Johnny asked.

"The General of course."

Dukey then replied, "Should of known he'd be here too."

Mr. White nodded and replied, "Yep, he's in charge of this base and we get our orders from him. Lets head to that hotel then."

-ooo-

A hour later, Jack was yet again talking to Witty Phantom and Dragoness the Wicked Knight about what was going on.

Dragoness then replied, "Those kids are heading towards the base tomorrow morning, sir."

Jack then replied, "Why? There's no Number monster or Legendary Planet card located inside of the base."

Dragoness then replied, "They know of a portal that'll lead them to the moon where the planet card is, sir."

"How do you know all of this?", Jack asked.

Jack nodded and replied, "Our scout Evil Hero Hell Brat was spying on the duel between Sissy and Mr. White and afterwards they talked about it and thats all I know, sir."

Jack laughed and replied, "No big deal. I have a special duelist waiting for them on the moon."

"Who sir?", Witty Phantom asked.

"Lets just say this duelist goes well with the moon."

-ooo-

Later that night, at the hotel, the whole gang (Except for Johnny and Sissy) were fast asleep. The happy couple met in the mega game room.

"What you wake me up this early, babe?", Johnny asked with a yawn.

Sissy then replied, "To tell you the wager Dukey made with me that was going to happen in a Wii Bowling Game before our train got attacked. Only Dukey knew about it."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Okay then."

Sissy then replied, "Dukey was going to be my dogs girlfriend for a month."

JOhnny nodded and replied, "What if he won."

Sissy smiled and replied, "I was going to work around in the private in the cabin with pants down to my feet for a while."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Cute. When there's some quiet time, let me organize a duel between the two of ya. You win, Dukey has to do your bet and if he wins, you have to do his ."

Sissy giggled and replied, "You would, honey. But, its a good idea."

Johnnny then replied, "We need to get into that base tomorrow and duel The General."

Sissy nodded and replied, "I know, hon. I know."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was now inside of the base. There were barracks and many large and small vehicles of war (Planes, tanks and many others).

Johnny then replied, "General, where are you?"

Suddenly, the all looked into the sky and they saw a plane and a door opened up, The General jumped out and parachuted all the way to the ground infront of them!

"Whoa, that was unexpected", Johnny said with a smile.

The General undid his parachute and replied, "Well, if it ain't the test kids!"

Sissy then replied, "Where is the portal..if there is one."

The General laughed and replied, "Of course there's one and I want say where it is without a duel first."

Mary took a step foward and replied, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Susan then replied, "Beat him, sis!"

The General then replied, "Lets have our duel then."

The rest of the gang stood aside as they activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Time to duel!", both yelled out.

(The General LP: 8000 - Mary LP: 8000)

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn."

The General drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tankroid!"

As he sat the card down, a cartoonish tank with 2 large eyes appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Johnny then replied, "You use a Vehicroid deck, General?"

The General then replied, "No, but it goes with my decks theme. Attack her facedown monster!"

The tank fired a bullet and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to pieces as the bullet struck it and then she took a card and added it to her hand.

"I'll lay this card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his Tankroid!"

The sea warrior rushed in and stabbed his weapon into the tanks front and it exploded into scrap and then The General drew a card (The General LP: 8000 - 7700).

"Your move, sir."

The General drew a card and replied, "I Summon my KC-1 Clayton!"

As he sat the card down, a large tank with KC on its side appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now activate Tank Corp!"

Suddenly, 3 smaller tanks appeared (DEF: 500 x3).

"My larger tank now gains 500 ATK for each token on the field!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 3,000).

Johnny then replied, "Tanks now?"

The General laughed and replied, "Thi is a unique deck I made myself. Its called a Miltary Weapons deck. I use alot of army-like machines in it and a few non-machines as well. Now, blast her water monster away!"

The machine fired a shell and the Sea Serpent was blown into particles of light (Mary LP: 8000 - 6800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

The General drew a card and replied, "I summon my Omi Tank T-34!"

As he sat the card down, a large tank with a demonic face appeared (ATK: 1,450).

"Lets do it. Omi Tank, attack!"

The tank fired a shell as well and a large clam with a glowing white shell appeared DEF: 2,000) and the shells bounced off the shell (The General LP: 7700 - 7150).

"Clayton, attack!"

The machine fired its cannon and the large clam was smashed into little pieces.

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate A Legendary Ocean!"

As she slid the card into it and it closed, the base turned into the ocean with a huge palace behind Mary.

"I now Normal Summon my Giga Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the fercious reptile appeared (ATK: 2,450 - 2,650).

"I now play Double Summon for my Mermaid Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mermaid warrior appeared (ATK: 1,550 - 1,750).

"Lets do it. Smash her two of his tokens!"

The warrior went and slashed with his sword, blowing two of the tokens to pieces (ATK: 3,000 - 2,000).

"Now, crush his Clayton!"

The reptile let out a screech as it went and stuck the tank with its claw and sparks flew from its engine before it exploded into fiery metal (The General LP: 7150 - 6500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

The General drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and I'll switch my Tank to defense and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the Tank Corp card shattered to bits, destroying the final token as well.

"And I'll attack your tank now!"

The huge reptile wnet and smashed the tank into broken pieces of metal with its claw.

"Mermaid Knight, attack!"

The mermaid rushed in and a Science Soldier appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with one swipe of her sword, the warrior was blown to shards.

"Attack him directly!"

The serpent warrior charged in and stabbed the general (The General LP: 6500 - 4750) and then he moaned and then he quickly replied, "I special summon Ruklumba the Spirit King!"

Suddenly, a scaley reptile-like fiend appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

The General drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

"I now tribute my Ruklumba to special summon monsters from my hand that equal 2,000 attack and I choose 2 Missle Roids!"

As the reptile vanished and he sat the cards down, 2 small missles with eyes appeared (ATK: 1,000 x2).

Johnny then replied, "What is up to?"

The General quickly replied, "I activate Spirit Barrier!"

"I now summon my Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, a battleship with eyes appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"Missles, attack!"

The missle flew in towards the reptile.

Dukey then replied, "What the heck is he up to?"

The 2 missles flew closer and the reptile let out a annoyed grunt and with two hard punches, smashed the the two missles into broken pieces.

Susan then replied, "Was there any point to that?"

Solomon sighed and replied, "look at Giga Gagagigo!"

Suddenly, the saw the large reptile letting out groans of pain (ATK: 2,650 - 250).

"When Missle Roid is destroyed, the monsters that destroyed it loses attack equal to the MIssle Roid's combined attack and defense, which is 1,200. Battleshiproid, blow it away!"

The warship fired a barrage of shells and it stuck the reptile let out a roar before it exploded into triangles (Mary LP: 6800 - 5050).

The General laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

The General drew a card and replied, "Cyber Soldier of Dark World, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, a dark cyborg appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Tankroid appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Overkill much!", Mary pouted.

"Whiner. My mighty Soldier, attack!"

The machine fired a cannon shot from its chest and Mermiad Knight was blown to bits as the attack struck her.

"Tankroid, you're turn now!"

The tank fired a shell and a Sea Chest appeared on the card (DEF: 0 - 200) before the shell blew it to pieces.

"Battleshiproid, direct attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and they struck her (Mary LP: 5050 - 3050).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "Terrorking Salmon, come on out!"

Suddenly, a large salmon appeared (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600)

"I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the trap card shattered into shards.

"Thats more like it. Now, make a meal out of his Tankroid!"

The huge salmon flew into the air towards the tank and smashed it to pieces (The General LP: 4750 - 3650) and then he drew a card.

"'l'll end my turn."

The General drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Cyber Soldier to defense and then I'll a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn"

Mary drew a card and replied, "Gagagigo, your turn!"

As he sat the card down, the reptile warrior appeared (ATK: 1,850 - 2,050).

"Lets do it. Gagagigo, you're first!"

The reptile charged in and slashed the dark cyborg with its claws and sparks flew from it before it exploded into scrap.

"Salmon, attack his Battleship!"

The huge fish jumped in and struck the battleship and small explosions happened over all over the machine before it exploded into pixels.

"You're move now."

The General drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine of light appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now activate Polymerization to fuse my Cyber Dragon with the Satellite Cannon!"

As the 2 machines merged together, Cyber Dragon appeared...with Satellite Cannons cannon in its mouth and it more armor then a regular Cyber Dragon as well (ATK: 2,100).

The General laughed and replied, "Meet my Satellite Dragon!"

Susan then replied, "Neat machine."

"I now activate Charge up! This spell card gives my monster two charge counters and for each one, it gains 700 ATK!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 3,500).

"Now, blast her Gagagigo!"

The machine fired a laser and it struck the reptile man, blasting him to atoms (Mary LP: 3050 - 1600)

"Take that! I end my turn with 2 facedown cards!"

Suddenly, the machines shiny glow died down (ATK: 3,500 - 2,800).

As Mary drew a card, The General activated his facedown Dust Tornado and the see was drained and the palace was blown to pieces (ATK: 2,600 - 2,400).

"Salmon, attack!"

The Salmon flew in..

The General smiled and replied, "I Activate Mirror Force!"

The mirror shot up and the fish slammed into it, smashing it to pieces and then the broken mirror shards stabbed into the fish, blowing it into pixels.

"Damn! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

The General drew a card and replied, "First my machine gets a charge counter!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,800).

"I now summon another Tankroid!"

As he sat the card down, a 3rd of the wide-eyed machines appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Satellite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of energy and a Mother Grizzly appeared (DEF: 1,200) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it and then a 2nd one appeared and Tankroid blasted with its cannon, blowing it into fragments (Mary LP: 1600 - 1500) and a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I end my turn now."

Once again, the machine powered down (ATK: 2,800 - 2,100).

Mary drew a card and replied, "I banish my Sea Chest and my Mermaid Knight to draw 2 cards."

As she banished them, she drew 2 card and replied, "Splendid! I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Gagagigo appeared again (DEF: 1,000).

"I now summon my Abyss Soldier!"

As he sat the car ddown, the shark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay my 3 monsters!"

The 3 monsters turned into light-blue orbs and a portal appeared and the 3 orbs flew into it.

""WIth these 3 monsters, I construct the Overlay Netowrk and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Gagagigo the Risen!"

As he sat the card down, a Gagagigo covered in armor appeared (ATK: 2,950).

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

Dukey then replied, "If I remember right, it has no ability!"

Mary nodded and replied, "Correct, Dukey! I Can use it with this card!"

She held the card up.

"Its called Oni-Gami Combo and by discarding all of his material monsters, he can attack this turn!"

The reptile warrior went and slashed Satellite Dragon with his mighty claw and it exploded into burning scrap and then the reptle charged and smashed the Tankroid to pieces with its claw (General LP: 3650 - 1350) and then The General drew a card.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

The General drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

He took his 2 Tankroids, 2 Missle Roids and his Satellite Cannon and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards he looked at them and he sighed and replied, "I surrender."

He placed the 2 cards back on top of his deck and he he placed his hand over it, signaling the end of the duel (The General LP: 1350 - 0).

Mary then replied, "You quit?"

The General sighed and replied, "I had nothing good anyway."

He took the top 2 cards he drew and they were a 3rd Missle Roid and a spell card called Roid Reinforcements.

"I see."

The General then replied, "Return to the hotel and we'll have dinner and I'll help you enter the portal tomorrow morning, gang."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Good plan."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Ruklumba the Spirit King

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

If you take 1,000 or more points of damage from 1 attack, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. During either player's turn: you may Tribute this card to Special Summon any number of Monsters from your hand whose combined ATK totals 2,000 or less.

_**Note:** This card was used by Gansley in the Yugioh Episode "Isolated in Cyber Space (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

KC-1 Clayton

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card gains 500 Attack Points for each "Tank Token" you control.

Tank Corp / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A parade of tanks on a city street in black and white.

Activate only when you control a "KC-1 Clayton". Special Summon 3 "Tank Tokens" in Defense Position. (Machine/Earth/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 1,200) If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Tank Tokens".

_**Note:** These 2 cards were used by Allister in the Yugioh episode "Flight of Fear (Part 1) and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Tankroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Draw 1 card.

Missle Roid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 200/4 Stars

A monster that battles this card loses ATK and DEF equal to this card's ATK and DEF, after damage calculation.

_**Note:** these 2 cards were used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Majestic Clam

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/1 Star

If "Umi" Is the current field and you control no other monsters: You can special summon this card from your graveyard. If its removed from the field after being special summoned with this effect: banish it.

Battleshiproid

Machine/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

A Vehicroid machine thats used into naval battles. It blasts its enemies with its mighty cannons.

Satellite Dragon

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Cyber Dragon + Satellite Cannon

Can only be Fusion summoned with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. During each of your Standby Phases: place 1 Charge Counter on this card. This card gains 700 ATK for each Charge Counter and if this card is targeted in battle or by a card effect: You can remove 1 Charge Counter on this card to negate the cards effect and destroy it or prevent this card from being destroyed in battle (Battle Damage done normally). During the end phase after this card attacks: remove all Charge Counters from it.

Charge Up / Normal Spell Card

Image: Satellite Dragon covered in a white glow.

Activate only if you have a "Satellite Dragon" with no Charge Counters on it. Place 2 Charge Counters on the selected card.

-ooo-

**Anothee duel ends in a close call. Next up, the gang head to the moon and they duel a foe that gave them heck a long time ago. Can Dukey beat this wierd duelist? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keeping the name to myself.**


	19. Alien Infiltrator

Chapter 19: Alien Infiltrator

-ooo-

Back at the hotel, the gang was feasting on the Seafood buffet with The General, Mr. Black and Mr White.

Dukey smiled and replied, "That Oysters Rockefeller is really good. Very tasty."

Sissy then replied, "The fried shrimp is crunchy and good."

Mr. White nodded and replied, "We love this buffet and has yet to make a single bad seafood dish."

Mary looked at The General and replied, "Have you even thought of entering the portal yet, sir?"

The General then replied, "I wanted to, but I decided not to. Its a dangerous place, even with one of those cards you're collecting is there."

Dukey nodded and replied, "I'm dueling whoever the duelist is. My Toy army deck is ready to go!"

Johnny then replied, "Fine with me."

Susan then replioed, "You can do it, Dukes!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "I Sure can."

-ooo-

Meanwhile near his normal path, Mr. Mittens was dueling Wynn the Wind Charmer. The evil cat had alrleady beatened Eria and Aussa in a duel and she wanted revenge. She had a Harpie's Brother (ATK: 1,800), Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK: 1,800) and 1 facedown card. Mr. Mittens had a Faceup Soul Tiger (DEF: 2,100) and 1 facedown monster and no other cards facedown.

(Wynn LP: 5200 - Mr. Mittens LP: 6400).

Wynn drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Harpies Brother for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

as he sat the card down, the mohawked winged beast appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now equip him with my Big Bang Shot!"

The birdman began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The winged beast flew in and a Magical Merchant (DEF: 700) and he crushed the bug to pieces with his clawed hands (Mr. Mittens LP: 6400 - 4400) and he drew a card and then another and another and then a 4th one and he discarded the first 3 cards (Which were Genetic Warwolf, Bronze Warrior and Tiger Axe) and discarded them.

"You're move, cat!"

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I now activate my North Woods Ritual!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I Tribute my Soul Tiger and a Nekogal #2 from my hand!"

As Nekogal #1 and Soul Tiger vanished into particles of light, a large grizzly bear appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,900).

"Attack her Harpie!"

The huge bear rushed and slashed the harpie with her claws, blowing her to pieces (Wynn LP: 5200 - 4100).

"When Great Grizzly of the North Woods destroys a card in battle, I can select 1 spell or trap card on the field and destroy it!"

Suddenly, her Big Bang Shot shattered into pieces and Joe let a groan before he completely vanished..

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Wynn drew a card and and replied, "YES! I banish 1 wind monster to summon my Silpheed!"

As she banished he one of her Flying Kamakari #1's, the windy spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute him for my Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty monarch of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I'm blowing your grizzly away!"

Suddenly, Great Grizzly vanished and went to top of his deck.

"Now, attack him directly!"

The windy monarch launched a huge gust of wind that struck the cat (Mr. Mittens LP: 4400 - 2000).

Wynn smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I'll play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Nekogal #2 appeared and hissed at Wynn (DEF: 2,000).

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Wynn drew a card and replied, "Sad. I activate Treasured Cards From Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Harpie Girl appeared with a chirp (ATK: 500).

"I now summmon my Mist Valley Baby Roc!"

As she sat another card down, a small bird with a skull-like mask appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now overlay my 2 level 2 monsters!"

The 2 monsters turned into light-green orbs and a a light-blue portal appeared between the two duelists, which the orbs flew into to.

"WIth these 2 monsters, I construct the Overlay Netowrk and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Daigusto Phoenix!"

As he sat the card down, a wierd green flamed creature appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Mr. Mittens then replied, "Big deal, it only has 1,400 attack points!"

"You'll be sorry soon enough, fleabag! I Equip Raiza with Wind Amulet!"

Suddenly, a diamond with chain appeared around his neck (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"This is getting to the fun part now! Thanks to the amulet, it gains 300 ATK and can do piercing damage! Now, by removing one of Daigusto Phoenix's Xyz Material monsters, one wind monster on the field can attack twice and I choose my Raiza!"

As she discarded a Harpie Girl, the creature breathed some green flames onto his armor.

"MEEEOOOW!", Mr. Mittens yelped in a scared way.

"Baby. Attack his Nekogal #2!"

The monarch launched another huge gust of wind and blasted Nekogal #2 to pieces.

"Now, his facedown monster!"

He fired another gust of wind and a 2nd Panther Warrior appeared (DEF: 1,600) and was blown into triangles as the attack struck him.

"Phoenix, finish him off!"

The fiery creature fired a wave of green flames and it struck him, handing the cat his first loss (Mr. Mittens LP: 2000 - 0) and then he screeched as the feline shrank down.

Wynn laughed and replied, "You bother any of my sisters again, I'll came after you again or the mistress will duel you herself!"

The cat only hissed as she ran off the other way and he groaned and replied, "I'll be feeling that pain for a while."

He quickly ran into the dark woods.

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was finishing breakfast.

Dukey then replied, "My toy army is ready to go. I added some cards, took a couple out and I think its a very balanced deck now."

The general took 2 cards out of his pocket and he replied, "Can you use these 2 cards?"

Dukey grabbed then and he looked at them and he smiled and replied, "Neat cards? Where'd you get them?"

"A couple of cards I found in a small ditch outside of the base one time and I kept them until I learned about your deck, Dukey."

He took the 2 cards and slid them into his Main Deck.

Johnny then replied, "Ready, sir?"

The General then replied, "Lets finish up this meal and then we'll head out."

Johnny then replied, "Sounds good."

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang was outside of a small building that would leave them to the portal.

The General then replied, "Mr. Black and Mr. White, Get your key out!"

As the 3 took their keys out, they placed them into the lock and turned it, opening the door and then the saw a dark red energy infront of them.

The General then replied, "We'll monitor you guys from our main center and call us if you need anything."

Dukey then replied, "Yes, sir!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Lets go!"

The gang walked into the portal one at a time until Solomon was left and he looked at The General and replied, "Please keep a close eye on anything."

The General nodded as he walked into it as well and then the portal vanished.

Mr. Black sighed and replied, "Good luck, Test family."

-ooo-

A few seconds later on the moon, the gang was in the moonbase.

Sissy then replede, "Don't we need spacesuits?"

Solomon smiled and replied, "This is the opposite of the real moon, kids. This moon has gravity and oxygen on it."

Johnny looked at the window and saw the moon and he sighed and replied, "Beautiful."

Solomon then replied, "Wait, whats that out there?"

He pointed and saw a small blue-skinned creature with a large head.

Dukey groaned and replied, "Not those things again."

Sissy then replied, "What the hell are they?"

Dukey sighed and replied, "Its called a Moonsie. When we came to the moon last time to help Johnny with his report, we had to defeat alot of them, plus huge ones of them as well. It was a pain, but we escaped with the Canadian Astronauts as well before they got a chance to use our spaceships to escape to the earth and take it over!"

The creature laughed and replied, "Flaming headed earth boy, we meet again! Come find me at the large broken rocket you tilted the moon with last time for a duel!"

Suddenly, it ran away.

Solomon then replied, "If its a duelist, it must have the next Legendary Planet card we need!"

Dukey then replied, "Lets go get it then!"

-ooo-

Back at the base, The General was watching them.

Mr. Black then replied, "Really wierd."

The General then replied, "So, that was the rocket you meant to give if Johnny never destroyed it?"

The two agents nodded to their boss.

The General then replied, "Our Canadian one was much better and I liked it. I wonder what kind of deck a martian will use?"

"No idea, sir.", both agents said at the same time.

-ooo-

A fewminutes later, the gang got to the destroyed rocket.

Dukey then replied, "Wow, its real."

Susan sighed and replied, "One of our best works and Johnny destroys it quickly."

Mary looked at her little brother and replied, "We'll get you for this, Johnny!"

Suddenly, thousads of Moonsies trapped the kids in a circle!

"Not good at all.", Dukey said with a gulp.

Suddenly, A Moonise with a golden crown on his head walked to them and replied, "I'm the leader of the group and your opponet."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on his arm and he replied, "You win, you'll get what you want and if lose, We enter the portal and take over your Distortion World!"

The moonsies cheered.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Lets duel then."

They activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Moonsie Leader LP: 8000 - Dukey: 8000LP)

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "You'll be pulverized, earth dog! I summon Alien Hunter!"

as it sat the card down, a reptillan alien with a electric rod for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Johnny nodded and replied, "Should of guessed so."

Susan then replied, "I saw it coming a mile away too."

"You'll be crushed into space dust! Hunter, attack!"

The alien went in and a Armor Breaker appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with one strike of its weapon, it was blown to pieces.

"Feeble monster. I'll set a card and thats the end of my earth turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon Blue Swearted Ben the Handsome Toy!"

As he sat the card down, a tall male doll wearing a blue sweater appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When Ben is summoned while alone, I can pay 500 lifepoints to special summon my Stacy the Beautiful Toy from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a beautiful female doll with blonde hair appeared while holding two cans of hairspray (ATK: 1,600) - (Dukey LP: 8000 - 7500).

"Lets do it. Attack Alien Hunter!"

The toy whipped his sweater like a whip and it struck the alien, blowing it to shards.

"Direct attack!"

The beautiful doll pointed her hairspray cannons at the alien.

Moonsie Leader quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

As he flipped the card up, the spray hit him (Moonsie Leader LP: 8000 - 7100) and then drew a card.

"Whatever. I End my turn now."

Moonsie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Warrior!"

As it sat the card down, a alien with a huge sharp claw appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his stacy toy!"

The alien charged in and Ben get in the way and he slashed him with his claws and he collapsed to the ground with a claw wound to his stomach.

Stacy then replied, "You okay?"

Ben smiled and replied, "It hurts, but I was glad to see you safe, Stacy."

Suddenly, he dissolved into grains of light (Dukey LP: 8000 - 7800) and then a few tears came out of her plastic eyes.

Solomon nodded and replied, "Didn't expect that."

Dukey then replied," If they're both ont the field, Ben protects her from any kind of danger."

"You made a lucky move. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Stacy to defense postion and Then I'll summon ChewToy!"

As he sat the card down, a large spiky red ball appeared (ATK: 800).

"Attack him directly!"

The toy went in and struck the martian in the stomach (Moonsie Leader LP: 7100 - 6300)

"And I'll move it to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alien Kid!"

As it sat a card down, a young reptillian alien with a ray gun (ATK: 1,600).

"I now special summon my Alien Dog!"

A reptillian-like alien that looekd a small dog appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Dukey growled at it.

"Wierd doggie you are. Alien Dog, attack that ChewToy!"

The alien mutt let out a loud bark and the spiky toy exploded into shards.

"Warrior, attack!"

The alien went and slashed Stacy with its claw and she sighed as she shattered into shards.

"Alien Kid, direct attack!"

The creature fired a laser that struck Dukey (Dukey LP: 7800 - 6200).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "Alien Warrior, attack!"

The alien swung his claw and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and the claw struck it, blowing it into pixels and a then a 2nd one appeared with a slug on its back.

"Alien Kids ability! Now, attack!"

Alien Kid fired a laser and blew the rodent into particles and a 3rd one appeared with a Alien counter on it and the Dog let out a roar before the beast shattered into fragments (Dukey LP: 6200 - 5800) and a Toy Soldier (ATK: 800) appeared with a slug on it as well.

"Turn end!"

Suddenly, 2 more soldiers (ATK: 800 x2) and two more slugs attached to them.

"I now summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic mage appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I play Banner of Courage now!"

Suddenly, the banner appeared.

"Lets do it. Magican, attack its Kid!"

The spellcaster fired a wave of light (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800) and it struck the alien creature and it exploded into particles of light (Moonsie Leader LP: 6300 - 6100).

Dukey quickly replied, "I now activate Urgent Network Tuning! This lets me Xyz Summon during my Battle Phase!"

Suddenly, they turned into 3 brown orbs and a red portal appeared and the orbs flew into it.

"I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now..Jack'N Box!"

As he sat the card down, the weird jack in a box Xyz monster appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I activate its ability and I'll discard a Material monster to return your Alien Warrior to the bottom of your deck!"

As he discarded the monster, the Alien Warrior vanished into nothing.

"Attack!"

The creature shot out into the sky and then a wave of legos appeared in the sky and smashed into Alien Dog and it burst into glowing globules of light (Moonsie Leader LP: 6100 - 5400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the storm tore the banner to pieces.

"I now activate a spell card and its called Invasion!."

The spell appeared.

"I can special summon a Alien from my graveyard in faceup defense postion.'

Suddenly, Alien Hunter appeared and knelt (DEF: 800).

"I now tribute it for my Alien Mother!"

As it vanished into nothing, the huge tall female alien appeared with a scary screech (ATK: 2,300).

Susan then replied, "Ugly."

Mary nodded and replied, "All of them are ugly!"

"Ingnoring those lame earth comments! Attack his Jack'N Box!"

The alien and slashed the toy with her claw and it then it shattered into broken pieces (Dukey LP: 5800 - 5500).

"Take that, earth dog! Turn end."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

He took his 3 Toy Soldiers and 2 Giant Rats and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "Alien Shocktrooper, I summon it!"

As it sat the card down, a centaur-like alien with a large blade appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Alien Mother, attack!"

The huge alien went in and slashed the toy magician with her claws, blowing it to pieces.

"Go for his other facedown monster!"

Shocktrooper went in and a Card Trooper appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was smashed to pieces when the alien struck with its sword and then Dukey drew a card.

"Your move."

Dukey drew a card an replied, "I summon Toy Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, a toy rabbit covered in pink fur appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute it for my Toy Emperor!"

As the rabbit vanished, the wooden emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"When Toy Rabbit is used in any kind of Synchro Summoning, that monster gains 500 ATK until the end phase!"

Suddenly, its sword began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).

"Now, attack his Shocktrooper!"

The wooden warrior charged in and struck the alien with his saber and the alien shattered into triangles (Moonsie Leader LP: 5600 - 4900).

He took a trap from his deck and added it to his hand and then replied, "Its your move, freako!"

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll switch Alien Mother to defense and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Toy Helicopter, fly into battle!"

As he sat the card down, the the toy copter appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Helicopter, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets and the struck Alien Mother and she let out a screech of pain before she burst into a explosion of shards.

"Emperor, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Alien Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) before one swipe of the wooden soldiers saber blew it to pieces and two of the ugly slugs attached to the wooden monarch.

He quickly sat two cards he got with his emperors ability and replied, "I end my turn."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began.

Dukey Quickly replied, "I activate one of them and its Jar of Greed!"

As it flipped and he drew a card, the storm began and smashed that trap and his facedown Dimensional Prison card to bits.

"I now activate Mysterious Triangle! This card destroys 1 monster on the field with A - Counters!"

Suddenly, the slugs and Toy Emperor exploded into a shower of pixels.

"Now, I get a alien monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Shocktrooper appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now bring forth my Alien Hypno!"

As it sat another card down, a large headed alien appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay them!"

Both aliens turned into dark orbs and a black portal opened between both duelists, which the orbs flew into.

"I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon...**_MEGA MOONSIE_**!"

As it sat the card down, a much, much, much larger form of the Moonsie appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Johnny then replied, "Damn."

Sissy then replied, "Gross."

"I activate its ability! By removing one of its Xyz material monsters, 1 of your monsters loses 800 and my giant friend here gains 800 ATK your monster lost!"

Suddenly, the toy start to rust (ATK: 1,700 - 900) and the huge moonsie began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 3,000).

"Now, smash it!"

The huge creature grabbed the toy and slammed it hard into the ground, smashing it into pieces (Dukey LP: 5500 - 3400) and he took a card from 4his deck and added it to his hand.

"I will win this duel! Make your move."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Yea, baby! I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Toy Rabbit appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now summon my Toy Knight!"

As he sat the card down, "The plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Now since I Control a Toy Monster, I Can special summon my Toy Truck from my hand!"

"With its ability, I increase my knights level to 4!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (Toy Knight LV: 3 - 4).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 monsters turned into brown orbs and a red portal appeared and the orbs flew into it.

"I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now..Green Dragon Toy!"

As he sat the card down, a large green dragon toy with a turnkey in its back appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

Johnny then repleid, "Cool."

Solomon then replied, "Since his lost to Mr. Mittens, his deck is getting much more powerful."

Susan then repleid, "Go, Dukey!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "Thanks, guys. I activate its ability! By removing one of its Xyz Material monsters, I can decrease the attack of one of your monsters equal to its rank or level times 200!"

As he discarded the Toy Truck, the giant Moonsie let out a groan of pain (ATK: 2,200 - 1,400).

"Lets do it. Attack his Mega Moonsie!"

The dragon fired a breath of flames that struck the huge creature in the chest and it let out a groan of pain before it burst into black globules (Moonsie Leader LP: 4900 - 3600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "I now activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took its Alien Mother, Alien Dog, Alien Kid, Alien Warrior and Alien Hunter and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Aye-Iron, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the cymbal clapping Kanagaroo toy appeared with a hop (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. My toy, attack!"

The kangaroo slammed its cymbals and a Alien Hunter appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown to shards as the shockwave struck it.

"Green Dragon Toy, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and they struck the Moonsie Leader (Moonsie Leader LP: 3600 - 1400).

Moonsie Leader moaned and replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As it discarded a Alien Grey, a Double Coston appeared (ATK: 1,700).

'Okay...then. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn now."

Moonsie Leader drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Double Coston!"

As it vanished into black particles, a ugly horned fiend covered with a jagged exoskeleton appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"May I introduce you eartlings to **_The Supression Pluto_**!"

Susan thenr eplied, "I thought Pluto wasen't a planet anymore when some scientist said so in 2006."

Solomon then replied, "Thats true, but the series of cards were made a year and a half before that was said."

Moonsie Leader then replied, "When its summoned, I can declare a card name and if its in your hand, I can control 1 of your monsters! Lets see...I guess you have a Spell Striker!"

The dog growled as he turned the said card around and then Green Dragon Toy when to his side of the field.

"Lets do it. Melt his monster!"

The dragon fired its fiery breath and it melted the toy down into a pile of burning slag.

"Now, direct attack!"

The fiend went and slashed Dukey with its claw (Dukey LP: 3400 - 200).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I won't..give up! I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Toy Rabbit appeared again (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tribute it for my Toy Dragon!"

As the rabbit vanished, the mighty dragon made of colored blocks appeared (ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).

"Now, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the ugly fiend shrank down (ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).

Moonsie Leader then replied, "Can't lose to a lousy earth dog!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "You just did, ugly! Toy Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a laser and it struck the ugly fiend and he let out a moan before exploding into shadowy globules of darkness (Moonsie Leader LP: 1,400 - 0).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

"You know owe as a..."

Before Dukey got to finish his setence, all of the Moonsies let out groans of pain before each one shattered into clouds of light-blue dust and then the leader did as well, dropping its duel disk on the ground and then they noticed al large burnt circle in the middle of the broken rocket and then it collapsed into a large pile of broken, fiery metal which turned into dust as well.

Susan looked confused and replied, "What the heck just happened?"

Solomon nodded and replied, "When the last attack struck the The Supression Pluto, it also struck that destroyed rocket as well. When the rocket suffers too much damage, all of the Moonsies lose their power and vanish for good as well."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Good Riddance."

Solomon nodded as he walked over to the deck and he took the Legendary Planet card from it and he replied, "Another one fo rus."

Dukey then replied, "Grab its deck too. It had some rare cards in it."

Solomon nodded as he grabbed the deck and placed in his jacket pocket and then the duel disk turned to dust as well and then he replied, "Lets head over to the Moonbase and get the heck out of the moon!"

Dukey then replied, "Good plan."

They all start to walk to the moonbase.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

The Supression Pluto

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

When this card is Summoned, you can declare the name of 1 card and look at your opponent's hand. If the declared card is in your opponent's hand, take control of 1 card your opponent controls.

**_Note:_** _This card was used by Atticus in the Yugioh GX manga and all creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Great Grizzly of the North Woods

Beast/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,700/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "North Woods Ritual". When this card destroy a monster in battle: Select 1 spell or trap card on the field and destroy it.

Wind Amulet / Equip Spell Card

Image: Swift Birdman Joe wearing a white chain with a light-green diamond at the middle of the chain.

Equip only to a Level 5 or higher WIND monster. The equipped gains 300 ATK and inflicts Piercing Damage.

Urgent Network Tuning / Normal Trap Card

Image: Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem starting to vanish and a Number 39: Utopia is appearing behind them.

Activate only during the Battle Phase. Xyz Summon a Xyz Monster (Place the appropriate Xyz Material monsters underneath the selected Xyz Monster.)

Invasion! / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 Alien Warriors and 3 Alien Hunters charging towards a small city with many Flying Saucer Muusik'i' UFOs flying overhead.

Activate when you control no monsters. Special summon 1 "Alien" monster from your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup defense postion, but that monsters effect is negated and it cannot attack or be used in a Synchro Summon during the turn it was special summoned with this card and when it leaves the field, banish it.

Toy Truck

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

If you control a "Toy" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand in faceup defense postion. Once per turn: you can increase or decrease the level of 1 "Toy" monster you control by 1. You can only control 1 "Toy Truck" and this card cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster.

ChewToy

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/4 Stars

This card can attack direcly and during the end phase of your turn: You can switch this cards postion. You can only control 1 "ChewToy".

Toy Rabbit

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

If this card is used to Xyz Summon , Tribute Summon or Synchro Summon a "Toy" monster: That monster gains 500 ATK until the end phase of the turn it was Tribute Summoned, Synchro or Xyz Summoned. This card only be used to Tribute, Synchro or Xyz Summon a "Toy" monster . You can only control 1 "Toy Rabbit".

Blue Swearted Ben the Handsome Toy

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card is nornal summoned while you control no other monsters: you can pay 500 lifepoints to Special Summon 1 "Stacy the Beautiful Toy" from your deck to your side of the field. You can only control 1 "Blue Sweatered Ben the Handsome Toy".

Stacy the Beautiful Toy

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

If you control a "Blue Sweatered Ben the Handsome Toy": this card cannot be targeted in battle. You can only control 1 "Stacy the Beautiful Toy".

Toy Green Dragon

Dragon/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this cards Xyz Material monsters: Select 1 monster on the field and decrease its ATK equal to its Level or Rank x 200. You can only control 1 "Toy Green Dragon".

Mega Moonsie

Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 800/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn: You can remove of this cards Xyz Material monsters to select 1 monster on the field and decrease its ATK by 800 and then increase this cards ATK by 800 until the end phase.

-ooo-

**Another Legendart Planet for the team! In the next chapter, they head towards the next Legendary Planet location and they're first stop is a ghost town and a famillar foe from the Shadowlands challenges them to a duel and Susan takes the challenge. Can she win it? Find out in "Desert Sunlight", which will be coming soon.**


	20. Desert Sunlight

Chapter 20: Desert Sunlight

-ooo-

Back at the moonbase, they were waiting for the portal to open up.

Dukay then replied, "My toy army is better then ever!"

Johnny then replied, "That was one kick butt duel, Dukey!"

Susan then replied, "When will that portal open up?"

Suddenly, the portal opened up.

"I Guess now."

Mary then replied, "Lets get ouf of here!"

The all quickly ran`into it and it vanished again.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, thm kids arrived in the middle of the bese with Mr. Black, Mr. White and The General gretting them.

Dukey then replied, "We'rd back!"

The General laughed and sephied, "Good dueling, Dukey! We watched the whole duel! Yow smashed that alien good."

Mr. Black then replied, "Well done. Where are you all going now?"

Johnny then replied, "Back to Porkbelly Village for a some`rest."

The General then replied, "Do you have houses for us? We're tired of this dump."

Dukey then replied, "Of cotrqe."

Mr. White then replied, "We'll self-destruct this whole place, so`that way, the moonbase portal will be wiped out."

Susan then replied, "Good Idea."

Mr. White then replied, "We'll blow it up in 2 hours. The whode base will go up in flames and nothing else around the base will be damaged,at all."

Solomon then replied, "The last tling we need is this base to fall under Jack's control again."

Mr. Black smiled and replied, "Good thinking, Solomon."

Solomol nodded and replied "Anythme. Get your stuff and"we'll head out in about a hour or so."

The General nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Jack sighed deeply as he watched the huge explosion of the base, wiping it and the portal out. Like The General said, no damage was done to the area outside of it.

"I could of used that base.", Jack muttered under his breath.

Witty Phantom then replied, "Its gone now. We couldn't do anything to stop the countdown."

Jack sighed and raplIed, "No big loss. It needed alot of work to be done and besides, my factory base near Toxic Town is almost done."

"Is the air really THAT bad, sir?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Of course not. It was just a clever name because of the many factories that are there."

WItty Phantom then replied, "Since we don't have Nesbitt to run things anymore, who do you have."

"That...I have no idea, my friend."

He looked at the fiend and replied, "Check with my troops and see who wants to run it, Phantom."

The fiend nodded as he vanished into purple smoke.

Jack nodded and replied, "I Can't wait to take over that damn village."

-ooo-

That night, the gang was in the war room.

Freed then replied, "WIth the loss of that lousy base, we're doing good."

Suddenly, a Hero Kid came in and replied, "General Freed!"

He looked at the young lad and replied, "Yes, Hero Kid?"

Hero Kid then replied, "That duelist Mr. Mittens was defeated in a duel by Wynn the Wind Charmer, sir!"

Dukey then replied, "I got beatened by him, but someone was able to? I want a rematch with him!"

Solomon then replied, "After we get the next planet card, we'll find him to get your rematch, Dukey."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

Freed`then repliet, "That flea-riddin pest defeated Eria and Aussa in a duel. Elemental Mistress Doriado was mad about it,so sha sent her fellow charmers out to beat him ina duel and Wynn got lucky!"

Johnny then replied, "That cat has always been a huge pest."

Suddenly, Solomon took out his Legendary Planet monster case and from left to right was The Big Saturn, The Blazing Mars, The Tyrant Neptune, Splendid Venus and The Supression Pluto and he sighed and replied, "Only 5 to go."

He closed it up and Johnny replied, "Where is the next`one, Solomon?"

Suddenly, a small light appeared on the map and Solomon looked at and replied, "Somewhere in Casino Night City."

General Freed then replied, "Neat place for anyone. No age limit to gamble, but you need to be a certain age to drink adult drinks. I have 2 warriors there. I'll call them up soon and tell them you'll be heading there soon."

Solomon nodded and replied, "We need to go through the Dryskull Ghost Town and then its only 14 miles north from there to the outskirts of the city."

"There are ghost towns in his world?"

Solomon then replied, "Only 2 of them exist, but they're there."

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

General Freed then replied, "We'll help you get there after breakfast tomorrow. Make sure you're all ready to go. For now, good night."

-ooo-

That night in this mansion, Jack eating a late-night snack of biscuits and strawberry jam.

He sighed and replied, "What a great and tasty snack. Bistro Butcher really knows how to make some decent food."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom came into his chamber and replied, "They're leaving for Casino Night City in the mornng, sir."

Jack bit into a jam-filled buscuit and replied, "Is that soldier in the ghost town to try to stop them from getting there?"

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "Yes. After adding requesting those new cards, he's ready to go, sir."

Jack nodded and replied, "Good. How is Casino Night City doing?"

The fiend thenr eplied, "Quite well, sir. That one Casino near that diner is making the most money."

Jack nodded and replied, "Good. He might be a total nut of a person, but he does know how to make some money."

-ooo-

A few hours later after leaving the village, the gang arrived in the dusty town. It had only 15 buildings, including a bank, sheriffs office, a saloon and a couple of hotels.

Dukey then replied, "This place is cool!"

Suddenly, they heard gunshots firing towards them.

Solomon then replied, "What the hell is going on?"

"Where are those bullets coming from?", Johnny asked.

"From me!", A voice was heard.

Sissy sighed and replied, "I know who's voice that is!"

Suddenly, one more bullet was fired and it nearly struck his foot and then a famillar duel spirit was nearby, flipping a coin into mid-air.

"Gambler of Legend, we meet again!", Sissy said with anger in her voice.

The gambler chuckled and replied, "Yep, that was a fun day for me."

"Who is this loser anyway?", Johnny asked.

Susan then replied, "He and a friend stopped the old Shadowlands Express and forced Sissy to duel him!"

Gambler of Legend then replied, "That was a fun day for me and my friend."

"I thought Scott vaporized your whole team!", Johnny said.

He growled and replied, "If I ever get a hold of that asshole, I'll teach him a new one!"

Man, this spirit has major issues., Solomon thought to himself.

Mary then replied, "Do you still use the name Gabe?"

He nodded and replied, "Yep. Call me that if you want."

Susan took a step foward and replied, "We duel right here and now and if I win, you let us go the Casino NIght City!"

Gabe smiled and replied, "If I win, I lock you all up for a very long time!"

Susan sighed and replied, "Deal."

Suddenly, he took out a rifle and he pushed a button it and it turned into a duel disk a few seconds later and he took a deck of cards from his pocket and slid it into his disk and he and Susan drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Gabe LP: 8000 - Susan LP: 8000)

Gabe smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I first play Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster and discarded it and then reshuffled.

"I now summon my Pierce Musketeer!"

"I now summon my As he sat the card down, a female wearing a Victorian-Style dress appeared and she was holding a long rifle in her arms (ATK: 1,700).

Susan then repleid, "Same deck?"

Gabe nodded and replied, "Yes, but I have some new cards! Attack her facedown monster!"

The cowboy fired a barrage of rifle shells and a Mighty Guard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the shells struck in the chest and then it shattered into pieces (Susan LP: 8000 - 7500).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Metal Blade Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior made of dark, rusty metal appeared with a very sharp sword (ATK: 2,000).

"Damn.", Johnny said.

Mary smiled and replied, "Its also a Level 4 normal monster. Great addition for her deck."

"Thanks, sis! Attack her monster!"

The machine went and with one quick slice its very sharp sword, blasted the female cowboy into pixels (Gabe LP: 8000 - 7700).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied,"I summon my Robotic Knight!"

a she sat the card down, the fiery android appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared (DEF: 1,000) and was blown to pieces as the bullets struck the small fiend and then he drew a card and then her final cyborg struck him with his blade (Gabe LP: 7500 - 5500) and he groaned and replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As he discarded a card, a wooden bandito mannequin appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"This is my Firelock Ray Gunman!"

Susan then replied, "Okay then. I'll end my turn now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I now activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one of the wooden warriors appeared (ATK: 1,600) and then it fired a bullet and struck her foot (Susan LP: 7500 - 6700).

"When another Firelock Ray Gunman is summoned while another is in attack mode, you take 800 damage! I now equip one of my Gunman with Chthonian Alliance!"

Suddenly, one of them began to glow black & red (ATK: 1,600 - 2,400).

"Now, attack her Robotic Knight!"

The wooden warrior fired a blast of energy from its fake rifle and it shot out and struck the android, bloiwng a hole cleanly through its chests. Sparks flew from the chest before it exploded into fiery metal (Susan LP: 6700 - 5900).

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and then I'll...end my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "A shame. I summon my Twin-Gun Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, the famillar cowboy with 2 guns appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now activate my facedown Mirage spell card!"

The spell card appeared and his side of the field was covered in a thick layer of misty fog.

"Until my 3rd Standby Phase, I can't be targeted by spell or trap cards that targets a player and I also cannot be attacked directly. Now my eqiuoped Gunman, attack!"

The wooden bandito a blast of energy and it struck the dark machine, blowing it to scrap.

"My unequipped monster now attacks!"

The wooden bandit fired its attack and a Cyber Larva appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was smashed into little bits of metal and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 800) and then the other cowboy fired two bullets and they struck the 2nd tiny machine, smashing it as well and then he fired a 3rd bullet that struck Susan (Susan LP: 5900 - 4300) and then a 3rd Cyber Larva appeared (DEF: 800)

"I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and blasted the equip card to pieces (ATK: 2,400 - 1,600).

"I now offer my 3rd one for my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the metal machine appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now play Polymerization to fuse it with the other one in my hand!"

As a 2nd appeared and they merged, the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Mary then replied, "You go, girl!"

Sissy then replied, "Show this butthead who's boss!"

Susan then replied, "Lets do it. Attack Twin Gun Fighter and one of those mannequins!"

The machine a launched a wave of flames and the blast of flames incinerated the cowboy and then it launched another wave of flames, reducing one of the mannequin bandits to a pile of burnt wood (Gabe LP: 5500 - 3700).

Johnny then replied, "Now he's in trouble now!"

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I now play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards apiece.

"I'll set a monster and switch my Gunmans mode and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a cand and replied, "I now summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei!"

as he sat the card down, the smaller form of Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,500)).

"Lets do it. Zwei, attack his Guman!"

The dragon launchef a cone of green flames and the 2nd wooden warrior went up in flaoes.

"Cyber Twin Dragonn, Attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of f ames and and Pierce Musketeer appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) before the flames reduced her to ashes as well.

"Damn your spell card! I end my turn now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat 4he card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: !,200 -1,700).

"I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, a Twin Gun Fighter appeared (AT : 1,600).

"I now play Doubde Summon!"

Suddenly, a 3rd Firelock Ray Gunman appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay both monsters!"

Twin-Gun FIghter and the wooden warrior turned into red orbs and a then a portal opened between both duelists, which bothh orbs flew into.

"WIth these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now...Gagaga Cowboy!"

As he wat the card down, another cowboy appeared and this one had a 2 oddly-shaped guns for weap ns (ATK: 1,500 - 1,900).

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

Susan then replied, "Not Strong enough!"

Gabe smiled and replied, "Depends on his postion. By removing one of his Xyz Material monsters, he gains 1000 ATK and one of your monsters loses 500 ATK!"

As he discarded a Twin-Gun Fighter to his graveyard, the Cowboys rifles began to glow and sparks flew from the machine (ATK: 2,800 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,900).

"Now, attack!"

The warrior fired a barrage of bullets that struck the mighty machine in chest. Sparks flew from the chest before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into flaming debris (Susan LP: 4300 - 3700).

"Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior swung her blade and a wave of fire shot and melted the machine into a pile of molten metal (Susan LP: 3700 - 3600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Gagaga Cowboy, attack!"

The cowboy fired his guns again and a Cyber Phoenix appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the barrage of bullets smashed it to pieces and then Susan drew a card.

"Command Knight, direct attack!"

The fiery knight went in and struck Susan once again (Susan LP: 3600 - 2000) and she groaned and replied, "I activate Damage Gate!"

Suddenly, Cyber Phoenix appeared with a metallic cry (ATK: 1,200).

"It won't save you! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I banish a Machine to summon my Gearbot!"

As she banished her Cyber Dragon Zwei, the machine made of different kinds of gears appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tribute my 2 machines for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the 2 monsters vanished into granules of light, the mighty lord of machines appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Mary laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Her best monster!"

Susan then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his Gagaga Cowboy!"

The machine fired a barrage of missle and they shot and blasted Gagaga Cowboy to pieces (Gabe LP: 3700 - 2900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it to his graveyard.

"I'll now set a monster and place 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

as she sat the card down, the many armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"I now activate Shield Crush!"

The spell shot out and blasted the knight into little pieces.

"Lets do it. Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and a bandit wearing a trenchcoat appeared (DEF 1,100) and the missles blasted the bandit into shards and then Mechanicalchaser flew in and stabbed with its arms (Gabe LP: 2900 - 1050).

"Your turn now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I activate Boot Hill! This card lets me special summon a level 4 or lower fire warrior from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Twin-Gun Fighter appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,000).

"I now set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Mechanicalchaser, attack his facedown monster!"

The machine rushed in and another Twin-Gun Fighter appeared (DEF: 1,000) and was blown into pixels as the arms struck him.

"Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The machne fired a barrage of missles and the cowboy was blown to bits.

Gabe laughed nad replied, "Since two of my Fire warriors were destroyed in the same battle phase, I can special summon my deck's ace to the field1'

A she sat the card down, Freed appeared...but he was wearing a sheriffs outfit and he had 2 six shooters for weapons (ATK: 2,900).

"Here's the master of the west! The mighty Sheriff Freed!"

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Solomon then replied, "Very intresting."

Johnny then replied, "Cool.'

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand and then he summoned to the field and Command Knight appeared once more (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) and she looked at Sheriff Freed and nodded and he did the same to her (ATK: 2,900 - 3,300).

"I activate his ability! I banish up to 2 Fire warrior monsters in my graveyard and you lose one monster that has less attack of the banished monsters!"

As he banished another copy of Sheriff Freed and Twin-Gun Fighter, Sheriff Freed fired a barrage of bullets that struck the larger robot and then it exploded into fiery globs of slag.

Mary then replied, "No, her best monster!"

Solomon then replied, "She does have one other powerful one, Mary."

Mary then replied, "I hope she can summon in time."

"Usually, he can't attack when I use this ability, but I'll activate Pyro Clock of Destiny to fix that! Attack her monster!"

The sheriff aimed his guns again and fired a barrage of bullets that smashed into the dark machine and blew it to pieces (Susan LP: 2000 - 550).

"Knight, direct attack!"

The knight charged in..

Johnny then replied, "If this attack hits, the duel is over!"

"It can't end..like this.", Mary moaned.

Susan quickly replied, "I activate my Metal Gardnas ability!"

As she took her Cyber Phoenix and banished it, a machine form of Mid Shield Gardna appeared (DEF: 1,800) and then the knight let out a sigh before she retreated.

"You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Card of Demise."

She drew 5 cards from her deck and she smiled at them and replied, "Sweet! I tribute my Gardna for one of my Cyber Dragons!"

As the metal shield warrior vanished, the serpent-like machine of light appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cyber Twin Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now play Di-Fusion!"

Suddenly, the machine vanished and 2 more Cyber Dragons appeared (ATK: 2,100 x2).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 machines turned into glowing orbs of light and a portal appeared between then both, which the orbs flew into.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, A pillar with its wings sticking out in the middle of the ground!"

"You're in trouble! Now appear before me now.._Number 36: Cyber Hydra Dragon_!"

Suddenly, the winged pillar turned into a three-headed mechanical dragon with a silvery white body, black mechanical wings, and a black mask on each of its heads, with a purple '36' appearing on its right wing (ATK: 3,000).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Gabe gulped and replied, "Oh, boy.'

He sighed and then replied, "Its weaker then my Sheriff!"

Susan smiled and replied, "If thats so, you'll love my machines ability then! By removing one of its Xyz Material monsters, one of your monsters switches modes!"

As she discarded one of her Cyber Dragons, Sheriff Freed sighed as he knelt.

"My machine has a trample ability as well! Now, blast Freed away...NOW!"

The machine fired a barrage of fiery energy attack and the the mighty Sheriff was blasted into particles as the attack struck him Gabe LP: 1050 - 0).

Mary then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Susan looked at his fallen opponet and replied, "Out of the way!"

Gabe slowly got up and replied, "I think not!"

He took two pistols and aimed them at the gang and he smiled evily and replied, "Get past me now!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Firelock Ray Gunman

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 800/4 Stars

If this face-up card is in Attack Position when a "Firelock Ray Gunman" is Summoned, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** This card was used by the Thugs from Malcolms Crew in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Duelist for Hire" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode (American Name for this card: Fuse Ray Blast)._

Card of Demise / Normal Spell Card

Image: A duelist watching his deck getting cut in half by a guillotine

Draw until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

_**Note:** Kaiba first used this card in the Yugioh episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 4)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Twin Gun Fighter

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle, after damage calculation, inflict direct damage to your opponents Life Points equal to the ATK of this card.

Pierce Musketeer

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card attacks a Defense Position monster with a DEF lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Grenadar

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle, after damage calculation, decrease the ATK of all face-up Monsters on your opponents side of the field by 500 points.

Mirage / Normal Spell Card

Until your 3rd Standby Phase after the activation of this card, you will be unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards that target a player, and you cannot be attacked directly by any monster.

_**Note:** These 4 cards were used by Richie Merced in the Yugioh R Manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Sheriff Freed

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 1,200/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned or set. Can only be special summoned when 2 FIRE Warrior monsters are destroyed as a result of battle in the same battle phase and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can banish up to 2 FIRE Warrior monsters from your graveyard to destroy one face up monster your opponent controls whose ATK is equal to or less than the combined ATK of the banished card(s). This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

_**Note:** This card was created by Michaeljd54 in his "Shadowchasers: City of Angels" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Metal Blade Soldier

Machine/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 100/4 Stars

A machine with a very sharp sword for a weapon. It can slice though and a destroy a small house in a matter of seconds.

Boot Hill / Normal Spell Card

Image: A desert graveyard under a blazing red-hot sun

Activate only when you control no other monsters. Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE Warrior-type monster from your deck to your side of the field. You can only activate 1 "Boot Hill" per turn and you also cannot cannot Synchro Summon the turn you activate this cards ability.

Metal Gardna

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 100/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

If your about to be attacked directly while you control no monsters: you can banish 1 Machine monster from your graveyard to special summon this card from your hand in faceup defense postion.

-ooo-

**Susan wins, but can they get past this double-crossing gambler? We'll find out soon enough and after that, they made it to Casino Night City and Johnny battles another Duel Spirit. Can he win the duel? Find out in "Lucky Chance" and it'll be coming soon.**


	21. Lucky Chance

Chapter 21: Lucky Chance

-ooo-

Back at the town, Gambler of Legend pointed two Six Shooters towards the gang.

Susan then replied, "I won the duel, so get the heck out of my way!"

Gabe laughed and replied, "Don't care! Give me your Legendary Planet cards..NOW!"

"Put your hands in the sky, criminal!", a loud voice was heard.

Gabe looked behind him and he gasped when he saw! Gagaga Cowboy and Sheriff Freed right behind him and both had pointed ther guns at him.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming.", Susan said.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Gabe is busted now!"

Freed smiled and replied, "Try anything and you'll won't have time to shoot your rifle!"

Gabe placed the guns on the ground and replied, "I was only..kidding."

Gagaga Cowboy then replied, "Yea, right! You don't deserve to use any of our cards! Hand them to me!"

Gabe took both Sheriff Freeds and both Gagaga Cowboy cards he had and gave them to the cowboy and he replied, "Sheriff, you do the rest."

Sheriff Freed then replied, "You're being locked for a long time. Gagaga Cowboy, take him away."

The cowboy nodded as walked up behind Gabe and replied, "Come with me."

The two walked away from the group and Sheriff Freed sighed and replied, "Sorry about that, gang. I never liked him anyway."

"Are you related to General Freed, sir?", Johnny asked.

Sheriff Freed laughed and replied, "He's my younger brother, kids. I'm only 2 years older then him. He wanted to lead a army and I wanted to run a wild west town and we both went our seperate ways."

Solomon nodded and replied, "Everyone has their own path they want to take. Sometime it leads well, sometimes it ends in disaster."

Sheriff Freed then replied, "I'm one of the warriors he told you about. Another one is at the Desert Star Casino and resort near the middle of the city. It'll take about a hour to get there, kids."

Johnny moaned and replied, "Dang."

Solomon checked watch and replied, "Its about 9:00 right now. Days go fast while you duel."

Sheriff Freed then replied, "I Can give you a couple of rooms in our inn until the morning. We'll help you get there quickly."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

The Sheriff walked over Johnny and he took the 4 ards he took Gabe and replied, "You deserve these more then that damn thief!"

Johnny took them and replied, "Awesome!"

Sheriff Freed then replied, "Let me take you to your rooms at our Dustyzone Inn."

"Great name."

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Witty Phantom was telling Jack the news about what happened?"

He sighed and replied, "You say he lost the duel and then threatened them with his own guns?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack then replied, "Is he locked up?"

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "Those 2 warriors locked him up in the jail, sir."

"Good. Let him rot for a week or so before we bail him out."

"Will do, sir. Will do."

-ooo-

The Inn was a well made one. It had everything a hotel should have. In the main dining area at about 1:00 in the morning, Johnny was adding the cards to his deck.

He sighed and replied, "I'm tired right now, but I need my deck to be able to add those 2 new cards."

"Having trouble, kid?", Sheriff Freed's voice was heard.

He turned to the entrance of the dining room and saw Sheriff Freed there and he replied, "Why you still up?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "I don't have a lot of fire warriors. I want to use your card."

Sheriff Freed took a couple of cards from his pocket and replied, "Try these."

He gave the cards to Johnny and he looked at them and replied, "Great cards."

He added to his main deck pile and he looked and smiled and replied, "Yes, ,its a better deck now!"

Sheriff Freed then replied, "Glad I could help you out, young man. Get to bed, because you'll need all the sleep you can get."

Johnny nodded as he gathered his cards and went to bed.

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was on the eastern side of the town, ready to head to the town.

Sheriff Freed then replied, "Head to your hotel and that other warrior my brother spoke off should be in the lobby."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thank you for everything."

Gagaga Cowboy then replied, "Anytime, kids. You're always welcome back here at anytime."

Dukey then replied, "Lets head out!"

Solomon nodde dnad replied, "We should be there at about 11:00. Its 9:30 right now."

Mary then replied, "Good."

Suddenly, they got on their D-Scooters and drove off.

Sheriff Freed then replied, "Hope my little brother was right about them."

Gagaga Cowboy laughed and replied, "Of course he was. Those kids have powerful cards to use. they shouldn't have any trouble with their road ahead."

Sheriff Freed nodded and replied, "Thats true. Call my brother up and tell him overything."

The cowboy nodded as they both walked back towards the dusty town.

-ooo-

Back at the village, Genral Freed was in the war room with Command Knight and Marauding Captain.

Freed then replied, "Is the troops ready for any kind of invasion by Jack?"

Command Knight nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. They're ready for any kind of battle, sir."

"Good to hear."

Suddenly, Warrior Dai Grepher came in and replied, "I just got a phone call from a cowboy, sir. He said that the kids are about a hour away from Casino Night City."

Freed then replied, "Good news to hear. Did they meet my big brother?"

"Yes, sir."

Freed then replied, "Good to hear. They're good kids and they each have a powerful deck. They won't have any trouble reaching the city."

Marauding Captain then replied, "Where are their parents?"

Command Knight then replied, "Hugh wanted to learn how to duel, so Getsu Fuhma and Gearfried are teaching them everything."

General Freed then replied, "They'll learn how to duel sooner or later. They've watched their family duel their hardest, hopefully that'll rub off of them."

"We can only hope so, sir."

-ooo-

Back at the castle, Jack was eating a breakfast of French Toast, over easy eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

Jack hen replied, "Very tasty food."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom then replied, "They've eneered the city, sir."

Jack nodde dnad replied, "Tell that nutty casino owner to keep a eye on those brats."

Witty Phantom nodded as he vanished into thick, purple smoke and then he sighed and replied, "I better watch this."

He got up from his desk and turned a TV, showing the middle of the city and then he sat back down to continue eating his breakfast.

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the gang finally made to the beautiful city of Casino Night. It had about 10 Casino Resorts, many diners, a grocery store, plus one large mall called the Golden Coin.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Beuatiful!"

Susan then replied, "It really is, little brother."

Solomon then replied, "Our hotel is near the mall, my young friends."

-ooo-

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the hotel and was indeed the biggest one in the lands.

Solomon then replied, "Here we are, my young friends."

"Beautiful hotel.", Susan said.

Suddenly, a Goblin Of Greed was pushed through the hotel doors and slowly got up and replied, "I Can get some more coins! Let me back in!"

Suddenly, a Lightning Warrior came through the doors and replied, "You have no more coins and you're begging off of people! GET LOST!"

Goblin Of Greed then replied, "I want back in!"

Lightning Warrior sighed as his fist began to glow and then he launched a wave electricity at the goblin, knocking him over with a groan.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Too cool."

"You'll get it worst if you don't leave!"

The fiend got up and replied, "We duel and If I win, I get access with 1000 gold coins."

The warrior then replied, "You're not worth a duel, you freak!"

"I'm not leaving without a damn duel!", The goblin rudely replied.

"I'll duel you to shut you up!", Johnny said.

The goblin looked at Johnny and relied, "I'm not dueling you, kid! I want to duel that warrior!"

Lightning Warrior sighed and replied, "You win against him, I'll let you in with the 1000 coins you want and if you do lose, you leave and never return!"

The Goblin then replied, "I accept your offer!"

The rest of the gang went to were Lightning Warrior was as the two duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Goblin of Greed LP: 8000 - Johnny LP: 8000).

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "the first move is mine! I begin with Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster and discarded it and then he reshuffled.

"Next, I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Dice Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and was smashed to little pieces as the warrior struck with its weapon.

Goblin of Greed smiled and replied, "We each roll a die and the one with the lowest roll gets in trouble!"

Susan then replied, "But if the winner rolls a 6, then the loser takes 6000 points of damage!"

"Lets hope it works out."

Suddenly, 2 rocky dice flew into the air and Goblin of Greeds landed and it landed on a 6!

"Yes!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "If he gets less then a six, this duel will be much shorter!"

Johnnys die landed...on a 6 as well!

The Goblin growled and replied, "You lucked out!"

Suddenly, both dies flew into the air again and Johnnys landed on a 1 and the Goblins stopped on a..2.

"Oh, well. You now take 1000 points of damage!"

Johnny let out a moan of pain (Johnny LP: 8000 - 7000) and then replied, "I'll set this card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Goblin Of Greed opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Lucky Goblin Casino!"

As he slid the cards into it and it shut, the streets were turned a casino its self with many slot machines everywhere.

"This card is a like a combo of Dice ReRoll and Second Coin Toss! I now summon my Clock Knight 12!"

As he sat the card down, a large red number 12 appeared with a sword in its right hand (ATK: 1,200).

"I now play the spell card Clock Work! I select 1 Clock Knight on the field and I can special summon another one of lower level from my deck!"

Suddenly, a large red 3 appeared (ATK: 300).

"Really wierd.", Dukey said.

Goblin of Greed then replied, "I explain everythings ability! When Clock Knights battle, I have to flip a coin and if I flip heads, They gain a certain amount of points and if its a wrong call, I lose the monster, but for each Clock Knight monster on the field, They can redo the coin tosses as well Thanks to my beautiful field spell, I can redo the coin toss for any of my cards once!"

"So he gets 3 chances with each knight?", Susan said with a gasp.

Solomon then replied, "Sounds like it to me."

LIghtning Warrior then replied, "Maybe this lousy fiend is a good duelist after all."

"Time for some flips!"

Suddenly, he flipped two coins in the air and both landed on heads! (ATK: 1,200 - 2,400) & (ATK: 300 - 1,500).

"Now, attack his Axe Raider!"

The wierd warrior charged in..

Johnny smiled and replied, "I don't thnk so! I activate my Attack Guidance Armor!"

Suddenly, a suit of evil armor appeared on the chest of the weaker knight and the tougher knight charged in and slashed with his sword, blowing the weaker one to pieces (Goblin of Greed LP: 8000 - 7100).

"Damn it! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Raider, attack his Clock Knight!"

The warrior charged in..

Goblin of Greed smiled and rpelied, "I activate my Fairy Box!"

Suddenly, he took a coin and flipped it on the air.

"Heads!"

The coin fell to the ground and landed on tails.

"Field Spell helps me redo the coin toss!"

The card flipped in the air again..

"Heads!"

The card landed and indeed landed on heads (ATK: 1,700 - 0) and the knight struck with his sword, blowing the warrior into pixels (Johnny LP: 7000 - 5800).

"Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Goblin of Greed quickly replied, "Coin Toss with my box!"

The coin flipped into the air.

"Tails!"

But, it landed heads.

"Damn, and I can only redo it once with my field spel! I'll use its ability to try a 3rd time!"

The card flipped into the air once again.  
"Tails!"

But, the coin landed faceup once more.

"Damn it again!"

The swordsman shot out a wave of blue flames and it melted the odd warrior down into a pile of molten metal (Goblin of Greed LP: 7100 - 6500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I pay 500 lifepoints to keep my trap on the field! and I now play my Field Spells second ability! By paying 500 lifepoints, I Can add a card that requires a coin toss or a dice roll from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card out (Goblin of Greed LP: 6500 - 5500) and added it to his hand.

"I can't use this turn, so, I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Fairy Box was blown apart.

"Sir Johnny the Brave, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, his warrior form appeared with a smile (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Sir Johnny, Attack his facedown monster!"

The warrior charged in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared (DEF: 1,000) and the warrior sliced it cleanly in two with his sword and then the goblin drew a card as the two pieces shattered into pixels.

"Direct attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Goblin of Greed quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap appeared on the field.

"I end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I summon Jirai Gumo!"

As he sat the card down, the imfamous trapdoor spider appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Now, thats a OLD card.", Dukey said.

Sissy then replied, "Haven't seen one since a duel with a skill drain deck."

"Lets do it. Attack his Blue Flame Swordsman!"

The spider started to charge towards the monster and Goblin took another coin out and he replied, "I flip a coins and if I Call it right, I don't lose half of my lifepoints!"

He flipped the card into the air.

"Tails!"

the coin landed and indeed landed on tails and the spider shot some string from its mouth and it struck the warior and he shattered into fiery embers (Johnny LP: 5800 - 5400) and then Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Your turn, kid!"

Johnny drew a card and then he switched both of his warriors to defense and signaled his turn was over.

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "Hmm, I summon my Abare Ushioni!"

As he sat the card down, the large bull covered in tattoos appeared (ATK: 1,200).

He took coin with his new monsters image and replied, "Lets see!"

He flipped it into the air.

"Heads!"  
The coin landed on heads and the beast-warrior fired two beams of light and they struck Johnny (Johnny LP: 5800 - 4800).

"Dandy! Jirai Gumo, attack!"

Suddenly, webs appeared in its mouth as the fiend took a coin and flipped it into the air.

"Heads!"

The coin flipped into the air and thats want ti landed. on and the spider fired its sticky webs and it stuck the fiery warrior and he shattered into triangles.

"That ends my turn, my young friend."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombyra the Dark!"

As he sat the card down, the dark capped hero appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now ovelay my two monsters!"

Both monsters turned into red orbs and a portal appeared between the duelists, which the orbs flew into.

"With these 2 monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now...Blazing Swordsman Masaki!"

As he sat the card down, Masaki the Legendary Swordsman appeared...but now covered in fiery armor and he held a fiery sword as well (ATK: 2,200).

I do like this kids taste in monsters. He most be the one Freed was talking about., Lightning Warrior thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel.

"I activate his ability, By removing one of his Xyz Material monsters, he gains ATK equal to half of the ATK the removed monster had!"

As he discarded Zombyra, the warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 3,300).

"Lets do it. Attack his Abare Ushioni!"

The fiery warrior went and with one strike of his sword, cleaved the bull in two with his fiery sword. The two pieces caught on fire and burned to ashes (Goblin of Greed LP: 6500 - 4500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

The warriors attack went back to normal (ATK: 3,300 - 2,200).

Goblon of Greed drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Jirai Gumo for my Maximum Six!"

As the monster vanished into particles, a muscular warrior with 6 large arms appeared (ATK: 1,900 and a large blue die appeared.

"Dice, GO!"

The die flipped into the air and landed on a 5.

"He now gains 200 attack times the number rolled!"

Suddenly, its arms began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,900).

"Next, I activate Foribben Chalice on your monster!"

The warrior let out a moan (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

"Attack!"

The muscular went and it pummeled the Xyz material monsters with its mighty fist, blowing the warrior into pixels (Johnny LP: 4800 - 4500).

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I activate Roll of Fate!"

A large white die flipped into the air and it landed on a 5.

"Now, I Can draw cards equal to the number rolled and then I must banish cards from the top of deck as well!"

The fiend drew 5 cards and then he banished the next five.

"I now summon my Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the elf girls appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Maximum Six, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the ogre pummeled it as well, blowing it to pieces and then he took a equip card and added it to hs hand.

"Elfs, attack!"

The elfs girls smiled evily as she fired two blasts of lightning bolts that shot out and struck Johnny (Johnny LP: 4500 - 2600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master of Dragon Flamingswords!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I tribute him for my Turret Warrior!"

As the fiery warrior vanished, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 3,000).

"Now, blast his elf girls away!"

The rocky warrior fired a barrage of bullets and the girls screamed as they struck them and then they shattered into pixels (Goblin of Greed LP: 4500 - 4300).

"Take that! I end my turn with a facedown card!"

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I activate Graceful Dice!"

Suddenly, a small creature holding a green die.

"If its a 2 or higher, I'm smashing your warrior!"

The creature dropped the die and it landed on a 1.

"I'm redoing it thanks to my Field Spell!"

the die reappeared in its hands and it threw it again and then it landed on a 4. (ATK: 2,900 - 3,300).

"Now, smash it up!"

The ogre charged in..

Johnny smiled and replied, "I activate Reinforcements!"

The warrior began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 3,500) and as it fired a barrage of bullets and they struck the warrior, blowng the 6-armed warrior into pixels (Goblin of Greed LP: 4300 - 4100).

"Darn you, kid! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and it blasted the casino into rubble, returing them to the streets of Casino Night City.

"Thats more like it. I now summon my Command Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) and they bulky warrior began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 3,400).

"Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Gambler of Legend appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and with one strike of her sword, blasted the dark gambler into pixels.

Susan smiled and replied, "I enjoyed that."

Mary then replied, "I did as well."

"Direct attack!"

The warrior fired a barrage of shells and the fiend let out groans as they struck him (Goblin of Greed LP: 4100 - 700).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and he laughed and replied, "Time to summon my best card! I start with Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, a Slot Machine with a laser cannon appeared (DEF: 2,300).

Susan then replied, "Who uses that outdated card anymore?"

"I do, kiddies! I now activate Exact Copy to bring out another from my deck!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 2,300).

"I now normal summon my Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast without tribute!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon-like machine appeared before sparks flew from its body (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Now he has 3 level 7 monsters now!", Mary said.

Dukey gulped and replied, "That has to make a very powerful monster!"

"You better believe it, kids! I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 of his monsters transformed into yellow orbs, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

Solomon then replied, "He's attacking us with a Number monster!"

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!":

Suddenly, a large cane with the number 7 appeared on it.

"I now summon the mighty **_Number 7: Lucky Straight_**!"

As he sat the card down, a odd looking creature covered in yellow and purple stripes appeared (ATK: 700).

Johnny then replied, "Its weak!"

Goblin of Greed then replied, "Lets see who's luck is better! I discard a Xyz Material monster and I Roll 2 dice and it gains ATK equal to the highest number rolled and if I get exacttly 7, I can use 3 powerful abilites!"

Suddenly, two striped die appeared and flew into the air.

Susan then replied, "Roll low!"

Suddenly, they landed on a 2 and a...6!

"Yes!"

Suddenly, its ATK skyrocketed (ATK: 700 - 4,900).

"Oh, boy."

"Attack his Turret Warrior!"

The creature aimed its cane and fired a huge burst of light that shot out and blasted the rocky warrior to pieces Johnny LP: 2600 - 1100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Command Knight to defense postion and then I'll set a monster faceodown and that'll end my turn."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I activate his ability again!"

As he discarded a 2nd Slot Machine to the graveyard, the two dice flew into the air..and landed on a 1..and a 2 (ATK: 4,900 - 6,300).

"Lets try that one more time!"

As he discarded its last Xyz Material monster, the 2 die flew into the air and this time..it landed a 3...and 4 (ATK: 6,300 - 9,100).

"Nine thousand attack points? Ouch!", Dukey said with a whimper.

Goblin of Greed laughed and replied, "Since the dice equal exactly 7, I can activate one of 3 poweful abilites! I use it to send all cards on the field to the graveyard!"

Suddenly, his facedown Mirror Force vanished and then his Command Knight and facedown monster vanished.

"Now your defense...WHAT?"

Suddenly, two warriors appeared that are covered in armor (DEF: 1,200 x2).

Johnny sighed and replied, "When your sent my facedown Guard of War to the graveyard due to a card effect, I get a couple of War Guard Tokens to protect me!"

"You are one damn lucky kid. I summon my Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the odd blue-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his tokens!"

The Number fired a blast of light from its cannon blew one of the tokens into particles and then the fiend fired a burst of green energy from its staff, vaporizing the other one.

"Next turn, you're through! I end my turnnow."

"I now summon my Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior with shining armor appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now activate Double Spell!"

He discarded a Fusion Murasame Blade to his graveyard.

"I'll copy your...Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the fiend began to glow (ATK: 9,100 - 1,100).

"I equip him with Lucky Golden Axe!"

Suddenly, a axe appeared in his hand (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).

"Now..end this duel!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the Number monster in the chest with his sword and then the fairy burst into gloubles of light, finishing the fiend off (Goblin of Greed LP: 200 - 0).

Sissy thenr epleid, "Great duel, babe!"

Suddenly, the number card came out of his duel disk and it floated to Solomon and he grabbed it and replied, "Another one for us."

Lightning Warrior then replied, "Since you lost the duel, you must leave!"

The fiend growled and replied,"I'll get even with you kids someday, just you wait!"

Suddenly, the fiend walked off.

Johnny then replied, "Now, we must wait for the warrior to come."

Lightning Warrior then replied, "I'm the guy you want, gang."

Johnny then replied, 'Cool."

Lightning Warrior nodded and replied, "Come on in, my friends."

The warrior of light went in and the rest of the gang followed.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Attack Guidance Armor / Normal Trap Card

Image: A scared warrior wearing a scary suit of demonic armor.

When your opponet declares a attack: Select 1 monster on the field and that monster becomes the new target of the attack (You cannot select the monster that is attacking).

_**Note:** This card was first used by Kaiba in the Yugioh episode "Back to Battle City (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Roll of Fate / Normal Spell Card

Image: A split screen, showing a morose warrior's face on the left side and a cheerful, beautiful woman's face on the right, with a die separating them.

Roll 1 six-sided die. Draw a number of cards equal to the result. Then, banish an equal number of cards from the top of your deck.

_**Note:** This card was used by Joey in the Yugioh episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 3)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Clock Warrior 12

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Once per turn, toss 1 coin. If the result is Heads, this card gains 1,200 Attack Points until the End Phase. If the result is Tails, destroy this card. If you control another "Clock Knight" Monster (except for a "Clock Knight 12") you may, once per turn, negate the effect of a card requiring a coin toss and redo the toss.

Clock Warrior 3

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/1 Stars

Once per turn, toss 1 coin. If the result is Heads, this card gains 1,200 Attack Points until the End Phase. If the result is Tails, destroy this card. If you control another "Clock Knight" Monster (except for a "Clock Knight 3") you may, once per turn, negate the effect of a card requiring a coin toss and redo the toss.

Clock Work / Normal Spell Card

Image: Clock Knight 3 in an aura of flashing energy, surrounded by large, multicolored numbers.

Select 1 "Clock Knight" Monster you control. Special Summon a "Clock Knight" Monster from your hand that is a lower Level than the selected Monster.

_**Note:** These 3 cards were used by Leo in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Mother Knows Best" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Blazing Swordsman Masaki

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,700/Rank 4

Once per turn, you may detach 1 of this card's Xyz Material Monsters to increase the ATK of this card by an amount equal to half that of the detached Monster until the End Phase of the turn. This effect can be used at any Phase of the turn, and can be used during your opponent's turn.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Ascension" story and creative creiit goes to him._

Lucky Goblin Casino / Field Spell Card

Image: Goblin Of Greed playing a slot machine inside of a beautiful casino while a Sand Gamblers watches with a angry, impatent look on his face.

Once per turn: If you activate a card that requires a coin toss or a dice roll, you can negate the first roll or coin flip and redo it. Also once per turn by paying 500 lifepoints: You can add 1 card from your deck that requires a coin toss or a dice roll and add that card to your hand, but you cannot summmon, set or activate the chosen card during the turn this cards ability was used.

Exact Copy / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Kozaky making copies of itself with some kind of duplicator

Select 1 face-up monster on the field. If you have a card in your Deck that has the same name as the selected monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack, be Tributed, or be used as a Synchro Material Monster. You can only activate 1 "Exact Copy" per turn.

Guard of War

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

When this card is sent from your side the field from a opponets card effect: Special summon 2 War Guard Tokens (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars) to your side of the field.

-ooo-

**Johnny gets another win...but doesn't get enough rest before the next chapter has another duel for him! They head towards the hotel where the Legendary Planet card is and its up and first they must face a famillar villian from the cartoon. Can our boy wonder win two duels in a row? Find out in "Reinforcements" and it'll be coming soon.**


	22. Reinforcments

Chapter 22: Reinforcements

-ooo-

The gang was now in the beauitufl casino. It had many slot machines, Blackjack tables, craps tables, roulette tables and many bars around to get a drink (pop and red gush were served to who didn't want beer or wine and for the kids as well). There was 6 different places for a meal, including a casino buffet.

Dukey laughed and replied, "This place is amazing."

Lightning Warrior nodded and replied, "It really is. This resort is the best in the city, in my opinion of course."

"I heard Pegasus is supposed to be in this city. Is that true or a false rumor?", Susan asked.

The synchro warrior then replied, "I Don't know, my young friends. No one has seen him in this city and we wouldn't make a big deal out of it anyway."

"Seems fair.", Susan said.

Lightning Warrior thenr eplied, "My best friend Seven Swords Warrior will be around during the night to make this resort runs well. The breakfast buffet starts tomorrow at about 6:00 and ends at 11:00. We'll reserve a table for you kids in the VIP lounge."

"Sounds good to us!", Johnny said with a laugh.

-ooo-

On the other side of the city, Goblin of Greed was still moping about his loss to Johnny at a small diner and bakery at the other side of the city

He moaned and replied, "Damn, damn, damn! I can't beliee my Las Vegas Deck lost to that kids warriors deck! It was better made then that crappy deck."

Suddenly,Witty Phantom walked up to the counter (Where a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was working) and she smiled and replied, "Welcome to the Double Silver diner. What can I can get you?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "I'm here to pick up that 80 count box of assorted doughnuts, bagels and ecliars we ordered a few hours ago."

The warrior then replied, "Let me go see if its ready, Mr. Phantom."

As the warrior went back into the kitchen, the fiend walked to the goblins table and replied, "Lose a tough duel?"

Goblin of Greed then replied, "Yes. I lost a duel against that Johnny Test kid and last a great chance to get some more coins for the casino!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "That sucks. You can join us and you'll finally get your revenge, my friend."

Goblin of Greed then replied, "Will i get alot of coins?"

"Oh, yea."

The fiend smiled and and replied, "I'm in."

Suddenly, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland came out of the kitchen with a large red box and she replied, "Order up!"

The fiend walked to the counter and she replied, "80 gold coins please."

The fiend nodded as he took a small bag out of his pocket and he replied, "There's about 150 in there, so keep the extra coins for yourself."

The warrior smiled and replied, "Thank you, Phantom."

The fiend nodded as he took the red box and he looked at the Goblin of Greed and he smiled and replied, "Ready to go, my friend?"

the fiend nodded as they both left the bakery and seconds later, they both vanished into a cloud of thick, black smoke.

-ooo-

At about 12:00 the next the morning, Mr. Mittens was in another duel and this time it was a against a Valkyrian Knight. She had heard of his defeat and wanted to challenge the kitty to a duel. She had a Command Knight (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) and a Evocator Chevalier (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300) and 1 facedown card. Mr. Mittens had 2 facedown cards and 1 facedown monster.

(Valkyrian Knight LP: 4000 - Mr. Mittens LP: 3800).

Valkyrian Knight laughed and replied, "I see how Wynn creamed you!"

"Just go one with the damn duel already.", Mittens said with a growl.

She then replied, "Wahtever you say. Evocator, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and a Bunilla appeared on the card DEF: 2,050) and fiery knight smashed the fluffy beast with his sword.

Mr. Mittens Quickly replied, "I activate Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, 2 more of the fluffy bunnies appeared (DEF: 2050).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, the Bunilla that was just destroyed appeared (DEF: 2,050).

"I now activate my Polymerization card!"

Suddenly, the portal opened up and all 3 of the fluffy rabbits were absorbed into it.

"Come Forth..**_MegaBunilla_**!"

As he sat the card down , a much larger and more fercious white-haired rabbit appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Valkyrian Knight then replied, "Oh, boy."

"I activate its ability. By banishing 1 Beast or beast-warrior monster in my graveyard, I can destroy one of your cards!"

As the cat took its Nekogal #1 and banished it, The huge rabbit stomped its large foot down and the ground started to quake as the fiery knight shatered into burning embers.

"Better. Attack her Command Knight!"

The huge bunny went and slammed his paw onto the ground, crushing the knight to pieces (Valkyrian Knight LP: 4000 - 3100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Valkyrian Knight drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn.

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the fercious Beast-Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast-warrrior swung his axe and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was blown to pieces as the attack strruck it and a 2nd one appeared and the huge bunny smashed it to pieces with its body (Valkyrian Knight LP: 3100 - 2000) and then a Flame Ruler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Valkyrian Knight drew a card and replied, "I tribute him for my Phoenix Gearfried!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty king of the Gemini monsters appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"First, I activate my Smashing Ground!"

Suddenly, the dark beast-warrior shattered into black triangles.

"Now my warrior, attack!"

The huge warrior rushed in and struck the huge rabbit with his sword and the huge rabbit burst into a explosion of pixels (Mr. Mittens LP: 3800 - 3500).

"I activate its abiltiy! If I control no other cards, I can pay 1000 lifepoints to special summon any number of Bunilla from my deck!"

As his points went down (Mr. MIttens LP: 3500 - 2500), the 3 fluffy bunnies appeared (DEF: 2,050 x3).

"Whatever you say. I activate Prohibition and I'm targeting your Beast King Barbaros! I now end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valkyrian Knight drew a card and replied, "Phoenix Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charged in and blew one of the faceup Bunillas into little pieces with his mighty sword.

"I end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, another fluffy rabbit appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"When Creepy Coney is flipped up, you take 1000 damage for each Normal monster I have and I have 2 of them. So long!"

Suddenly, the rabbit began to glow as two beams of light shot out from its eyes and they shot out and struck the fiery knight in the chest (Valkyrian Knight LP: 2000 - 0).

The knight moaned and replied, "I'm out of here!"

She turned the other way and ran away.

Mr. Mittens laughed and replied, "My new Beastdown deck rocks!"

As he shrank down, he ran back towards his hideout.

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was chowing down at the buffet.

Johnny smiled and replied, "This prime rib omelet is really good! With the peppers and mushrooms, its even better!"

He turned to the right of him to watch his pet finish his second plate of gravy-covered bacon.

"So, where is the next card located?", Susan asked.

Solomon took a sip of coffee and he took out the small map of the city and he looked at it and replied, "It says irs in a basement of a resort about 5 miles north of here."

Lightning Warrior sighed and replied, "I know that place."

"Whats the casino name?", Mary asked.

Lightnng Warrior sighed and then replied, "The Wacko Dollar Casino."

Dukey groaned and replied, "Not that tiny idiot!"

"I'm afraid so. Jack gave him the power to run the resort and he's been doing so since the Shadowlands started up."

"I bet all kids and kid duel spirits are forbidden from entering.", Mary said with a laugh.

Lightning Warrior nodded and replied, "Exactly right."

Johnny sighed and replied, "I'll duel him to gain entry to it! We need those cards to continue the journey."

Lightning Warrior nodded and replied, "I admire your spirit, my young friend. I'll help you get into the resort to find that card."

-ooo-

A hour later after getting ready, the gang was outside of the casino. Near the entrance was a giant golden statue of the crazy toy maker.

Johnny then replied, "Wacko, where are you?"

Suddenly, the front doors opened up and Wacko came out with two Search Strikers behind him (ATK: 1,600 x2) and he groaned and replied, "Not you twerpy kids again!"

Solomon then replied, "They need to get in and save us from the Shadowlands!"

Wacko laughed and replied, "Forget that! I love this place. I enjoy the time I have here, so buzz off!"

Johnny then replied, "I won't leave until we can enter!"

Wacko laughed and replied, "No damn way! Guards..Get him!"

The two soldiers aimed and fired two laser shots that struck the ground infront of Johnny.

"See you punks later.", The casino said with a evil laugh.

"What a coward he is.", Susan said with a laugh.

Wacko stopped and turned around and replied, "What did you say about me, brat?"

Johnny then replied, "She's right. You hide behind your guards. If you refuse to duel me, you must be that BAD of a duelist!"

Wacko then replied, "I can duel circles around you! I accept your challenge. You lose, you stay away and if you win, you can enter!"

Wacko walked down the steps and he replied, "We can duel in my arena in the hotel.

Johnny nodded as they were lead inside.

-ooo-

They were outside of the arena.

Wacko then replied, "Prepare to eat my dust, punk!"

As he opened the doors, they discovered his arena was one of the old duel stations from the old Duelist Kingdom Tournament!

"Whoa, didn't see that coming.", Dukey said.

Wacko then replied, "I had it built for my duels. Ready to start the match, kid?"

Johnny nodded as they both got to their sides and they both sat their decks down as everyone sat on nearby benches.

"Prepare to be blown away, punk!"

"Whatever, Wacko.", Johnny said with a sigh.

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Wacko LP: 8000 - Johnny LP: 8000)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "Rai-Mei, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, a young thunder warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Attack!"

the spellcaster fired a blast of lightning bolts from her hand they shot out and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the attack atomized the tiny fairy and Johnny drew a card.

"You're move now."

Johnny drew a card and and replied, "Getsu Fuhma, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the dark-haired ronin appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack his monster with Whirlwind Blade!"

The warrior charged in and blasted the thunder monster into a shower of sparks (Wacko LP: 8000 - 7700).

"I activate its ability. Since it was destroyed, I can can add a Level 2 light monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

"Whatever. Your turn, Wacko!"

Wacko drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Axe Raider, Come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack!"

Getsu went in first and a small furry white mouse appeared (DEF: 100) and was blown to shards when the warrior struck with her sword and then he replied, "When Key Mouse is destroyed, I can add a Level 3 or lower Beast monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card and added it to his hand.

"Attack him directly!"

Axe Raider went in and struck him with his axe (Wacko LP: 7700 - 6000).

"Weird so far. I end my turn now."

Susan then replied, "First he searched for a weak light monster and now a beast monster? what is he up to?"

"I have no idea."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I now discard a monster called Ojama Travler to add a field spell from my deck to my hand!"

As he discarded a monster, he added one to his deck.

"He's using Ojama monsters?", Sissy said with a laugh.

Mary smiled and replied, "Perfect deck for a looney like him!"

Solomon then replied, "Quite a tricky deck to use."

"I now summon my Ojama Red!"

As he sat the card down, a small red gremlin appeared (ATK: 0) and he laughed and replied, "I'm here!"

"When Ojama Red is summoned to the field, I can special summon any others from my hand!"

Suddenly, the 3 stars of former Pro duelist Chazz Princeton appeared. It was Ojamas Black, Yellow and Green (ATK: 0 x3).

"Time to rock and roll!", Green said with a laugh.

"Lets smash this nerd of a kid and get a prize", Black said as well with a laugh.

"We're bad to the bone!", Yellow yelled out.

Susan groaned and replied, "Those little freaks give me the creeps!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "I was thinking of a Ojama deck, but a toy deck was so much better to use."

Wacko then replied, "This beats your rotten deck, mutt! I now activate Ojama Country!"

As he placed the card on the field spell slot, the arena turned into a small village with odd-shaped houses and homes.

Susan then replied, "This is quite a intresting field spell if used right."

Wacko laughed and replied, "Yes it is. If I control a Ojama monster, all monsters have their stats changed!"

The ojamas let out big grins (ATK: 0 x4 - 1,000 x4) and the two warriors let out a moans of pain (ATK: 1,700 - 1,200) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,150).

"I now activate Soul Release! I banish my Rai-Mei and your Skelengel!"

Johnny gave him a wierd look as they banished their cards.

Susan then replied, "What was the point of THAT move?"

Wacko then replied, "I now activate my Solidarity spell card!"

The spell appeared on the field.

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, no."

Susan then replied, "Thats why he banished his Rai-Mei! Its a Thunder monster, but all of the Ojamas and Key Mouse are all beast monsters!"

"Right you are!"

Suddenly, the Ojamas began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 1,800).

"Lets do it! Red and Black, attack his warriors!"

The two Ojamas went and with a couple of hard punches, the two warriors were blown to shards (Johnny LP: 8000 - 6750).

"Attack him directy, Yellow and Green!"

Yellow went in and punched Johnny (Johnny LP: 6750 - 4950) and then the other one went in..

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

"Darn it!", Red said with a angry face before he went back to his side of the field.

"I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blasted Ojama Country to pieces (ATK: 1,800 - 800).

"I now summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Now, attack his Ojama Red and Ojama Green!"

The warrior charged in and struck the two wierd creature, blowing them into red and green triangles (Wacko LP: 6000 - 5000).

"Hey, those were our brothers, you jerk!", Ojama Yellow said with a pissed off look.

"You'll pay for that, moron!", Ojama Black said with anger in his voice.

Dukey sighed and replied, "This will be a long if we have to listen to them pout this whole duel."

"I'll end my turn with a couple of facedown cards."

As Wacko drew a card, Johnnys facedown Dust Tornado lifted up and blew the spell card to pieces, weakening the other two Ojama Brothers (ATK: 800 - 0).

"Whatever. I activate Polymerization to fuse my Ojama Black and Ojama Yellow Together!"

"We come together..", Ojama Black started.

"To form...Ojama Knight!"

As the two merged together, Ojama Knight covered in armor appeared (ATK: 0).

"Now, two of your Monster Zones cannot be used!"

Suddenly, a older form of Ojama Green and Yellow appeared on two of his spots.

"I now equip him with Shield Attack!"

"Awesome!", Ojama Knight said with a laugh (ATK: 0 - 2,500).

"Now, destroy his Mataza!"

"Ojama Knight...ATTACKS!", the Ojama screamed as he went in and struck the dark samurai with his sword, blowing him into pixels (Johnny LP: 4950 - 3750) and he groaned and replied, "I activate Option Hunter!"

He began to glow (Johnny LP: 3750 - 5050).

"You'll never win! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I'll set this monster facedown and I'll attack with my Knight!"

"Tally ho!", the knight shouted as he charged in and a War Survivor appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and with one strike of the odd knights sword, blasted the old knight into pixels and he took a monster and placed on top of his deck.

"I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sir Bradley the Skilled!"

As he sat the card down, A a young teenaged warrior covered in a sparkly silver amor and he held a small silver sword as his weapon (ATK: 1,700).

Susan then replied, "New one?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "General Freed gave me this card for my deck. Its has a powerful ability. I Declare one monster type and If I attack a monster of the declared type, that monster loses half of its attack and I choose Fusions!"

Suddenly, his sword turned purple.

"Attack!"

Ojama Knight gave him a scared look as the knight charged and struck the knight in the chest with his sword (ATK: 2,500 - 1,250) and the knight let out a cry of pain before it shattered into triangles (Wacko LP: 5000 - 4550).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Gearfried, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I choose Effect monsters!"

Suddenly, his sword turned from purple to orange.

"Lets do it. Gearfried, attack his monster on the other side!"

The warrior rushed in and a Morphing Jar appeared ont he card (DEF: 600) and with strike of his swoerd, blew the jar into a cloud of dust and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards.

"Sir Bradley, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and a Ojama Blue appeared (DEF: 1,000) and with one struck the of the warriors sword, cleaved the small creature in two with his sword.

"When Ojama Blue is destroyed in battle, I can add 2 cards with Ojama in its name from my deck to my hand!"

He took 2 cards and added them both to his hand.

"Okay then. I'll set this card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "First, I'll set these 2 cards facedown."

Suddenly, two facedown cards appeared on the field.

"I now play the spell card Ojamadala! This spell card lets me spend 1000 lifepoints to special summon my Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green from my graveyard!"

As his lifepoints went down (Wacko LP: 4550 - 3550), the 3 Ojama Brothers appeared (ATK: 0 x3).

"We're back!", Ojama Yellow yelled out.

"You can destroy us, but we'll keep coming back and better then ever!", Ojama Black said.

"We're are the biggest badasses in the game!", Ojama Green said with a laugh.

"I now activate Polymerization to fuse my 3 goofballs together!"

As the fusion card appeared, the 3 goofy beasts merged together and a large huge silver creature appeared (ATK: 0).

"Meet the mighty Ojama King!", Wacko said with a laugh.

"I'm the king and you better like it!", Ojama King said with a laugh.

"Say goodbye to 3 of your monster slots!"

Suddenly, 3 red circles with red lines through them appeared on his side of the field.

"I now equip him with my Shield Attack!"

The king let out a laugh (ATK: 0 - 3,000).

"Now smash his Sir Bradley!"

The huge beast jumped into the air and slammed down hard on the the warrior, smashing him as flat as a pancake (Johnny LP: 5050 - 3750).

"That warrior had such a flat opinion about things!", The king said with a deep laugh.

Wacko sighed and replied, "Bad joke, king. I now discard a D.D. Crow to banish that warrior!"

Johnny growled as he banished the warrior from his graveyard.

"I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Gearfried to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and and replied, "I summon another Rai-Mei!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the female thunder warriors appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do it. Ojama King, attack!"

The king rushed and smashed the iron knight to bits with its huge body.

"Rai-Mei, attack!"

The thunder girl fired a bolt of lightning and somesort of blue-skinned creature appeared (DEF: 900) before it was blown to atoms.

Johnny smiled and replied, "When Bluekappa is flipped summoned, I Can destroy a faceup spell or trap on the field and if its yours you get to draw a card!"

"This sucks!", Ojama King whined as the Shield Attack collapsed into a pile of dust, weakening the king (ATK: 3,000 - 0) and then he drew a card and replied, "I'll set this card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Night Shot! This card destroys a facedown card without you even able to activate it!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared and it fired a burst of bullets, blowing Wackos facedown Desert Sunlight card into pieces.

"Nice try. I now summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared with a laugh (ATK: 1,900).

"I play Double Summon to summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).

"Lets do it. Valkyrian Knight, attack his Ojama King!"

The warrior went in and struck the king with his sword and it let out a huge groan of pain before exploding into globules of light.

"Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged and swung her blade and the wave of flame shot out and the thunder girl exploded into fiery sparks of light (Wacko LP: 4550 - 1050) and then he took another monster and added it to his hand.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I activate Long Live the King!."

The spell appeared.

"By banishing my 3 Ojamas, Ojama King comes back!"

As he did so, the mighty Ojama King appeared (ATK: 0) and he laughed and replied, "You can never keep me away for long, foolish boy!"

"I now activate Mecha Ojama King Transformation!"

Suddenly, the king began to glow and seconds later, the glow died down and Ojama King was still there...if it were a huge robot DEF: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty Mecha Ojama King!"

Susan then replied, "That is one messed up machine!"

Mary then replied, "Doesn't look anything special."

"I activate its ability!"

Suddenly, it opened its mouth and a robot form of Ojama Yellow appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Ojamachine monster and I choose yellow this time. Now, it makes tokens!"

Suddenly, 3 more of the odd machines appeared (DEF: x 300).

"Now, attack!"

The machines went in and the Warriors get their swords out and blasted all of them into piles of scrap metal.

"I take no damage, but you lose 300 lifepoints for each one!"

Suddenly, the sharp pieces of metal shot out and struck Johnny (Johnny LP: 3750 - 2550).

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I bring forth another Ojamachine Yellow!"

Suddenly, 4 more of them appeare (ATK: 0 x4).

Wacko laughed and replied, "I activate my facedown, Solar Ray! This card gives you 600 points of damage for each light monster I control!"

Suddenly, the 4 machines began to glow.

Dukey gulped and replied, "No!"

"Honey..", Sissy said sadly.

Wacko laughed and replied, "You're finished, kid!"

The light shot out and struck Johnny, finishing him off (Johnny LP: 2550 - 0).

Wacko laughed and replied, "I finally beat Johnny Test at something!"

"Stuff it, little man!", Johnny said with anger in his voice as he gathered his cards.

"Since I won the duel, you can all stay the hell away from my casino! Search Strikers, send them out of here!".

The two warriors walked up to them and they pointed their weapons at the door and he replied, "Out you all rats all go!"

Wacko began to laugh evily as the gang was lead out of the arena.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Shield Attack / Equip Spell Card

Image: A cartoonish picture of an old man hitting an oriental soldier on the head in a bar with a beer keg.

Switch the ATK and DEF of the Monster Equipped with this card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX episode "Blinded by the Light (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Ojamadala / Normal Spell Card

Image: The three original Ojamas as figures on a Buddhist painted mandala.

Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon 1 "Ojama Yellow", 1 "Ojama Green", and 1 "Ojama Black" from your Graveyard.

Mecha Ojama King Transformation / Normal Spell Card

Image: Unknown.

Card Description: Tribute 1 "Ojama King" you control. Special Summon 1 "Mecha Ojama King" from your hand or deck. When you Fusion Summon an "Ojama King", you can add this card from your deck to your hand.

Mecha Ojama King

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 3,000/6 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned except with "Mecha Ojama King Transformation" and cannot be special summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Ojamachine" monster from your hand or Deck.

Ojamachine Yellow

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon as many "Ojamachine Yellow Tokens" as possible, with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, DEF and effects as this card. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this card is destroyed by battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** These 4 cards was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX episode ""Champion or Chazz-been" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

MegaBunilla

Beast/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

"Bunilla" + "Bunilla" + "Bunilla"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: you can banish 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from your graveyard to target one faceup card on the field; Destroy the selected card. When this card is removed from the field while you control no other cards: You can pay 1000 lifepoints to Special summon up to 3 "Bunilla" from your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup defense postion.

Ojama Traveler

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

You can discard this card to add 1 "Ojama Country" from your deck to your hand.

Sir Bradley the Brave

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

Only 1 "Sir Bradley the Brave" can exist on the field at a time and once per turn: State 1 monster type (Normal - Effect - Fusion - Xyz - RItual - Synchro - Synchro) and when this monster attacks a monster with the declared type: decrease the ATK of the monster being attacked by half of its current ATK. If this card attacks a monster of a type not declared: Destroy this card.

Bluekappa

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 600/3 Stars

FLIP: Select 1 faceup Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it and if the card belonged to your Opponet: They draw 1 card from their deck.

Long Live the King! / Normal Spell Card

Image: Ojama Yellow, Black and Green praying as Ojama King is slowiy rising from a huge grave under a dark sky

Banish 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" from your graveyard to special summon 1 "Ojama King" from your Fusion Deck (This counts as a Fusion Summon). You cannot activate this card if you already control a "Ojama King".

-ooo-

**Johnny loses a duel against one of his toughest rivals? That smarts. In the next chapter, someome needs to duel Wacko and who will? Find out in the next chapter, which name I'm keeping secret for now.**


	23. Daybreaker

Chapter 23: Daybreaker

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Witty Phantom was reporting the good news.

Jack nodded and rpelied, "So he won his duel with that creepy deck of his?"

"Yes, sir!", the fiend said with a smile.

"Award him with more coins for his casino. About 3 Million gold coins should do it."

The fiend nodded as he vanished into thick, black smoke.

Jack sighed and replied, "I hope this win doesn't go to his tiny head."

-ooo-

A couple of hours later, Wacko was celebrating his first ever win against his most hated rival.

He laughed and replied, "Hell yes! I Finally beat that stinking bratty kid in a duel!"

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared with a large brown treasure chest and he replied, "Well done on your win. Master Jack will like you to have this large chest of golden coins for you and your casino."

Wacko laughed and replied, "Yea, baby! I love the moolah."

The fiend nodded and replied, "When you beat him, you should betted a rare card for that brats Utopia monster."

Wacko sighed and replied, "I forget all about it. I know you want them to have those number monsters, but I wanted to beat him so badly, that I forgot to offer that!"

The fiend smiled and replied, "No problem at all. Well good luck on your casino and we'll let you know if we need anything else from you, Wacko."

As the fiend vanished into smoke, the chest opened up, showing a treasure chest filled with gold coins and 2 Duel Monster cards and the small toy maker walked to the chest and he took the 2 cards (Which was a 2 copies of the same card) and he looked at them and replied, "Intresting cards. I'll add them to my deck right away!"

-ooo-

Back at the buffet of their hotel, Johnny was sipping on a bottle of Red Gush and a bowl of chocolate mint chip ice cream

He groaned and replied, "That was one a tough duel. I hate that guy, but I enjoyed battling with his deck."

Dukey then replied, "Now, we can't enter his damn casino now! We need to get to the basement for that card."

Solomon sighed and replied, "I know, but he won't duel us anymore."

Suddenly, a girl with green hair came into the buffet area and Susan pointed to her and replied, "Jillian?"

Sissy nodded and replied, "She was secretly staying in a small house in the village and I Called her up and see if she could help us out."

Jillian walked to them and she smiled and replied, "Hey, Test family!"

Johnny then replied, "Hey, girl. How ya doing?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. My dad can't figure out i'm still in Porkbelly Village and he's still staying at the Vegan Base somewhere in the Shadowlands. Do ya need my help with dueling that nutty little man?"

Mary nodded and replied, "Yes. He won't duel any us, but we can try to trick him into dueling you!"

Jillian nodded and replied, "That idea should work. I have a decent deck and I'm waiting to duel someone."

Solomon nodded and replied, "This'll work out just fine."

-ooo-

The next night in a dumpster area behind Wacko's casino, a couple of duel spirits were trying to sneak in. It was a Burglar (A weak normal level 3 monster) and its friend, a Tiger Axe.

the smaller spriit laughed and replied, "My other pal will be letting us in and we'll have a room and a ton of gold coins to gamble with!"

"Are you sure your buddy can help us?", the Tiger Axe asked with a growl.

the smaller spirit then replied, "Don't get your fur in a bunch! my pal is a very trustful duel spirit."

Suddenly, the door opened up and a Battle Steer was right there and he replied," Hey, shorty."

Burgular laughed and replied, "Hey, buddy. You have the room for us?"

The beast-warrior nodded and replied, "Sure do, my friend. I was only able to ger 50,000 coins, but that should be enough for you."

Tiger Axe nodded and replied, "Perfect amount, my friend."

Battle Steer then replied, "Wacko doesn't even know about this, so stay quiet!"

The two nodded as they slowy went into the resort.

-ooo-

At about 2:00 in the morning, Jillian was going over her deck one more time in the casino's study room and she replied, "Dad wanted me to use a Earth deck like his, but I saw these monsters for the first time and loved it."

Suddenly, Solomon came into the room and he replied, "I'm Solomon. I'm helping these kids out as much as I can."

Jillian nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you."

Solomon then replied, "I see what kind of deck you use and its very powerful."

Jillian then replied, "Thank you, sir. Can you keep it a secret until tomorrow?"

Solomon nodded and replied, "No problem."

He took a card out of his pocket and replied, "This will help your deck. Its not a rare card, but a decent one."

Jillian took the card can and she looked at it and replied, "Powerful enough. Thank you."

Solomon nodded and replied, "No problem, young lady. You should get to bed soon."

Jillian nodded as the wise sage walked out of the room and then she replied, "More work to be done."

-ooo-

That next day, Wacko was eating his breakfast in his private penthouse suite at the 50th floor of the resorts hotel.

He laughed and replied, "The day after a great win feels darn good to me!"

Suddenly, a Search Striker came in and replied, "Master Wacko."

The fienidsh little man and replied, "What is it?"

The warrior then replied, "Those kids are back. They want to tell you something and won't leave until they do so. Should I command our Machina Force to blow them to pieces?"

Wacko sighed and replied, "Tempting but i'll be done there after my meal is done. Keep them waiting until then."

The warrior nodded and walked out of the room.

He smiled evily and replied, "Maybe I can duel him again to win his number monster Jack needs badly."

-ooo-

A hour later, The 2 Search Strikers were about to call in some more monsters to assist them.

Search Striker then replied, "Get lost or else."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and Wacko came out with his duel disk on his arm and he replied, "You wanted to see me?"

Johnny then replied, "We want to duel you again!"

Wacko then replied, "Okay, I challenge.."

"ME!", Jillian said as loud as she could.

Wacko looked at her and replied, "I Wanted to duel Johnny!"

Jillian smiled and replied, "Afraid to lose to a girl?"

Wacko then replied, "Fine, I'll duel you. But if I win, Johnny gives me his Utopia monster and if she wins, I'll let you all in!"

JIllian nodded and replied, "I accept your silly offer, you silly little man!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "You can do it, girl."

Wacko then replied, "Lets head to the middle of the town."

-ooo-

About 20 minutes later, Jillian was standing across Wacko in the towns center. Even Lightning Warrior was watching the duel as well.

Wacko laughed and replied, "Ready to lose, little girl?"

Jillian sighed and replied, "Lets cut the trash talk and duel already."

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Wacko LP: 8000 - Jillian LP: 8000).

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jillian drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared with a kind smile (ATK: 1,800).

Sissy then replied, "Is she using a Fairy deck?"

Jillian then replied, "Close, but no. Attack his facedown monster!"

Suddenly, a shadowy ball of energy appeared in her hands and she launched it..

Wacko quickly replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the storm started up and blasted his other facedown card apart.

"It was a special card called Ojamagic! When its sent to the graeyard, I Can add the 3 stooges of the Duel Monsters world from my deck to my hand!"

He took 3 cards from his deck and added them to his hand.

"Well your facedown monster is getting blown up!"

the ball shot out and a Ojama Blue appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it.

"When Ojama Blue is destroyed, I can add two Ojama cards from my deck to my hand!"

He took a couple of more cards from his deck and added them to his hand.

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I activate Ojama Ride! By discarding those goofballs! I can special summon a Machine Union monster and I Choose Y - Dragon Head and my Z - Metal Tank!"

As he discarded the 3 cards, a mecha red dragon appeared (DEF: 1,600) and a yellow tank appeared as well (DEF: 1,300).

Susan gulped and replied, "Not good at all. There's only Fusion monster he's trying to summon!"

"I now summon my X - Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, the most imfamous of machine monsters appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now banish all 3 of them to fusion summon my XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

Suddenly, all 3 of them disconnected and reformed as the imfamous Fusion monster used by Seto Kaiba had appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Now, I discard a card to wipe your Dunamis out!"

As he discarded a card, the tank fired a blast of energy and it the fairy was blown to atoms as the attack struck her.

"Now your facedown card!"

The cannon fired again and her facedown was blown to pieces.

Jillian smiled and replied, "When Glowing Half-Shield and a LIGHT monster I control is destroyed by a card effect in the same turn, I only take half of any kind of battle damage!"

"I'm still attacking you! Give her a direct attack!"

The cannon fired a burst a of plasma and it shot out and struck her (Jillian LP: 8000 - 6600)

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jillian drew a card and replied, "I discarded a high level light monster to special summon my Lightray Grepher!"

As she took The Creator and discarded it, Grepher appeared while covered in glowing armor (ATK: 1,700).

Johnny smiled and replied, "She's using a Lightray deck!"

Susan nodded and replied, "Light counterparts of famous monsters? This'll make a very intresting duel for us to see."

Dukey then replied, "You can do it, Jillian!"

"I will! I tribute him for my Lightray General Freed!"

As the warrior vanished, Freed appeared..wwith glowing, glittery skin and a silver sword made of crystal (ATK: 2,300).

Johnny nodded and replied, "Cool, but he needs more power!"

"I know that, Johnny. I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the tank shrank down (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Now, attack his tank!"

The warrior charged and sliced into the huge tank. Sparks flew from its cut before it exploded into scrap (Wacko LP: 8000 - 7100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jillian drew a card and replied, "I summon my Daybreaker!"

As she sat the card down, the warrior of light used by Johnny appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Freed go for the tank,

The warrior rushed in and a 2nd Ojama Yellow (DEF: 1,000) appeared on the card.

"This'll hurt..alot!", Ojama Yellow whined as the warrior struck him down, blowing him to pieces and then Daybreaker went in and struck Wacko with its sword (Wacko LP: 7100 - 5400).

"Its your move."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I activate Ojamadala!"

As his lifepoints dipped (Wacko LP: 5400 - 4400), the 3 regular Ojamas appeared (DEF: 1,000 x3).

"I now activate Polymerization to fuse them all together!"

the 3 small beasts merged together and then the mighty Ojama King appeared with a deep laugh (ATK: 0).

"I Choose not to use his ability and I activate Mecha Ojama King Transformation!"

"Time to be...TRANSFORMED!", Ojama King screamed out loud as it transformed into the huge machine of light (ATK: 0).

"I now equip it with Shield Attack!"

Suddenly, it glowed again (ATK: 0 - 3,000).

"I special summon a Ojamachine monster now!"

Suddenly, a small robotic form of Ojama Black came out of its mouth and landed next to it and then 3 other copies came out of its big mouth as well (ATK: 0 x3).

"Lets do it. Ojamachine monsters, attack!"

The machines flew in and Lightray General Freed got his sword out with one mighty swung, blasted all of the small machines into little pieces of metal.

"I take no damage and for each 2 Ojamachine Black destroyed in battle, I draw 1 card!"

He drew 2 cards and then replied, "Now, attack!"

Suddenly, its eyes began to and it shot out two lasers that blasted Daybreaker into particles (Jillian LP: 6600 - 5300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jillian then replied, "I banish a light monster to send add one with a lower level to my graveyard!"

As she banished her Cyber Dragon, she took a monster and added it to her hand.

"I'll switch Freed to defense and I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "Rai-Mei, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the thunder girl used in his last duel appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do it. Mecha Ojama King, attack!"

The huge machine fired two lasers that vaporized the general in a instant.

"Rai-Mei, attack!"

the thunder creature fired two blasts of lightning bolts from its hands and a Mystical Shine Ball appeared (DEF: 500) and was blown to shards as the attack struck it.

"Your move now, little girl!"

Jillian drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul Release!"

She took her Lightray General Freed Daybreaker and Mystical Shine Ball and banished them.

"Now since I have 3 monsters banished, I can special summon this powerful monster!"

As she sat the card down, a monster that appeared looked like Choas Sorcerer appeared, but this one was a monster light and wore a white robe (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet the mighty Lighray Sorcerer!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "A light form of Chaos Sorcerer. Neato."

"I activate his ability. I Take one of my banished light monsters and return it to my deck and then I can banish 1 of your cards!"

As she took her Cyber Dragon and shuffled it into her deck, the mighty machine of light vanished from sight.

"I can't attack with him, but at least I banished the large eyesore. I end my turn now."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Rai-Mei to defense and that'll end my turn."

Jillian drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now play Double Summon and to summon my Lightray Ox!"

As he sat the card down, Battle Ox appeared with a silvery armor that glowed and a white axe (ATK: 1,700).

"This gives all Light monsters a piercing ability! I return my Lightray General Freed to the graveyard to banish your Rai-MeI!"

As she returned her Lightray General Freed to her deck, Rai-Mei vanished as well.

"Dragon, attack!"

the dragon fired a blast of light and his facedown Shining Angel was blown into shards and a 2nd one appeared and the Ox struck with his axe, shattering the angel into pixels (Wacko LP: 5400 - 3900) and then a Ojama Green appeared (ATK: 0) and he looked at the powerful monsters and he gulped and replied, "Boss, I'm going to need some help here!"

"I end my turn now."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Ojama Green with the Ojama Black in my hand!"

As the two merged together, Ojama Knight appeared (ATK: 0). and he replied, "We'll take this girl down, my lord!"

"Lets hope so. first, you lose two of your monster zones!"

Suddenly, the two older Ojama monsters appeared on her side of the field.

"I now equip Ojama Knight with Shield Attack!"

The warrior began to glow (ATK: 0 - 2,500).

"Now, attack his Lightray Sorcerer!"

"For my master!", Ojama Knight screamed as he charged and struck the sorcerer with his sword and the sorcerer grunted before he burst into globules of light (Jillian LP: 5300 - 5000).

Wacko laughed and replied, "I'll beat you sooner or later! I'll set this card and that'll end my turn."

Jillian drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll also switch my 2 monsters to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards From heaven!"

Both drew until each 6 cards in their hands.

"Better. I now summon my Ojama Red!"

As he sat the card down, the red gremlin appeared (ATK: 0) and then Ojama's Blue and Green appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"Next, I activate Emergency Provisions!"

Suddenly, the mouth came out and devoured his equip card (Wacko LP: 3900 - 4900) - (ATK: 2,500 - 0).

"Next, I play Card Rotator!"

As he discarded a Ojama Trio trap card, the two monsters rose to attack postion (ATK: 2,000) - (ATK: 1,700).

Mary groaned and replied, "There is only one reason why he wanted to do that!"

Wacko opened his field slot and replied, "Lets return to Ojama Country!"

As he slid the card into it, the wierd looking field spell appeared (ATK: 0 x3 - 1,000 x3) - (ATK: 0 - 2,500) - (ATK: 2,000 - 100) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,000).

Susan then replied, "That is one annoying Field Spell card."

Wacko then replied, "Not for me! Attack my army!"

The knight went and stabbed the Ox in the chest with the sword and it shattered into shards of light and then Ojama Red flew and punched the dragon and it exploded into triangles and then the remaining Ojamas went and punched Jillian (Jillian LP: (5000 - 600).

"That had to hurt", Sissy said wth a groan.

Dukey then repleid, "She's one attack away from losing the duel!"

"Next turn, this duel ends! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

JIllian drew a card and replied, "I since I have more then 5 light monsters in my graveyard, I Can special summon this big guy!"

As she sat the card down, Levia-Dragon Daedalus appeared...if it turned into a light monster and this one had glittering scales of light (ATK: 2,500 - 1,600).

"Meet the mighty Lightray Deadalus!"

Wacko laughed and replied, "Big deal! Its weaker then my Ojama Knight!"

"I'll slay that huge beast with a single slice of my sword, milord!", Ojama Knight said to his owner.

Jillian smiled and replied, "This is where your field spell will be your downfall, Wacko! I select 1 Field Spell and two other cards on the field and they're destroyed!"

Wacko gulped and replied, "Oh...no."

As the huge serpent began to glow, the Ojama Country field turned to dust and then his Ojama Knight let out a weak cry before he shattered into bits and then Ojama Blue let a groan before it exploded into blue shards, weakening the other monsters (ATK: 1,000 x2 - 0 x2).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Chow time for her serpent!"

"Lets do it. Attack his Ojama Red!"

The huge serpent roared as it rushed in and Ojama Red didn't get a chance to run before it got swallowed up by the light monster (Wacko LP: 4900 - 2300).

"Take that! I activate Sebek's Blessing and that'll end my turn."

She began to glow (Jillian LP: 600 - 3,200).

Wacko drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Ojama Green to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jillian drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster from her deck and discarded it.

"I now activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the token vanished, the mighty centaur fairy appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Airknight Parshath, attack!"

The fairy went in and a Skelengel appeared (DEF: 500) and was blown to shards when he struck the fairy with his sword (Wacko LP: 2300 - 900) and then Wacko drew a card

"Get your dinner, my serpent!"

The huge serpent flew in and swallowed the monster in one gulp.

"I end my turn now."

Wacko drew ac ard and replied, "I activate Long Live the Ojama King!."

As he banished the 3 weaker ones, The mighy King appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took Ojama Red, Ojama Blue, Ojama Knight, Ojamachine Black and XYZ Dragon Cannon and reshuffled the cards into his deck (The Fusion monsters going back to the Extra Deck) and drew 2 new cards.

Johnny then replied, "What could he be up to?"

"I now summon a Ojama Traveler!"

As he sat the card down, a Ojama Yellow wearing a campers outfit appeared and he had a backpack on his back (ATK: 0) and he looked at Wacko and replied, "You sure you know what you're doing, sir?"

Wacko nodded and replied, "Sure do. I offer both of my monsters to summon my best monster!"

As the two monster stuck their tongues and vanished, A Ojama Red wearing a wizards outfit appeared while wielding a red scepter (ATK: 3,000) and he laughed and replied, "Lets beat her, master!"

"Meet the mighty **_Ojama Warlock_**!"

Johnny then replied, "Really wierd."

"Still, that is one powerful monster", Dukey said as well.

"When this guy is special summoned, you lose two spell and trap zones and two monster zones as well!"

Suddenly, 2 red circles appeared in both of her rows.

"Now, attack!"

"Enjoy my Ojama Magic Blast!", the wizard yelled as he fired a blast of light from its scepter and it struck the fairy and he shattered into shards of light (Jillian LP: 3200 - 2100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

JIllian drew a card and replied, "This duel ends rigft here! And since I have more then 5 different named light monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon one of my best monsters!"

Suddenly, a light form of Phoenix Gearfried appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Meet the mighty Lightray Gearfried!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Yea!"

Sissy then replied, "Smash him up!"

Jillian then replied, "I'm going to enjoy this! Attack his Ojama Warlock!"

The warrior charged in..

Mary then replied, "Needs more power!"

Jillian slid a card into his disk and replied, "I activate Ego Boost!"

The warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,800) and the small Ojama monster tried to run away, but the warrior get to hm first and smashed the tiny warlock to pieces with his sword, finishing the mad Casino owner off (Wacko LP: 900 - 0).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Susan nodded and replied, "Good win, girl!"

Wacko groaned and replied, "Fine. Come by tomorrow night and I'll let you to where you all need to go. I may hate you, but I'm a good with promises."

The gang nodded as they walked towards their resort.

Ojama Ride / Normal Spell Card

Image: A three-way split screen showing the three original Ojamas at the controls of what appears to be a large robot.

Discard 1 "Ojama Yellow", 1 "Ojama Green", and 1 "Ojama Black" from your hand. Special Summon up to 3 Machine-Type Union Monsters from your deck in face-up Defense Position. The Battle Positions of these Monsters cannot switch.

_**Note:** This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX episode "Champion or Chazz-been" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Ojamachine Black

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon as many "Ojamachine Black Tokens" as possible, with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as this card. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card or an "Ojamachine Black Token". You may draw 1 card during the End Phase of a turn for every 2 copies of "Ojamachine Black" and or "Ojamachine Black Tokens" that are destroyed by battle that turn.

_**Note:** this card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Yu Gi Oh! The Thousand Year Door: Redux" story and creative credit goes to him._

Glowing Half-Shield / Normal Trap Card

Image: Lightray Grepher blocking a attack from a Alexandrite Dragon with a half of a shield made of light.

If a LIGHT monster you control and this facedown card are destroyed by a opponets card effect during the same turn: all damage is cut in half until the end phase.

Lightray General Freed

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

Instead of conducting your Draw Phase: you can banish 1 LIGHT monster in your deck to search your deck for a LIGHT monster that has a lower level then the monster banished and add that card to your hand. This card cannot be targeted by the effect of your opponets Spell Cards.

Lightray Ox

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, when LIGHT Monsters you control attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position Monsters: inflict piercing damage to your opponet.

Ojama Warlock

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 0/6 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned or set. Can only be special summoned by offering 1 "Ojama King" and other "Ojama" monster as a tribute and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. When this card is special summoned: Select 2 of your oppoents Monster Zones and 2 of your opponets Spell & Trap zones and as long as this card remains on the field: The selected zones cannot be used. As long as this card remains on the field: You cannot summon any other monsters.

-ooo-

**Another duel comes to a close end. In the next chapter, they get lead to the chamber of the next Legandary Planet monster and its a tough duel for Mary! Can she win the duel? Find out in "Future Visions", which will be coming soon. and no, this duelist won't be using Arcana Force or Fortune Lady monsters.**


	24. Future Visions

Chapter 24: Future Visions

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang was enjoying a dinner after Jillian was able to take the mad toy maker down.

Johnny sighed and replied, "I hate to admit, you did much better then I did, Jillian."

Jillian took a bite of her doughnut and she replied, "Thanks, Johnny. I tried my best and didn't let you down at all."

Solomon nodded and replied, "Now, we have to face the guardian at the bottom of his casino."

"Can we be certrain to trust him?", Mary asked.

Dukey sighed and replied, "I wouldn't trust the runt with anything!"

Solomon sighed and replied, "We can only hope."

Jillian stood up and replied, "I'm heading back to the village now. So, see you all later."

The gang waved to her as she left.

-ooo-

Back in his office at the top floor of his resort, Wacko was moping about his loss.

He sighed and replied, "I have the perfect deck and I lost to some girl of theirs?"

He let out a deep sigh and he chuckled and replied, "At least I managed to beat Johnny Test in a duel. Not many of people of beatened him in a duel, but I'm a lucky one."

Suddenly, one of his Search Strikers came in and one then replied, "I know we promised them entry, but lets pretend we never did and lie to them!"

Wacko then replied, "No. I hate to say this, but they earned a entry into this resort. If you do so, you'll be fired and will have to answer to Master Jack."

The warrior nodded and replied, "I understand, sir."

"Have you ever been into the hidden arena, sir?"

Wacko then replied, "No damn way. Jack said that duelist is one of the best duelists he has in his army."

Search Striker then replied, "Good reason. You have a good deck, but your Ojama army would of fallened to her deck, sir."

Wacko sighed and replied, "I hate to say this, but you're right."

-ooo-

Outside of Porkbelly VIllage, Hugh and Lila were watching Mr. White dueling a duel spirit (A Gigantes). The rocky monster ambushed them and challenged Mr. White to a duel and if it won, it would duel Lila and Hugh to a duel. The rocky warrior had 2 Giant Soldier of Stones in faceup defense postion (DEF: 2,000) and 1 facedown card and Mr. White used a Ally of Justice - Rudra (ATK: 1,900) and a Mechanicalchaser (ATK: 1,850) and a faceup DNA Transplant card (Which was on LIGHT monsters) and it was the agents turn.

(Gigantes: 4600LP - Mr. White LP: 4000)

"Rudra, attack!"

the dark machine went and smashed one of his stone soldiers into pebbles.

"I end my turn with one facedown card."

Great Long Nose drew a card and replied, "I now summon a Mine Golem."

As it sat the card down, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters."

The two monsters turned into 2 brown orbs and a portal appeared between the duelisrs, which the orbs flew into.

With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear now..Giant Soldier of Steel."

As he sat the card down, a steeled form of Giant Soldier of Stone appeared (ATK: 1,300).

Hugh then replied, "Intresting."

"I discard a Xyz Material monster to give it 1,000 DEF."

as he discarded the Mine Golem, it began to glow (DEF: 2,000 - 3,000).

"I now play Shield and Sword."

Suddenly, The machines began to glow (ATK: 1,9000 - 1,200) - (ATK: 1,850 - 800) and so did the huge rock monster (ATK: 1,300 - 3,000).

"I now reveal my facedown Attack the Moon!."

The spell card flipped and appeared on the field.

"When a Rock monsters postion is changed, you lose of your faceup spell or trap cards. My Xyz monster attacks."

The huge creature went in and sliced Mechanicalchaser cleanly in half with a single strike of its mighty sword. The two pieces sparked and then exploded (Mr White LP: 4000 - 1800).

"There you go. I now activate Block Attack."

Suddenly, the huge soldier knelt.

"Now, your trap is smashed."

Suddenly, his faceup DNA Transplant card shattered to pieces.

"I'll set this card and that'll end my turn."

Mr. White drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Rudra for my Ally of Justice Clausolas!"

As the soldier vanished, a robottic condor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now play Shield Crush on your monster!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared and the spell shot a wave of energy..that was reflected off its armor.

"Giant Soldier of Stone cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"I'll attack it then!"

The machine opened its metal beak and fired a breath of flames and it shot out towards the rock..

Gigantes quickly replied, "I activate D2 Shield on my monster. You are finished, human."

The trap flipped up.

Mr. Black smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Dark Bribe!"

As he the rocky creature drew a card, the trap shattered to bits and the flames struck the huge rock monster.. Suddenly, the Xyz monster melted down to a pile of molten metal.

"I end my turn now."

Gigantes drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Black drew a card and replied, "I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the robotic soldier appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Knighr, attack!"

the machine fired a barrage of bullets and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to shards as the attack struck it and then Gigantes took a card from its deck and added it to his hand.

"Direct attack!"

the robotic condor let a a metallic cry as its beak opened up and it shot out a some black fire and it struck the rocky duel spirit (Gigantes LP: 4600 - 2300) and the duel spirit replied, "I activate Damage Gate."

Suddenly, a Giant Soldier of Stone had appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Okay.I end my turn now."

Gigantes drew a card and replied, "I summon my Stone Goblin."

As it sat the card down, a small goblin made of rocks & dirt appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now tune them together."

Stone Goblin suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Giant Soldier of Stone, which transformed into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon Infernal...Scissorfist Golem."

As he sat the card down, a large golem with a ugly face and sharp, pointed stalactites for hands appeared (2,200/1,000).

"Since I used Stone Goblin in a Synchro Summoning, you take 700 points of damage."

Suddenly, some rocks shot out of the ground and struck the agent (Mr. White LP: 1800 - 1100).

activate its ability. By discarding 1 card, all monsters on the field change postions."

As it discarded a Rock Ogre Grotto #1 to his graveyard, Robotic Knight (DEF: 1,800) knelt and Ally of Justice Clausolas landed on the ground (DEF: 1,300) and knelt as well.

"My golem has a piercing ability. Attack."

The golem walked in and impaled the robotic condor in the chest with its sharp arm and then the bird shattered into a pile of broken, black metal which turned to dust (Mr. White LP: 1100 - 200).

"Next turn, you're finished. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mr. White drew a card.

The rocky spirit quickly replied, "I now activate Cloak & Dagger and I select your Catastor."

"Everyone always does when they see my deck. I activate Card of Demise."

He drew until 5 cards were in his hand.

"Sweet! I now summon my Dark Resonatar!"

As he sat the card down, the grinning fiend with a tunefork appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I now play Double Summon for my Ally of Justice Unlimiter!"

As he sat the card down, a small dark machine appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

"I now tune them all together!"

The tiny fiends tunefork began to glow as it split into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Robotic Knight and Ally of Justice Unlimiter, who transformed into a total of six white stars.

"I Synchro Summon,...Ally of Justice Field Marshall!"

As he sat the card down, the huge dark machine appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Ally of Justice Unlimiter appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now tribute my machine to double its ATK!"

Suddenly, the dark machine began to glow (ATK: 2,900 - 5,700).

Lila smiled and replied, "Thats enough to win the duel!"

Hugh nodded and replied, "This duel will go out with a big bang!"

"Indeed it was. Blow his golem into thousands of pieces!"

Suddenly, cannons appeared all over the machine as it fired a huge barrage of missles that shot out and blasted the rocky golem into pieces (Gigantes LP: 2300 - 0).

Mr. Black smiled and replied, "That was cool.."

Suddenly, the remaining missles shout and blasted the rocky duel spirit into pieces as well!

"Wow, didn't see that coming.", Mr. White & Mr. White said at the same time.

Hugh walked over to the fallen duel disk (Which no damage was done to the disk or the used cards) and he took the disk and he looked through the cards of the deck and he replied, "This looks like a intresting deck."

Mr. White smiled and replied, "Those cards are yours now, Hugh."

He took the deck-loaded duel disk and he replied, "I got to learn to use these cards."

Lila then replied, "Lets go before it gets any later."

-ooo-

That next morning, The gang was preparing to enter the casino in the private study chamber they had in the resort.

Mary stood up and replied, "I want to duel whoever wields that card."

Solomon nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

Susan then replied, "You have a awesome water deck, so I agree."

Johnny took a bite of a chocolate doughnut and he replied, "Good plan, sis."

Dukey nodded and replied, "This will be one good duel."

Mary nodded and replied, "My deck is so ready for anything."

-ooo-

Later that day, the gnag was in the middle of Wacko's casino.

Solomon then replied, "For a wierd guy, he has a beautiful casino."

Mary nodded and replied, "I ageee."

Suddenly, Wacko came to them and replied, "Ready?"

The gang nodded and then he replied, "Follow me."

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Jack was watching what was happening from the hidden cameras that were inside of the casino he had put in a couple of weeks ago.

He sighed and replied,"I can't believe he's holding up his side of the bargin."

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "Me neither, sir."

Jack looked at him and replied, "Go to the kitchen and ask them to bring us up a plate of spicy chicken wings with a couple of bottles of Red Gush."

The fiend nodded and replied, "With the usual Bleu Cheese and ranch dipping sauces, sir?"

Jack nodded and then the fiend left the room and then Jack turned to the monitors and he replied, "Those kids are in for a one tough duel."

-ooo-

A few minutes later, the gang was in a hallway and they were looking at a door that had a large black lock on and a sign with red letters that said KEEP OUT IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!.

Johnny then replied, "Didn't except that."

Wacko thenr eplied, "I have no idea how to get the door opened up.

Suddenly, Solomon began to glow and then the lock and the sign vanished into nothing.

"Okay, that works too.", Wacko replied.

Mary then replied, "I'm ready!"

She opened the door and the gang followed them from behind and then the door closed up and the lock and sign reappeared and Wacko smiled and replied, "If they don't make it out of there, I'm going to need to figure out how I got their cards!"

-ooo-

A few minutes later, the gang was in somesort of chamber. They looked around and were shocked to see there were outside! They were dead trees everywhere and the grass was all red and black.

Solmon then replied," How the heck did this happen?"

"You're underneath the building, fools! I just needed some more room, so I activated a portal!"

They looked behind them and a very famillar and a very powerful Duel Spirit was right there and she wore a crown and wore a dark dress as well.

Dukey gulped and replied, "Thats Cosmo Queen!"

The Duel Spirit laughed and replied, "I am one of the most powerful spellcasters ever and one of Jack's best duelists! Who will be crushed by me?"

Mary took a step foward and replied, "I am! and I'll be beating you!"

The queen laughed as a duel disk made of dark crystals appeared on her arm and she replied, "Lets get this overwith!"

They both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece and the gang found a nearby bench to sit on and they did so.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Cosmo Queen LP: 8000 - Mary LP: 8000).

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied, "I'll begin with one facedown monster and that'll be all."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Red Seasnake!"

As she sat the card down, the red snake appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The snake shot out and a small young boy wearing a blue magcians that had a blue magic wand for a weapon appeared on the card (DEF: 600) the snake slapped him with itis tail, blowing him to shards.

Cosmo Queen then replied, "When Magi-Boy is flipped, I check the top 3 cards of my deck and I choose one for my hand, send 1 back to my deck and then I have to banish the 3rd one!"

She checked the 3 cards and she kept the middle one, returned the 1st she drew and then banished the 3rd card.

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied, "I activate my Magic Reinforcements Spell Card! This card lets me add a Level 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand!"

She took a monster added it to her hand and then reshuffled her deck.

Johnny then replied, "Decent card for a Spellcaster deck."

I now summon my Charioteer of Prophecy!"

As she sat the card down, a young spellcaster riding a beautiful white horse appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Prophecy monsters?", a confused Dukey said.

Johnny sighed and replied, "I'm as confused as you are, buddy."

Solomon then replied, "They're all Spellcaster monsters that work well with some special spell cards. Those spell cards work well other spellcasters as well."

Cosmo Queen nodded and replied, "He pretty much explained the monster I'm going to use. I now activate Spellbook of Secrets and this powerful spell card lets me add a Spellbook spell card from my deck to my hand!"

She took another card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"I now play Spellbook of Power!"

Suddenly, the spellcasters arm began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,800).

"Damn, thats some good amount of points!", Susan whined.

"Yes it is! Attack her sea snake!"

The spellcaser fired a blast of light from its body and it struck the snake and it thrashed around in pain before it burst into pixels (Mary LP: 8000 - 7000).

"When a monster effected by Spellbook of Power destroys a monster, I can add another Spellbook card from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card and added it to her hand and then she replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Foolish Burial."

The spell card appeared on the field and she discarded a card to the graveyard.

Cosmo Queen quickly replied, "I activate Zombie's Jewel! WIth this trap card, I can get to use that card!"

Suddenly, her Foolish Burial card flew out of her graveyard and then the Queen grabbed it!

"Okay, that was a little wierd.", Johnny replied.

Susan then replied, "Indeed it was."

"Now you get to draw a card.

Mary did so and she replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied,"I now activate the card!"

She played the Foolish Burial card and then she discarded a monster and after she had reshuffled her deck, the spell card flew back and into Mary's Discard slot.

summon my Strength of Prophecy now!"

As she sat the card down, a spellcaste wearing a fiery cape and robe appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Strength, attack!"

the spellcaster fired a bolt of fire and the attack shot and a Treeborn Frog appeared on the card (DEF: 100) the small frog went up in flames as the attack struck it.

Johnny nodded and replied, "Must of been the card she sent to the graveyard with Foolish Burial."

"Charioteer, your turn!"

the Prophecy monster fired its light blast and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) And was blown to shards as the attack struck it and then a 2nd Mother Grizzly appeared (DEF: 1,200).

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and Treeborn Frog appeared (ATK: 100) and then she replied, "I now summon my Water Spirit!"

As she sat the card down, the small watery spirit with a disturbing face appeared (ATK: 400).

Susan then replied, "SHe's going to Synchro Summon!"

She opened her field slot and replied, "I activate A Legendary Ocean!"

As she slid the card into it and it closed up, the area was covered in a layer of water and the palace appeared behind her (ATK: 100 - 300) - (ATK: 400 - 600) - (ATK; 1,400 - 1,600 - LV4 - LV3).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

The odd spirit began to glow as it split into one white star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Mother Grizzly and Treenborn Frog, who transformed into a total of four white stars. as the 4 white stars flew into the air, Mary raised her arms, closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty master of the ocean and waves comes and attacks with a mighty spear! With the mighty power of the ocean, he'll be an unstoppable foe! Synchro Summon! Come forth now..Master of the Sea!"_

As she sat the card down, the very famillar muscular ocean warrior appeared...but without a shark to ride, but he still had his spear for a weapon (ATK: 2,100 - 2,300).

Susan then replied, "Cool."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Awesome monster, Mary!"

Mary nodded and replied, "Thanks, gang! Now, attack her Strength of Prophecy with Ocean Spear!"

The warrior charged in..

Cosmo Queen quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

But to her shock, the ocena warrior ignored the trap card and stabbed his spear into the chest of the spellcaster and he fell into water and shattered to bits (Cosmo Queen LP: 8000 - 7400).

"With Umi on the field, you can't target my monster with card effects! I end my turn now."

Cosmo Queen then replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll switch my other monster to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Mary then replied, "I'll skip my draw phase to search my deck for a level 4 or lower water monster!"

She took a monstrer and added it to her hand and then she reshuffled.

"I now summon my Gagagigo!"

As she sat the card down, the green reptile man appeared (ATK: 1,850 - 2,050).

"I now equip my Master of the Sea with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, his spear began to glow red.

"Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The lizard-man charged in and slashed with its hand, blowing the spellcaster and his horse to pieces.

"Master of the Sea, go for his facedown card!"

The warrior threw his spear and a young female spellcaster wearing a wizards hat, a light-blue robe appeared on the card (DEF: 400 - 600) and the spear impaled the young spellcaster, blowing her to shards (Cosmo Queen LP: 7400 - 5700) and then she replied, "when Spellbook Magician of Prophecy is flipped or normal summoned, I get a Spellbook spell card from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"I end my turn now."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card The Grand Spellbook Tower!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up and as the sea drained up and the palace crumbled down, a beautiful tower with a ring magicial energy at its tip appeared in the middle of somesort of city (ATK: 2,300 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,050 - 1,850).

"You'll find out its ability later! I now activate Spellbook of Life!"

As she banished her Breaker the Magicial Warrior from her graveyard (She discarded to the graveyard), Spellbook Magician of Prophecy appeared (ATK: 500).

"When a spellcaster is equipped with this card, that monster gains the level of the banished monster!"

Suddenly, the spellcasters level changed (LV: 2 - 4).

"I now summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As she sat the card down, the cute rabbit with goggles appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now banish this rabbit to summon 2 Neo the Magicial Swordsmans!"

As the rabbit hopped away, 2 blonde-haired spellcaster warriors appeared (ATK: 1,700 x2).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

the 3 monsters turned into 3 purple orbs and a red portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"With these 3 spellcasters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now...Alchemic Magician!"

As she sat the card down, a female sorceress with long lime-green hair appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"She gains 200 ATK for each spell card in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, she began to glow ( ATK: 1,500 - 2,300).

"I now give her 1,000 more attack with my 2nd Spellbook of Power!"

As she activated it, the spellcaster began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,500).

"Lets do it. attack his Warrior!"

the spellcaster began to chant and a burst of light came out of its hand and struck the Synchro monster and he let out a groan before dissolving into particles of light (Mary LP: 7000 - 5400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and her Frog appeared (DEF: 100) and then she replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and that'll end my turn."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied, "I activate my Field spells effect! If I control a spellcaster, I Can return a Spellbook card from my graveyard to the bottom of my deck and then draw a card!"

As she took one of her Spellbook of Power cards and return it to the bottom of her deck (ATK: 2,500 - 2,300), she drew a card.

Johnny then replied, "Neat field spell card."

"I now activate Alchemic Magician's ability. By removing one of her Xyz Material monsters, I can set a spell card from my deck to my side of the field."

As she discarded one of her Neos, a spell card appeared facedown on the field.

"I now summon my summon my Fool of Prophecy!"

As she sat the card down, a female wielding a yellow scepter with a jewel in it appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Fool, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a burst of energy from her scepter and blasted the frog into pixels.

"Alchemic, your turn!"

the spellcaster fired a burst of energy from her hand again and a Shore Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown into pixels as the attack struck the warrior.

"Its your move."

Mary drew a card and the frog appeared again (DEF: 100) and then she replied, "I summon my Deep Sea Diva!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful singing mermaid appeared (ATK: 200).

"I use her ability to summon my Spiny Serpent!"

As she sat another card down, a sea snake covered in spines appeared (ATK: 800).

"When its special summoned, It gives another water monster 1 more or less level!"

Suddenly, it shot a couple of little spines that struck her tail (LV: 2 - 3).

"I now overlay them both now!"

Both monsters turned into blue orbs and a portal opened between the duelists, which both went into.

"With these 2 water monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear Now..Black Ray Lancer!"

As she sat the card down, a huge serpent warrior with a sharp blade for a weapon had appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Johnny smiled and rpelied, "Awesome card, sis!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "It may not be a water monster or even a Sea Serpent monster, buts is a very powerful Xyz."

Cosmo Queen laughed and replied, "Its small fries compared to my monster!"

"You'll love its ability! By removing 1 of his Xyz Material monsters, I can negate the effect of one monster on the field!"

As she discarded her Spiny Serpent to the graveyard, Alchemic Magician let out a groan of pain (ATK: 2,500 - 1,500).

"Attack!"

the Xyz monster charged in and struck with his bladed weapon and the magician let out a pitiful scream before shattering into shards of light (Cosmo Queen LP: 5700 - 5100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Fool to defense and then I'll set a new a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mermaid Knight!"

As she sat hte card down, the mermaid knight appeared (ATK: 1,550).

She opened her field slot and replied, "I activate another A legendary Ocean!"

As the water quickly went in, the tower crumbled to the ground and the ocean water and the palace came in (ATK: 1,550 - 1,750).

"Lets do it. Knight, attack her 2 facedown monsters!"

The knight went in and slashed the Prophecy monster with her sword, blowing the spellcaster into pixels and she went in again and a Morphing Jar appeared (DEF: 600) and was smashed into broken pieces and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards.

"Ray Lancer, direct attack!"

the beast-warrior went in and stabbed the mighty queen with its blade (Cosmo Queen LP: 5100 - 3000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied, "I banish 3 of my Spellbooks to summon one of my best monsters!"

As she took her Spellbook of Power, Spellbook of Revival and The Grand Spellbook Tower and banished them, a demonic creature with 2 large wings and a sword appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Prophecy Destroyer!"

"What a fiend that is!", A scared Dukey said.

Cosmo Queen laughed and replied, "Its actually a Spellcaste rmonster, children. And since its a Level 6 or higher one, I can activate my Spellbook of Greed spell card!"

The card appeared and it looked like a spellbook with Pot of Greeds image on the front cover.

"I can only activate this card when I have a Rank or level 6 or higher spellcaster monster on the field. I now get to draw 2 cards."  
She did so and then she replied, "If I don't banish a Spellbook card in my hand, both drawn cards are banished."

She took a card called Spellbook of Wisdom and banished it as well.

Johnny then replied, "Wow a neat draw a card."

"Lets do it. Attack her Mermaid Knight!"

the fiend-like spellcaster went in and struck with its sword, blasting the Mermaid Knight into little pieces (Mary LP: 5400 - 4650).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Xyz Monster to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon first!"

the storm began and her facedown Xyz Reborn card lifted and shattered to bits.

"Should of known. I now equip my monster with the Piercer Wand!"

Suddenly, a black wand appeared on the fiends hand (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"This equip is a equp card for all spellcasters. Now, I activate my Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (DEF: 0).

"I now tribute it for my Reaper of Prophecy!"

As the token dissovled into grains of light, a dark robed spellcaster using a dark bladed scythe appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I can't use her ability, but its no big loss. Destroyer, attack!"

The winged spellcaster flew in and cut the small frog in two with its sword (Mary LP: 4650 - 1950).

"Attack!"

Reaper swung her scythe and a wave of dark energy came out and Black Ray Lancer was blown to shards as the attack struck it.

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

As she sat the card down, the sepent warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"I now activate Emergency Provision!"

The sea drained up and the palace crumbled into a pile of rubble (Mary LP: 1950 - 2950).

"I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, a Mother Grizzlty appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I activate SIlent Doom!"

Suddenly, Giant Seasnake appeared with a hiss (DEF: 800).

"I now overlay my Giant Seasnake and my Mother Grizzly!"

Both of her monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a tip of a gold trident sticking out of a blue rock-like object appeared.

"Apper before me..Number 23: Storming Poseidon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty Number monster appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Mary smiled and replied, "Awesome move, sis!"

"I remove a material monster to destroy spell or traps you control equal to the water monsters I Control and since I only have 1, you lose the only card you have!"

As she removed the Giant Red Seasnake, the scepter shattered into pieces (ATK: 3,000 - 2,500).

"I now activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the demonic Spellcaster began to groan in pain (ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).

"Now attack!"

The thunder creature fired a blast of energy and it struck the chest of the mighty spellcaster. He let out a groan of pain before he exploded into black globules (Cosmo Queen LP: 3000 - 1950).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Solomon smiled and replied, "She has the best ocean deck I've ever seen! I'm proud of all the work she's done with it."

"Take that! I end my turn."

Cosmo Queen drew a car dand replied, "I'll switch my Reaper to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and then a Treeborn Frog appeared again (DEF: 100) and then she replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack your Reaper!"

Storming Poseidon fired a burst of electricity and the spellcaster was blown into triangles as the attack struck her.

"Your move now."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied,"I flip my facedown card up!"

As she did so, a Double Coston appeared (ATK: 1,700).

I now tribute then to summon the card Jack wanted me to use!"

as the ghosts dissolved into black particles, a large golden shield-like creatue appeared while floating in mid-air (ATK: 2,900).

"This is The Despair Uranus!"

Johnny began to chuckle a little bit.

Sissy looked at him and replied, "Be mature, Johnny. Not the time to make jokes."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Good point, babe."

"Blast her Xyz Monster!"

The huge spellcaster fired two beams of fiery light from its eyes and they shot out and struck the Xyz Monster and he let out a moan of pain before he burst into a explosion of shards (Mary LP: 2950 - 2350).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Not even her Number monster could her help win."

Susan thenr eplied, "She needs a miracle."

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cosmo Queen drew a card and replied, "I, activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Prophecy Destroyer appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I summmon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the skilled dark mage appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I wish I could have Dark Magician for this deck, but I can't. Despair, attack!"

the huge shield launched two waves of fiery red energy again and the frog was blown to atoms.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of energy and Marys facedown 7 Colored Fish appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck.

"Prophecy Destroyer, win me this duel by attacking directly!"

the winged spellsaster went towards Mary.

Johnny then replied, "Please let the card save her."

Mary quickly replied, "I activate Chain Healing!"

She began to glow (Mary LP: 2,350 - 2,750) before the spellcaster hit her with its sword(Mary LP: 2,750 - 250).

"Next turn, you are finished! I'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and the frog appeared again (DEF: 100) and then she replied, "I offer my Frog for my Rage Of the Deep Sea!"

As frog vanished, the shadowy creature appeared (ATK: ?).

Susan smiled and replied,"Yea!"

Suddenly, its trident began to glow (ATK: ? - 4,500).

Susan smile dand replied, "Yea, girl!"

Mary then replied, "I now activate my 2nd Foolish Burial!"

Suddenly, She took a Nimble Angeler from her deck and discarded and discarded it (ATK: 4,500 - 5,000) and then 2 small fish appeared (DEF: 100 x2).

"These are my Nimble Sunfish! Lets do it. Attack her Despair Uranus..NOW!"

the creature pointed its trident towards the giant creature and launched a wave of bubbles and bolt of lightning that struck the huge creature in the face. Suddenly, cracks happened all over the shield-like creature and then the whole thing burst into a pieces and broken gold metal tfell to the ground Cosmo Queen LP: 1950 - 0).

Susan smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Johnny then replied, "Great fame, sister!"

Suddenly, the Planet card flew from Cosmo Queen and Solomon grabbed and he sighed and replied, "4 to go. We're doing really good right now."

Cosmo Queen laughed and replied, "I Enjoyed our duel, young lady. Good luck."

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them and Cosmo Queen smiled and replied, "You can head through this portal to head back to his casino."

The gang nodded as they walked through it and then the queen smiled and replied, "I'm leaving too."

She also went into the portal and then it closed up.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Zombie's Jewel / Normal Trap Card

Image: A corpse holding onto a jewel thats glowing and beams of light are coming out of it.

Activate only when a card is sent to your opponent's Graveyard. Add that card to your hand. Your opponent draws 1 card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Yami Marik in the Yugioh episode "The Final Face-Off (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

The Despair Uranus

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card gains 300 ATK for each face-up Spell and Trap Card on your side of the field.

_**Note:** This card was used by Adrian in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Infernal Scissorfist Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Rock-Type Monsters

This card is also considered a Fiend-Type Monster. Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to switch the battle positions of all face-up Monsters on the field except this card. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position Monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Torment" story and creative credit goes to him._

Stone Goblin

Rock/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,300/3 Stars

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon: inflict 700 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Rock-Type monster.

Magi-Boy

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/2 Stars

FLIP: Check the top 3 cards of your deck. Add one of the cards to your hand, shuffle another back into your deck and then banish the 3rd one.

Magic Reinforcements / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician pointing his staff towards a small group of fiends with a Dark Magician Girl, Skilled Dark Magician, Skilled White Magician and Breaker the Magicial Warrior behind him as well.

Add 1 Level 4 or Lower Spellcaster in your deck to your hand and then your deck is reshuffled.

Master of the Sea

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,650 /5 Stars

WATER Tuner + 1 or non-tuner WATER monster

If "Umi" is on the field, this card cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects. You can skip your draw phase to add Level 4 or Lower WATER monster from your deck to your hand.

Spiny Serpent

Sea Serpent/Effect/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When this card is special summoned: Target 1 WATER monster on the field (Other then this card) and Increase or Decrease its Level by 1.

Spellbook of Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: Spellbook Magician of Prophecy reading a spelbook with the image of Pot of Greed on its front cover.

Activate only if you contol a Spellcaster monster thats is Level or Rank 6 or higher. Draw 2 cards and then banish 1 "Spellbook" card in your hand and if you have no "Spellbook" spell cards in your hand: Banish both cards drawn with this effect. You can only activate 1 "Spellbook" Of Greed" per turn and you cannot activate any other Spell Cards this turn, except "Spellbook" cards.

Piercer Wand / Equip Spell Card

Image: Cosmo Queen launching a wave of black energy from a black wand with a red ruby in it and the attack is blasting through a Giant Soldier of Stone.

Equip only to Spellcaster monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK A monster equipped with this card inflicts Piercing damage

-ooo-

**A close duel comes to a end for Mary. Int he next chapter, Dukey prepares to challenge Mr. Mittens to a duel and then later on, he challenges the crafty cat. Can our toy-loving pooch get his revenge? Find out in "Beast Rising" and it'll be coming soon.**


	25. Beast Rising

Chapter 25: Beast Rising

-ooo-

Back in the casino, Wacko was waiting for the kids to came out of the portal.

Wacko laughed and replied, "YES, there in there for.."

Suddenly, the gang walked out of the portal.

"Ah, darn it!", Wacko pouted.

Johnny then replied, "We won the match and the card."

Wacko sighed and replied, "I guess I loss that bet to my Search Striker."

"You betted, you little freak?", Susan asked.

Wacko sighed and replied, "I bet 30,000 coins and he betted 50,000."

Dukey then replied, "We're leaving now."

Wacko looked at a nearby Search Striker and replied, "Escort these people out of here."

The warrior nodded as he led the gang out of the casino and he sighed and replied, "Maybe I was wroing about those kids. We need all the help we can get to get us all home..and then I'll bother them."

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Jack was displeased about what happened in the duel.

He sighed and replied, "Cosmo Queen lost and left the arena I made for her?"

Dragoness the Wicked Knight nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Jack sighed and replied, "For now, leave her alone. If she does cause any kind of hell for us, let me know right away and keep Witty Phantom on guard as well."

Dragonss saluted him and replied, "Will do, sir."

She turned around and left the room.

Jack then replied, "Those brats need exactly 4 more of the cards. I hope we can secure the 4 that are left."

-ooo-

about 3 hours later, the gang was back in the war room in the village and Solomon opened the case and was about to opened their 6th planet card inside.

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it!"

Solomon took the card and placed in the next empty slot and he nodded and replied, "Only 4 more to go."

General Freed then replied, "We're doing good, my friends."

Suddenly, the 6 cards began to glow with a golden glow.

"What the heck is this?", a confused Solomon asked.

Susan then replied, "Funky."

Suddenly, a small red box appeared next to the open case!

"This is kinda of wierd.", Susan replied.

General Freed walked over to it and opened the case and he took 5 cards out oit and he replied, "They're all the same card."

He showed them the cards and Johnny then replied, "No damn way."

Susan then replied, "Its that dragon we needed help from to leave the Tinymon world."

General Freed then replied, "It looked like someone made it into a number now! Since there is 5 copies, each of you take one."

the gang walked up and each took a copy and Dukey replied, "Very powerful card."

Solomon looked at the map and replied, "The next cards are in a swamp island about 30 miles east of us. Its called Swampvire Island and its coonected to the island of Greenwood."

Johnny then replied, "Cool."

Dukey then replied, "First, I get a rematch with that fleabag!"

General Freed nodded and replied," He's in his small hideout in the green tree forest near the path he first dueled you at, Dukey."

Dukey smiled and replied, "I Can't wait to cream him! My deck is alot better then last time we dueled!"

Freed nodded and replied, "You shouldn't have any problem, Dukey."

-ooo-

That night in his small cottage, Mr. Mittens was licking out of a bowl of whole milk.

He finished the bowl and he laughed and replied, "Delicious!"

Suddenly, a Burglar came in and he replied, "Hey, boss!"

THe kat looked looed at the duel spirit and replied, "Where have you been?"

The small beast laughed and replied, "We stole our way into a hotel room in Wacko's resort!"

The cat then replied, "Whatever. What do you need?"

The small beast then replied, "I came to tell you that dueling dog Dukey is coming for a rematch!"

Mr. Mittens laughed and replied, "This will be cool. When will they come?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast, sir."

Mr. Mittens nodded and replied, "Good. Now, get out of here before anyone sees us!"

The smaller beast tnodded and he ran out of the area and then the cat laughed and replied, "With my Beastdown deck the way it is, I'll crush that stupid mutt into the ground!"

-ooo-

Later that night, Henry was finishing some work in the valley before he would head into town.

He smiled and replied, "One more arifact to be found before I Can get some sleep."

Suddenly, a famillar bandage-wrapped creature with a cane appeared in a dust stone and replied, "looking for a prize, foolish human?"

Henry then replied, "Spirit of the Pharaoh?"

The duel spirit then replied, "Answer the question, fool!"

Henry smiled and replied, "Of course I do!"

The Duel Spirit laughed and replied, "We duel right here and if you win, you can enter and if you lose, you can never search for any more treasure in the canyon..EVER!"

Henry then replied, "I was going to leave afterwoods anyway, so Its no big deal!"

Suddenly, a duel disk covered in jewels appeared on his arm and Henry activated her disk and both drew 5 cards.

"DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Spiit of the Pharaoh: 8000LP - Henry LP: 8000)

Spirit of the Pharoah drew a card and replied, "I'll set 3 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Henry drew a card and replied, "Lame! I summon my OOParts Mud Golem - Shakouki!"

As he sat the card down, the bladed arm golem appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now activate Pot of Duality!"

the spell appeared.

Spirit of the Pharoah quickly replied, "I activate Solemon Judgment!"

As its trap flipped up, the spell shattered into shards of glass (Spirit of the Pharoah LP: 8000 - 4000).

"Okay..then. Attack directly!"

The rocky golem went and slashed with its arm (Spirit of the Pharoah LP: 4000 - 2,300)

"Whatever. I end my turn."

Spirit of the Pharaoh drew a card and replied, "I now activate both of my Gift Card trap cards!"

Henry looked with a puzzle looked (Henry LP: 8000 - 16,000).

"I now activate Coins from Heaven!"

He drew a card and Henry drew until he had 6 cards.

"I now activate Call of the Mummy and I use it to special summon my Endless Decay!"

Suddenly, a dark mummy appeared (ATK: ?)

"it gains ATK equal to half of your lifepoints!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: ? - 8,000).

Henry gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

"I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute the token for..another one!"

As the token vanished, another one of the dark mummies appeared (ATK: ? - 8000).

Henry gulped again and replied, "Mommy.."

"You're through! Attack!"

the first one and smashed the rocky golem into thousands of pieces and then the other one slugged Henry hard (Henry LP: 16,000 - 1,700).

"Your turn now, human!"

Henry drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

The duel spirit drew a card and replied, "Endless Decay, attack!"

The evil mummy went in and a OOparts Golden Shuttle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the dark mummy strufk with its fist, smashing it to pieces.

"Other one, finish him off!"

The other went in and punched Henry hard, finishing off (Henry LP: 1,700 - 0).

The Duel Spirit laughed and replied, "The tomb of Jupiter remains a secret!"

He looked at Henry and replied, "You have 1 day to leave if you don't, my minions will come in and make sure you never leave, fool!"

He vanished into a dust storm and as that happened, Henry slowly stood up and replied, "That was a painful..duel."

That next morning, the gang was feasting on Bacon and many different egg dishes.

Dukey took a bacon-stuffed biscuit and devoured it and he laughed and replied, "Yum, yum!"

Freed then replied, "Ready for this duel?"

The dog nodded and replied,. "Yes, sir."

Freed then replied, "I give the best of luck with your duel."

Johnny then replied, "Since their last duel, Dukey's deck is much better and more powerful."

Susan then replied, "So true."

Dukey got up and replied, "Once you are all ready, we can go."

They all nodded as they continued their meal.

-ooo-

A few hours later, the gang was looking for the cat.

Dukey then replied, "Show yourself, Mittens!"

Suddenly, the cat out and he replied, "Ready for 2nd beating?"

Dukey laughed and replied, "You'll get beat, cat!"

Mr. Mittens laughed and replied, "Thats lets do a wager then! You win, you can have this rare card!"

He took a card out of his extra deck slot and showed it to him and Dukey replied, "Toy Commander?"

The cat nodded and replied, "A Level 3 Xyz monster that works well with your deck. If I Win..you give me your number monster!"

Dukey laughed and replied, "Crazy Wager, Cat! I accept!"

Johnny then replied, "He'll smash you up, cat!"

Susan then replied, "Go for it, Dukey!"

He slid the card into his extra deck as they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Mr. Mittens LP: 8000 - Dukey LP: 8000)

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I begin with my Altar of Mists!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared on the field.

"This lovely spell card remains on the fied for 3 turms and when it does, I can add a Ritual Spell Card or a Ritual monster from my deck to my hand!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "He wants to use a North Woods Ritual monster!"

Mary then replied, "The one he faced caused him alot of trouble in the last duel."

"With that spell card played, I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Solider!"

As he sa thte card down, the wooden soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now play Crowning of the Emperor to tribute it for my Toy Emperor!"

As he sat the card down and the small toy vanished, the wooden emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Bunilla appeared on the card (DEF: 2,050) and the wooden warrior struck with his sword, blowing it into shards.

Mittens quickly replied, "I activate Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, 2 more of the fluffy rabbits appeared (DEF: 2,050 x2).

Johnny then replied, "Recently, Bunilla has become a very popular monster lately."

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Cat's Ear Tribe!"

As he sat hte card down, a small creature with 2 adorable kittens appeared (ATK: 100).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 of the beast monsters turned into brown orbs and a portal appeared between them, which both orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come forth..Twin-Tail Cat Lady!"

As he sat the card down, a cate-like women with metal claws for weapons (ATK: 1,000).

Susan then replied, "Wow."

Mary nodded and replied, "Perfect card for him."

"I now activate her ability and its by discarding 1 Xyz Material monster, she gains 800 ATK!"

As he discarded a Bunilla, her claws began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 1,800).

"Next..I play..Shrink!"

Suddenly, the wooden warrior shrank down (ATK: 2,300 - 1,150).

"Attack!"

the clawed women went and with a couple of slashes of its claws, blasted the wooden toy to pieces (Dukey LP: 8000 - 7350).

Mittens laughed and replied, "Too darn easy! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I'll discard another Xyz Material monster!"

As he discarded one of the Bunilla, her attack went up again (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

Johnny gulped and replied, "One more monster and it'll have 3,400 attack!"

"I now summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the angry minotaur appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Susan then replied," He's about to go through alot of hurt!"

"Yes he is! I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and one of his facedown cards (Which was a Mirror Force) lifted and shattered to bits.

"Nice try, mutt! Attack!"

The female cat-women went in towards the monster..

Dukey smiled and replied, "I activate my Attack Guidance Armor!"

Suddenly, the evil armor attached to the beast-warrior and the Xyz monster ran towards it and and with one quick slash of her claws, blew the angry beast-warrior into pixels (Mittens LP: 8000 - 7100).

"Curse you, mutt! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, Toy Magnetman appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now summon my Toy Enchanter!"

As he sat the card down, the toy tuner monster appeared (ATK: 800).

"I discard 1 card to give it one more level!"

As he did so, it began to glow (LV: 3 - 4).

"I now tune them together!"

Toy Enchanter split apart into four white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the Toy Magnetman,, who transformed into 2 white stars. As this process occurred, Dukey closed his eyes and began to chant:

"A Cyborg robotic toy from the future that defends the weak with its mighty arm cannon! It blasts away bad guys with powerful plasma attacks! Synchro Summon! Come out and Play...Toy Megaman!"

As he sat the card down, the Megaman toy appeared and aimed his cannon at Dukey (ATK: 2,000).

"I now activate Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the beastly girl let out a moan of pain (ATK: 2,600 - 1,400).

"Now, smash her monster up!"

The machine fired a burst of plasma and the beast exploded into particles as the attack struck her (Mittens LP: 7100 - 6500) and then warriors arm began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Gator!"

As he sat the card down, a cute alligator toy with a windup key in it back appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When its summoned, I shuffle 2 toy monsters back into my deck and I'm able to draw 1 card!"

He took his Toy Empeor and Toy Soldier and shuffled the cards back into the deck and drew a new card.

"Lets do it. Megaman, attack!"

The machine fired a burst of plasma and a Hyena appeared (DEF: 300) and was blown to atoms as the attack struck it and then 2 more appeared (DEF: 300) and the Gator went and bit one of the remaining ones, blowing it to pieces.

"I end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate my Altar of Mists now thats its been on the field for 3 turns!"

As the altar card dissovled into grainy particles, He took a monster and added it to his hand and then he replied, "I activate my North Woods Ritual!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I offer my final Hyena and a Minoan Centaur from my hand!"

As the two monstes appeared and shattered into little bits, the mighty Tiger of the North Woods appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Dukey groaned and replied, "Not that damn thing again."

Mr. Mittens laughed and rpelied, "Thats tight, its the monster that smashed alot of your toys up! Attack his Synchro!"

The tiger rushed in and as the Toy Megaman knelt (DEF: 1,000) and the mighty tiger slashed across the chest with its mighty claw and it sparks flew from the cuts before it collapsed into a pile of broken metal that vanished a second later (Dukey LP: 7350 - 5850).

"I now activate Greed Grado to draw 2 cards since I destroyed your Synchro monster!"

He drew 2 card and replied, "I Now I'llend my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "Panther Warrior, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the fercious beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I Now play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, 2 small sheep tokens appeared (0 x2).

"I tribute a token to allow it to attack your Toy Gator!"

As one of the tokens vanished, the fercious beast went and struck with his sword, cutting the alligator toy in twain (Dukey LP: 5,850 - 5,500).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The tiger rushed and a Spell Striker appeared (DEF: 200) and the mighty beast slashed it to pieces with a single swipe of its mighty claw.

Dukey sighed and replied, "When Spell Striker is destroyed, I take no damage at all!"

Mr. Mittens laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Blue Swearted Ben the Handsome Toy!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-sweatered toy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I pay 500 lifepoints to special summon my Stacy the Beautiful Toy!"

As he let out a moan (Dukey LP: 5,500 - 5,000) the beautiful doll appeared next to Ben (ATK: 1,600).

"I play Double Summon to summon my Toy Rabbit!"

As he sat hte card down, the pink-haired rabbit appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 3 monsters!"

The 3 monsters turned into brown orbs and a red portal appeared and the orbs flew into it.

"I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now..Toy Green Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the green dragon wind up toy appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Wow, cool!"

"I now activate its ability to drain your monster of 200 attack times its level!"

As he discarded the Toy Rabbit, the tiger let out a roar (ATK: 2,500 - 1,100).

Mr. Mittens only hissed at Dukey.

Dukey smiled and replied, "I expected that. Attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and they struck the huge tiger and it roared in pain as the flames burnt its body. Seconds later, the lifeless charred body of the tiger collapsed to the ground and exploded into pixels (Mr. Mittens LP: 6500 - 4900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster and discarded it to his graveyard.

"Now, I switch Panther Warrior to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the toy wizard appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Burn his Panther Warrior!"

The dragon launched a burst of flames and Panther Warrior howled in pain before he was reduced to a pile of ash.

"Toy Magcian, attack!"

The wizard launched a wave of light and the token was blown into pixels.

"I'll set a card and and its your move, kitty kitty!"

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down!"

He discarded a Lady Panther monster to his graveyard.

"I summon my 2nd Minoan Centuar!"

as he sat the card down, a fercious centaur with axe appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I tirbute it to summon 2 Wolf Axwielders!"

As the centaur vanished into particles of light, 2 of the beast-warriors appeared (ATK: 1,650 x2).

"I now play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, a Tiger Axe appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 monsters turned into brown orbs and a red portal appeared and the orbs flew into it.

"I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now..Sumo King Dog!"

As he sat the card down, a huge doberman appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Ironic for a Cat to use a Dog monster in a duel."

"It may be a dog, but its a very powerful monster and I'm glad to use it! Smash his Xyz!"

The huge dog went in..

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate Toy Barrier!"

Mr. Mittens smiled and replied, "Not going to happen, doggy! I remove one of its Xyz Material monstera and then your trap goes boom!"

As the trap shattered into bits, the huge beast struck the dragon toy with his paw, smashing into it. Suddenly, it crashed into the ground, exploding into shards as it did so (Dukey LP: 5000 - 4600).

"Take that, mutt!"

Sumo Dog King looked a him with a growl and Mittens replied, "I meant Dukey, you nutty, dog! I'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and my Toy Magician will go to defense postion as well and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat he card down, the dark beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Vorse Raider, Attack first!"

The beast-warrior swung his axe and the Toy Magician was blasted into pixels as the attack struck it.

"Sumo King Dog, attack!"

the dog went in and a Card Trooper (DEF: 400) And with one hard strike of its paw, the small robot was smashed flat and then Dukey drew a card.

"Your move now, Hound!"

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Card Blocker!"

As he sat the card down, the small toy warrior appeared and then knelt (DEF: 400).

"I banish one spell card to summon my 2nd Spell Striker!"

As he banished his Forbidden Chalice, Spell Striker appeared (ATK: 600).

'I now play One for One to bring out my Toy Lion!"

as he discarded a Armor Breaker to his graveyard, a small stuffed lion with a horn in its forehead appeared (ATK: 100).

"I now tume all 3 of my monsters to summon one of my newest monsters!"

Toy Lion split apart into a single white star, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Spell Striker and a Card Blocker, who transformed into a total of 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Toy Saber King!"

As he sat the card down, the A large Toy Soldier dressed in white and golden armor that resembles that of a lion appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Very cool."

Mittens laughed and replied, "Its weaker!"

Dukey smiled as he activate a Rush Reckessly on his Synchro (ATK: 2,500 - 3,200).

Mittens smiled and replied, "I might as well activate my Raigeki Break trap card!"

He discarded a All-Seeing White Tiger to his graveyard.

Dukey then replied, "Not going to happen!"

As he discarded a Toy Boat to his graveyard, the trap shattered into pixels.

"Good try though. Attack his Xyz!"

the warrior took a plastic rapier out of his pocket and charged into battle and stabbed his sword into the huge beast and it let out a huge roar before it exploded into triangles (Mr. Mittens LP: 4900 - 4300).

"Take that, bad cat! I end my turn now."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Vorse Raider to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Helicopter!"

As he sat the card down, the toy copter appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I play Double Summon!"

as he played the card, a 2nd Toy Gator appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then he returned his first Toy Gator and Toy Lion and shuffed them back into his deck and drew a card.

"Lets do it. Helicopter, attack!"

the machine fired a barrage of bullets and the dark beast-warrior was blown to shards as the attack struck him.

"Gator, your turn!"

the cute toy alligator went in and Morphing Jar appeared and the toy bit the jar, smashing into a pile of broken pieces and then both discarded their hands and drew 5 new cards.

"Direct attack!"

The synchro went in and struck him with his sword (Mittens LP: 4300 - 1800).

Dukey laughed and replied, "A little bit more and this duel will end! I end my turn now."

Mittens drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Hole!"

Dukey then replied, "never learn do you?"

He discarded his Toy Truck, the spell card shattered to bits.

"Sucker! I Activate my North Woods Ritual Card!"

The ritual card appeared.

Dukey groaned and replied, "You tricked me, you troublesome feline!"

Mittens laughed and replied, "Sure did, pooch! I knew its effect would be only once pe turn. offer my Nekogal #2 and a Sleeping Lion to summon my best Ritual monster!"

As the 2 monsters and vanished into mist, a huge white bengal tiger with golden stripe appeared and had two large sharp claws and it out a mighty roar (ATK: 3,100).

"Meet the mighty and powerful **_Gold Striped Tiger of the North Woods_**!"

Johnny then replied, "Oh, man!"

Susan then replied, "Its really strong!"

"Now, attack all of his monsters!"

The mighty beast went and blasted all of his toy monsters to pieces (Dukey LP: 4600 - 1400).

Mr. Mittens laughed and replied, "You'll never win! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mr. Mittens drew a card and replied, "I Equip my mighty beast with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "I Activate Dark Bribe!"

As the cat drew a card, the equip spell shattered into bits.

"Lucky you! Attack!"

The huge tiger went in and a Giant Rat appeared (DEF: 1,450) and was smashed into fragments as the attack struck and then another Giant Rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, a Toy Gator appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I special summon my Toy Truck!"

Suddenly, a small toy truck appeared (DEF: 2,000).

"I now overlay my 3 monsters!"

All of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, A block-like object with its two fists blocking it.

"Apper before me..**_Number 25: Screechereen_**!"

As he sat the card down, a beautiful purple-skinned dragon appeared with the number 25 on its stomach (ATK: 2,400).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Wow."

Sissy then replied, "She's beautiful."

Mary nodded and replied, "It does look like a female."

"I activate his ability. By removing one of its monster, I banish the top card of my deck and its effect depends of what I drawn!"

As he removed his Giant Rat, he took the top card and he smiled as he turned around his Puppet King and he laughed and replied, "Now your mighty best loses ATK equal to this cards ATK!"

As he banished the card, the huge beast let out a snarl (ATK: 3,100 - 300).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Mary then replied, "He's going to win!"

"MEEEOOOOWWW!", the cat screeched as loud as it could.

"Soresport. Finish off his Ritual monster...NOW!"

the huge dragon opened its mouth and a beam of pure, purple energy came out of it and struck the huge tiger and it roared in pain before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into shards, finshing the cat off (Mr. Mittens LP: 1800 - 0).

Dukey smiled and replied, "Take that, cat!"

Mr. Mittens growled and replied, "You may of won the duel, but I'll be back!"

As he ran off into the forest, he dropped 2 cards and one of them was the wagered Xyz and another effect monster and Solomon walked over to them and he picked up the cards and he looked at the other one and he replied, "You kidding me?"

"What, Solomon?", Johnny asked.

He turned the other card around and it was a Bone Mouse!

Susan laughed and replied, "He's cat, allright."

He handed the cards tro Dukey and he replied, "lets head back to the village."

The gang nodded as they left.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Altar of Mists / Normal Spell Card

Image: a altar in a misty valley

After activation, this card remains on the field for 3 turns. This face-up card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During your 3rd Standby Phase after activation, send this card to the Graveyard and add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

**Note:** _this card was used by the Big Five (while using Tristans Body) in the Yugioh episode "Merger of the Big Five (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Twin-Tail Cat Lady

Beast/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/Rank 1

3 Level 1 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and if you do: this card gains 800 ATK.

**Note:** _This card was used by Cathy in the Yugioh Zexal episode "Feline Frenzy" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Sumo King Dog

Beast/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,100/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

When an opponent's Trap Card is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation and effect of that card, and if you do, destroy it.

**Note:**_ This card was used by Pip (with her dog Roscoe) in the Yugioh Zexal episode "Pets Peeved" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Toy Lion

Beast/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star

If you have two or more 'Toy' monsters on your side of the field, you can special summon this card from your graveyard. If this card is removed from the field after special summoned with this effect; banish it.

Toy Saber King

Warrior/Synchro/Effect:/Earth/ ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100 /7 Stars

"Toy Lion" + 2 or more "Toy" monsters

Once per turn, when your opponent activates a monster, spell or trap effect, by discarding one 'Toy' monster from your hand, you may negate the effect and destroy that card. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may add one 'Toy' card from your deck to your hand.

**Note:**_ both of these cards were created by Lux-Nero for his "Shadowchasers: Dark City Chronicles" story and creative credit goes to him._

Toy Gator

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned: Take 2 "Toy" monsters in your graveyard and shuffle them back into your deck and then draw a card.

Gold Striped Tiger of the Northwoods

Beast/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,100/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "North Woods Ritual". This card can attack all monsters on the field. While this card is faceup on the field: You cannot summon or set any other monsters and this card cannot attack directly.

Number 25: Screechereen

LIGHT/Dragon - Xyz - Effect/Rank 4/2400/2400

3 Level 4 Monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Material beneath it, it cannot be targeted by your opponets cards effects. Once per turn: You can Remove one of this cards Xyz Material monsters to banish the top card of your deck and effect happens depends on what card was banished: Monster: Decrease the ATK of the targeted monster equal to the ATK of the card banished with this effect. Spell: Select 2 cards in your opponets graveyard and banish them. Trap: Send the top 3 cards from the top of your opponets deck to the graveyard.

**Note:**_ This is made-up Number and not a really number monster in the Yugioh Zexal anime._

-ooo-

**Dukey finally gets revenge. in the next chapter, The gang head towards the seaport of the village to get a boat that'll lead them to the island of greenwood and Sissy must duel for a boat. Can our fairy-loving duelist win? Find out in "Wetlands" and it'll be coming soon.**


	26. Wetlands

**Note: I decided to work on all 3 of my current stories so none of them would get too far behind.**

Chapter 26: Wetlands

-ooo-

Back at the village, Dukey was celebrating his victory over Mr. Mittens.

Dukey laughed and replied, "My new toy deck rocks!"

General Freed nodded and replied, "That was a impressive win, Dukey. You finally got your revenge and everything is good for you now."

Johnny then replied, "We'll go for the boat tomorrow morning, Freed."

General Freed nodded and replied, "Thats okay with me, my young friends. My fellow warrior Shore Knight will make sure you get a decent-enough boat that'll take to you the island of Greenwood."

Johnny then replied, "Is there 3 shrines on the island?"

General Freed then replied, "One of them is opened and the other 2 have been sealed up by Jack and his army."

"Is it the Shrine of light?"

"Yes, how'd you know that?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I've played alot of classic games, sir."

He took the equip Soul Blazer and he replied, "Its based on the game."

General Freed then replied, "Very good card. Use that card at the village shop and you can get sone supplies, rare cards and food with it. Only 2 copies of it do exist."

Johnny nodded and replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

Command Knight then replied, "Dinner is served, gang!"

-ooo-

Back at the quarry, Henry was finished gathering his stuff.

He sighed and replied, "That was the most humilating lose I've ever been since I started to duel."

He grabbed his nearby backpack and put it on his back and replied, "Off to the village."

-ooo-

Back at his hideout, Mr. Mittens was still moping about his loss."

He growled and , "I Can't believe I lost to that damn mutt! I need some new cards!"

"I can help you out.", Witty Phantom's voice was heard.

The cat turned around to the grinning fiend looking at him and Mittens replied, "Let me guess. If I offer full loyality to Jack and yourself, I get more power, cards and all that kind of junk."

"Pretty much."

Mr. Mittens smiled and replied, "I'm in. Can we destroy this old hideout"

The fiend nodded as a duel duel disk appeared on his arm and he took a card from his pocket and laid on there and a Jigen Bakudan appeared (ATK: 200) and began to tick.

Mittens gulped and replied, "I meant after WE left!"

The Phantom smiled as a portal opened up and he replied, "Coming?"

The 2 quickly ran into the portal and as it closed up, the bomb went off and completely destroyed the hideout and set a couple of trees on fire as well.

-ooo-

Back at the dining hall, the gang was feasting on BBQ rib and Chicken.

Johnnt took a bite of a beef rib and he smiled and replied, "Yummy!"

Dukey took a sandwich that had some of the chicken and ate if quickly and he replied, "Sweet and tangy, but yet so tasty."

General Freed smiled and replied, "Secret recipe barbacue sauce. Jack's army is always wanting to get it, but he always wiill fail"

Suddenly, Marauding Captain and Gearfried came in and the war veteran replied, "We have news, sir!"

Freed looked at them and replied, "What is it?"

Gearfried then replied, "Part of the forest is burning now and Mr. Mittens old hideout was destroyed."

"Anyone there to put out the flames?"

Captain nodded and replied, "Of course, sir. Eria the Water Charmer and many other watery warrios and spellcasters are taking care of it right now, sir."

Freed nodded and replied, "Thats good."

Johnny then replied, "Any sign of the fleabag?"

Gearfried then replied, "We're not THAT lucky, my young friend. He escaped in somesort of portal before it went up in flames."

General Freed sighed and replied, "As long as he's not here, I don't care where the hell that many feline is right now."

He turned to Command Knight and replied, "Let all my warriors now if they see that cat, try to capture him as much as they can. With that feline caught, he won't be a problem for us anymore."

The fiery knight nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

-ooo-

Later that night, Witty Phantom was getting Jack up with the status about what was going on.

Jack then replied, "Greenwood, eh? Should of saw it coming."

Witty Phantom then replied, "They're heading for o boat tomorrow morning, sir."

Jack then replied, "Knew that already. I sent one of my members there to try to stop them."

"Any Number monsters?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Yep and its a pretty decent one as well."

"Good plan, sir."

Jack then replied, "Where's that cat?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "Enjoying alot of fish and milk right now, sir."

"Good to hear."

-ooo-

Later that morning, Johnny and the gang were about to get some breakfast.

Dukey then replied, "Its bacon biscuit day! Can't wait!"

They opened the door to find Mr. White, Mr. Black, the General..and Henry each having some breakfast.

Johnny then replied, "Henry!"

The gang walked to him and he smiled and replied, "Hey, kids."

Johnny then replied, "I thought you were still in the rocky quarry!"

He sighed and replied, "I was and then I get challenged by The Spirit of the Pharaoh and he wipes me out in two of his turns!"

Johnny then replied, "Ouch, that had to smart."

"What was his key cards?"

Henry groaned and replied, "A dark zombie called Endless Decay."

Susan then replied, "If your opponet has a gain and drain deck, the lower your points are, the more powerful it gets!"

"How bad was this loss, Henry?", Dukey asked.

Henry sighed and replied, "He managed to drain his lifepoints and let mine go up until he had 2 Endless Decays at 8,000 ATK apiece!"

"Man, thats gotta smart big time.", Johnny said with a sigh.

Solomon then replied, "That duel monster is a rare one to duel with, but extremely powerful and dangerous to face off against. Including Henry's loss, he has won about 18 duels already!"

Henry then replied, "I wanted to enter that damn temple, but I forced out when I lost the duel!"

Command Knight then replied, "The food will be ready soon for you guys."

Sissy then replied, "Sounds good."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the gang arrived out the Porkbelly Village Marina and Wharf, Ready to go ine."

Solomon then replied, "What gives?"

They saw the door and it was locked up with chains.

"Something is not right here!"

Suddenly, 3 Green Sea Serpent-like warriors appeared (ATK: 1,500 x3) and they looked like ready to strike.

Solomon then replied, "Those are Tarkiminos! One of his troops must of took over the place!"

Johnny activated his duel disk and a Gearfried appeared and Dukey and Susan did the same thing and a Robotic Knight and Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600 x2).

"ATTACK!", the 3 duelists commanded.

They rushed and The toy magician fired a burst of light that struck a target, blowing one of them into pixels and then Gearfried struck with his sword, cutting another one in twain and as the pieces dissolved into a puddle of water, Robotic Knight aimned his cannon arm and fired a barrage of bullets, blasting the 3rd and final one into pieces.

Solomon nodded and replied, "Well done, gang!"

Suddenly, 2 Amphibian Beasts appeared (ATK: 2,400 x2).

Johnny then replied, "No fair!"

The creatures struck with their claws, blowing Robotic Knight and Toy Magician into pixels and both of their duelists groaned in pain.

Mary then replied, "Johnny, I need him!"

Johnny then replied, "Go fo it!"

Mary activated her duel disk and replied, "I tribute him for my Mobius!"

As the 2 vanished, the mighty titan of ice appeared (ATK: 2,400) and then Mary replied, "I activate Fighting Spirit!"

Suddenly, the titan began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,000).

:"Chill them out!"

Mobius let out some frosty and the 2 fish monsters freoze up before their frozen shatteeed into broken ice and melted into the ground.

"Mobius, freeze the locks and chains up!"

The monarch did just that as it froze the chains up and they collapsed into a pile of frozen pieces before vanishing as well and then Mobius vanished.

Solomon then replied, "Lets hope Shore Knight is okay!"

They quickly ran inside.

-ooo-

A hour later, they got to the docks and they saw all ot he boats there, but there was no sign of the watery warrior.

Sissy then replied, "Show yourself!"

A laugh was heard as a Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness jumped out of the water and landed right infront of them.

Johnny then replied, "You a member of Jack's army?"

The Sea Serpent laughed and replied, "Damn right I am. I'm making sure you never get a boat and reach Greenwood!"

"Warrior..", Dukey started.

"Just Call me Serpent. Master Jack gave me that name I've liked it for a while now."

Mary then replied, "Where is Shore Knight?"

Serpent pointed to boat with a cabin on it and replied, "Locked up inside. I have the only key and I'm taking him back to Jack!"

Sissy then replied, "We'll just take a boat and leave!"

Serpent walked over to a red button on a nearby pedastal and he replied, "I installed this last night. You try that or even try to enter one of them, I'll push the button and all of the boats will be destroyed and Shore Knight will be no more!"

Sissy then replied, "We duel then!"

Serpent nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

Suddenly, a dark-blue duel disk appeared on his arm and his deck was in the mouth of agreat white sharks skull and replied, "Lets duel!"

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Serpent LP: 8000 - Sissy LP: 8000)

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Skreech to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a odd green-skinned reptile with no eyes and a small mouth appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"That'll end my turn."

Mary then replied, "Is he using a ocean deck like mine?"

Susan then replied, "We'll see soon enough."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the Fairy archer appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack that thing!"

The archer fired arrow that shot out and struck, blowing the odd reptile to shards (Serpent LP: 8000 - 7600) and then he took a couple cards from his deck and discarded them.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Deep-Sea Diva!"

As he sat the card down, the singing mermaid appeare (ATK: 200).

"I use her ability to bring out my Mermaid Archer!"

Suddenly, a meraid with a crossbow riding a large turtle appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I equip her to the Archer!"

Suddenly, the diva vanished and reappeared on the turtles shell (ATK: 1,400 - 2,200).

Mary then replied, "He must be concentrating on a Sea Serpent deck."

"Now, attack!"

The mermaid fired a arrow and it struck the huntress in the chest and she collapsed to the ground and dissolved into grains of light (Sissy LP: 8000 - 7600).

"Take that !'ll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'lll set 1 card and a monster faceodwn and that'll end my turn."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spined Gilman!"

As he sat the card down, a spined sea creature with its spear (ATK: 1,300 - 1,700).

"He powers up certain monsters by 400 points!"

Suddenly, the archer began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

"Damn, thats some good points!", Johnny said with a gulp.

"Don't you know it! Gilman, attack!"

The serpent went in..

Sissy quickly replied, 'I activate Malevolent Catastrophe!"

As the trap flipped up, a huge storm began and Serpents facedown Tornado Wall lifted and shattered to pieces and then Deep Sea Diva was lifted off the turtles and blown into pixels (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800).

"Attack anyway!"

The sea creature charged in again and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown to pieces as the Spinedman struck with the weapon and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK; 1,400) and the mermaid fired a bow from the crossbow, blowing the 2nd Shining Angel into pixels (Sissy LP: 7600 - 7200) and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Whatever you say, human. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I tribute him for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the angel vanished, the celestial fairy-like lion appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Solomon nodded and replied, "Your girlfriend has some decent monsters, Johnny."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Damn right she does."

"Now, attack her Spined Gilman!"

The fairy began to glow..

Serpent quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender! Now, you must target my Mermaid Archer!"

Suddenly, the fairy let out a fiery wave of red energy and Mermaid Archer was blown into triangles as the attack struck her (Serpent LP: 7600 - 7000).

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Atlantean Attack Sqaud!"

As he sat the card down, a sea monster with armor and a sharp blade appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).

"He gains 800 ATK if a Control a Sea Serpent, Fish or Aqua monster!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

Mary nodded and replied, "I use a copy of that monster in my deck."

"Lets do it. Attack Squad, attack!"

the serpent warrior went and struck the fairy with his sword and the majestic fairy exploded into a burst of colored lights.

"Gilman, attack!"

The sea creature went in and stabbed his weapon into her chest (Sissy LP: 7200 - 5200).

Serpent laughed and replied," Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack!"

Gilman charged in again and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the weapon did nothing but bounce off the fairies body (Serpent LP: 7000 - 6000).

"Curse that little runt! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I tribute my cute fairy to summon my Tephys!"

As the fairy winked and vanished, the mighty angel appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, zap his Gilman!"

The angel fired a burst of light that shot and struck, blasting the Sea Serpent into fragments (Serpent LP: 6000 - 5400).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "You're annoying me! I summon another Deep Sea Diva!"

Suddenly, a another of the singing mermaids appeared (ATK: 200).

"I Use her to bring out another...Spined Gilman!"

Suddenly, another of the sea creatures appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 2,600.

"I now tune my Deep Sea Diva with my Spined Gilman!"

Deep Sea Diva began to sing as s she suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Spined Gilman, which transformed into three white stars. As this process happened, Serpent began to chant:

_"A sea creature from the deeps cames and drowns all of its enemies with its huge waves of water and mighty tsunamis! Synchro Summon! Come forth...Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!"_

As he sat the card down, a huge beast that looked a dragon and a large dinosaur appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,300).

Mary nodded and replied, "Its a decent Synchro monster."

"I now play Double Summon to summon my Star Boy!"

As he sat the card down, a red starfish with tentacles appeared (ATK: 550 - 1,050) and then the Synchro began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Sea Dragon Lord, attack her Fairy!"

the huge creature opened its mouth and launched a huge blast of water that shot out and blasted the angel into pixels.

"Star Boy, you attack as well!"

The red starfish began to glow as it fired a beam of red energy that struck Sissy (Sissy LP: 5200 - 3750).

Take that! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Agent of Creaton - Venus!"

As she sat the card down, the agent fairy of creation appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now banish her to summon my Master Hyperion!"

As the fairy vanished in nothing, the mighty master of the planets and galaxies appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great move, babe!"

Mary nodded and replied, "Excellent move, Sissy!"

"I now banish a Fairy or light to destroy your Synchro!"

As she banished her Marshmallon, The fairy began to glow as he shot a sphere of burning light that shot and struck the huge Synchro. It thrashed around in pain before exploding into pixels.

"Better. Destroy his Star Boy!"

The fairy produced another sphere of burning light and he launched it and it struck, blowing Star Boy to pieces (Serpent LP: 5400 - 3750).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards From Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now summon my Water Snake!"

As he sat the card down, a large snake appeared with a his (ATK: 1,150).

"I now play Double Summon for my Big Jaws!"

As he sat the card down, a shark with a huge jaw of teeth appeared (ATK; 1,800).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both of his monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a huge dragon with a fin-like wings appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,000).

"Meet the mighty and powerful **_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon_**!"

Mary then replied, "Whoa."

"Since I used my Water Snake to Xyz summon a water monster, it gains 800 ATK until the end phase!"

Suddenly, the huge dragon began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,800).

"I now remove a Xyz Material monster to give my monster 500 more ATK!"

Suddenly, Water Snakes card appeared infront of the huge dragon and it devoured the card like it was candy (ATK: 2,800 - 3,300).

"Now, demolish her Master Hyperion with Shock Stream Blast!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a wave of blue energy and it struck the fairy in the chest and he exploded into particles of light (Sissy LP: 3750 - 3150).

Serpent laughed and replied, "This duel is about over! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the dragon roared again (ATK: 3,300 - 2,500).

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I activate my Moray of Greed!"

He took a 2nd Water Snake and a Skytarray monster and shuffled them back into his deck and drew 2 new cards and he smiled and replied, "Gagagigo, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the reptile man appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"I discard his final monster!"

As the Big Jaws card appeared and the monster gulped it down, the huge dragon let out another mighty roar (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile man went in and struck with his claw and a Shining Angel appeared (DEF: 800) and was blasted into pixels as the reptile struck with his claw and a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and the dragon fired its attack, blowing the 2nd angel into fragments (Sissy LP: 3150 - 1550) and then a Herald of Orange light appeared with a bright-orange glow (ATK: 300).

"You can never win! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 light monsters to summon my Soul of Purity and Light!"

As she she banished her Shining Angels, the transparent angel appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now tune my two monsters together!"

Herald of Orange Light suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Soul of Purity and Light, which transformed into 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Avenging Knight Parshath!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty synchro form of Airknight Parshath appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Johnny then replied, "Good move, babe!"

Susan then replied, "He can switch that Xyz to defense."

"I will do just that!"

Suddenly, it let out a mighty roar (DEF: 2,000).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and his facedown Staunch Defender lifted up and shattered to pieces.

"Nice try. Attack his Leviathan Dragon!"

The fairy swung his sword and it stabbed into the chest of the mighty dragon. It roared in pain as it collapsed to the ground and exploded into blue triangles (Serpent LP: 3750 - 2950).

Mary laughed and replied, "That a girl!"

Susan smiled and replied, "Great dueling, Sissy!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Not too easy to beat a Number monster in a duel."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I'll leave Gagagigo in attack mode and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and then your monsters postions change!"

Suddenly, the reptile knelt (DEF: 1,000).

"Take it out!"

The fairy went in and cut the reptile in twain with his sword (Sepent LP: 2950 - 1350) and then he replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As he discarded a Warrior of Atlantis to his graveyard, a large angeler fish appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Serpent drew a card and replied, "I tribute my fish to summon my Levia-Dragon Deadalus!"

As the fish vanished, the mighty serpent appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,600).

"I now tribute him to summon my Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus!"

As the serpent vanished, another form of him with more heads appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Mary gulped and replied, "If he had that a Legendary Ocean, this duel would be over right here and now!"

Serpent opened his field slot and slid the card into it and then ocean water covered the floors (ATK: 2,900 - 3,100).

Solomon then replied, "This is not good!"

Serpent laughed and replied, "I send my field spell away to wipe the field clean!"

As the water dried up and the palace shattered into rubble, the huge Synchro vanished into nothing and they both discarded their current hands.

Johnny then replied, "No.."

Serpent laughed and replied, "I win the duel...WHAT?"

Suddenly, a young female angel appeared and then knelt (DEF: 800).

Sissy smiled and replied, "When you sent my Angel Girl from my hand to the graveyard due to a card effect, I can special summon her from my graveyard in defense postion!"

"Damn you! Attack!"

One of the serpents heads went and swallowed the small fairy in one gulp.

"Next turn, you're finished! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a carda nd replied, "I actvaite Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

Dukey then replied, "Lucky draw, but lets see if its enough to help her."

"I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Master Hyperion appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Serpent then replied, "No.."

"I banish a light fairy monster!"

As she banished her Soul of Purity and Light, he launched a ball of fiery light that shot out and struck the serpent. It thrashed around in pain before the huge beast finally exploded into pixels.

"Finish him off!"

The fairy of light shot its attack and struck the Sea Serpent, finshing him off (Serpent LP: 1350 - 0).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea, babe!"

Suddenly, the number monster flew out of the discard slot and Solomon grabbed it and he replied, "Another one for us."

Serpent growled and replied, "This wasn't my true deck either, you wimps! When I duel again, I'm facing you with my best and true deck!"

He turned towards the water and jumped into it, leaving 2 cards behind.

Mary then replied, "Whats this?"

She walked over to the 2 cards and one was a Water Snake and the other one a Water Xyz monster and Mary smiled and replied, "Nice cards."

Solomon then replied, "Lets get him out of there and disconnect the system so we can our boat to Greenwood soon."

The gang nodded to him.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Water Snake

Reptile/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,150/DEF: 900/3 Stars

When this card is used to Xyz Summon a WATER monster: That monster gains 800 ATK until the end phase of the current turn. Only one copy of this card card be used to Xyz Summon a WATER monster,

Angel Girl

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard by a opponets card effect: Special summon this card to your side of the field in faceup defense postion.

-ooo-

**Another win for our team. In the next chapter, they finally reach the island and one more of Jack's crew duels them and somone from the island takes the challenge. Find out in the next chapter who duels and you'll have to wait and see who it is or what the chapters title will be.**


	27. Release from Stone

Chapter 27: Release from Stone

-ooo-

Back at the marina, they were figuring out how to disconnect the system so the boats wouldn't be destroyed.

Mary checked it out and replied, "This confuses me alot."

Solomon then replied, "One wrong move and its curtains for Shore Knight."

Susan then replied, "I know what to do!"

He took a wrench and smashed into it, but the button pushed down!

Solomon then replied, "No.."

Susan then replied, "Damnit!"

Suddenly, the whole area was then covered in bubbles!

Johnny then replied, "That freak of a serpent tricked us!"

Dukey then replied, "He only said those things so he was about to duel Sissy!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "Fine with me. I enjoyed kicking his ass!"

Solomon then replied, "Lets get Shore Knight out!"

They all nodded and ran towards the boat that held the water warrior hostage...

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Jack was talking to Serpent about his loss.

He sighed and replied, "You lost the duel and the boats? Pretty bad."

Serpent then replied, "I would of won it If I got to use my true deck, but you all wanted me to use my spare one!"

Jack then replied, "Excuses, excuses."

Serpent growled and replied, "Its a fact, fool!"

Witty Phantom and Bumper let a gasp out as they heard this.

Serpent then replied, "Strike a nerve?",

"How dare you be this rude to him, serpent boy!", Witty Phantom said with a gasp.

Jack chuckled softly and replied, "Let him explain the reasons before we do anything we'll regret later."

Serpent then replied, "I really wanted to use my true deck, but a member of your damn army told me that you wanted to use my spare deck!"

Jack then replied, "I did nothing of the sort. Who said that?"

"Dragoness the Wicked Knight!"

Jack groaned and replied, "I've always had problems with him!"

He looked at Witty Phantom and replied, "Let my army know if they find him, they capture him on sight and bring it to me right away and I'll reward the one the does so."

Witty Phantom nodded as he vanished into purple smoke and Jack looked at Serpent and replied, "I'll forgive you just this once, Serpent! When they invade the island, you'll have a rematch with any one of them!"

Serpent nodded and replied, "With my real deck?"

He nodded and replied, "Of course. Can I have that other deck?"

He took the spare deck and handed it to Jack and he looked through it and replied, "Decent, but more work is needed to make a powerful one."

Serpent then replied, "Can I get some other cards for my true deck, sir?"

Jack then replied, "Of course. Let Baron of the Fiend Sword know that you have permission to get some new and better cards."

Serpent then replied, "Yes, sir."

He left the room and Bumper replied, "Did you really give that knight permisson to do so?"

Jack sighed and replied, "No damn way. That duel spirit has always been a rebel and alot of trouble since I brought him to the island. It was a mistake."

Witty Phantom reappeared and replied, "Message delivered, but those brats are heading towards Greenwood Island tomorrow, sir."

Jack nodded and replied, "Is she ready to strike at anytime, Phantom?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "Yes, sir. That drama queen is ready for a tough duel."

Jack then replied, "Tell her and her troops can struck them at anytime!"

The fiend nodded and vanished again.

Jack sighed and replied, "What a day this has been."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the gang was back at the village, talking with Shore and General Freed.

Shore Knight groaned and replied, "So, he beat me in a duel with that number monster and took me hostage as well!"

General Freed then replied, "Do you have a boat ready for them, Shore Knight?"

Shore Knight nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. The best there is with some video games, drinks and snacks as well."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Geneal Freed then replied, "It'll take about 8 hours to get there by boat, so you're leaving tonight and you kids can sleep in the sleeping cabins and Shore Knight and The Legendary Fisherman can lead the boat to the island in one piece."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Awesome."

-ooo-

Later on, they got to the beautiful ship and was waiting to leave the harbor with the 2 warriors.

Johnny then replied, "Where did our folks go, general?"

Freed sighed and replied, "I don't know, young man. They left a few hours after you got back from Sissy's duel with Serpent."

Mary then replied, "Its okay."

Shore Knight then replied, "We'll be leaving right now. We have some clothes and goodies for you in the cabins, so all aboard!"

The gang ran towards the ship and General Freed sighed and replied, "Good luck, my young friends."

-ooo-

In the middle of the night on the main deck, Shore Knight was controlling the ship from the front while The Legendary Fisherman was riding on his shark infront, protecting the boat from anything."

Shore Knight hten replied, "So, Mary battled you in the old Shadowlands and she won?"

Legendary Fisherman nodded and replied, "She was a really good duelist and she deserved to win the duel."

Suddenly, about 5 Flying Fish monsters jumped out of the water (ATK: 800 x5) and went back into the water.

Shore Knight then replied, "That was cool."

Legendary Fisherman smiled and replied, "They're wind monsters, but they like the water."

Suddenly, a 7-Colored Fish jumped out the water (ATK: 1,800) and flopped back into the water.

Shore Knight then replied, "The sea is filled with lots of beautiful things."

Legendary Fisherman nodded and replied, "Thats very true, my friend."

Suddenly, a Great White (ATK; 1,600) appeared and was heading towards the ship at fast speed.

Shore Knight then replied, "Can you handle that!"

Legendary Fisherman nodded as the shark jumped and the mighty warrior got his spear ready and through it, impaling the shark and blowing it into pixels and then the spear went back to him and he sighed and replied, "Hated to do that, but sometimes the sea can be a dangerous place."

Shore Knight nodded and replied, "Very true."

-ooo-

At about 10:30 in the morning, the gang arrived at the port and The Legendary Fisherman then replied, "I'll have to be here with the boat while you're head onto the island."

The gang nodded and a Celtic Guardian rushed to the gang and he replied, "We're having trouble in Greenwood Village!"

Shore Knight then replied, "Whats wrong?"

The elf sighed and replied, "Some wacko woman from Jack's army took it over and her minions have takened it over and all of the citizens of the village took refuge in Greenwood Palace, which is about 12 miles away!"

Johnny then replied, "Lets go!"

-ooo-

Later on the center, the buildings were all treehouses inside of large trees and was abandoned.

Mary then replied, "Where is this woman?"

Suddenly, one of the treehouses opened up and a tall woman wearing a white dress came out with a parrot-like hat and she replied, "Welcome to Valentina Village, named after myself, Queen Valentina Once I wipe this lousy trees away, I'm turning this into a beautiful resort!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "She and her co-hort Dodo were bosses in the Super Mario RPG game and tried to take over Nimbus Land, but Marion and his gang took it over. She was a member of Smithys gang!"

Valentina then replied, "When that metalhead was finally wiped out, I got away and tried to marry this wierd little man named Booster and he ran out on me and since then, I never could find that wierdo."

_Gee, I can't think why any one would want to marry you, bitch.,_ Sissy though to herself.

Johnny then replied, "Are you a member of Jack's army?"

Valentina chuckled and replied, "Of course, young man. Master Jack gave me this place to take over with my minions!"

Johnny then replied, "This isn't your village, woman!"

She chuckled and replied, "Nothing you can do about now, you little worm!"

"Where are the townfolk?", A angry Susan asked.

Valentina laughed and replied, "I locked them up in their building. They have enough food and water for about 2 more months."

"How about you duel me for the village, woman?", A voice was heard.

They looked to the side and Hugh & Lila were there and Hugh had a duel disk on her arm.

Solomon sighed and replied, "You never know whats going to happen in this crazy world."

Susan then replied, "What are you guys doing here?"

Lila then replied, "We came to Greenwood Island for a little relaxation and fun."

"Why do you have a duel disk on your arm, dad?", Mary asked.

Hugh chuckled and replied, "To duel with, silly."

Johnny then replied, "You don't know how to!"

Valentina then replied, "Intresting. I have a deal for you."

She looked at Hugh and replied, "We have a duel and if you win, I'll take my minions and leave with no trouble at all and if I win, I get you as my new husband and the village is mine for good"

Lila then replied, "Not a damn chance, woman!"

Hugh then replied, "I have kids, you know."

Valentina chuckled and replied, "They'll make great servants for us."

Johnny then replied, "Dad, smash this hag into the ground!"

Susan then replied, "Beat her good!"

Mary nodded and replied, "Blow her to pieces with whatever deck you have, dad!"

Hugh looked at Lila and she sighed and replied, "Smash her good, dear."

Hugh nodded and replied, "I accept your challenge!"

Suddenly, a jewel crusted duel disk appeared on her arm and she replied, "Lets duel already!"

They both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Valentina LP: 8000 - Hugh LP: 8000)

Johnny then replied, "Is he using a meatloaf deck?"

Lila rolled her eyes and replied, "Very cute, Johnny. Actually, he's using a decent deck."

Susan then replied, "Who taught him to duel?"

Lila then replied, "Command Knight and Marauding Captain back at the village. He's dueled me twice and we've both won once."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I'll begin, my dear. I"ll set this monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "I activate Miracle Rupture!"

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it and drew a new one and then replied, "Fossil Tusker, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the ground opened up infront of him and the skeletal rock beast appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Dukey then replied, "He's using a rock deck?"

Lila nodded and replied, "After. Mr. White demolished a Gigantes duel spirit in a duel, he dropped his deck and disk and Hugh took them for himself and after some decent training and new cards, he has a very good deck."

"Now, smash her facedown monster!"

The creature launched a barrage of sharp rocks towards the facedown and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it.

"I special summon my Mist Valley Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, a female-like bird with talon-like feet appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"When Fossil Tusker destroys a monster in battle, you take 400 damage!"

Suddenly, a rocky shard struck her in the arm (Valentina LP: 8000 - 7600).

"I'll also set a card and that'll end my turn."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Chick."

As she sat the card down, a nearborn harpie lady with a skimpy black outfit appeared with her pink wings (ATK: 500).

Susan then replied, "This woman might be using a Harpie deck."

"I now tune my monsters together!"

Mist Valley Shaman suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through the Harpie Chick, which transformed into three white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Vortex the Whirlwind!"

As she sat the card down, a odd winged-beast monster with a scepter appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Johnny then replied, "Never heard of this creature before."

Solomon thenr eplied, "Not many duelists use this unless their whole deck is a Winged Beast only."

"Attack his Fossil Tusker!"

The wierd winged beast began to chant as its scepter began to glow and it fired a burst of energy that smashed the rocky creature into pebbles (Hugh LP: 8000 - 7700).

"Your turn, my dear."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "Don't you ever call me that! I'll set a monster and I'll set this card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, one of the imfamous harpies used by Mai Valentine while she was still dueling appeared with a cry (ATK: 1,800).

Dukey then replied, "Saw it coming a mile away."

"Vortex, attack!"

The odd winged-beast fired a burst of energy and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown to shards as the attack struck it and then a 2nd one appeared and the Cyber Harpie Lady slashed with her claws, blowing the 2nd Rat to pieces (Hugh LP: 7700 - 7100) and then a Mine Golem appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Okay then. I'll set this card facedown and its your turn, babe."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "Shove it, lady! I tribute it for my Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As the smaller rock creature vanished, the mighty titan of the earth (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, your facedown is smashed!"

The huge rock swung its huge fist and smashed Valentinas facedown Hysteric Party to pieces.

"Now crush her Harpie!"

The rock swung its fist and it smashed the Harpie to pieces (Valentina LP: 7600 - 7000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Synchro to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gaia Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky with a huge blade appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Granmarg, attack!"

The huge rock swung his fist and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared (DEF: 800) and was smashed flat and then a Harpie Lady #1 appeared (ATK; 1,300 - 1,600).

"Attack her Synchro!"

The rocky soldier swung his sword and struck, cutting the Synchro in twain with its sword. The two pieces dissolved into grains of light.

"When Vortex is destroyed in battle, I can special summon a Winged-Beast monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, Harpie Lady #2 appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

"I end my turn now."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Lady #3!"

As he sat the card down, the harpie appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

"I now play Dance of Ruin! By paying 1000 lifepoints, you lose all of your monsters!"

Suddenly, the 3 harpies began to screech in delight as thunder clouds formed overhead and thunder and lightning struck, blowing both of the rock monsters into little pieces.

"Lucky you I Can't attack now. But, I know play Winged Requital. I Drop 600 more lifepoints to draw 1 card for each Winged Beast monster."

She drew 3 cards (Valentine LP: 7000 - 5400).

"I Can't use them, but with my 3 beautiful ladies on the field, you won't ever beat me! Its your turn now."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 rock monster to summon my Gigantes!"

As he banished his Fossil Tusker, the rocky ogre appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I I'll set a monster and I'll attack your Harpie Lady #!"

The rocky ogre went and slammed its log into the Harpie's chest and she gasped in pain before she exploded into a burst of feathers (Valentina LP: 5400 - 5100), weakening the other harpies (ATK: 1,600 x2 - 1,300).

"I end my turn now."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I banish a wind of my own to summon my Silpheed!"

As she banished one of her Flying Kamakari #1's, the windy spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tribute it to summon my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the spellcaster vanished, the sharp-clawed birdman with a mohawk appeared and the other two harpies looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

Lila then replied, "They must love him alot."

"They sure do. Birdman, attack!"

The harpie flew in and struck with its talons, blowing Gigantes into a shower of pebbles (Hugh LP: 7700 - 7300).

'Harpie Lady 2, attack!"

The harpie flew in and a rocky skeleton appeared (DEF: 1,300) and the harpie struck it and it exploded into a cloud of dust.

"When Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo is flipped summoned, all special summoned monsters are destroyed!"

Suddenly, the Harpies gave a look of shock before they turned to stone and shattered into pieces. Joe gave Hugh a look of pure anger.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Whiner."

"Damn you! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the odd blue-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Not a Winged-Beast, but a wind monster no less. Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Meduasa Worm appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with a one hard punch, blew the rocky worm to pieces.

"Joe, attack!"

The winged beast went in and struck Hugh with his talon hand (Hugh LP: 7300 - 5000).

"Few more turns and you'll be all mind. I end my turn now."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "I now banish 1 more earth monster to summon The Rock Spirit!"

As he banished his Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo, the rocky spartan appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute him for my Criosphinx!"

As the rocky monster vanished, the ram-headed sphinx monster appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I tribute him for my Exodd, the Master of the Guard!"

As the sphinx vanished, a huge golden statue that looked alot like Exodia appeared (ATK: 0).

Susan then replied, "Wouldn't of it made more sense to summon him in defense postion?"

Sissy then replied, "He's up to something."

"I now equip it with Shield Attack!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 0 - 4,000).

Valentina gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

"Now, attack his Birdman!"

The eyes began as two bursts of golden energy shot out and struck the birdman and he exploded into feathers (Valentina LP: 5100 - 3200).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, dad!"

Susan smiled and replied, "Beat that wench into the ground!"

Valentina growled and replied, "HE will won't beat me!"

"I will! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Susan nodded and replied, "They changed his name to Sky Scout in the United States because he's not a true Harpie because his japanese name was Birdman."

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

The two monsters turned into green orbs and a portal opened up in between them both, which the orbs flew into.

"WIth these 2 monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now...Prince Dodo!"

As she sat the card down, a large black bird with a toucan-like beak appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Johnny then replied, "Its one she try to tell people that was Prince Mallow!"

"I activate his ability, by removing one of his Material monsters and banishing one WIND monster, I can destroy one spell or trap card ont he field!"

As she removed the Garuda and banished her Silpheed, The equip shattered to bits (ATK: 4,000 - 0).

"Now its a huge sitting deck! Demoliish it, Dodo!"

The huge bird walked towards the huge statue and pecked like crazy before the huge statue exploded into a pile of rocks and dust (Hugh LP: 5000 - 2900).

Valentina laughed and replied, "Take that, my future husband! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "Never going to happen, you wench! I'll set a monster and a card facedown that'll end my turn."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and Dodo attacks!"

The big bird went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the large bird pecked it to pieces with its beak and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and she laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 rock monsters to summon my strongest Monster!"

As he banished his Morphing Jar and Criosphinx, a huge rocky creature appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"This is my Gaia Plate the Earth Giant and I'm squashing your bird!"

The creature swung its fist (ATK: 2,100 - 1,050) and the huge rock struck it and then it exploded into a burst of black feathers (Valentina LP: 3200 - 1450).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Valentina drew a card and replied, "I activate my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Harpie Lady #1 appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Icarus Attack!"

Suddenly, the harpie was covered in fire as she flew towards Hugh's field and exploded, blowing the huge rock into a pile of pebbles and it also incinerated Hugh's facedown Magic Cylinder.

"I now drop 800 lifepoints to play Summon Storm!"

As she began to glow (ATK: 1,450 - 650), a Whirlwind Prodigy appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I tribute her for my Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

As the young fairy vanished, the mighty Simorgh appeared with a cry (ATK: 2,700).

"Attack him directly!"

The bird flapped his wings and he was hit by a huge gust of cold wind (Hugh LP: 2900 - 1200).

"Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that end my turn now."

As Hugh drew card, Simorgh flapped its wings and the wind struck Hughs facedown card (Hugh LP: 1200 - 700).

Johnny then replied, "If he doesn't win in this turn, this duel is over!"

Hugh then replied, "I activate Soul Release!"

He took his Exodd, Gaia Plate the Earth Giant and The Rock Spirit and banished them.

Valentina laughed and replied, "Shouldn'f of you banished my own monsters, silly?"

Hugh smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card and its my Release from Stone! This lets me special summon a banished rock monster!"

Suddenly, Gaia Plate the Earth Giant appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"You're finished! Attack!"

The rock swung his fist and it struck the mighty bird, blowing her to pieces and finishing off Valentina LP: 650 - 0).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Lila then replied, "You taught that bitch a lesson!"

Valentina groaned and replied, "I'll leave now."

Hugh then replied, "What were your facedown cards?"

She took the top cards she sat down and turned them around and they were a Cyber Shield and a Aqua Chorus Trap card) and she replied, "Nothing that would of done anything."

She took a black key from her pocket and threw it into the air and Hugh caught it and she replied, "This will open the building where they are!"

Suddenly, she turned into a large green parrot and flew away!

Solomon then replied, "That was really wierd."

Lila sighed and replied, "At least the bitch is gone."

Hugh smile dand replied, "I like this deck alot. Now, lets get them released!"

The gang ran towards the path that would lead them to the prisoners."

-ooo-

Cards made be me & others

Winged Requital / Normal Spell Card

Image: ?

Pay 600 Life Points. Draw 1 card for each face-up Winged Beast-Type monster you control. Those card(s) cannot be used during this turn.

Summon Storm / Normal Spell Card

Image: A ninja in the middle of a windy storm.

Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WIND monster from your hand.

_**Note:** These 2 cards were used by Harpie's Brother in the Yugioh GX episode "A New World Order" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dance of Ruin / Normal Spell Card

Image: The silhouettes of the Harpie Lady Sisters flying in a violent thunderstorm.

Activate when you control only 3 Monsters, the Monsters you control are all in Attack Position, and the original (printed) names of the 3 Monsters you control are "Harpie Lady 1", "Harpie Lady 2", and "Harpie Lady 3". Pay 1,000 Life Points. Destroy all Monsters your opponent controls. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander for his "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Thousand Year Door Redux story" and creative credit goes to him._

Gaia Soldier

Rock/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

_A rocky warrior that attacks its enemies with a sword make of diamond-hard rocks._

Prince Dodo

Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,500/Rank 4

2 Level 4 WIND monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this Xyz Material monsters: Banish 1 wind monster from your graveyard to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

-ooo-

**Hugh wins his first duel with a strong deck. In the next chapter, the release the people of the village and then we go back to Porkbelly Village because Maestroke is having trouble with these fiends that won't shut up with their bad music for 5 seconds and then the fiends came in challenge Maestroke to a duel. Can he win the duel against these fiends? Find out in "Musician King" and it'll be coming soon.**


	28. Musician King

Chapter 28: Musician King

-ooo-

Jack was chatting with Valentina about her loss.

Jack then replied, "You lost too? My troops are doing horrible right now."

Valentina sighed and replied, "Sorry, my lord. I'm I history now?"

"Not yet, Valentina.

She looked at him and replied, "Why?"

"Because I need all the troops I can get my for when they invade my island. I need all the troops I Can get right now."

Valentina nodded and replied, "Thank you, sir."

Jack nodded and replied, "Get yourself a nice relaxing bath and then get a meal and report to the training areas so we can get you some better cards."

She nodded and walk out and Witty Phantom then replied, "Why keep that drama queen?"

Jack sigfhed and replied, "No clue, but we need all the troops we can right now for when they attack us."

The fiend nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan, sir."

-ooo-

Back at the village, the gang finally made it the main building were the townsfolk were being kept hostage."

Solomon then replied, "Lets open it up."

He put the key in the lock and turned it around and then the door opened up and they looked inside to see nothing but fancy clothes and other stuff.

Susan then replied, "That damn bitch lied to us!"

Solomon saw a nearby notebook and opened it up and he replied, "Listen to this, you guys."

_Day 4 of being held hostage,_

_After being trapped in here for 4 days, we opened the door that lead to the secret tunnel that lead us to the port City of Greeton which is about 15 miles away from this hellhole. We've built this tunnel about 10 months ago and we just finished before that bitch Valentina locked us up._

_Thankfully yours,_

_Reid, Mayor of Greenwood Village._

Johnny then replied, "Where to now?"

"I can answer that.", A voice was heard.

They all turned around to find no one and Sissy replied, "Must be our thoughts."

"Down hear, kids!", the voice said.

They looked down to see a Chain Dog (ATK: 1,600) and he replied, "I'm Rodney and I want to thank you for saving our village from that wench."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Just like the game."

Susan then replied, "We're staying here. Can you deliver the message to your mayor in the port town that she's gone and the village is yours again?"

The dog barked happily and replied, "Will do!"

He turned and ran away as fast as he could.

Solomon sighed and replied, "Like I said before, anything can happen in this silly world."

Mary then replied, "That was only a Chain Dog monster. I hope none of the citizens of this city are Mad Dog of Darknesses. Those are powerfuld dark monsters and are very creepy in my opinion."

Solomon then replied, "We should stay until the citizens of this city return and then after, we'll head towards the shrine to search for what we want."

Hugh then replied, "Thats actually a good idea, Solomon."

Johnny smiled and replied, "We finally get some well-deserved rest."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the small village was packed (With humans and other duel spirits as well) and they were heading to meet the leader of the village

Johnny saw a nearby statue of dog and he walked over to and a plague beneath it said IN LOVING MEMORY OF GREENWOOD VILLAGE FOUNDER, TURBO THE DOG.

Johnny nodded and replied, "Just exactly like the games."

"tt was thanks to him our village was started.", A mans voice said.

They turned around and saw a tall man wearing a tattered shirt, black pants and he replied, "I'm Mayor Reid and you've met my pet Chain Dog Rodney?"

Johnny then replied, "So, is he really buried underneath this statue?"

Reid nodded and replied, "It was the idea of the village. Turbo lived to be about 17 in dog years before he passed on. That was only 8 months ago."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Thats really good for a dog."

Johnny took out his Soul Blazer card and replied, "Look famillar?"

Reid gasped and replied, "No..way! If you let our village have that card, we'll give you guys a tour of our card area and let you each have 3 cards of your choice!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Deal. Anything for my girl and family."

Reid nodded and replied, "You made a wise decision, my young friend."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the gang had got the cards they wanted and were ready for some shuteye.

Reid then replied, "All of your cabins are ready for you, my young friends. Tomorrow, I'll ask my son and Rodney to guide you through the swamp to the temple that leads your to what you are looking for."

Dukey then replied, "Again, thank you for all of your help."

Reid smiled and replied, "You helped us out alot, so its our turn to return the favor."

Susan yawned and replied, "Time for bed."

Hugh then replied," Head to bed, kids. We'll see you in the morning."

The gang nodded as they headed towards the cabins."

-ooo-

Back at the Djinn Club in Porkbelly Village, Maestroke was leading his troop through the finishing of his last show. Hibikme, Lady of Faith, Sonic Maid and even Musician King decided to help out with the club as well.

Maestroke riased his sword and replied, "Good job all of you!"

Suddenly, they all started to hear loud rapping music from outside the walls

Sonic Maia then replied, "What is that awful music?"

Musician King then replied, "Its rap music! I hate it alot!"

Maestroke then replied, "Damn right its annoying"

He looked at another duel spirit (which was a Peformance of the Sword and he replied, "Watch the inside of the club while I go see what the the hell is going on outside."

The ritual monster nodded as they went outside.

-ooo-

They got outside and they a group of fiends at a black stage singing a rap song they made up.

Maestroke then replied, "Its a D-Boyz monster."

Hibikme groaned and replied, "Really annoying music if you ask me."

The fiends stopped and they looked at them and the one on the left replied, "I'm D-BOY."

"I'm D-BOYA", the middle rapper said.

The one on the right replied, "I'm D-BOYZA! And we're.."

"D-BOYZ!", the 3 fiends said at once.

Maestroke then replied, "Whatever. Get out of here already! You're disturbing my troops practice session right now."

D-BOYA laughed and replied, "No way, demon dude! We want to preform and take your club!"

Maestroke sighed and replied, "We have a duel right here and now if we win, you 3 leave and never come back to my club!"

D-BOYA smiled and replied, "You lose and we get the club and your crew must vamoose!"

Sonic Maid then replied, "Crush these rapping failures!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on D-BOYA's arm and he and Maestroke activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(D-Boyz LP: 8000 - Maestroke LP: 8000)

Maestroke then replied, "Take the first move."

D-BOYA drew a card and replied, "We set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, the jelly bean warrior appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"I now equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

His tiny sword began to glow.

"Now, cut his monster up!"

The jelly bean warrior went in and a Sangan appeared (DEF: 600) and the plant warrior struck, blowing the Fiend into pixels (D-Boyz LP: 8000 - 6850) and then he took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

D-BOYA drew a card adn replied, "We summon Inzektor Hopper to the field!"

As they sat the card down, a green-skinned insect-like warrior with a sword appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Sonic Maid then replied, "They're using a Inzektor deck?"

"This duel might be trouble for him.", Hibikime said with a sigh.

Musician King then replied, "He'll handle it just fine, ladies."

"I now equip him with Inzektor Hornet!"

Suddenly, a orange-skinned bug appeared and flew into Hornet and it began to glow (ATK 1,700 - 2,200 - LV: 4 - 7).

"Now, I discard it to destroy 1 card on the field!"

The bug warrior weakened (ATK: 2,200 - 1,700) and then the orange bug appeared and flew into facedown card, blowing Maestroke's facedown Negate Attack to pieces.

"Better. I now equip my bug with Inzektor Axe - Zektahawk!"

Suddenly, a doubled blade axe appeared in the evil bugs hands (1,700/1,400 - 2,700/1,400).

"Now, destroy his plant!"

The insect swung his axe and it sliced cleanly through the plant warrior and as the axe returned to the evil bug, the jelly bean fell backwards in two pieces befere they dissolved into particles (Maestroke LP: 8000 - 7050).

D-BOYA laughed and replied, "That was pretty damn awesome if you don't say so myself! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedownan and thatt'll end my turn."

D-BOYA drew a card and replied, "We summon Inzektor Centipede to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a more armored evil bug warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Maestroke quickly replied, "I now activate Disappear to banish your Hornet!"

The fiends sneered as D-BOYA banished their Hornet and D-BOYA replied, "Minor setback. Hopper, attack!"

The evil bug swung his axe again and a Acrobat Monkey appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and was blown to scrap as the attack struck it.

"Centipede, attack him directly!"

The fiend went in and stabbed the fiend with his sword (Maestroke LP: 7050 - 5450) and then he replied, "I activate Damage Gate!"

Suddenly, Armored Zombie appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"You'll never beat us! We end our turn."

Maestroke drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Djinn Music Stage!"

As slid the card into and it shut, the outside turned into a large wooden stage and then he replied, "I now summon my Dragon Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the undead dragon appeared with a moan (ATK: 1,600).

"I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the weapon was blown to pieces (ATK: 2,700 - 1,700).

"I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come Now..Muzurhythm the String Djinn!"

As he sat the card down, the guitar plating imp appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 1,800).

Sonic Maid nodded and replied, "Yea, baby."

Musician King then replied, "Decent monster.'

"I Discard a Xyz Material monster to double its attack!"

As he did so, the fiend began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 3,600) and a Djinn counter appeared (Counters: 0 - 1).

"Now, smash that Centipede up!"

The guitar Djinn began to play and a shockwave of musicial energy went in and blasted the evil insect-warrior to pieces (D-Boyz LP: 6850 - 5050).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

D-BOYA drew a card and replied, "A minor setback on our part, my friends! We'll switch Hopper to defense postion and then we'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Grey Scorpion!"

As he sat the card down, the large grey scorpion appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"Lets discard his final monster!"

As he discarded the Armored Zombie, the fiend began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 3,600) (Counters: 1 - 2).

"Lets do it. Scorpion, attack!"

The bug attacked with its pointy tail and it stabbed the dark bug in the chest and he groaned before shattering into shards.

"Muzurhythm, attack!"

The fiend played its guitar and their facedown Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was blown to paste as the attack struck it.

"We Special Summon our Inzektor Giga-Weevil!"

As he sat the card down, another evil bug-warrior covered in armor appeared (ATK: 0).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

D-BOYA drew a card and replied, "We summon Inzektor Ant to the field!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the evil bug warriors appeared (ATK: 200).

"I equip Centipede to him now!"

Suddenly, Centipede's armor color was seen on him (LV: 3 - 6).

"We now overlay our 2 monsters!"

the two monsters turned into black orbs and a portal appeared on the field, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, we construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"

As he sat the card down, another evil insect warrior and it was covered in armor (ATK: 1,000).

Sonic Maid laughed and replied, "Its weaker then both of his monsters!"

Hibikime then replied, "Weaker monsters like that must have a powerful ability, you know."

"She is right. I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"Now, by discarding a Xyz Material monster, one card on both sides of the field are destroyed!"

As he discarded the Ant to the graveyard, both the beady token and the scorpion exploded into pixels.

"I now equip hin with my Hopper and he gains half of the ATK of the equipped monsters!"

Suddenly, the dark bug warrior flew into the Xyz monster (ATK: 1,000 - 1,850).

"I now equip with Inzektor Weapon - Zektarrow!"

Suddenly, a evil crossbow appeared in his arms (ATK: 1,850 - 2,350).

"Now, destroy his Xyz!"

The evil insect aimed and fired arrow, striking the fiend in the chest and blowing it into pixels (Maestroke LP: 5450 - 4900).

The fiends laughed and D-BOYA replied, "We are going to win! Your turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then Maestroke replied, "I summon my Mad Lobster!"

As he sat the card down, the skull-headed lobster appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now special summon my Kagamucha Knight!"

Suddenly, the dark armored warrior appeared (ATK: 0).

"I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!"

As he sat the card down, the drum playing imp appeared with a drum solo of his own (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

Musician King nodded and replied, "Nice."

Sonic Maid then replied, "Good monster, Maestroke!"

Hibikime nodded and replied, "That's a good monster in this situation!"

D-BOYA then replied, "How can that shrimp help you out?"

Maestroke then replied, "You're about to see! By removing one of his Xyz material monsters, one of yours loses one as well!"

As he discarded the Kagamucha Knight (Counters LP: 2 - 3), the Xyz's final material monster floated out of the monster and simply vanished into nothing.

"Then, all Djinn monsters gain 500 ATK!"

Suddenly, the fiend began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

"Now, smash that ugly thing to pieces!"

The imp began to play and a wave of musicial energy shot out and smashed into the Xyz monster and then its armor began to crack before it exploded into black pieces (D-Boyz LP: (D-Boyz LP: 5050 - 4900).

Maestroke laughed and replied, "Too darn easy! Its your turn now."

"I knew this was a bad idea!", D-BOYZA said.

D-BOYA looked at him and replied, "We escaped that dark dimension prison and this is the thanks I get for helping out! Really damn nice, you two!"

"Stuff it, both of you! We're in this together!", D-BOY said as well.

D-BOYA looked at him and replied, "Zip it, freak! You never liked this damn idea of leaving the dimension in the first place, so SHUT UP!"

Sonic Maid chuckled and replied, "This is kinda entertaining to watch."

Hibikime sighed and replied, "What is this dimension?"

D-BOYA then replied, "A place dedicated to the most evil dark monsters in the game"

"You mostly mean Dark Coutnerparts, Inzektor, Dark World, Archfiends and and any other dark monsters?", Musician King asked.

The 3 fiends nodded amd D-BOYA replied, "More or less. We get arreested for giving out a bad concert to Dark Ruler Ha Des and he repays us by jailing us up! We need to take him down!"

Maestroke sighed and replied, "Can we continue on with the duel alread?"

D-BOYA drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I summon Mad Lobster out again!"

As he sat the card down, the large lobster appeared again (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Mad Lobster, attack!"

The lobster went in and a Morphing Jar appeared (DEF: 600) and the lobster smashed it into broken pieces with its pincers and then both drew 5 cards.

"Direct attack!"

The fiend began another preformance and it struck its drum so hard another shockwave come out and struck the 3 rapper fiends (D-BOYZ LP: 4900 - 2900).

Maestroke then replied, "We have this duel won! I end my turn now."

D-BOYA drew a card and replied, "We activate another Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared again.

"We tribute it for our Inzektor Mosquito!"

As the monster vanished, a large green-suited insect warrior appeared and it was covered in thick black-metal armor (ATK: 1,900).

"When we tribute summon this card, I get to special summon a inzektor monster from my graveyard!"

Suddeny, Centipede appeared and then knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"We banish 1 Inzektor monster to make the level of one Inzektor monster I control 5 unti the end phase!"

As they banished their Inzektor Ant, Centipede began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"We now overlay our two monsters!"

the two monsters turned into black orbs and a portal appeared on the field, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, we once again construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Inzektor Exa-Stag!"

As he sat the card down, a large dark insect covered in heavy blue armor appeared (ATK: 800).

Sonic Maid then replied, "Must be strong. Its the weakest one they've summoned so far."

D-BOYA then replied, "Damn right it is! By removing a Xyz Material monster, I can equip one of your monsters to it!"

Suddenly, the lobster vanished and then one of its pincers appeared on the armor (ATK: 800 - 1,650).

"We now equip it with Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber!"

Suddenly, a sword appeared in its hands (ATK: 1,650 - 2,450).

"NOw, attack that little guy!"

The insect warrior swung the sword and a wave of energy went in and it struck, blowing the tiny Fiend into pixels (Maestroke LP: 4900 - 4450).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll do it for me."

D-BOYA drew a card and replied,"We summon our Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Insect Knight, attack!"

The mantis warrior rushed in and a Sagan appeared (DEF: 600) and with one swipe of his sword, blasted the small Fiend into little pieces and he took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Now, direct attack!"

The Xyz monster swung his sword and a wave of energy struck him (Maestoke LP: 4450 - 2000) and he replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 cards.

"You'll never win this duel! I end my turn now,"

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Djinn Apprentice!"

As he sat the card down, a small imp boy with a boyish face, 2 small horns in its head that brown hair on top and his only weapon was a small baton (ATK: 1,300).

"Now, I special summon my Kagetage!"

As he sat the card down, a shadowly lizard appeared (ATK: 1,100.

"I Now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I Summon a copy fo me!"

As he sat the card down, another copy of himself appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

D-BOYA then replied, "I Know the field spell, what about his other ATK boost?"

"As long as Djinn Apprentice is underneath a Djinn Xyz monster, it gains 500 ATK until that monster is removed. I now equip him with Xyz Unit!"

Suddenly,.a green box appeared on him (ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).

"Now, attack!"

The conductor went and stabbed his sword into the chest of the dark insect and then it exploded into pixels (D-Boyz LP: 2900 - 2050).

"Your move now."

D-BOYA drew a card and replied, "We switch our knight to defense postion and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Maestroke drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Grey Scorpion appeared (DEF: 1,000).

"I now summon my 2nd Jerry!"

Suddenly, the plant warrior appeared again with a angry look on his face (ATK: 1,750).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters"

Suddnly, they turned into black orbs and the portal opened up and the orbs flew into it.

"With these monsters, I once again construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I Summon...Melomelody the Brass Djinn!"

As he sat the card down, the horn-playing Djinn appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,700).

"I remove a Xyz monster for my double to attack twice!"

HE discarded a card, and it began to glow and then he replied, "I equip him now with Big Bang Shot!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 3,400 - 3,800).

D-BOYA gulped and replied, "We're screwed!"

Sonic Maid laughed and replied, "We have a winner!"

Mestroke noded and replied, "Lets finish this duel! Attack both of his monsters!"

The fiend went in and with a strike of his sword, blasted Insect Knight into pixels and then he struck again and a 2nd Centipede appeared (ATK: 1,200) and with another slice of his sword, he cut the dark insect warrior in twain, finishing the rappers off (D-Boyz LP: 2050 - 0).

Musician King laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Suddenly the 3 fiends began to glow and D-BOYA replied, "No, ths can't be.."

Before he got to finish his sentence, the 3 friends vanishing into nothing, dropping the duel disk with the deck in behind.

Maestroke then replied, "Good riddance."

He walked over to the duel disk and he took the deck out of it and he replied, "I'll keep this for now."

As he took the deck and extra & side deck cards, the disk shattered into black dust and HIbikime then replied, "Odd."

Maestroke then replied, "Lets go back inside."

The 3 musicial monsters turned around wnd went back towards the club.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Grey Scorpion

Insect/Earth/ATK: 1,750/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

A large scorpion with poison in its tail that is extremely toxic. Any creature stabbed by its tail will perish in meer seconds.

Djinn Apprentice

Fiend/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/1,300/3 Stars

Cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster. Once per turn: you can increase or decrease this monsters level by 1 until the end phase and if this card is used as a Xyz Material monster for a "Djinn" Xyz monster: That monster gains 500 ATK as long as this card is beneath the chosen Xyz monster.

Inzektor Mosquito

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/ 5 Stars

When this card is tribute summoned successfully: Special summon 1 "Inzektor" monster from your graveyard, but it cannot attack or be used as a Synchro Material monster. Once per turn: You can banish 1"Inzektor" monster in your graveyard to make the level of 1 "Inzektor" monster on the field 5 until the end phase of the turn. If this card is equipped to a "Inzektor" monster: that monster gains 1000 ATK & DEF and its level becomes 5.

-ooo-

**Another tough duel ends with a win for Maestroke. In the next chapter, the gang head towards the light shrine and they must first get through a murky swamp and they got challenged by a famillar duelist from the Shadowlands and he challenges Susan to a duel. Can our machine-loving duelist win? Find out in "Fuhma Shuriken", which will be coming soon.**


	29. Fuhma Shuriken

Chapter 29: Fuhma Shuriken

-ooo-

Later that night at the club, Musician King was looking over the deck the rapping fiends dropped.

Sonic Maid then replied, "Any good cards?"

Musician King nodded and replied, "This is a well-made deck. It has some decent cards in it and some rare ones."

Maestroke nodded and replied, "It was a good duel. I enjoyed it really much."

Hibikime yawned and replied, "I"m going to bed. Its been a long night and I need some sleep before my show tomorrow night."

Sonic Maid nodded and replied, "I'll catch up to you later."

Hibikime nodded as she left to the exit of the club and Maestroke then replied, "Store the deck...or keep it. I don't care."

Musician King nodded and replied, "I have my own powerful deck and I'll just store it for later."

Maestroke then replied, "Ah, that deck. All right, see you later."

The fiendish conductor and Sonic Maid walked away and Musician King sighed and replied, "I wish MY deck was as good as this one, but it sucks big time."

He took the deck and walked out as well.

-ooo-

That following morning, The 2 main chefs of Greenwood treated them to breakfast, (Which served vegtable dishes, tons of fresh fruit and juice, plus other tasty treats.

Johnny took a bite and replied, "This french toast is really good."

Dukey sighed and replied, "I want some bacon."

Susan looked at him and replied, "I don't think they even eat meat in this forest, Dukes."

Suddenly, another chef came out with a plate and sat it infront of Dukey and he replied, "This is my bacon and mushroom omelet, Dukey. We rarely serve this dish, but for you we'll make a exception."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

As the chef left, The mayor then replied, "You ready to get through the murky Lostin marsh?"

The gang nodded and Sissy replied, "Any dangerous stuff there?"

The mayor then replied, "Yes, but nothing you kids can't handle. You'll be fine. I'll send you with the map you needed to get through it."

Mary then replied, "Awesome."

-ooo-

Back at the club again, Maestroke was talking with Musician King again with the 2 female spirits with them.

Maestroke then replied, "You decided to use the deck we won?"

Musician King nodded and replied, "Sure did. My old deck was a dud, but this deck is a good one to use."

Sonic Maid smiled and replied, "You practice with the deck some more and then we duel in about 4 days or so."

Musician King nodded and replied, "Deal."

Hibikime sighed and replied, "I wanted it."

Maestroke looked at her and replied, "You have a deck that is good enough, girl."

Hibikime then replied, "Yea, sure."

Maestroke then replied, "You need some cards?"

She nodded and replied, "I do."

Sonic Maid then replied, "We can help you out."

Maestroke then replied, "The club is closed today and tonight, so we can handle it."

Hibikime smiled and replied, "Thank you."

-ooo-

The gang was now ready to head into the Lostin marsh and the mayor replied, "Follow the map and you'll be fine. The Light Shrine is about 18 miles north of the main rest area."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thank you for everything, sir."

The mayor smiled and replied, "You saved my people and the vilage from that slut, so its the least I can do for you all."

Solomon nodded and replied, "Lets go guys."

The gang started into the entrance of the marsh and the mayor nodded and replied,"May the spirits of the marsh help you through to the shrine."

-oooo-

Back at his mansion, Jack was going over his deck one more time.

He nodded and reeplied, "Very powerful deck."

Suddenly, Witty Phantonm appeared and replied, "Those kids have entered the Lostin marsh, sir."

Jack gathered his decks contents and replied, "They need to make it though 18 miles of marsh to get to the Shrine anyway."

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "They are frogs and gators in there, They'll give them a fight to remember, sir."

Jack nodded and replied, "Good to hear. Let me know of any progess with them."

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "Will do, my friend."

He vanished into black smoke and he sighed and replied, "What would I do without that spy of mine?"

-ooo-

A frw minutes later, the gang was heading towards the rest area.

Johnny then replied, "Careful, guys!"

Suddenly, They saw a Treeborn Frog (ATK: 100) resting on a lillypad in the water nearby.

Susan then replied, "Calm."

Suddenly, a creature jumped out of the water and it was Spawn Alligator and blocked their path (ATK: 2,200) with 3 Lion Alligators behind it (ATK: 1,900 x3).

Susan then replied, "Knew it."

Mary then replied, "Decent water monsters, but they all belong in a Reptile deck."

Sissy then replied, "I'll hand it."

She activated her duel disk and placed a card on it and a Majestic Mech - Ohka appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Attack it!"

The fairy fired a burst of fiergy light that shot out and struck, blowing the larger alligator into pixels and then the other 3 gators quickly swam back into the murky water and then the fairy vanished.

Solomon nodded and replied, "Time to go!"

The gang quickly ran towards the rest area and they saw another human resting on a bench.

Susan then replied, "Who's that?"

Suddenl;y, a Des Frog jumped out of the water and landed infront of them (ATK: 1,900).

Dukey activated his duel disk and a Card Trooper appeared (ATK: 400).

"I discard 3 cards from my deck"

As he did so, the cute toy began to glow (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, Shrink!"

The frog ribbeted in shock as it began to shrink (ATK: 1,900 - 950).

"Blow it away!"

The small robot fired a laser and the large frog was blown to atoms and then the machine powered down and vanished.

Johnny then replied, "Awesome, Dukes!"

They ran into the rest area and saw man wearing a black trench coat and he had a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "We meet again, my young friends?"

Johnny then replied, "Who are you?"

The man took the trench coat off and whipped it away.

Mary sighed and replied, "Jean-Claude Magnum, its you again?"

The actor laughed and replied, "In the flesh."

"I thought you were blown up when that dojo went up in flames!", Mary replied.'

Magnum smiled and replied, "I was about to, but I put my Strike Ninja out and then a dark portal opened up and I managed to escape with him before it was destroyed."

Suddenly, Strike Ninja appeared next to him and Magnum replied, "I owe this guy my life and I don't use him in any duels anymore."

Susan then replied, "You still use a Ninja deck?"

Magnum nodded and replied, "Still do, but its gotten alot better and more powerful in the past."

"He has a deck that will slaughter any of your decks in a duel.", Strike Ninja said.

Susan took a step foward and replied, "Since you dueled my sister last time, I want a chance to duel you!"

Magnum nodded and replied, "Very well, young lady."

As the rest of the gang sat down on nearby benches, the duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Magnum LP: 8000 - Susan LP: 8000)

Susan drew a card and replied, "Me first. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "Say hello to my Water Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the aqua-armored ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Johnny nodde and replied, "There's been alot of new Ninja cards released in the last few months."

"Now, attack her facedown monster!"

The Ninja went in and a Cyber Phoenix appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the warrior struck with his sword, slicing into the metal bird and it exploded into scrap and Susan drew her card.

"That'll be it for me."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Attack!"

The machine went and sliced and stabbed into the ninja, blowing it to pieces (Magnum LP: 8000 - 7850).

"I End my turn now."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I activate my Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"i'll tribute it for a monster facedown and then I'll set 2 more cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android soldier appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Magnum smiled and replied, "I activate A Feint Plan!"

Suddenly, a shield formed around the facedown monster.

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny then replied, "I wonder what that facedown monster could be?"

Dukey then replied, "Something strong?"

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, a silver-armored Ninja appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"When Senior Silver Ninja monster is flipped up, I can special summon any number of ninja monsters from my hand or graveyard!"

Suddenly, 2 facedown monsters appeared.

"Next, I activate Ceasefire!"

Suddenly, the 2 facedown monsters flipped and a Goe Goe the Valliant Ninja (ATK: 1,500). and a Air Armor Ninja appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"You now take 500 damage for each Effect monster!"

She let a small groan of pain (Susan LP: 8000 - 6500).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into brown-colored orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Blade Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a black-outfited ninja appeared with two swords (ATK: 2,200).

Sissy then replied, "If he can use that effect, then she's in big trouble!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "My girl is right! Its a very powerful Xyz monster!"

"Your friends are right! I discard a card for my Xyz monster to attack twice!"

Suddenly, the swords began to glow.

"Now, destroy her 2 machines!"

The NInja got his weapons out and went in and sliced into both of the machines and both exploded into fiery metal (Susan LP: 6500 - 6550).

"Now my Senior Silver Ninja attacks directly!"

The warrior rushed in...

Susan quickly replied, "I activate my Defense Draw!"

She drew a card and the ninja retreated.

Magnum nodded and replied, "At least I cleared your field! I'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now play Polymerization to fuse it with the other in my hand!"

As the other one appeared and merged together, the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Magnum then replied, "Crap.."

Mary then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Johnny then replied, "Yea, that'll wipe those 2 out!"

"Yes it will, little brother! I equip my machine with Junk Barrage! With that equip on it, I attack both of your monsters!"

The machine let out a wave of orange flames and it shot and the Senior Silver Ninja was incinerated very quickly and then the other wave of flames shot out, blasting Blade Armor Ninja into pieces (Magnum LP: 7850 - 4550).

Solomon noddd and replied, "This is one good duel."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I first play Supermacy Berry to gain back 2,000 lifepoints!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (Magnum LP: 4550 - 6550) and he sighed and replied, "Much better. Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon my Earth Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the earth-armored ninja appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now send him away to summon my Red Dragon Ninja!"

As the ninja vanished, a fiery-red ninja wearing a bright-red outfit appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Susan then replied, "My Fusion is better."

Magnum then replied, "I guess I'll weaken your monster!"

Shrink appeared on the field and the mighty machine shrank down (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Now, attack!"

The ninja swung his sword and a wave of fiery shuriken stars flew out and stabbed into the machine before it exploded into fiery debris (Susan LP: 6550 - 5550).

Magnum chuckled and replied, "This is way too easy. I set a card and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

As he sat the card down, the dark ninja appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Strike Ninja nodded and replied, "Hanzo is a warrior I trully respect. He's taught me so well and he's trully one of the best ninjas in the duel monsters world, beside myself, Red Dragon Ninja and that really rare ninja."

Magnum then replied, "I now activate my trap card, Armor Ninjistu Art of Suprise Strike!"

The trap appeared.

"Now, all my ninja monsters inflict piercing damage now! Red Dragon Ninja, attack!"

The fiery ninja let a wave of flaming shurkens and a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress appeared on the card (DEF: 2,200) before the attack reduced the bulky machine into a pile of broken metal.

"Grandmaster, you attack!"

The ninja rushed in and stabbed Susan (Susan LP: 5500 - 3700) with his weapon.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cyber Twin Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now play De-Fusion!"

Suddenly, the machine turned into 2 Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2,100 x2).

"Now, I summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, a robed spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Johnny then replied, "Any Xyz monster loves that guy."

"I change his level to 5!"

Suddenly, a extra golden star appeared on his robe (LV: 4 - 5).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All of her monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, A pillar with its wings sticking out in the middle of the ground.

"I Summon my _Number 36: Cyber Hydra Dragon_!"

Suddenly, the winged pillar turned into a three-headed mechanical dragon with a silvery white body, black mechanical wings, and a black mask on each of its heads, with a purple '36' appearing on its right wing (ATK: 3,000).

"Now, I discard a monster to switch your monsters mode!"

Suddenly, Red Dragon Ninja knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"Take him out!"

The machine unleashed a wave of hot flames and the fiery ninja burst into a cloud of smoke & soot (Magnum LP: 6550 - 4750).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

"I'll switch Hanzo to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Susan drew a card and replied, "My 2nd Mechanicalchaser, appear now!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Now my Number monster, Take out his ninja!"

The machine fired a barrage of hot flames and then Hanzo was blown into pixels as the attack struck him (Magnum LP: 4750 - 2950).

"Mechanicalchaser, direct attack!"

The machine hunter went in and the spirit of a Water Armor Ninja appeared and the machine struck and blew it to shards.

"When he's in the graveyard while I'm about to be direct attacked, I can banish him to prevent that."

He took the card and banished it.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I now play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy to destroy my Armor Ninjistu Art of Suprise Strike for 2 more cards!"

As the trap shattered into little pieces, Magnum drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "Time to summon another of my best monsters. I special summon another Earth Armor Ninja!"

Suddenly, a 2nd armored ninja of the earth appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Now, I summon my Fire Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery armored ninja appeared (ATK: 800).

"WIth his ability, I give him one level!"

Suddenly, be began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"I overlay my 2 level 5 monsters!"

Suddenly, they turned into black orbs, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

WIth my monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a large throwing star with orbs flying around it appeared.

"Appear Now..**_Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja_**!"

As he sat the card down, a red armored ninja with flowing red hair and a katana appeared and the number 12 was on the left side of his chest (ATK: 2,400).

Susan then replied, "Damn."

Johnny then replied, "Quite a powerful ninja."

Strike Ninja then replied, "He just found this mighty monster the other day in a treasure chest in the marsh and we've been using ever since. Magnum has one 3 duels in row with that monster."

"I now equip him with Fuhma Shuriken!"

Suddenly, a large throwing star appeared in his belt (ATK: 2,400 - 3,100).

"Now, destroy that huge eyesore!"

The warrior his weapon and it struck the huge machine in the chest and sparks flew from the weapon struck and them explosions happened all over the machine before it exploded into fiery metal (Susan LP: 3700 - 3600).

Mary then replied, "No way.."

"Not even her powerful number monster could help her out.", Johnny said with a gasp.

Magnum smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my weaker monster to defense postion a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I activate my monsters ability! By removing a Xyz material monster, all ninja monsters cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects! I now summon another Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

As he sat the card down, another of the grandmasters appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Blade Armor Ninja appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Lets do it. Hanzo, attack!"

The ninja went and stabbed his sword into the many-armed machine, blowing it to scrap.

"Blade Armor Ninja, your turn!"

The Ninja wet in and a Dekoichi appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the ninja struck it with his weapon, blasting it to pieces and then Susan drew a card.

"Now my monster attacks directly!"

The ninja tossed another shuriken and struck Susan in the stomach (Susan LP: 3600 - 500).

Magnum laughed and replied, "Next turn, you're finished! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and looked it with a puzzled look.

Mary then replied, "What'd you drew, sis?"

_Where the heck did this card come from? I never added it to my deck!_, Susan thought to herself as she looked at the card.

She opened her Extra Deck and saw another copy of her monster...but this one had a different rank and looked different.

Solomon then replied, "What is going on with her?"

Susan then replied, "First, I activate Monster Reborn!"

As she played the spell card, her number monster reappeared on the field (ATK: 3,000).

Susan then replied, "I now activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!"

The spell card appeared on the field.

Sissy then replied, "That what card?"

Johnny looekd at Solomon then replied, "Whats going on?"

Solomon then replied, "I don't have a clue, my young friends."

"With this poweful spell card, I can select one monster on the field and I can special summon a Choas Xyz monster or a Choas Number monster to my side of the field!"

Suddenly, a exact copy of of the number monster appeared and it masks were plantinum (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty and poweful **_Chaos Number 36: Cyber Hydra Dragon Terror_**!"

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Solomon then replied, "This is intresting to say at least.

"I actiivate my spells other ability! I can transfer one Xyz material monster from it and add it to my own!"

Suddenly, The ninja's last Xyz Material floated to the Xyz monster and then vanished.

machines ability and since I have less then 1,000 lifepoints, i can discard a Xyz Material monster, to change the mode of monster on the field and give it 0 DEF!"

As he discarded the monster, the Xyz ninja knelt (DEF: 0).

"Now, blow his monster away!"

Suddenly, the huge machine fired a huge blast of hot flames that shot and the flames struck the ninja and the ninja let out a groan before vanishing into a cloud of fiery ash & smoke (Magnum LP: 2950 - 0).

Mary smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, the Number flew out of Magnum's graveyard and Solomon collected it and then replied, "Almost there."

Magnum sighed and replied, "I give up here. Do you know when you're returning to Porkbelly Village?"

Susan then replied, "When we got out of the Light Shrine with the card we need."

Magnum looked at Strike Ninja and replied, "Lets head back to Greenwood Village and wait for them."

The ninja nodded as a portal opened up and they walked into and then it vanished from sight.

Susan then replied, "Really wierd."

-ooo-

Cards made be me & others

Number C36: Cyber Hydra Dragon Terror

DARK/Machine - Xyz - Effect/Rank 6/3000/1800

6 Level 4 DARK monsters

You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 36: Cyber Hydra Dragon" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become the Xyz Materials of this card.) Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls, then make its ATK or DEF 0, based on its new battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.) Your Life Points must be 1000 or less to activate and resolve this effect. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** This card was created by Psychid and its not a really Choas Number monster in the Zexal timeline and he gets full credit for it as well._

Armor Ninjistu Art of Suprise Strike / Continious Trap Card

Image; Ninja Grandmastrer Hanzo, Water Armor Ninja and Blade Armor Ninja about to to attack a group of warriors resting in a small camp.

All monsters with "Ninja" in its name inflict Piercing damage.

-ooo-

**Another duel comes to a close end. In the next chapter, they make it to the Shrine and Johnny challenges the duel spirit for the monster. Can our boy hero win it? Find out in "Chivalry" and it will be coming soon.**


	30. Chivalry

**Welcome everyone to this story's 30th chapter!**

Chapter 30: Chivalry

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Jack was hearing news from Witty Phantom.

He sighed and replied, "That ninja hack is in this world as well?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes he is, sir."

Jack then replied, "As long as he stays away from me, I don't give a shit if he is in the world. If he gives my armyany bit of trouble, I give my army full permission to take him down and bring him in."

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

-ooo-

Back at the village, The mayor just showed Strike Ninja & Magnum a private house that was about 30 minutes away from the village.

Magnum nodded and replied, "I like it. Its quiet, private and secluded from the village. What do you think, partner?"

Strike Ninja the replied, "I like it as well."

Mayor Reid nodded and replied, "If anything else is needed, let me or anyone in this village know right away and we'll help you out, Magnum."

The 2 nodded as the Mayor walked away and Strike Ninja then replied, "This will be a perfect place until those kids are ready to go back to the village."

-ooo-

Back at a private room in the larger building, The gang was looking at Susan's two new cards.

Solomon then replied, "Really powerful card."

Johnny then replied, "I wonder if we got the cards too."

Solomon then replied, "Everyone, check your decks for the cards!"

The kids looked through and as Johnny said, each one pulled out a copy of Rank Up Magic Barians Force from their decks!

Solomon then replied, "Someone else wants us to succed as well."

Dukey then replied, "I wonder if we have a Choas Xyz monster."

They opened up their Extra Deck and they each found a Choas Number monster in their as well!

"This is really wierd.", Susan said.

Solomon then replied, "I didn't even know about these cards until now. I'm just as stumped as all of you.

Dukey then replied, "Lets get to the shrine already?"

The mayor sighed and replied, "Its tough to get through there during the night, so you should all wait until tomorrow morning to do so."

Johnny then replied, "As long as I'm the one dueling!"

Dukey then replied, "I'm good with that."

"Me too.", Sissy said.

"We are as well, little bro.", the twins said.

The mayor nodded and replied, "We're serving fresh fruit juices plus a wonderful garden salad with 3 garlic breadsticks as well.

"Ah, man.", Johnny said.

The mayor then replied, "We're also serving Crab and shrimp tacos for anyone that doesn't wait to eat all veggies tonight."

"Score!", Dukey said with a laugh.

-ooo-

About a couple hours after dinner, Lila was in a duel against a duel spirit from Jack's army (A Skull Knight #2) and was doing okay. Lila had a Junk Warrior (ATK: 2,300 - 4,500) and there was also a Atlantean Pikeman (ATK: 1,400) and a faceup Mushroom Man #1 (DEF: 600) and she had 2 facedown cards and 4 cards in her hand and the evil knight had a 2 copies of himself (ATK: 1,000) and a Sangan (ATK: 1,000) and he also had a facedown card and it was the fiends turn and Hugh was watching. They were out in the deeper area of the island picking flowers when the duel spirit ambushed them both.

(Skull Knight #2 LP: 4500 - Lila LP: 3000).

Skull Knight #2 drew a card and replied, "I activate Zera Ritual!"

The evil alter appeared.

"I give up all 3 of my monsters!"

As the 3 monsters vanished into nothing, the mighty Zera the Mant appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Hugh then replied, "Good monster, but still weaker."

Skull Knight #2 smiled and replied, "Know that, fool! I Activate my facedown Skull Drain!"

As his lifepoints lowered (SK#2 LP: 4500 - 3500), Junk Warrior let out a groan of pain (ATK: 4,500 - 2,300)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Beast of Telwar appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets do it. Zera, attack with Jagged Claw Strike!"

The fiend swung his sharp claw and it struck the recycled synchro, smashing him into pieces.

"Telwar, attack!"

The fiend went and sliced the Sea Serpent into pieces with his many swords (Lila LP: 3000 - 1950 - 1450).

The fiend then replied, "Your turn now."

Lila drew a card and replied, "I summon another Pikeman!"

As he sat the card down, another of the serpents appeared (ATK: 1,400)

"Next, I play Birthright!"

Suddenly, another of the pikeman appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I activate 2 copies of Star Changer to lower my monsters level to 1!"

She played both the cards.

Skull Knight #2 then replied, "Any point of this?"

"Getting to it! I Activate Triangle Power! Since they're level 1 monsters now.."

Suddenly, they began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 3,400).

Hugh smiled and replied, "Great combo, honey!"

"Now, attack!"

the serpents with a couple of stabs with their spears, blasted both of the fiends into pixels (SK#2 LP: 3500 - 1950).

"I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Suddenly, they shattered into pixels.

Skull Knight #2 drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lila drew a card and replied, "I play 800 lifepoints to play Enchanting Fitting Room!"

As he her lifepoints dipped (ATK: 1,950 - 1,150), she drew 4 cards and she smiled and replied, "Lucky me! all 4 monsters qualify!"

Suddenly, A Kozaky (ATK: 400), Mokey Mokey (ATK: 300), a Gigobyte (ATK: 350) and her 3rd Atlantean Pikeman appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Hugh nodded and replied, "Never seen her get 4 monsters to summon before."

"Next, I summon my Clown Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the undead clown appeared (ATK: 1,350).

"I play Law of the Normal!"

Suddenly, his trap shattered into pieces and his facedown Giant Germ shattered to bits.

"Finish him off!"

The 5 -monsters went in and struck the knight (SK#2 LP: 1,950 - 0).

"Get lost!"

Suddenly, the defeated knight shattered into pixels as well.

Hugh smiled and replied, "Good dueling, hon!"

Lila nodded and replied," Thanks, dear."

They began to walk away and they didn't notice Witty Phantom watching the duel as well and he smiled and replied, "Quite a pathetic duel spirit. He's a goner."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

-ooo-

Later that night in the mansion, Jack was talking to the Skull Knight #2 about his loss to Lila.

Jack then replied, "I give you a powerful ritual monster and you still lose the damn duel?"

The fiend gulped and replied, "I tried my best."

Jack then replied, "Not good enough for me."

He looked at Witty Phantom and he replied, "Vanish somewhere else in the mansion."

The fiend nodded and vanished and a duel disk appeared on his arm and he took a card and he replied, "I activate Exile of the Wicked!"

Suddenly, the fiend crumbled into a pile of grey bones and pieces of metal that vanished into dust and the only thing left was the duel disk and the deck it used and then Witty Phantom reappeared and replied, "Eliminate him for good?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Damn right I did. I don't need failures like him in my army."

The fiend nodded and replied, "I talked to our duelist in the Shrine and he's ready to duel and he also wanted to say..drop dead."

Jack groaned and replied, "I always had trouble with him and he still has the cards I gave him?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack then replied, "I want nothing to do with him. If he's ever found, make sure my army brings him to me right away!"

"It will be done, sir."

-ooo-

About 4 hours after breakfast the next day, the gang was finally outside of the Light Shrine and a huge barrier of golden light was blocking the entrance.

Susan then replied, "Now what?"

Solomon then replied, "Hmm."

Johnny activated his duel disk and a Gearfried appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets try this. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went and struck it with his sword and a burst of light shot out where he struck it and blasted the knight into pieces.

Dukey then replied, "Great, now?"

Solomon then replied, "Do you have any Light monsters?"

Johnny nodded as he sat a card down and a Gearfried the Swordmaster appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and it struck the barrier, doing nothing again.

Susan then replied, "This isn't getting us any.."

Suddenly, the huge barrier began to glow and then it completely vanished into nothing.

Solomon then replied, "We needed a powerful light monster to wipe it out."

Johnny then replied, "Lets go, guys!"

-ooo-

about a hour later, they were in the room that had 3 large statues and one was fiery red in color, another was light-blue color in color and one was bright-yellow in color.

Johnny then replied, "These are the Elemental Statue bosses of the Greenwood world."

Susan then replied, "Where is this planet holder!"

Dukey looked at the ground and saw a note and he replied, "What this?"

Solomon then replied, "Read it, good buddy!"

Dukey took it and began to read it.

**To find myself in this shrine, destroy the statues in the order the main hero had to many, many years before. Get it wrong and the room fills with spiked ceiling and everytime you get it wrong, it will lower until your're finished. So good luck.**

Johnny then replied, "We need to destroy them in the order of light, water and then fire! Lets do it!"

He activated his duel disk and a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then the huge door behind them closed up.

Dukey gulped and replied, "We need to do this right!"

"Destroy them!"

The warrior went and smashed the yellow one first and then the blue one and then the red one was smashed up last.

Dukey then replied, "I hope it was..."

Suddenly, another door opened up and Johnny replied, "Lets go!"

Suddenly, the gang ran into it and then there was in a room that looked a small stadium of somesorts.

Johnny then replied, "We want a duel!"

Suddenly, the back door opened up and a tall male warrior wearing glowing armor of light appeared with a fancy sword (ATK: 1,800) and he replied, "I am Noble Knight Artorigus and who is my opponet?"

Johnny raised his hand ahd replied, "Me, sir."

Artorigus nodded and replied, "A Fellow warrior duelist? This will be good."

"Are you a member of Jack's army?", Mary asked.

The knght nodded and replied, "I used to be before I told him to drop dead. I didn't agree with his tactics and after I did so, he hasn't bothered me since and I have the cards he gave me too."

Solomon then replied, "Everyone has their own way to becoming a duelist."

Artorigus then replied, "We have a duel right here and now. You win, you get the card and if you lose, you leave and no card for you."

Johnny then replied, "I"m ready to duel."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on the Noble Knight's arm and then they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Artorigus LP: 8000 - Johnny LP: 8000)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "Blade Knight, come to my field!"

As he sat the card down, the knight with shining armor appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Now, destroy his facedown monster!"

The warrior went in and a War Survivor appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and with one swift strike of his sword, the old warrior was blown into shards and then Johnny took a monster and place dit on top.

Artorigus then replied, "This will be one intresting duel to say at least. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ganbara Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the armored cape knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Attack!"

The warrior went in..

"I activate Ego Boost!", Johnny yelled out quickly as he went and struck with his sword, blowing Blade Knight into pixels (Artorigus LP: 8000 - 7000).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "You are a talented duelist my friend. I Now summon a copy of myself to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a exact double of the noble warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now equip him with my Noble Arms - Caliburn!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).

"Much better. Slay his monster!"

The warrior went and slashed the armored knight with his sword, blowing the warrior into shards (Johnny LP: 8000 - 7300).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and replied, "Since I have Caliburn equipped to him, I gain 500 lifepoints."

He began to glow (Artorigus LP: 7000 - 7500).

"I now summon my Noble Knight Joan!"

As she sat the card down, the female knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now equip her with Legendary Sword!"

Suddenly, her sword began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200).

"I only equipped ber with that because she loses 300 ATK when she does battle! Attack his facedown monster!"

The warrior went in (ATK: 2,200 - 1,900) a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (DEF: 1,200) and then Joan sighed and retreated.

"Can't win them all, I guess. I'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the equip cards shattered into little pieces (ATK: 2,300 - 1,800 - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,900) and a another equip card he had facedown lifted and shattered as well.

"I now equip my Guardian with Fusion Murasame Blade and switch him to attack postion as well!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 2,200).

"I now summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tribute him for my Turret Warrior!"

As the warrior vanished, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 2,900).

Artorigus then replied, "You have one powerful warrior deck, my son."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir. Obnoxius Celtic Guardian, attack!"

The elf warrior went in and struck the female warrior and she fell backwards before shattering into triangles.

"Turret Warrior, attack!"

The warrior fired a barrageof bullets and each struck the noble knight and then they went out the back of the warriors armor and he let out a groan before he dissolved into grains of light (Artorigus LP: 7500 - 5800).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "You are a good duelist, but I'm even better. I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, his copy appeared and then knelt (DEF: 1,800).

"Now since I Control a nornal Noble Knight monster, I can special summon my Noble Knight Gawayn in faceup defense postion."

Suddenly, another warrior with armor and a noble sword appeared (DEF: 500).

"Now, I send my double to the graveyard to special summon my Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn."

As the knight saluted and vanished into dark particles, a dark knight had appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Mary then replied, "Ara all of your monsters based on the Knights of the Round table?"

Artorigus then replied, "Most of them, yes. Now I activate my Ingoble Knights ability. By tributing a Noble Knight monster, I Can add 1 Noble Arms equip spell from my deck to my hand."

As Gawayn saluted and then vanished, He took a equip card from his deck and added it to his hand and then he replied, "I now play Riyoku!"

Suddenly, Turret Warrior began to glow (ATK: 2,900 - 1,450) and so did his monster (ATK: 2,000 - 3,450).

"Now, attack!"

The warrior swng his sword and it sent out a shockwave of energy that shot and struck the bulky warrior, smashing it into pieces (Johnny LP: 7300 - 5300).

Artorigus then replied, "Show my the heart of a true warrior duelist, my young friend. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy then replied, "He's a kind warrior."

Solomon then replied, "He is the most noble opponet we've had to face so far."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Guardian for Freed the Matchless General!"

As the elf warrior vanished, the mighty general appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Artorigus nodded and replied, "Its a true honor to meet you, general."

Freed nodded as well.

"Slay his warrior!"

The warrior went and struck the dark knight with his sword he exploded into pixels (Artorigus LP: 5800 - 5500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny then replied, "I skip my draw phase!"

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand and then replied, "Valkyrian Knight, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Knight, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and a Morphing Jar appeared ont he card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to bits and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards.

"Freed, direct attack!"

The warrior rushed in and struck Artorgius with his sword (Artorigus LP: 5500 - 3200) and the replied, "I play..Damage Gate."

Suddenly, another copy of himself appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I end my turn now."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "I summon my Noble Knight Merdant!"

As he sat the card down, another of the knights of light appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

The 2 monsters turned into golden orbs of light and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monster, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..**Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights**!"

As he sat the card down, a older and more powerful form of Artorigus appeared with his mighty glowing sword (ATK: 2,000).

Johnny then replied, "This is the guy you become, sir?"

Artorigus then replied, "That is correct, my child."

Susan then replied, "Your name is based on Arthur and he's based on King Arthur?"

The knight nodded and replied, "Correct, youny lady. When he's Xyz Summoned, I can take 3 Noble Arms cards from my graveyard and equip them to him!"

Suddenly, his sword grew 3 limes longer (ATK: 2,000 - 3,300).

"He has the power of Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny and Gallatin! Gallatin I discarded with my Morphing Jar and Noble Arms of Destiny I had facedown on the field. Gallatin gives my monster 1000 ATK, but He was lose 200 ATK unless I get rid of it and with Noble Arms of Destiny, he cannot be destroyed by battle or with a card effect once per turn. He now attacks your Valkyrian Knight now!"

The mighty warrior went and struck with his mighty sword, blowing Valkyrian Knight to shards (Johnny LP: 5300 - 3900).

"There you go, my young friend. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll skip my draw phase once again."

He took a warrior and added it to his hand and replied, "I'll switch Freed to defense and then I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Artoriugus drew a card and replied, "I gain 500 lifepoints first!"

(Artorigus LP: 3200 - 3700)

"I summon another Noble Knight Mordrat!"

As he sat the card down, another of the knights of light appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I activate my Xyzs ability By removing a Xyz Material monster, I Can destroy spell and traps you control equal to the number of Noble Arms cards I'm using!"

Johnny then replied, "I Activate Overlay Banish to stop that from happening!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up.

Artorigus sighed and replied, "Okay. My king, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Johnny smiled and replied, "I know activate Malevolent Catastrophe!"

Suddenly, each of his Noble Arms cards shattered to bits (ATK: 3,100 - 2,000) as the king went and struck Freed down, blowing him to pixels.

"Mordant, direct attack!"

The warrior went in..

Johnny then replied, "I special summon my Gagaga Gardna to protect me!"

Suddenly, the armored warrior appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the knight of light sighed as he retreated.

"You are one lucky duelist. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-using barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 2 warriors!"

suddenly, both monsters turned into silver orbs and then a crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now...Zubaba General!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior covered in armor appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I equip him with the Master of Dragon Flamingswords in my hand!"

Suddenly, he began to glow a bright-red as he discarded a Axe Raider and a fiery sword appeared in his other arm (ATK: 2,000 - 3,800)

"Attack his King!"

The warrior went in and struck the King with his mighty sword and the king looked at Artorigus and nodded before he dissolved into particles of light (Artorigus LP: 5500 - 3700).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Mordret to defense and then I'll set a another card facedown and then I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Dai Grepher, came to the battle!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Freed appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and struck with it, blowing Noble Knight Mordret into shards.

"Freed, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Noble Knight Gwalchavad appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and was blown to shards when Freed struck with his sword.

"Zubaba General, directr attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Artorigus then replied, "I activate Dust Tornado to save me!"

Suddenly, the storm began and the fiery sword on its armor shattered to bits (ATK: 3,800 - 2,000) and the Xyz still attack and struck Artorigus with his sword (Artorigus LP: 3700 - 1700).

"Your turn now."

Artorigus drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took 5 cards (Which were two 2 Mordrets, 2 copies of himself and a Noble Knight Gwalchavad and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards and he replied, "I activate Bronze Knights and I Discard 3 cards!"

As he discarded a Skelengel, a 2nd Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn and a Hidden Armory spell card, 3 knights with bronze armor (ATK: 500 x3).

"I now offer my 3 monsters to summon The Tripping Mercury!"

As the 3 knights vanished, a winged armored warrior with 2 swords for weapons appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Now since I tributed 3 monsters, all monsters except my planet monster have their ATK reduced to 0 as long as their on the field."

The warriors let out a groan (Freed: ATK: 2,300 - 0) - (ZG: ATK: 2,000 - 0) - (WDG ATK: 1,700 - 0).

"Now, destroy his Zubaba General."

The warrior went and slashed with his swords, blasting the Xyz monster into pieces (Johnny LP: 3900 - 1900).

Artorigus sighed and replied, "I wish I didn't have to use this monster, but I had no other ideas. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Double Spell!"

He discarded a Axe of Despair to his graveyard.

"I choose to copy your Bronze Knights!"

As he discard 1 card, a token appeared (ATK: 500).

"I now offer all 3 of my monsters to summon my Gilford the Lightning!"

As the 3 monsters dissolved into particles, the mighty warrior of light appeared (ATK: 2,800).'

Sissy smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Suddenly, a wave of lightning and electricity shot and the mighty warrior was blasted into triangles as the wave struck him.

Artorigus smiled and replied, "I enjoyed our duel, young man. End it please."

Johnny then replied, "Yes, sir. Attack him directly!"

The warrior swung his blade and another wave shot out and struck the knight, ending the duel (Artorigus LP: 1700 - 0).

Susan thenr replied, "That was a excellent duel."

Dukey then replied, "Great opponet."

Suddenly, the planet card came out of the graveyard and it floated to Solomon and he grabbed it and replied, "Only a couple of them left to go."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Bronze Knights / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A knight with a sword.

Discard any number of cards. Special Summon 1 "Bronze Knight Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) in face-up Attack Position for each discarded card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Gurimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

The Tripper Mercury

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

This cards effect depends on how many tributes were used to Tribute Summon this card. Two Tributes: monsters on the field will switch into Attack Position.  
Three Tributes: The ATK of all monsters on the field besides this card becomes 0 as long as the effected cards remain on the field.

_**Note:** This card was used by Jesse in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

-ooo-

**Another duel comes to a end. In the next chapter, they go back to Porkbelly Village and they found out the village is takened over! The group helps out and Dukey challenges the one responsible for taking over the village. Can our toy-loving pup save the day? Find out in the next chapter and the chapter's title will remain a secret for now.**


	31. Dream Clown

Chapter 31: Dream Clown

-ooo-

The gang was still talking with Artorigus in the chamber they dueled in.

The noble knight nodded and replied, "You are a wonderful warrior duelist and I'm glad I've dueled you, son."

Johnny then replied, "Thank you."

Susan then replied, "Why did you hate Jack?"

Artorigus then replied, "I never agreed with his ways and I hated working with his troops away. After I recieved the planet card, I told him to get lost."

Susan then replied, "Great idea."

Artorigus then replied, "I have a gift for all of you."

Johnny then replied, "What is it?"

Suddenly, a small treasure chest appeared on Artorigus's hands and he replied, "This box has one Light monster for the each of your decks. They work well with it."

Mary then replied, "I run a water deck."

Artorigus then replied, "It helps mostly water monsters."

Johnny opened the chest and there was one effect for each of their decks..except Johnnys.

Susan then replied, "Awesome."

Everyonr grabbed their card and Johnny replied, "What about me?"

Artorigus took his deck out and he smiled and replied, "You can have my deck as a 2nd one. I won 18 duels and lost only one, so its time for me to rest and retire."

Johnny took the deck and he smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Artorigus then replied, "Anytime, son. Can I go with you back to Porkbelly Village."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sure can."

Solomon then replied, "Its safe back at the village, sir."

Artorigus then replied, "Thats good."

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Witty Phantom was reporting about what happened.

Jack sighed and replied, "He lost the duel and gave his own deck to Johnny?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Suddenly, a small box appeared in his hand and the Phantom smiled and replied, "We just found this card, sir."

Jack took the box from his hands and opened it up and he saw a Level 8 Synchro monster in there and he laughed and replied, "Damn, this is powerful!"

He looked at Witty Phantom and replied, "Where the hell did you get it from?"

The fiend smirked and replied, "I offered the soul of the destroyed Skull Knight #2 to The Skeleton Knight and he took it and gave this card in return."

Jack nodded and replied, "Wow, at least he was useful for something."

The fiend nodded and replied, "I have to do some more scouting and then I'll back tomorrow, sir."

Jack then replied, "Fine with me."

As he vanished into purple smoke, Jack looked at the card again and he smiled and replied, "This card has alot of options. I can finally make my awesome deck now."

-ooo-

The gang was about to enter the port of Greenwood. The mayor was there with a Chain Dog nearby.

THe mayor then replied," Thanks to you, you saved our village and alot of other crazy things. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Johnny then replied, "Anytime."

The mayor took a card out of his pocket and he replied, "Use this card to remind you of your courage and our way of saying thanks for everything."

Johnny took the card and it was called Spirit of Turbo equip card and he read it and he smiled and replied, "Nice card."

The mayor took out more copies of it and he replied, "One copy for the each of you."

They each took a copy and the mayor then replied, "We must return to our village now. You are always welcome back to our village."

Artorigus then replied, "Just remember everything we taught you and you'll be just fine."

Shore Knight came out of the port building and he replied, "You have a visitor near the dock area, kids."

Johnny then replied, "I wonder who it could be."

They all went inside and the mayor looked at the dog and replied, "I hope those kids saves us from that evil teenager."

Rodney barked and replied, "Don't worry, they'll be okay, my friend."

-ooo-

They entered and They find their parents talking with Freed the Matchless General and Command Knight and Johnny replied, "Whats up?"

Freed then replied, "We have a problem. The village was takened over by a group of clowns and they won't leave!"

Dukey then replied, "Always something, isn't it?"

Command Knight then replied, "We relocated to a hidden bunker near the village, but we need the village back under our control!"

Dukey then replied, "I'll duel the leader and we'll bet the village."

Freed then replied, "We never saw this guy duel and we don't know what kind of deck it would use."

Dukey then replied, "No problem at all. I Can duel any deck."

Freed then replied, "Lets head to the village then. Shore Knight prepared the boat for us and its ready to go."

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Witty Phantom was talking to Jack about what was going on.

Jack then replied, "Did he enter it?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yep. He and his clan took it over."

Jack then replied, "Make sure he holds the village from Freed and those brats."

The fiend nodded and replied, "He has a powerful deck. He shouldn't have any trouble of doing so."

Jack then replied, "Wierd deck, but he wanted the cards for it."

The fiend nodded and vanished into black smoke and Jack sighed and replied, "Time to make my deck."

-ooo-

Like what Freed said, there were many clowns all over of the village and many tents were set up.

Susan then replied, "Very annoying"

Suddenly, a Ryu Kishin Clown walked up to them and replied, "Welcome to the MegaClown Circus event!"

Dukey then replied, "You the leader of this circus?"

The fiend laughed and replied, "I wish, humans! If you want to duel our leader, come to our tent in the morning and our master will duel you."

Dukey then replied, "Good. We'll be waiting for the duel!"

Johnny then replied, "Lets head back to the house and get ready to go."

-ooo-

Back at the Test house, DUkey was going over his deck one last time before his duel against the clown.

He smiled and replied, "My deck is really powerful and I can't wait to duel him tomorrow."

He gathered his cards up and replied, "Time for bed."

-ooo-

The next day, the gang found the main tent and every clown in the village was heading inside.

Dukey then replied, "Lets kick some clown butt!"

Solomon sighed and replied, "Even with your deck, this wi'll be one intresting duel to watch. I can't wait to do so."

Johnny then replied, "Kick his ass, Dukes!"

Dukey then replied, "No problem for my Toy Army Deck!"

They all headed inside of the tent.

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Jack was enjoying a blueberry and banana pancake breakfast with sides of bacon, eggs and sausage.

Jack took a bite of one of the 4 pancakes he had and he sighed and replied, "That is really good."

The fiend appeared next to Jack's TV and replied, "They're heading into the Big Top to duel the head clown, Jack."

Jack then replied, "Put it on."

He activated the screen and it was now in the huge tent and Jack replied, "Lets see how this duel goes."

-ooo-

In the huge tent, Dukey was no waiting for the show to start and the Ryu Kishin Clown had a microphone and began to speak. "Clowns of all kinds, is everyone ready for one exciting duel?"

The crowd cheered and the Fiend resumed, "Here comes our best duelist. Here comes...Saggi the Dark Clown!"

Suddenly, the evil clown appeared in a burst of black smoke and he replied, "You're the one I'm dueling? Piece of cake."

Dukey then replied, "I'm going to crush you!"

Saggi laughed and replied, "Lets duel then!"

Suddenly, a black duel disk appeared on his arm and they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Saggi the Dark Clown LP: 8000 - Dukey LP: 8000)

Johnny then replied, "I wonder what kind of deck he would use anyway?"

Sissy then replied, "You never know with clowns."

Saggi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew acard and replied, "I summon my Toy Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, a toy unicorn made of tin appeared with a horn on its head (ATK: 1,700).

"When this card is summoned, I can add 1 toy monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand and then replied, "He does piercing damage as well. Attack his facedown monster!"

The tin toy fired its horn and a green-suited clown wearing a cape that almost resembles wings appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and the horn homed in, striking him and blowing him to pieces (Saggi LP: 8000 - 7700) and then the dark clown replied, "When Acro Clown is destroyed, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower Clown monster from my deck and I choose my Juggler Clown!"

Suddenly, a red-suited clown juggling fireballs appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I guess I'll end my turn now."

Saggi drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "Lets take us to the Darksky Circus!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the tent transformed into a black tent under a stormy sky.

"This field spell gives all my clown monsters 400 ATK & DEF!"

Suddenly, the juggler began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

and he replied, "Better. I'll set this monster facedown and I'll attack your Pegasus!"

The juggler began to juggle faster and faster until the fireballs shot and struck the toy one at time and then the toy shattered into melted pieces of metal.

"When Juggler Clown destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to its level times 200!"

Dukey let out a groan of pain (Dukey LP: 8000 - 6900) and then Saggi laughed and replied, "Too easy! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the wooden soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I play Crowning of the Emperor!"

Suddenly, the toy vanished and the mighty wooden emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Johnny then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Sissy then replied, "Good move!"

"Toy Emperor, attack!"

The warrior charged in and he struck the clown with his sword and then the red-suited clown burst into a cloud of black smoke (Saggi LP: 7700 - 7400) and then Dukey took a trap card from his deck and added it to his hand and then he replied, "I'll set the card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Saggi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster of my own and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Gator!"

As he sat the card down, the small toy gator appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

He took his Toy Soldier and Toy Unicorn and reshuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew a card and replied, "I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the the dark tent was ripped to shreds, returning them to the first tent.

"I now activate Meteorain! Smash his monsters up!"

The small toy gator went in and a Dream Clown appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the toy bit him on the arm and then he shattered into pixels and then the emperor charged and a Peten the Dark Clown appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was sliced in two by the sword and as the two pieces shattered to bits, a 2nd one appeared (Saggi LP: 7400 - 5400) and then he took another trap card out of his deck and then he replied, "I set it and that'll end my turn."

Saggi drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Peten to summon my Muscule Clown!"

As the dark clown laughed and vanished, a brown-suited, muscular clown lifting a dumbbell appeared with a grunt (ATK: 1800).

"He gains 600 ATK since I tributed a clown!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,400).

"I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and his facedown Dimensional Prison card lifted and shattered to bits.

"Now, crush his Toy Gator!"

The clown went in and slammed his dumbbell down, smashing the small toy into little pieces (Dukey LP: 6900 - 6200).

"There you go! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I switch my Emperor to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Saggi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Clown Knife-Thrower!"

As he sat the card down, a purple-suited clown wielding sharp knives as his main weapons.

"Lets do it. Muscle Clown, attack!"

the clown went in and a Card Blocker appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and it was smashed to bits when he slammed his dumbbell on it.

"Knife-Thrower, attack!"

the clown swung his knife and it struck, blowing the wooden monarch into pixels and then the knife reappeared in his hand.

"He has one more attack coming your way!"

He flung the other one and it struck Dukey in the chest (Dukey LP: 6200 - 4600).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat the card down, the adorable kangaroo metal toy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I play Double Summon!"

Suddenly, a Toy Rabbit appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Inow special summon my Toy Truck!"

As he sat the card down, the toy truck appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now overlay my 3 monsters!"

The 3 monsters turned into green orbs and a portal opened up, which the 3 orbs flew into.

"With these cards, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Toy Green Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the large toy dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400 - 3,000).

As he discarded the Toy Truck, the Knife-Thrower let out a groan (ATK: 1,600 - 800).

"Now, roast him up!"

The dragon let out some hot flames and the clown went up in flames as the attack struck him (Saggi LP: 5400 - 3200).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the machine let out a growl (ATK: 3,000 - 2,400).

Saggi drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archer Clown!"

As he sat the card down, a clown with a bow and arrow appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"By tributing another clown monster, I Can attack you directly!"

As Muscle Clown vanished, the archer chown and fired a bow and it struck Dukey in the chest (Dukey LP: 4600 - 3200).

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack.."

Saggi quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The trap flipped up.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Saggi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Clown Apprentice!"

As he sa tthe card down, A clown dressed up in white magician's robes appeared (ATK: 500).

"I Use his ability, to special summon my Kid Clown!"

As he sat the card down, a young clown wearing a white shirt and beigge pants appeared (ATK: 500).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

The white-robed clown split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of both the archer-costumed clown and the Clown Kid, both transforming into a total of six white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Clown Ringmaster!"

As he sat the card down, a clown dressed up in a red tuxedo shirt and fancy beige pants appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Sissy then replied, "Wow."

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh, boy.."

"Now, smash his dragon!"

The clown swung his fist and struck the dragon toy and it exploded into a shower of burning scrap metal (Dukey LP: 3200 - 2600).

"When Clown Ringmaster destroys a monster in battle, I can draw a card!"

He did so and replied, "This'll be the monster that'll win me this duel! end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Saggi drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Ringmaster, attack!"

The clown went in and ChewToy appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown pieces when he struck with his fist and then he drew another card and then replied, "I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Spell card to summon my Spell Striker!"

As he banished his Crowning of the Emperor, the small plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"I tribute both of my monsters to summon my Puppet King!"

As the 2 monsters vanished into particles, the huge wooden king apppeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now play..Shrink!"

Suddenly, The Ringmaster began to shrink (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).

"Now, attack!"

the wooden toy swung its fist and struck the clown and he exploded into shards (Saggi LP: 3100 - 1800).

"Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Saggi drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to play the Clowning Around spell card! This special summons a Bickuribox from my Extra Deck!"

As he began to glow (Saggi LP: 1800 - 800) a demonic jack-in-the-box Pegasus used against Seto Kaiba a very long time ago appeared with a laugh (ATK: 2,300).

"I now summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the robed magician appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I change his level from 4 to 7!"

Suddenly, 3 more level stars on his robe began to glow (LV: 4 - 7).

"I overlay my 2 level 7 monsters!"

Suddenly, they turned into black orbs, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

Dukey then replied, "He's summoning a Number monster!"

Johnny then replied, "Not good!"

"With my monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear Now..**_Number 11: Big Eye_**!"

As he sat the card down, a huge cylinder with a large eye at its top appeared and a ring of energy was around it with the number 11 on it (ATK: 2,600).

Johnny then replied, "That is powerful!"

Saggi laughed and replied, "You'll love his ability, fool! By removing one of his Xyz Material monsters, I can take control of one of your cards!"

As he discarded the Gagaga Magician, a beam shot out from its eye and it struck the wooden toy and as it vanished, it reappeared on Saggi's side of the field.

Johnny then replied, "At least he has a facedown card to save him!"

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate Chain Healing!"

He began to glow (Dukey LP: 2600 - 3000).

"I can't attack with Big Eye, but with your monster I can! Attack!"

The wooden toy went in and punched Dukey in the chest (Dukey LP: 3000 - 200).

"Next turn, I'll win the duel! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Toy Green Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Saggi then replied, "NO!"

Dukey smiled as he discarded the Xyz Reborn trap and then sparks flew from the large eye (ATK: 2,600 - 1,200).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

"Lets do it. Attack his Number monster!"

The Dragon flew into the air and he launched a wave of hot flames and they struck the eye, turning the eye dark red. Sparks flew from its cylinder before it exploded into fiery globs of slag.

"Puppet King, finish this fool off!"

The wooden king went and punched Saggi, finishing the clown off (Saggi LP: 1800 - 0).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, the number monster flew from Saggi's disk and he then he grabbed it and then he replied, "Another Number for us."

Saggi began to glow and he replied, "NO DAMN FAIR! I wanted the last...'

Before he could finish, he and every clown watching (Including the Ryu Kishin Clown) shattered into black shards.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Good riddance, clowny!"

Suddenly, the tent vanished as well and then the village was returned to normal.

Solomon sighed and replied, "Good riddance. The village belongs to Freed and his men again."

Susan then replied, "That is good."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Acro Clown

WIND/Warrior - Effect/2/1200/1400

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Clown" monster from your Deck.

Juggler Clown

FIRE/Warrior - Effect/4/1600/1400

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Level x 200.  
Image: A red-suited clown juggling fireballs

Clown Knife-Thrower

DARK/Warrior - Effect/4/1600/1200

This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

Muscle Clown

EARTH/Warrior - Effect/5/1800/1300

If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing a "Clown" monster: this card gains 600 ATK.

Archer Clown

EARTH/Warrior - Effect/4/1500/1400

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can activate this effect by Tributing 1 other "Clown" monster you control. If you do, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Clown Apprentice

LIGHT/Warrior - Tuner/2/900/300

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type "Clown" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. Its effect(s) is negated, its Battle Position cannot be changed, and it cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Clown" monster..

Clown Ringmaster

EARTH/Warrior - Synchro - Effect/8/3000/2400

"Clown Apprentice" + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

Face-up "Clown" monsters you control, except "Clown Ringmaster", gain 300 ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, draw 1 card. You can only control 1 face-up "Clown Ringmaster".When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, draw 1 card. You can only control 1 face-up "Clown Ringmaster".

Darksky Circus / Field Spell Card

Image: A bunch of clowns performing for many fiends under a stormy sky.

Face-up "Clown" monsters and "Bickuribox" gain 400 ATK and DEF.

Clowning Around / Normal Spell Card

Image: Crass Clown and Dream Clown performing for a highly annoyed Dark Ruler Ha Des

Activate only if you control no monsters. Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Bickuribox" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Clowning Around" per turn.

Toy Unicorn

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned: Add 1 "Toy" card from your deck to your hand. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Kid Clown

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed in battle and any battle damage with this card is reduced to 0.

**Another tough duel is done for. In the next chapter, they head towards the Next Planet monster and they face a duel spirit and it challenges Susan. Can her metal army win? Find out in "Royal Tribute" and it'll be coming soon.**


	32. Royal Tribute

**Note: I know my work isn't the best in the world, but can I get some reviews for the last few chapters please? I'm doing the best I can and some helpful reviews can help me out.**

Chapter 32: Royal Tribute

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Jack was scolding Saggi about his loss of the village and duel.

Jack then replied, "I give you a powerful number monster and you lose the damn duel and the village?"

Saggi then replied, "Just get rid of me like you did with Skull Knight #2!"

"That'll be arranged!", Witty Phantom said with a laugh.

Jack looked at him and replied, "Can I make the decisions?"

The fiend sighed and replied, "Sorry, sir."

Jack turned to the spellcaster and replied, "I'm running out of Guardians I need to protect my mansion. I'll give you one more damn chance and if you lose again, I'll banish you like I did with that fiend!"

Saggi then replied, "I won't let you down again, sir!"

Jack then replied, "Get some new cards if you need them. I'll let you have access to any card I own."

Witty Phantom then replied, "I'll lead you to the card vault."

The 2 dark monsters vanished into clouds of black smoke and Jack sighed and replied, "Good help is hard to get."

-ooo-

That night, the gang was in the war room, waiting for the next location and monster to be revealed.

Johnny then replied, "Which one is next for us?"

Freed then replied, "The Grand Jupiter and its located inside of the the Temple of Jupiter somewhere in the valley you dueled Henry in, Johnny."

Dukey groaned and replied "That's where he got wiped out in 2 turns in that duel!"

Freed then replied, "I'm afraid so, my young friends. That duel spirit is really dangerous and he holds the damn key to get into the temple!"

Solomon then replied, "Don't we have a guide to lead us in there, sir?"

Freed then replied, "Yes and its same guy that lead them into the valley the last time. Dust Knight knows how to get there and you'll be fine."

Command Knight came in and replied, "Those barbacue ribs and corn on the cob are ready to go, sir."

Freed then replied, "Lets enjoy the dinner and then you all can head out in the morning, kids."

Solomon nodded and replied, "Good idea, sir."

-ooo-

Later that night in his small house near the middle of the village, Henry was going over his deck and the map of the valley.

He sighed and replied, "I can't believe their next card is located in the temple I was forbidden at one time from entering!"

He looked at his deck and replied, "The kids should be able to beat that duel spirit, but I don't know. They all have powerful decks, but that damn spirit's deck is so much better."

He then replied, "I'll help them and Dust Knight into the canyon to reach the temple. It won't be easy, but I'll do the best damn job I can."

He turned his light off and went right to sleep.

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was all ready to leave. Solomon had a backpack full with bottles of Red Gush and water, Trail Mix, granola bars, suntan lotion and other medical items as well. Everyone of them (Except Solomon and Dukey) were wearing a pair of shorts.

General Freed then replied, "You all ready to go?"

Dust Knight then replied, "We are, sir. I'll make sure they get to where they need to go in one piece. I promise you all that."

Freed then replied, "I have full faith in you, Dust Knight. Always have."

Suddenly, Henry came to them wearing a archaeologist outfit and replied, "Can I come too?"

Dust Knight nodded and replied, "You must know about the valley as much as I Do, so thats fine with me."

Johnny then replied, "No lessons!"

Henry rolled his eyes and replied, "I know that, Johnny. I promise you that."

General Freed then replied, "Its now or never, my young friends. Good luck to you all."

Solomon then replied, "Lets go gang."

The gang started walk away and Freed sighed and replied, "Good luck, my friends."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Jack was hearing the news from his top fiend.

"So they're heading towards the Temple of Jupiter?", Jack asked.

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Jack then rpelied, "Its their funeral."

The fiend nodded and replied, "We have our Guardian guarding the next Planet card and its one of our best duelists!"

Jack then replied, "Last time we said that, my last one turned on me!"

The fiend then replied, "I'll have a talk with him to make sure if he needs anything."

Jack nodded as the fiend vanished into the cloud of smoke and then replied, "They are only a few away from us. I hope something does happen soon."

-ooo-

A few hours had passed and the gang was now resting at Henry's new campsite.

Johnny then replied, "So freaking hot here right now."

Solomon then replied, "It has to be about 98 degrees out here."

Susan then replied, "The water and gush aren't going to be enough!"

"Maybe I can help you out.", a females voice was heard.

They turned to the right and saw a white-robed woman wielding a golden scepter and she replied, "I'm Gravekeeper's Priestess, but you only have to call me Priestess What is the trouble?"

Mary then replied, "We are drying up and we even wore shorts as well!"

The gravekeeper nodded and replied, "I see what your trouble is, young lady."

"We are not going into our underwear to stay cool...unless we really have to.", Sissy said.

Priestess began to chant and 3 Cold Wave spell cards appeared and she smiled and replied, "Use these to keep cool in high heat. They last 24 hours from the start they activate and everyone in your group."

Solomon grabbed the 3 cards and he lifted one up and replied, "I activate Cold Wave on my group!"

As the card vanished, a light-blue mist was covering them all and Johnny smiled and replied, "Damn cool."

Solomon then replied, "Thank you for your help."

Priestess smiled and replied, "I try to help. Why are you really here?"

Johnny then replied, "We're trying to find the next Legandary Planet card and we can't find the temple's entrance!"

Priestess then replied, "I have the map that'll lead you there and I won't give it up without a duel first!"

Susan then replied, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Priestess then replied, "You need the map, so I accept your challenge, girl."

The watchers sat down on the picnic table Henry and Solomon set up and the two duelists stood across from each other and activated their disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Gravekeeper's Priestess LP: 8000 - Susan LP: 8000).

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll start the duel off. I'll set this monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "I now discard this card to add Necrovalley from my deck to my hand!"

He discarded the monster and added the card and as she opened the field slot and slid the card into, the desert turned into the rocky valley.

Johnny then replied, "Should of known."

"I now bring forth my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the spear-wielding spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Attack!"

The spellcaster went in and a Cyber Phoenix appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the dark spellcaster stabbed with his spear and the robotic bird exploded into fiery metal (Susan LP: 8000 - 7600) and then she drew a card.

"Your move now, young lady."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Those Crazy Machines!. By banishing a Machine monster, you lose a card."

Priestess then replied, "I think not."

She discarded a card and the spell card shattered to bits.

"By discarding a card called Charm of Cabahti, it negates a card effect targeting a Necrovalley or Gravekeeper monster I control and destroys it!"

"Try this! I Activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, Spear Soldier began to shrink down (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"There we go. I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack her monster!"

The machine went in and stabbed with its proded arm, blowing the Gravekeeper into pixels (Priestess LP: 8000 - 7150).

"I end my turn now."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "You are a very talented duelist, but so am I. I summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

As he sat he card down, the dagger wielding assassin appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"I now equip her with Piercer Wand!"

Suddenly, one of her daggers appeared and the wand Cosmo Queen used against Mary appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

"Attack!"

the gacekeepwe went and as the machine knelt (DEF: 800) the spellcaster stabbed her weapon into the chest of the machine. Sparks flew from the spot before it exploded into scrap (Susan LP: 7600 - 5900).

"That'll be all for me."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Gravekeeper's Recruiter!"

As he sat the card down, a bald-headed gravekeeper that looked alot like Odion Ishtar appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).

"Lets do it. Assailant, attack!"

The dagger-wielding warrior went in and a Cyber Larva appeared (DEF: 800) and then it rose to attack postion (ATK: 300) and she slashed with her dagger and the tiny machine shattered into little bits of metal.

Susan then replied, "Thanks to my Cyber Larva's ability, I Take no damage and I get another one from my deck!"

Suddenly ,a 2nd appeared (DEF: 800).

"Recruiter, attack!"

The spellcaster began to glow as a ball of dark energy shot and smashed the 2nd Cyber Larva up as well and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 800).

"You are a clever opponet, my young friend. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and her equip card shattered into pieces and then the valley crumbled into dusty pieces as well (ATK: 2,500 - 1,500).

"I now offer my final one for my Machine King!"

As the small machine vanished, the mighty ruler of the machine army appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Mary then replied, "Awesome, sis!"

"Now, smash her Recruiter!"

The machine aimed its fist and fired and it flew in and struck, blasting the bald-headed gravekeeper to pieces (Priestess LP: 7150 - 6050).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

The blonde-haired knight appeared and he stabbed his sword into the facedown monster and a Gravekeeper's Guard appeared and shattered into pixels and she sighed as she took two more copies from her deck and banished them as well.

"Nice try. I now summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android soldier appeared (ATK: 1,600) - (Machine King ATK: 2,300 - 2,400).

"Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets and the Gravekeeper was blown to shards.

"Machine King, direct attack!"

The machine fired its fist and struck her in the stomach (Priestess LP: 6050 - 3650).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Vassal!"

As he sat the card down, the rugged nomad appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute it for my Gravekeeper's Chief!"

As he vanished, the leader of the Gravekeeper's appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I use him to bring forth my Spear Soldier!"

Suddenly, the hooded spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"i now play Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Gravekeeper's Vassal appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now activate my Union Attack!"

Suddenly, Vassal began to glow (ATK: 700 - 4,100).

"Damn, thats a alot of points!", Sissy said.

Johnny then replied, "At least Susan won't take damage."

Priestess smiled and replied, "I'm afraid not, my young friend."

Solomon sighed and replied, "That is right, my friends. Vassal doesn't inflict battle damage, its all effect damage. So Cards like Miracle Lotus and Tornado Wall will not stop this card from doing damage. Also, monsters Like Gorz and Tragoedia cannot be summoned if you take damage from him!"

"He is right on the spot. Now, destroy her Machine King!"

The spellcaster opened his hand a huge ball of shadowy energy that shot out and struck the huge machine and it exploded into flaming debris (Susan LP: 5900 - 3200).

"There you go. I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Vassal to defense and then I'll summon my Gravekeeper's Commandant!"

As he sat the card down, the gold-masked gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Commandant, attack!"

The spellcaster launched its attack and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to pieces and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Mary then replied, "This could be it for the duel!"

Priestess sighed and replied, "This has been fun, but its all over you. My 2 remaining gravekeeper's, finish her off."

But her Gravekeepers didn't move a inch.

Priestss then replied, "This isn't the time for cold feet, you two. Attack her directly."

The two gravekeeper's looked at her and they shrugged their shoulders.

Priestess sighed and replied, "Whats the problem?"

Susan smiled and replied, "I Can tell you why. When you flipped my jar, I had to discard a monster called Electromagnetic Turtle to my graveyard and when its discarded from my hand to the graveyard during a battle phase, I can choose to end it any time I want to."

Priestess then replied, "You are a very clever duelist, my young friend. For now, I end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent-like machine appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now bring out my Cyber Dragon Zwei!"

As he sat the card down, the smaller form of the mighty Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I reveal this card to have it treated as a Cyber Dragon!"

She turned her Polymerization card and then it began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 1,800).

"I now activate the card!"

As the Polymerization card appeared, the mighty machines merged and the ending result was the powerful Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK: 2,800).

Priestess then replied, "You are a very clever machine user, Susan."

Mary then replied," Thats what I'm talking about!"

"Now, atomize her weaker monsters!"

The machine fired two burst of flames and Commandant and Spear Soldier were blown to particles as the flames struck them (Priestess LP: 3650 - 1250).

Susan smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "Well done, my child. Now its time for me to get a bit serious. I activate Allure of Darkness to start things off."

She drew 2 cards and took a 2nd Vassal and banished it and then she replied, "I now summon my Gravekeeper's Apprentice."

As she sat the card down, a black-skinned man wielding a black wooden staff and wearing a black robe appeared (ATK: 900).

"I now tune my monsters together."

Suddenly, Gravekeeper's Apprentice split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Gravekeeper's Spy, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Ancestral Guardian Serket!"

As she sat the card down, a huge scorpion appeared with a screech (ATK: 2,500).

Johnny then replied, "Eesh."

Dukey then replied, "Isn't it called Mystical Beast of Serket?"

Solomon then replied, "When Temple of the Kings was banned from play, that card was completely useless and not useable at all. Then they made this card to look just like that card to help out gravekeeper decks and turned it to a Synchro as well. Only about 30 copies of it exist at the moment."

"he is correct, my young friend. I now activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the machine shrank down (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Now, smash it up!"

The huge fairy-like scorpion shot its tail out and it smashed through the chest of the Fusion. As its tail returned, the machine burst into explosion of fiery metal and slag (Susan LP: 3200 - 2100).

"When it destroys a monster in battle, It gains 500 ATK!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000) and then she replied, "It is your turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, a Mighty Guard appeared (DEF: 1,200).

"I discarded this card and my Turtle when the jar was flipped and now I play Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of them appeared (DEF: 1,200 x2).

"I end my turn now."

Priestess drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

As she sat the card down, the hooded assassin appeared (ATK: 1,500).

She opened her field slot and replied, "Lets go back to Necrovalley!"

Suddenly, the rocky valley returned (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"With Serket and Necrovalley on the field, you cannot attack my other Gravekeepers. Serket, attack!"

The huge fairy shot her tail out and it struck, blowing one of the Mighty Guards to pieces (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"Assailant, attack!"

She went and as the machine rose to attack postion, she swung her dagger and sliced the 2nd Mighty Guard in two with her daggers. The two pieces shattered to bits (Susan LP: 2100 - 1300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon another Cyber Dragon!"

Suddenly, another Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the weaker and smaller form of the Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now activate Proton General Unit!"

As the 2 machines of light vanished into particles, the upgraded Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now use its ability to destroy your Synchro!"

The machine aimed and fired a burst of blue energy that shot out and struck the huge Synchro. It Thrashed around in pain before it exploded into triangles.

"I now end this with Limitor Removal!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

Priestess sighed and replied, "You are a great duelist, my young friend. End it."

"Will do, girl. Cyber Laser Dragon, attack her Assailant with Blue Lightning Blast!"

The machine fired a burst of blue energy that shot out and blasted the Gravekeeper into atoms, finishing the duel (Priestess LP: 1250 - 0).

Mary smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Priestess then replied, "Meet me here at 6:00 tomorrow and we'll head to where you need to go."

Suddenly, a sandstorm began.

Johnny then replied, "What the..?"

As the sandstorm died down, the gravekeeper was no where in sight.

Dukey then replied, "Okay..that was odd."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Electromagnetic Turtle

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

At any time during the Battle Phase of the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can end the Battle Phase.

_**Note:** This card was first used by Yugi in the Yugioh Episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 3)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Ancestral Guardian Serket

Fairy/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gravekeeper's" Monsters

When this card destroys an opposing Monster and sends it to the Graveyard, increase its ATK by 500. If "Necrovalley" is on the field, your opponent cannot select face-up "Gravekeeper's" Monsters as the targets of attacks.

_**Note:** this card was created by Cyber Commander for his "Shadowchasers: Power Primordial" story and creative credit goes to him._

Gravekeeper's Apprentice

Spellcaster/Tuner/ATK: 900/DEF: 600/2 Stars

When this card is normal summoned while you control no other monsters: Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gravekeeper's" monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. That monsters effect is negated and it can not be used in a tribute summon. This cards ability is not negated by the effect of "Necrovalley".

Charm of Cabahti

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If a faceup "Gravekeeper's" monster or a faceup "Necrovalley" Is targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponet: You can send this card to the gravard to negate that card's effect and destroy it.

-ooo-

**Susan wins the duel. In the next chapter, the gang heads towards the temple entrance and Mary must face the duel spirit that beat Henry in a couple of turns! Can her water army win it? Find out in "The First Sarcophagus" and it'll be coming soon.**


	33. The First Sarcophagus

Chapter 33: The First Sarcophagus

-ooo-

Later that night at the camp, The gang was talking about the duel that just happened.

Susan groaned and replied, "That was a tough duel, but I'm glad I Got to duel someone so noble like her."

Dukey the replied, "I wonder how she vanished like that."

Johnny then replied, "Must of been a freak sandstorm, I guess."

Sissy then replied, "Never know what happens in this crazy world, hon."

Henry sighed and replied, "We have to face that freaky duel spirit again. IT has a powerful deck."

Mary then replied, "I will. I have a few tricks up my sleeve with my deck and I'll be able to face it down!"

Solomon then replied, "It is a very powerful Duel Spirit, but the deck it uses has its drawbacks."

Henry groaned and replied, "I wish I realized that before he pummeled me."

Mary then replied, "I have plenty of cards that would smash its deck up."

Susan then replied, "You'll have no problem in the duel, sis."

Mary nodded and replied, "Its going to be one intresting duel."

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Jack was finishing his deck and was ready fo duel with it.

Jack sighed and replied, "My deck is ready to go."

Suddenly, he heard a knocking at the door and he gathered his cards and then he sighed and replied, "Come in, Witty Phantom."

Suddenly, the doors flew into and a evil armored fiend riding a dark-haired horse came in and Jack replied, "Mefist the Infeneral General?"

The fiend then replied, "Skeleton Knight is here now to talk to you and Witty Phantom!"

He gulped and replied, "Okay...then."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared and he saw Mefist and he gulped and replied, "He is one of his best soldiers and a very dangerous duel spirit, Jack!"

Suddenly in a burst of dark energy, the evil creature known as the Skeleton Knight was right infront of theme.

Jack then replied, "Hello, Skeleton Knight.'

The evil knight then replied, "How goes the conquest of the island, Jack?"

Jack then replied, "My army is being doing good."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Good. In about 4 days, you must duel Mefist!"

"Why, sir?"

The knight then replied, "To prove that you are the ruler of this land, young man! If you win, I'll know I made the right decision and you'll also get any card you ever need for your deck and if you lose, you and Phantom are banished forever from the world!"

Jack then replied, "Okay.."

Witty Phantom then replied, "This is going to suck!"

Skeleton Knight looked at him and replied, "How about I just banish you right now, Witty Phantom?"

The fiend gulped and replied, "I'll just shut up now!"

The evil knight then replied, "The deck you have must be the one to use and if you try a different one, it will not work."

"Yes, sir."

The knight then replied, "When the duel happens, I'll be watching it as well."

Jack then replied, "Yes, sir."

Skeleton laughed and replied, "I like foward to your demise soon enough, fools!"

Suddenly, he vanished into thick black smoke and then the evil general laughed as well and then replied, "I look foward to wiping you out as well, Jack!"

Suddenly, he vanished into black smoke as well anc Jack sighed and replied, "That was hard."

WItty Phantom then replied, "Are you sure you're deck is ready, Jack?"

Jack sighed and replied, "If it is or not, I have to use it!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "Do you need anything from the chef, sir?"

"Make him bring up that bacon and egg breakfast casserole I like so much in the morning with about 3 bottles of Red Gush too!"

The phantom nodded and replied, "I'll let him know now, sir."

As he vanished into purple smoke, Jack sighed and replied, "I really, really hate this right now."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was finishing up the granola bars and bottles of red gush they needed for energy.

Dukey groaned and replied, "Not the best breakfast, but we needed our energy somehow, I guess."

Solomon took a bite of one and he nodded and replied, "I know, but we need all the energy we need to survive the dessert, gang."

Suddenly, Priestess appeared infront of them and replied, "Are you all ready to head out now?"

They nodded to her and she replied, "Good. We should get going before it gets really hot here."

They all got up and Henry sighed and replied, "Here we go again."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, they were inside of the cave heading towards the entrance to the temple.

Susan sighed and replied, "It feels really nice in here right now. Very misty and cool."

Priestess then replied, "You're right about that, Susan."

Suddenly, the got to huge rocky door and it said above it TRESSPASSERS WILL BE PUNISHED IF THEY ENTERED THIS CRYPT!

Priestess then replied, "Hold on."

Suddenly, her staff began glow and she fired a burst of dark energy that smashed the rocky door into pieces and inside there about 10 Sarcophagus and the one infront of the 10 was a gold-colored and covered with jewels.

Henry gulped and replied, "I'm out of here!"

Johnny then replied, "Stay here."

Suddenly, the golden one opened and the duel spirit that beat Henry arose from it with the jewel-crusted duel disk on his arm and he laughed and replied, "Who shall feel my wrath this time?"

Mary then replied, "I will, fool!"

The spirit then replied, "Your funeral."

Suddenly, all 11 of the sarcophagus's went into the ground and they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Spirit of the Pharaoh LP: 8000 - Mary LP: 8000)

The spirit drew a card and replied, "I'll begin, foolish human. I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my 7-Colored Fish!"

A she sat the card down, the beautiful-colored fish appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The fish went and a wierd creature appeared. It looked like a mummy with two arms and eyes were in the open spots (DEF: 1,000) and the fish slabbed it with its fin and it burst into pixels.

The duel spirit then replied, "When my Thousand Eyed Ghost is destroyed, I Can special summon a level 4 monster from my deck and I choose my Royal Keeper!"

Suddenly, a mummy with a headress and a staff appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"OKay...then. I End my turn now."

Henry then replied," Something is not right about this duel. He summoned 2 Endless Decay monsters that wiped me out! Is this same deck?"

Spirit Of the Pharaoh then replied, "Same deck, but I added a bunch of new cards to it to make it better."

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Spirit of the Pharoah drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Royal Keeper."

The zombie vanished.

Henry then replied, "Here we go!"

"For my Il Blud!"

Suddenly, a fat and bloated zombie wearing overalls appeared and it looked like it had a face in its stomach (ATK: 2,100).

Henry then replied, "What the hell?"

"Told you I added some new cards to my deck! Destroy her monster"

The zombie opened its face and unleashed some dark smoke from it and it covered the fish and it thrashed around before the smoke consumed it (Mary LP: 8000 - 7700).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Spirit of the Pharoah drew a card and replied, "I equip my zombie with Supervise! This card treats it as a Gemini monster right now."

Suddenly, it was covered in a black mist.

"I now normal summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, the icky mummy monster appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, I use Il Blud's ability to bring out my Royal Keeper!"

As the zombie began to glow, the mummy warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Royal Keeper, attack first!"

The mummy aimed its staff and fired a blast of energy and a Water Grizzly appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blasted into pixels as the attack struck it and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"My other two monsters, attack!"

The mummy swung its rusty sword and struck, blowing the 2nd Grizzly into pixels and as a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and the zombie let out a wave of black smoke and the bear let out a roar before it exploded into shards (Mary LP: 7700 - 7300 - 6600) and then a Piercing Moray appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Shark!"

Suddenly, a shark covered in metal appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I equip my Moray with Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, the eel began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000 - LV: 4 - 5).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Suddenly, the two water monsters turned into light-blue orbs and a portal appeared, which the orbs flew into.

"WIth these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come to me...Shark Fortress!"

As he sat the card down, a huge mechanical shark appeared (ATK: 2,400) and two orbs were flying around it as well.

Johnny then replied, "Awesome!"

Susan smiled and replied, "She just got that Xyz monster for her deck and a couple of copies of Cyber Shark as well."

"I activate its ability and I choose one monster on my field and it can attack twice and I choose my Fortress!"

As she discarded the Cyber Shark, the huge shark machine began to glow.

"Attack!"

The huge shark fired and many missles came out of and blasted the Royal Keeper to pieces and the remaining ones struck and blew Regenerating Mummy into little pieces (Spirit of the Pharaoh LP: 8000 - 6600)

"I end my turn now."

Spirit of the Pharaoh drew a card and replied, "I activate my Allure of Darkness!"

He drew 2 cards and he took a card (One of his Endless Decays) and banished it.

Henry then replied, "He banished his best card?"

Johnny then replied, "Its up to something."

"I now switch my zombie to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagagigo!"

As she sat the card down, the reptile man appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"I discard its final material for my Gagagigo!"

As he discarded it, the reptile began to glow.

"He attacks!"

The shark opened its mouth and let out a burst of water and the zombie's eyes bugged out before it exploded into triangles and then the reptile man went in and a mummy with dusty purple bandages appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and was one slash of his claw, the mummy was blown to shards.

"Since my mummy was flipped, you take 500 points of damage!"

Suddenly, a cloud of toxic purple smoke covered her head (Mary LP: 6600 - 6100) and she gasped and replied, "Shark Fortress, direct attack!"

The shark fired a barrage of missles and they struck the duel spirit (Spirt of the Pharoah LP: 6600 - 4200) and the duel spirit then replied, "Activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 cards.

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Spirit of the Pharaoh drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Dark Dust Spirit!"

As the monster vanished, a dusty zombie-like spirit appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Dukey then replied," He must be using alot of Dark and Earth zombie monsters!"

The duel spirit nodded and replied, "You are right about that, my furry friend. This is my main deck and the deck I crushed your teacher is my Endless Decay OTK deck!"

Henry then replied, "Not even good enough to duel his best deck."

"Don't you know it! Dark Dust Spirit destroys all monsters on the field, except itself!"

Suddenly, a freak dust storm began and went towards Mary's side of the field. Gagagigo exploded into pixels and then the sand struck and the mechanical shark began to rust all over and then the huge machine burst into a explosion of fiery, melted metal and then Mary then replied, "I activate Xyz Healing and for each rank my Xyz monster had when you destroyed it with a Card effect, I gain 400 lifepoints."

Suddenly, she let out a sigh (Mary LP: 6100 - 8100).

"Take this, human! Direct attack!"

Suddenly, another sandstorm began and Mary was caught in the middle of it (Mary LP: 8100 - 5900).

"Usually, my zombie would return to my hand. But I have a card that'll make everything so much better. I activate Necro Doom Door to tribute my zombie and for every 2 stars it had, I get a doom token!"

As the sandy zombie spirit burst into a cloud of sand, 3 skeletons with black bones appeared (DEF: 100 x3) and knelt.

"Its your turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Seasnake!"

As she sat the card down, the red snake appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now activate Birthright!"

As she activated the card, 7 colored FIsh appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, smash two of those tokens!"

The sea creatures went in and smashed 2 of the tokens to pieces.

"That'll end my turn now."

Spirit of the Pharaoh drew a card and replied, "I activate..another Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I offer my token for my Great Dezard!"

As the token vanished from sight, a man wearing a egyptian robe appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Susan then replied, "Wow."

Johnny then replied," If it manges to destroy 2 monsters, he can summon that one zombie."

"I now play Twin Offering."

The skeleton shattered into pieces.

"With this card, my monster can attack twice! Now, attack those two monsters!"

The spellcaster aimed his sword and fired two blasts of dark energy, blowing both of the sea creatures into pixels (Mary LP: 5900 - 5700).

"Since my monster destroyed two monsters, I can tribute it to bring out my Fushioh Richie!"

As the spellcaster vanished, the mighty undead spellcaster appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Dukey groaned and replied, "Not good."

Susan then replied, "Stay strong sis."

"I'll switch to facedown now."

Suddenly, a facedown monster card appeared.

"What that said and done, It is now your turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Cyber Shark, 7 Colored Fish and all 3 Mother Grizzlys and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

the duel spirit drew a card and replied, "I flip my lich up!"

Suddenly, the spellcaster lich appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"I use him to special summon my Il Blud!"

Suddenly, the fat bloated zombie appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I use my normal summon on it as well!"

Suddenly, the dark mist appeared.

"I use him to bring forth my Royal Keeper!"

As he sat the card down, the headress-wearing mummy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Blow her facedown monster!"

The royal mummy fired a burst of energy and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blasted into atoms as the attack struck it and a 2nd one appeared and Il Blud launched its wave of black mist from its stomach, blasting the bear into pixels and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and Fusioh Richie launched its evil blast from its staff and it blasted the 3rd and final bear into pieces (Mary LP: 5700 - 3800) and then a Water Snake appeared (ATK: 1,150).

"I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "You will not win! I activate my facedown card, Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Shark Fortress reappeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now play Burden of the Mighty!"

Suddenly, the dark luch began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,200) - (2,100 - 1,500).

"I now tribute my snake for my Amphibian Beast!"

As the snake vanished, the fishy beast appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now discard its Xyz Material monster to allow my Amphibian Beast to attack twice!"

As he discarded the card, the fish beast began to glow.

"Now, destroy its Il Blud!"

The watery beast wen and punched the zombie in the stomach and it exploded into a shower of pixels and then the Royal Keeper burst into a cloud of dust.

"Now, destroy that lich!"

The fishy beast went and punched the zombie and it burst into a pile of black bones that turned to dust.

"Fortress, direct attack!"

The huge fish fired a barrage of shells of missles and they all struck the zombie of light (Spirit of the Pharoah LP: 4200 - 900).

Henry then replied, "Take that, dusty!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea, sis!"

Mary smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Spirit of the Pharoah drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from heaven!"

Both drew until they each had 6 cards in their hand and then he replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly Il Blud appeared for the 3rd time and then it was covered in the black mist lair again.

"I use him to bring back my Royal Keeper!"

Suddenly, the undead keepr appeared again (DEF: 1,700).

"Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm appeared and blasted her spell card to pieces. and then he replied, " I Now ctivate Polymerization!"

The 2 zombies merged together.

Johnny then replied, "What the hell fusion can they made!"

"I fusion summon my Mummy Necromancer!"

As he sat the card down, a mummy covered black bandages appeared while wearing a silver tattered cape and a jewel-crusted headress and it had a black staff as well (ATK: 2,300).

Susan then replied, "Wow."

"Its still weaker then monster."

"I now play Riyoku!"

Suddenly, the Xyz monster began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200) and so did the mummy (ATK: 2,300 - 3,500).

"Blow it away!"

The zombie aimed his staff and fired a burst of energy that went right though the huge fish. Explosions began before it crashed into the ground and exploded into pixels (Mary LP: 3800 - 1300).

The zombie laughed and replied, "I can't lose! I activate its ability to banish a monster from my graveyard!"

He took Il Bluds card and banished it.

"Next turn, You'll see him attacking you! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I equip my mighty Amphibian Beast with Pure Water Stone!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,300).

"Attack its fusion!"

The beast went in...

The zombie of light laughed and replied, "Not a chance! I Activate my facedown Mirror Force!"

But to his shock, the card did not activate and then it went and punched the mummy and it burst into a cloud of dust and its bandages fell to the ground and then vanished (Spirit of the Pharoah LP: 900 - 0).

Mary smiled and replied, "Any water monster equipped with the card prevents you from activating facedown cards when it attacks!"

The zombie roared and replied, "I won't take this loss!"

Suddenly, all the Sarcophagus's rose up from the ground.

"My army of the undead will make sure you never enter the temple!"

Dukey then replied, "No.."

The zombie laughed and replied," You'll never leave..."

Suddenly, each of the sarcophagus's shattered into pieces and Dukey replied, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, they turned to the other side of the room and saw a famillar-looking duel spirit covered in a misty lair.

"Getsu Fuhma?", Mary asked.

Priestess nodded and replied, "During the duel, I transported to the village and got her and brought her here and then I gave a Mist Body equip spell to protect her."

Getsu laughed and replied, "This will be ever so sweet!"

The warrior went in and stabbed his sword into the chest of the zombie and it let out a scream of pain before it burst into a cloud of glowing dust and then its staff and duel disk fell to the ground and shattered to pieces as well and she smiled and replied, "That was fun."

Priestess then replied, "Tomorrow we'll head towards the entrance."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Thousand-Eyed Ghost

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon a monster of Level 4 or below from your deck.

_**Note:** this card was used by Principal Mackenzie (Possessed by Tragoedia) in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers._

Necro Doom Door / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large and demonic door sucking a Vampire's Curse into it, with three shadowy creatures trying to escape from it

Tribute 1 face-up Level 6 or higher Zombie-Type monster you control. For every 2 Levels the Tributed monster had, Special Summon 1 "Doom Token" (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF 100) in Defense Position. "Doom Tokens" cannot be Tributed or be used as Synchro Material Monsters, unless it is for a Zombie-Type monster.

_**Note:** This card first appeared in my Total Drama Chronicles story that has sadly been cancelled (For now ?)._

Twin Offering / Normal Spell Card

Image: As a Lord of Dragons is starting to vanish, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is launching two of its Neutron Blast attacks.

Activate when your opponet has 2 or more monsters on the field. Offer 1 monster on your side of the field as a tribute and select another monster you contol. That monster can attack twice during the battle phase.

Xyz Healing / Normal Trap Card

Image: Number 9: Dyson Sphere starting to explode all over and a duelist below it (Kite Tenjoin) is starting to glow.

Activate only if a Xyz monster you control is destroyed by a opponets card effect and sent to the graveyard. Increase your lifepoints by 400 x the rank of the destroyed monster.

Mummy Necromancer

Zombie/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

"Il Blud" + "Royal Keeper"

Once per turn: you can banish a zombie monster from your graveyard during your next Standby phase: That monster is special summoned to your side of the field. When this card is destroyed: banish it and any monster special summoned with its ability.

Pure Water Stone / Equip Spell Card

Image: Shore Knight holding into a large light-blue stone in his hands

Equip only to WATER monster. The equipped monster gains 900 ATK and when the equipped monster atttacks, your opponet cannot activate any facedown cards. Only one monster can be equipped with "Pure Water Stone" at a time.

-ooo-

**Another close duel comes to the end. In the next chapter, they face the next Legendary Planet guardian appears and Sissy challenges it to a duel. Can our fairy girl win? Find out in "Star Light, Star Bright", whch will be coming soon.**


	34. Star Light, Star Bright

Chapter 34: Star Light, Star Bright

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Jack was going over his deck one more time.

He looked through and he sighed and replied, "I hope its good enough to face his enforcer."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom showed up and replied, "They beat Spirit of the Pharoah in a duel!"

Jack turned to him and replied, "No suprise there. Did it try anything funny?"

The fiend sighed and replied, "Yes. After he was beat, he tried to raise his caskets up and try to opened them to attack them, but some unknown force destroyed them all and then a Getsu Fuhma came and stabbed her sword into its chest, finshing him off for good."

Jack then replied, "Good riddance to it then. I never liked that duel spirit from my army anyway. Glad he's finally gone!"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Some duel spirit beat our army member and took the planet card from him!"

Jack groaned and rerplied, "Damn it. Diskblade Rider was one of my best members! Who took it?"

"Someone from the heavens with a really powerful deck, sir."

Jack then replied, "As long it beats those brats, I have no trouble with him. If they touch that one urn in the chamber, will the temple still collapse on all of them?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack nodded and replied, "With those brats trapped in there, we'll rule with no more problems at all."

Witty Phantom then replied, "Sounds good, sir."

-ooo-

Back at the camp that night, Priestess was talking about the duel that happened.

Priestess sighed and replied, "That was a close call. Now, we can enter the temple's treasure room and get what we need!"

Johnny then replied, "Yea, we'll be rich!"

Dukey sighed and replied, "Don't be greedy, buddy."

Priestess sighed and replied, "I heard if a certain item in the treasure area gets touched, the whole temple will come crumbling down. We need need to get as much treasure we can, beat that duelist and head back quickly!"

Suddenly, they felt the ground rumbling.

"What the heck is that?", A scared Dukey asked.

Suddenly, a Sand Stone monster came out of the Ground (ATK: 1,200).

Priestess sighed and replied, "Sand Stone monsters, weaker, but really annoying this time of day."

Getsu smiled and replied, "I'll do it!"

The warrior jumped in the air towards the rocky creature and with a slash of her swords, blew the rocky creature into pieces.

Priestess the replied, "Great attack, Getsu."

The ronin nodded and replied, "Anytime. I'll stay with you guys, because you never know when more of those mummies are going to show up in the treasure chamber. We need to be as careful as we can."

Priestess nodded and replied, "Good point. All right, you'll be with us."

Mary nodded and replied, "The more the better."

Priestess then replied, "I'll be around in the morning to help you towards that temple."

She vanished into a cloud of sand.

Johnny then replied, "Odd, but cool."

-ooo-

Later that night, a Gagagigo was dueling Hugh when he went to collect some fish for a meal. Hugh had 2 faceup Giant Soldier of Stones (DEF: 2,000 x2) and a facedown Hieracosphinx (ATK: 2,400) and one facedown card and the watery duel spirit had 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card and It was Hugh's battle phase. Lila was watching the duel.

(Gagagigo LP: 5000 - Hugh LP: 7500)

"Smash his facedown monster up!"

The sphinx slammed its feet into the ground and a shockwave happened and a Gigobyte appeared the card (DEF: 350) before the shockwave blew it into shards.

"Okay...then. I end my turn now."

the reptile drew a card and replied, "I summon my Oshaleon!"

As he sat the card down, a small lizard with a colorful shell appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Since I control a Level 4 monster, I can special summon my Kagetokage!"

As he sat the card down, a shadowly lizard appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into green orbs and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come forth now...King of the Feral Imps!"

As he card down, a huge & Fercious reptile creature with sharp claws appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I discard a Xyz Material monster to add a reptile from my deck to my hand!"

As he did so, he took a card and added it to his hand and replied, "Since my graveyard has only reptiles in it, I play Solidarity!"

It began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,100).

"There we go. Smash that sphinx monster up!"

The reptile swng his claw and struck, smashing the huge hawk-headed sphinx to pieces (Hugh LP: 7500 - 6800).

"tts your turn now."

Hugh drew a card and replied, "I offer both of my Soldiers to bring out my Earth Giant Gaia Plate!"

As the 2 soldiers broke apart into little pieces, the mighty rocky golem appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I banish 7 rock monsters from my graveyard to summon my Megarock Dragon!"

As he banished all 3 of Giant Soldiers, 2 Fossil Tuskers, Hieracosphinx and a Criosphinx, the mighty rocky dragon appeared (ATK: 3,500).

Gagagigo gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

"Next, I activate my Release from stone!"

Suddenly, Hieracosphinx appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and ripped his spell card to pieces (ATK: 3,100 - 2,300).

"Gaia Plate, attack!"

The golem swung his fist and as the Xyz got weaker (ATK: 2,300 - 1,150) and the huge rock struck with its fist, blasting the huge Xyz monster into triangles (Gagagigo LP: 5000 - 3550).

"Remaining Rocks..."

Gagagigo fell to his knees and replied, "Stop! I'll go quiety if you stop your attack!"

Hugh nodded and replied, "Whatever you say. Now, leave us!"

As his two rock monsters vanished, The lizard man growled (Gagagigo LP: 3550 - 0) and replied, "Jack will make you all pay!"

He turned around and jumped into the lake with a large splash and within a hour, he was gone and then Lila walked up to her husand and replied, "That was a hell of win, dear."

Hugh nodded and replied, "Its like I was always ment to be a rock duelist."

Suddenly, he saw a card where his opponet was standing and he grabbed it and he read the card and he smiled and replied, "Another powerful rock monster! I'll use it!"

He took the card and slid it into his Extra Deck and then he replied, "Lets get those fish back to the village. They didn't go bad yet."

Lila smiled and replied, "Good idea, dear."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was finishing their rations of granola bars and red gush.

Johnny then replied, "Better then starving."

Getsu took a bottle and gulped down the sports drink in 3 large gulps and she smiled and replied, "That is really good."

Suddenly, Priestess appeared and she replied, "Ready for the treasure room, children?"

They all nodded to her and she smiled and replied, "Lets get going then."

-ooo-

About a few hours later, the gang was now in the treasure room, which was covered in coins, gold and jewels that was everywhere!

Johnny laughed and replied, "Jackpot!"..

Solomon then replied, "I wonder what we can't touch?"

Suddenly, they saw a huge golden treasure chest with a large lock on it.

Johnny then replied, "Can't it be destroyed?"

Solomon sighed and replied, "We need a Skeleton Key found somewhere in this chamber to open that thing up! Its a rare key and it can be used to open."

"You mean this key, kids?"

They turned around and they saw a purple-skinned fairy wearing a glowing white robe (ATK: 1,800) and it had a duel disk on his arm and a gold key with a silver skull at the top of it.

Johnny then replied, "Thats a Orion the Battle King. Its a Level 5 fairy with very pathetic stats!"

The fairy then repleid, "With Xyz monsters being released right now, My card is a little useful."

Sissy laughed and replied, "Its even worse then before!"

Orion pointed his staff towards her and she replied, "We duel right here and now, brat! You win, I hand over this key and if I Win, this key is destroyed!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "I accept your offering, you pathetic fairy!"

Johnny then replied, "KIck his ass, baby!"

They all got out of the away as they both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Orion the Battle King LP: 8000 - Sissy LP: 8000).

Solomon then replied, "I wonder what deck this spirit uses."

Orion drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Duality!"

The top 3 cards appeared infront of them and they were 2 monsters and a spell card.

"I choose the 2nd monster card!"

He took the card and shuffled the other cards into his deck and then replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded a spell card.

"Come Forth, Airknight Parshath!"

As he sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Sissy smiled and replied, "Now, this is a powerful fairy!"

Orion then replied, "Shove it."

"Attack!"

The fairy went in and a A tall, elderly mage dressed in green robes appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and with a strike of his sword, the mage was blown to shards (Orion LP: 8000 - 7100).

Sissy then replied, "Now I get to draw a card."

Orion then replied, "When Sacred Mage is flipped up, we both get to place a light monster from my deck to the top of our decks!"

Both did that and then Sissy replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Orion drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Constellar Pollux!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior wearing glittering silver and wielding a mighty sword appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"SInce I Normal Summon this monster, I Can do a additional Constellar Normal Summon and I choose my Constellar Acubens!"

As he sat the card down, a huge cyborg of light appeared (ATK: 800).

"When its normal summoned, all Constellar monsters gain 500 ATK while its on the field!"

Suddenly, they began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,200) - (ATK: 800 - 1,300).

"Pollux, strike him down!"

The warrior went and struck the centaur-like fairy with its sword, blowing the fairy into pixels.

"Acubens, direct attack!"

The cyborg went and punched Sissy (Sissy LP: 8000 - 6400).

Orion then replied, "My monsters are going to wipe your fairy army out! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

Suddenly, the majestic hall appeared.

Orion then replied, "Big lousy deal."

"I use it to special summon my Tephys!"

As she sat the card down, the majestic angel appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now bring forth my Command Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy soldier appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) and Tephys began to glow as well (ATK: 2,400 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Angel, blast a hole right through that cyborg!"

The fairy fired a barrage of bullets that tore through the chest of the cyborg. Sparks flew from it before it exploded into scrap.

"Tephys, attack!"

The fairy fired a burst of fiery light and the warrior of light was blown into shards as the attack struck him (Orion LP: 7100 - 6200).

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Orion drew a card and replied, "You're not impressing me at all. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and she turned it around and it was a Herald of Orange Light and then he drew another card and then replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll allow my Command Angel to attack your facedown monster!"

The fairy fired a barrage of shells and a fairy with two golden wings appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and was blown into triangles as the attack struck her.

"Tephys, direct attack!"

The fairy began to glow..

Orion smiled and replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The fairy only gave out a sigh.

"Damn. I End my turn now."

Orion drew a card and replied, "First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and reduced the hall into rubble.

"I now summon my Constellar Algiedi!"

As he sat the card down, a robed spellcaster with a glittering cape appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I can special summon a Level 4 Constellar monster from my hand and I choose a 2nd Pollux!"

Suddenly, the warrior of light appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now activate the Continuous Spell Card known as Constellar Star Chart!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared.

"When I Xyz summon a Constellar monster, I Can draw a card and I now overlay them both!"

The two monsters turned into golden orbs and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"WIth these monster, I construck the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come Forth..Constellar Praesepe!"

As he sat the card down, a a huge mighty hulking cyborg appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Since I Xyz Summoned that card, I draw a card."

He drew card and replied, "I attack your Tephys!"

The huge machine went in and then he took the Pollux and discarded it and then it began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,400) and it struck the angel with its weapon and she gasped and shattered into shards of light (Sissy LP: 6400 - 5400).

Orion smiled and replied, "That will happen when you try to attack one of my constellar monsters, foolish fairy girl! I'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Orion drew a card and replied, "Sad. I summon another Acubens!"

Suddenly, another of the cyborgs appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,300) and then the Xyz monster began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 2,900) .

"I now equip my machine with Big Bang Shot!"

Suddenly, its weapon began to glow (ATK: 2,900 - 3,300).

"Smash its monster up!"

The machien went and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the machine struck it with its weapon and it wiggled around for a bit and then stopped (Sissy LP: 5400 - 3600) - (Orion LP: 6200 - 5200) and then Orion replied, "You will not win! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

Orion gulped and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, the equip card shattered to bits and then the Xyz burst into pixels and then his facedown Magic Cylinder and faceup Consteallar Star Chart shattered into pieces as well.

"Good riddance. I summon the tuner monster Herald of Orange Light!"

As she sat the card down, the glowing orb of orange light appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now tune them together!"

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "There is a level 5 Fairy Synchro?"

Solomon then replied, "It must be the card that she got from Artrorigus!"

Herald of Orange light suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Marshmallon, which transformed into three white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Dark Witch of Light!"

As she sat the card down, a fairy witch appeared with a spear-like scepter (ATK: 1,800).

Dukey then replied, "A synchro form of Dark Witch."

Orion then replied, "Wow, how thrilling to see."

Sissy then replied, "Stuff it! I activate her ability. I check the top 3 cards and for each Fairy drawn, she gains 1 Fairy Counter and 400 ATK for each one!"

She took the top 3 cards (There were Fairy Golem, Ohka and a Sanctuary of the Sky) and she shuffled the cards into her deck and replied, "2 counters for her!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

"Now, attack!"

The fairy aimed her spear scepter at the machine and fired a burst of magic energy that shot out and smashed into the robot and then it exploded, sending fiery metal all over the temple grounds (Orion LP: 5200 - 3900).

Sissy smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Orion drew a card and replied, "1 set monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Fairy Huntress, attack!"

Suddenly, the fairy archer aimed her bow at Sissy (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets check again!"

He check the top 3 cards and they were Kelbek, Monster Reborn and Call fo the Haunted and she sighed and replied, "Better then nothing!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Lets do it. Archer, attack!"

The fairy fired a arrow and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was impaled and blown to pieces and they both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then the Synchro fired a burst of magic energy that shot out and struck Orion (Orion LP: 3900 - 1,700).

Sissy smiled and replied, "There you go! i end my turn now."

Orion drew a card and replied, "I activate Bronze Knights!"

As he discarded a unknown Constellar and a 2nd Constellar Star Chart, 2 knights in bronze armor appeared (ATK: 500 x2).

"I now tribute both of my tokens to summon The Grand Jupiter!"

As the tokens shattered into little pieces, a huge hulking warrior covered in cybernetric armor appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Solomon then replied, "There he is!"

"I discard 2 more cards to equip one of your monsters to mine and it gains its Base ATK until the end phase of the turn!"

As he discarded the 2 cards, the archer vanished and its bow appeared next to the planet monster (AT: 2,500 - 4,400).

"There you go. Destroy Her Xyz monster!"

Suddenly, the planet warrior ebgan to glow as a blast of black energy shot out and it atomized the Synchro monster (Sissy LP: 3600 - 1400).

Orion laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

(ATK: 4,400 - 2,500).

Sissy drew a card and replied, "You're through, fool! I activate my Shinato's Ark Field Spell!"

Suddenly, the majestic Ark appeared.

"For this offering, I tribute my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As the fairy-like dragon appeared and vanished into nothing, the mighty king of the fairies appeared (ATK: 3,300).

Orion gulped and replied, "Shinato...pleasure to meet you finally?"

Shinato only gave him a angry look.

Johnny smiled and replied, "He doesn't like you at all!"

"Now, attack his monster!"

The fairy began to glow as it launched its Divine Ring that shot out and cut through The Grand Jupiter in twain. The two pieces dissolved into particles (Orion LP: 1700 - 900).

"Your turn now."

Orion drew a card and replied, "I have nothing that can help me, so I'll set this and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The fiary launched another ring of energy and a Constellar Aldebaran appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blasted into pieces as the attack struck it (Orion LP: 900 - 0).

Johnny then replied, "Yea, only 2 more to go!"

Suddenly, the planet card came out of the fairies duel disk and he caught it and he then replied, "Only 2 more until we can face Jack in his hideout."

Orion groaned and replied, "You may of won this duel, but I'll be back!"

Suddenly, he shattered into shards of light and Sissy smiled and replied, "Good riddance, you fairy reject."

Johnny ran to her and he replied, "Time to go, my dear."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Lets get what we can and then leave."

Johnny smiled back to her and replied, "Good plan, my dear!"

-ooo-

The Grand Jupiter

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Discard 2 cards from your hand to Equip 1 Monster on the field to this card as an Equip Spell. This card gains Attack Points equal to the base ATK of the Equipped Monster until the End Phase of the turn.

_**Note:** This card was used by Aster in the Yugioh GX manga and creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Dark Witch of Light

Fairy/Synchro/Effect/LIght/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

This cannot be Synchro Summoned with any DARK monsters. Once per turn: Check the top 3 cards of your deck and for each Fairy monster drawn: Place 1 Fairy Counter on this card and then shuffle the drawn cards back into your deck. This card gains 400 ATK for each Fairy Counter on this card. During your opponets next end phase: Remove all Fairy counters from this card.

-ooo-

**Another planet card won and only 2 more to go. In the next chapter, they find out the location of the next one..and they enjoy two days of relaxation. Also, Jack must duel with his new deck against one of Skeleton Knight's best duelists and if he winds, he stays as ruler and if he is defeated, he and Witty Phantom are banished! Can he win the duel? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Call of the Haunted" and it'll be coming soon.**


	35. Call of the Haunted

Chapter 35: Call of the Haunted

-ooo-

Back in the treasure, the gang was filling up with treasure and gold.

Susan then replied, "Don't touch the vase, Johnny! If that is smashed, this chamber and the whole temple are done for!"

Johnny then replied, "I'll be okay!"

Solomon nodded and replied, "We have enough gold for a good while, kids. Lets head out."

Suddenly, a portal opened and they all went into it and before he did so, Johnny took a large stone rock from the ground and tossed at the vase, smashing into it.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Jack, now you or your crew can't enter as well!"

As he ran into the portal, the chamber began to shake and the ground began to open up as well.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, the gang was now outside of the temple as they saw the whole mountain cave in and Johnny then replied, "We got enough of it, but this way his damn crew cannot enter and get everything they need to help them takover this world!"

Solomon then replied, "That was a really smart move of you, Johnny."

Susan then replied, "Without any extra gold, they'll be stopped for awhile."

Henry then replied, "I hate to admit this, but you are a great duelist, Test. You've impressed me alot lately and you're doing wonderful as one."

Johnny then replied, "Thank you, Henry."

Susan then replied, "Lets head back to the village now."

Solomon then replied, "Yep, lets go."

-ooo-

Later that night in his mansion, Jack was talking to Witty Phantom and Orion.

Jack then replied, "One more chance to please me. I'll give you access to some new cards and you must stay in my mansion. I need more and more soldiers to protect this place when they come."

Orion saluted and replied," Yes, sir!"

He walked out of the room and Jack sighed and replied, "Don't really care what he does right now."

Witty Phantom then replied, "Nervous about the duel, sir?"

Jack then replied, "Yes, dimwit. I lose and we're banished forever."

"I see what you mean, sir."

Jack then replied, "I need to recheck and see if its good enough to win a duel."

Suddenly, Mefist appeared and replied, "Your duel is tomorrow evening, human. Skeleton Knight wanted me to tell you that you can add any new cards if you want to."

Jack nodded and replied, "Okay then."

The fiendish general laughed and replied, "You're doomed tomorrow, kid!"

Suddenly, he vanished into thick black smoke and Jack sighed and replied, "This is the duel I've hated the most."

"Is this deck you used before you started this world up?"

Jack then replied, "I use to use a Phantom Beast deck and I was really good with it and I won 10 duels in a row with it. and then I had to face Susan in a duel at our colleges tournament Grand Finale. I managed to summon my Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard while I had 3 copies of Cross-Wings in my graveyard, giving it 3,200 ATK and I attacked her facedown card and her facedown was a fucking Blast Sphere and when she ended her turn, it exploded, wiping out my points! I was so close to winning, but she used that horrible move and beat me that day!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "You're dueling her first, aren't you?"

Jack then replied, "Damn right I am. I want to banish her myself for the misery and hell she put me through!"

The fiend nodded and replied, "You'll get too, sir. You'll get to."

Jack yawned and replied, "I'm heading to my room to check on my deck again and then I'm going to bed. Good night."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and the fiend sighed and replied, "This is going to be a tough duel for him tomorrow. I hope that deck can help him out."

Suddenly, he vanished into black smoke as well.

-ooo-

That next morning in the war room, Freed was going over the map with Solomon while the kids watched.

Freed then replied, "Just a few more minutes and we'll know where it is."

Suddenly, a red dot appeared on the map and he replied, "The next location..is the Porkbelly Village Hotel and Spa? That can't be right at all!"

Solomon then replied, "Thats where it is."

Johnny then replied,"Before we go hunt for it, can we have a couple of days of relaxation first? This is has been a hard journey for us!"

Freed smiled and replied, "That is no problem at all, kids. You deserve and if you need anything, ask myself or anyone else in my army."

Dukey then replied, "Finally, some rest!"

Sissy then replied, "We needed it!"

Solomon then replied, "We should enjoy this."

-ooo-

That morning in his chamber, Jack only wanted oatmeal and his pecan cluster waffles for breakfast. Who was too nervous for a bigger breakfast right now.

He took a sip of coffee and he sighed and replied, "I hope I'm ready for ths."

The fiend appeared and he replied, "You ready for this duel, Jack?"

Jack then replied, "Ready or not, I have to duel anyway! Skeleton Knight will learn that I'm the true ruler of this world!"

The fiend nodded and replied, "You'll do fine, sir."

Jack then replied, "I hope so, my friend. I Really hope do something good to beat him today."

The fiend nodded and replied, "You should do fine, sir. I believe in you and your deck."

Jack nodded and replied, "Okay. Tell Wesker he's in charge of this mansion and everything else until I return from the duel!"

The fiend nodded and replied, "I'll do so right now, master."

He vanished into purple smoke and then Jack sighed and replied, "Why me? Why does this always happen to me of all people?"

-ooo-

Back at the village, Johnny and the gang were enjoying a relaxing dip in the large hot tub in the VIP area of the village.

Johnny sighed and replied, "This feels so darn good right now."

Freed walked up to their tub and he replied, "Feel good, kids?"

They nodded and Freed smiled and replied, "Thats good. I have another suprise for you all. We're opening a nice arcade in the city next week and its going to be impressive.!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Dukey then replied, "Cool."

Solomon then replied, "Only 2 more Planet cards to find and then we'll be on our way to face Jack!"

Susan then replied, "I Can't wait to beat that sore loser again!"

Mary then replied, "We will, we will."

-ooo-

Later that night outside of his mansion, Jack and Witty Phantom were waiting for Mefist to come and get them and he had a duel disk on his arm and replied, "Ready, sir?"

Jack then replied, "I believe in my deck, so I'm okay for now."

Suddenly, the evil general appeared and he replied, "Ready for your final duel, human?"

Jack then reeplied,"I will win and kick anything they sent my way!"

Mefist then replied, "Lets get going then."

Suddenly, they all vanished into clouds of thick, black smoke.

-ooo-

A little bit later, they were on the other side of the the world about 1000 miles south from the mansion.

Jack looked around and replied," Where the hell are we?"

Mefist then replied, "A secret arena that our army knows about, human."

Suddenly, Skeleton Knight appeared infront of them and he replied, "Ready, Jack?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Damn right I am!"

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Then, let's duel already!"

Suddenly, a shower of black smoke appeared and then samurai with dark red armor appeared in it (ATK: 1,500).

Jack then replied,"Zanki?"

Skeleton Knight then replied, "He is one of my best duelists and has a very powerful deck that'll crush whatever deck you have, kid!"

Zanki then replied, "Ready, kid?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Born ready!"

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Lets start it up then!"

They both activated their disks and drew 5 cards from them.

"START!", The evil knight yelled out.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Zanki LP: 8000 - Jack LP: 8000)

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Since he's about to banished, Jack will start us off!"

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that is all for now."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I first activate the spell card Inari's Charity!"

The spell appeared on the field.

"I'll tell you what it does when it comes to that. I summon my Gozuki now."

As he sat the card down, a horse-headed demon appeared with a howl (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

The beastly zombie went and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the zombie struck with his hammer, blowing the dragon into little pieces.

"I special summon another from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, another of the dragons appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"A dragon deck? Whatever. I activate Gozuki's ability and discard a zombie from my deck to the graveyard."

He did so and then replied, "Thats all I can do for now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I tribute my 2nd Masked Dragon for my Des Volstgalph!"

As the dragon vanished from sight, the huge earth dragon appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Skeleton Knight then replied, "You think you're going to get far with your dragon deck?"

Jack then replied, "I'll try to do so. Destroy that zombie!"

The dragon roared as it launched a burst of energy from its mouth and the zombie was reduced to bones, which turned to dust seconds later (Zanki LP: 8000 - 7000).

Jack smiled and replied, "Since it destroyed a monster, you take 500 extra damage as well! I end my turn now."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "Alexandrite Dragon, come forth!"

As he sat the card down, a beautiful dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Des Volstgalph, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of fiery energy and a umbrella with a singe eye appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and burned to ashes as the attack hit it (Zanki LP: 7000 - 6500) and then the dark warrior replied,"When Karkasa is destroyed, I can special summon 2 more from my deck facedown."

Suddenly, two more facedown monsters appeared.

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a burst of light from its mouth and blasted another of the odd zombies into atoms.

"That'll end my turn now."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I activate my Charity card. Since 2 zombies have been destroyed, it gained 2 Yokai counters and now I Can send it to the graveyard to draw a couple of cards."

He did so and then replied, "I now have to banish the next top 2 cards now."

He took the 2 cards (Which was a Shutendoji and a Plaguespreader Zombie) and banished them and then replied, "I now activate my Call of the Haunted on the monster I discarded with Gozuki's ability!"

Suddenly, a large crow appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"When Crow Tengu is special summoned, one monster on the field is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the huge earth dragon exploded into pixels.

"I now summon my Yuki-Onna!"

A she sat the card down, a beautiful woman wearing a kimono appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now activate Miniaturize!"

Suddenly, Crow Tengu shrank down (ATK: 1,400 - 400 - LV: 4 - 3).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Yuki-Onna split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Crow Tengu and Karkasa, which transformed into a total of six white stars.

"I Synchro Summon my Blue Ogre!"

As he sat the card down, a large blue skinned armor wearing samurai armor and wielding a kanabo appeared (ATK: 2,750).

Witty Phantom then replied," Damn."

"Now, crush his dragon!"

The zombie charged in and attacked with its weapon, blowing the dragon into pixels.

"When Blue Ogre destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to your monsters level times 200!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (Jack LP: 8000 - 6450).

"That'll end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Onagakokuba!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty horse-like demon appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I discard a zombie monster to give it 500 ATK!"

As he discarded a zombie monster, the horse demon began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).

"Lets do it. Blue Ogre, attack!"

The zombie went in and a large dragon covered in silver metal armor appeared (DEF: 1,800) and the zombie struck with its kanabo, doing a small bit of damage to it, but not destroying it.

"You have to attack Armored Dragon twice to destroy it!"

"I will then!"

The horse zombie launched a wave of flames from its mouth and the dragon shattered into melted pieces of metal.

"You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse with my Red Eyes Black Dragon with the Goddess with the third eye that will be playing the part of Summoned Skull!"

As the dragon and a fairy with 3 eyes appeared and merged together, resulting a demon-like dragon appeared (ATK: 3,200).

"Meet the mighty Black Skull Dragon!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "Yes!"

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Maybe we need this kid after all."

"Now, attack Blue Ogre With Molten Fireball Attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of fireballs that slammed into the Synchro and the zombie let out a roar before it exploded into blue triangles (Zanki LP: 7000 - 6550).

Jack then replied, "This duel will go my way! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Onagakokuba to defense postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "Sweet! I Summon my Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a golden dragon appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now activate my Dragon's Rage! Now attack him, my dragons!"

Mirage Dragon let out a burst of fiery light and a Mezuki appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the blast blew it to pieces and then Black Skull Dragon let out its fiery barrage, blasting Onagakokuba into pixels (Zanki LP: 6550 - 3750).

Jack laughed and replied, "Yes! I'll end my turn now."

Mefist then replied, "This kid has some good skill, my lord."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "He made a decent deck."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I now activate Haunted Shrine!"

As he banished it, the crow-like zombie appeared (ATK: 1,400).

WItty Phantom then replied, "Damn it!"

Black Skull Dragon let out a mighty roar before it exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke.

"I now banish my Mezuki to summon my Onmaraki from my graveyard!"

As he banished the zombie, a large crane-like zombie appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Since It was special summoned from the graveyard, I can draw a card.

He did so and replied, "I now tribute my 2 Yokai monsters to special summon my Nine-Tailed Fox from my graveyard!"

As the zombies vanished, a large fiery fox-like zombie with 9 beautiful tails appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Lets do it. Roast that Dragon!"

The fox opened its mouth and fired a burst of fire, burning Mirage Dragon to a crisp (Jack LP: 6450 - 5850).

Zanki then replied, "There you go. I activate the spell card Fruit of the Dead."

The spell card appeared on the field.

"Since I destroyed your monster, this spell card gives lifepoints equal to your monsters base attack points."

Suddenly, the warrior began to glow (Zanki LP: 3750 - 5350) and then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "One monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the undead mage appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Master, attack!"

The zombie launched its wave of lightning bolts and a Axe Dragonute appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and was blasted into pieces as the attack struck it.

"Direct attack!"

The fiery zombie opened its mouth...

Jack quickly replied, "I special summon my Golden Scale Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon with golden scales appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the fiery fox unleashed its fire and launched it, blowing the golden dragon into pixels (Jack LP: 5850 - 5650).

"Your turn then."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hand and then he replied, "I banish my Gold Scale Dragon and my Red Eyes Black Dragon to special summon my Lightpulsar Dragon!"

As he banished them both, a muscular dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I now banish my Mirage Dragon and my Axe Dragonute to special summon my Darkflare Dragon!"

As he banished them, a dark dragon with with no arms appeared with a orb in its chest (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He took the Red Eyes and the Mirage Dragon and returned them to the deck.

Mefist then replied, "What kind of Dragon deck is this?"

Skeleton Knight then replied, "My guess its a Dragon deck that focuses alot on sending the dragons to the graveyard and then banishing them from there as well."

"I'll activate my Darkflare Dragons ability now! By discarding 1 dragon from my deck and hand to the graveyard, I can banish a card in either graveyard!"

He took a Lancer Dragonute and discarded it and then he took a Magna Drago from his deck and discarded it as well.

"I now banish your Crow Tengu!"

Zanki sneered as he banished the Yokai monster.

Skeleton Knight nodded and replied, "Good move there."

"Time to battle. Lightpulsar Dragon, attack the Zombie Master!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of fiery light that shot and reduced the zombie to ashes.

"Darkflare Dragon, your turn!"

The dragon launched a wave of black flames and the wicked fox burst into a shower of ash and fiery embers (Zanki LP: 5350 - 4350) and then two small foxes appeared (DEF: 200 x2).

Jack smiled and replied, "And I'm back in the game again! I end my turn now."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll do it for now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I summon my Eclipse Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, I discard 1 from my hand and my deck to banish your Gozuki now!"

As he discarded a Element Dragon from his hand and a 2nd Alexandrite Dragon from his deck, the dark samurai banished the card of his choice and then he replied, "Eclipse Dragon and Darkflare Dragon, destroy his two tokens!"

The two dark dragons aimed and lanched their fiery attacks, blowing the tokens to pieces.

"Lightpulsar Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and a Crow Tengu appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown into a cloud of black feathers as the attack reached it.

"I end my turn now."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I summon my Effect Veiler!"

As she sat the card down, a winged fairy appeared (ATK: 0).

"I know play 1,000 lifepoints to activate Ghostly Reinforcements!"

As his points dropped (Zanki LP: 4350 - 3350), Suddenly, Onmaraki (ATK: 1,200) and Crow Tengu appeared (ATK: 1,400) and then he drew a card and Lightpulsar Dragon exploded into globules of light.

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Effect Veiler split apart into one white star, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Crow Tengu and Onmaraki, which transformed into a total of eight white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Mizuchi!"

As he sat the card down, a huge watery dragon-like zombie with a jewel in its forehead appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"I now return two banished zombies back into my deck and I choose my first Crow Tengu and my Mezuki!"

He took the two cards and returned them to his deck and then replied, "I now activate Double Summon to summon my Tanuki Spirit!"

As he sat the card down, a small raccoon dog with a collar around its neck and three golden bells attached to the collar appeared (ATK: 500).

"I equip it to my Muzuchi!"

Suddenly, the small zombie-like dog turned into mist and it covered the Synchro (ATK: 2,900 - 3,400).

"Since I activate the ability that ability of Mizuchi, It can attack all monsters you have once apiece! Attack!"

The watery zombie launched a wave of water that went and struck Darkflare dragon, blowing the dragon into pixels and then a wave of water shot and struck the Eclipse Dragon and it exploded into shards (Jack LP: 5650 - 3150) and then he repleid, "When Eclipse Dragon is destroyed in battle, I can banish a high level light or dark dragon monster from my deck."

He took a monster from his deck and banished it.

"Every time a monster equipped with Tanuki Spirit destroys a monster in battle, I can make lose cards in your hand or your deck and I Choose your Deck!"

Jack took the top 2 cards (Which were a Choas End Sphere and a Dragon Nails equip card) and discarded them.

"Its your turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "You are a clever duelist, but so am I! I activate my facedown Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and struck the zombie, blowing the misty lair away (ATK: 3,400 - 2,900).

"Next, I discard a monster called Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles and a Spear Dragon to special summon my Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders!"

As he discarded the cards, a mighty dragon made of rock appeared with a roar (DEF: 3,000).

"Next, I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I'll Attack that facedown monster!"

The monster launched a wave of water and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) And exploded into shards.

"Your turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I tribute my mighty best to summon my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the mighty dragon of the earth vanished, the mighty dragon of the winds used by Jack Atlas appeared (ATK: 2,400 - 3,200).

"Now, attack!"

The dragon flapped its wings like crazy and the huge gust of wind struck the dragon and it thrashed around in pain before it burst into globs of water (Zanki LP: 3350 - 3050) and then the jewel fell to the ground and shattered to pieces as well.

"I end my turn now."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took all 3 of his Karkasas, Onagakokuba and one of the Crow Tengu's and shuffle the monsters into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"Now, that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll let my Strong Wind Dragon attack!"

The dragon began to flap its wings and a Karakasa appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the wind ripped the umbrella zombie to pieces (Zanki LP: 3050 - 650) and then 2 more facedown monsters appeared.

"I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I tribute my 2 Karkasas for my Onagakokuba!"

As the 2 facedown cards vanished, a huge hulking ogre appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Witty Phantom then replied, "Eek."

Jack then replied, "No big deal its weaker then my monster!"

Zanki then replied, "I now activate my Shrink!"

Suddenly, the dragon began to shrink down (ATK: 3,400 - 1,700).

"Now, attack!"

the mighty huge ogre went and slammed its hand, smashing the dragon into pieces (Jack LP: 3150 - 1950).

"Your turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Zanki drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Gozuki!"

As he sat the card down, the horse-headed demon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The zombie went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed into pieces and then both discard their current hands and drew 5 cards.

"Now, finish him off!"

The huge zombie swung his fist..

Mefist then replied, "I guess we wrong about him, sir."

Skeleton Knight nodded and then replied, "I guess so."

Witty Phatom then replied, "We're scewed now!"

And then the zombie struck the field with its huge fist and a huge shockwave began and Jack quickly replied, "Not right now we are! I now activate my Defend from Defeat trap card. I banish my Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders to reduce the damage by its attack!"

The shockwave struck Jack and he managed to stay strong (Jack LP: 1950 - 350).

"Next turn, this duel ends. I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I activate my Ancient Rules spell card!"

Suddenly, a Rabbidragon appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"I nwo summon my Plasma Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a blob of silver liquid shaped like a Masked Dragon appeared (ATK 0).

"With its ability, I can chance its level to equal a monster on the field and I choose my Rabbidragon!"

Suddenly, the blob turned into a smaller duplicate of Rabbidragon (LV: 1 - 8).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

The two monsters turned into blue orbs and a portal appeared, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come out now..**_Thunder End Dragon_**!"

As he sat the card down, a blue and white dragon shrouded with a veil of electricity appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 3,000).

Witty Phantom smiled and replied, "I've heard of that monster. This duel is now over!"

"I discard a Xyz Material monster to wipe out all of your monsters!"

As he discarded the card, lightning bolts flew off of the dragon and struck all of the monsters on field. Gozuki was blown into shards and then the huge zombie-like ogre roared in pain before it burst into a explosion of pixels.

"End it!"

The dragon launched another wave of lightning bolts they struck the dark samurai, finishing him off (Zanki LP: 650 - 0).

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "Yea!"

Mefist nodded and replied, "He gets to stay."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "He is the true ruler of this world."

-ooo-

Gozuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Once per turn that this card is face-up on your side of the field, you can send one Zombie-Type Monster from your deck to the Graveyard.

Crow Tengu

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, destroy one Monster on the field.

Onagakokuba

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Once per turn, you can send 1 Zombie-Type Monster from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of this card by 500.

Onmaraki

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, draw 1 card.

Nine-Tailed Fox

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

If this card is in your Graveyard, you may Special Summon it (from your Graveyard) by Tributing 2 Zombie-Type Monsters you control. If this card is Special Summoned in this manner, it gains the following effects:This card inflicts piercing damage. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 2 "Fox Tokens" (Zombie/Fire/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/2 Stars)

Daidarabotchi

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/2,500/10 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card gains 200 Attack Points for each Zombie-Type Monster on the field, other than this card.

Haunted Shrine / Normal Trap Card

Image: Two howling ghosts flying out of a shrine in a dark woods.

Activate when you control no Monsters. Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type Monster from your Graveyard.

Ghostly Reincorments / Normal Trap Card

Image: A warrior on a dark battlefield strewn with broken armor and weapons, with mysterious lights hovering behind the trees in the background.

Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type Monsters from your Graveyard.

_**Note:** The following cards were used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX Manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Fruit of the Dead / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A skeleton wearing a robe and cowl, holding a shriveled fruit above its mouth, about to eat it.

Activate when a Monster you control destroys an opposing Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard. Gain Life Points equal to the base ATK of the destroyed Monster.

_**Note:** This card was used by Sect in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Inari's Charity / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Two beautiful fox maidens dressed in kimonos (one green, the other orange) wrapping their arms around a nervous duelist.

When a Zombie-Type Monster you control is destroyed, place 1 Yokai Counter on this card (Max: 2). During your Main Phase, by sending this card from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you may draw 1 card for each Yokai Counters this card had. Then banish the same number of cards from the top of your deck.

Karakasa

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 800/DEF: 0/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon up to 2 "Karakasa"s from your hand or deck in facedown Defense Position.

Yuki-Onna

Zombie/Tuner/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 0/2 Stars

When this card is special summoned from your graveyard, you may special summon one Zombie monster from your graveyard (Other than Yuki-Onna). A monster special summoned with this effect cannot be tributed or declare an attack. During the end phase this effect was activated, destroy the monster that was special summoned with this effect.

Blue Ogre

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,750/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type Monsters

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent times the Level of the destroyed Monster.

Mizuchi

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/9 Stars

1 Tuner Monster + 2 or more Non-Tuner Zombie Monsters

Once per turn, you may select one of the following effects:- Return two removed from play Zombie-Type monster cards to their owner's decks. During the turn this effect is used, this card may attack each of your opponent's monsters once (This card cannot attack directly during the turn this effect is used). - Remove from play one Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard. You may destroy one face down card on the field.

Tanuki Spirit

Zombie/Union/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this Monster on the field you can Equip it to one Zombie-Type Monster you control as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip the Union Equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When Equipped to a Monster by this card's effect, that Monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. When the Equipped Monster destroys a Monster in battle, your opponent must discard one card from the top of their deck or from their hand. (The controller of this card chooses which.) (A Monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

_**Note:** The following cards were created by Lux-Nero for his "Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis" story and full credit goes to him._

Defend from Defeat / Normal Trap Card

Image: A ghostly image of Six Samurai Nisashi leaping in front of the duelist from Heart of the Underdog as a massive fireball reaches him.

You may only activate this card when your opponent declares a Direct Attack on your Life Points. Remove from play one monster in your Graveyard with less than 2,000 ATK. During this battle, reduce the damage done to your Life Points by the removed from plays Monsters ATK.

**_Note: _**_This card was created by Michaeljd54 for his "Yugioh! Dawning of the Future" story and full credit goes to him._

Plasma Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Plasma Dragon". This card's Level becomes the selected monster's Level, until the End Phase. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

_**Note:** This card was created by Psychid and full credit goes to him._

Armored Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed in battle (Battle damage is done normally).

Gold Scale Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position.

-ooo-

**Jack remains as ruler of the world. In the next chapter, the gang head towards the next planet monster and Johnny must face a famillar face for it. Can our hero win it all? Find out in "A HERO Lives", that will be coming soon.**


	36. A HERO Lives

Chapter 37: A HERO Lives

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Skeleton Knight was talking with Jack, Witty Phantom and Zanki about the duel.

Skeleton Knight laughed and replied, "You made me so proud of you today, Jack! You have a amazing new deck and a powerful one as well."

Jack then replied," Thank you, sir."

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "I helped him with the card ideas and stuff!"

Skeleton Knight looked at him and replied, "Don't push your luck, fiend. You're lucky I brought you back after Seto Kaiba destroyed on two different times!"

The fiend sighed and replied, "I'll just shut up now."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "I think that is a very smart thing right now. Do you have a deck yet?"

The fiend sighed and replied, "My old Level deck was wiped out during my last duel, so no."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Do you have a deck in mind you want to start using?"

The fiend then replied, "Some kind of fire deck, sir."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Okay with me. If you need any cards, ask me or Jack and we'll help you out."

He then looked at Zanki and replied, "I'm shocked that you lost, Zanki."

Zanki sighed and replied, "I accept my banishment."

Skeleton Knight then replied,"Banishing you? Not going to happen. You're one my best duelists and I'm going to give a 2nd chance by helping Jack protect the mansion from those brats."

Zanki then replied, "Yes, sir."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "Jack, is there any kind of cards you need for your deck to help you out, my young friend?"

Jack took out a notebook and tossed it to the knight and he grabbed it and Jack replied, "The cards I need are inside, sir."

He opened the book and began to read and he laughed and replied, "Too damn easy. Give me a day or two to get them for you and your deck will be great."

Jack then replied, "Yes, sir."

Skeleton Knight then replied, "I'll talk to you when I need you again."

Suddenly, he and Mefist vanished into clouds of black smoke and then Witty Phantom then replied, "What cards did you ask for?"

Jack smiled at him and Witty Phatom nodded and replied, "Oh, those cards. Good choice."

-ooo-

Back at the village, Johnny and the gang were enjoying the BBQ dinner made by Freed's men.

Johnny then replied, "those Honey BBQ ribs were outstanding."

Dukey then replied, "The barbacue bacon burger was really good too. They know how to make the best foods."

Freed then replied, "The sauce recipe was Command Knight's own. Very secret and only known to me and her."

Dukey then replied, "Its really good."

Command Knight came in with a platter of cookies and she replied," Fresh baked Almond, Chocolate Chip and Mint Chocolate Chip Cookies?"

Susan then replied, "Yea!"

Dukey then replied, "Can't wait!"

-ooo-

Later that night outside of Jack's mansion, Mr. Mittens was going over his new deck."

He smiled and replied, "No one would be able to stop me!"

Suddenly, Wesker walked towards and he replied, "Cat."

Mr. Mittens then replied, "What do ya want?"

Wesker then replied, "Going to see Jack."

Mittens then replied, "He want to bed a few hours ago, Wesker."

He sighed and replied, "I just wanted to let him know that the gates leading to his mansion are clear and my troops have been watching them closely?"

Mittens then replied, "Wiat until tomorrow to tell him that, Wesker. Never wake him from a nap. One former soldier did that and he was banished from this world in a second."

Wesker then replied, "I See your point."

Mittens then replied, "You have a deck, Wesker?"

Wesker took it out and he replied, "Yep and it has one Number monster as well!"

Mittens then replied, "I have a decent deck too."

Wesker then replied, "I ask you for a duel, but I won't risk angering the master at all."

Mittens nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me, Wesker."

Wesker then replied, "I'm heading to my hut near the bridge, so good night."

The cat nodded as he walked away, Mittens smiled and replied, "I bet my deck is better then yours."

-ooo-

The next morning, the gang was having their breakfasts and Freed then replied, "I wonder who has that card."

Solomon then replied, "Hopefully, a duelist as nice as Artorigus was."

Johnny then replied, "lets go."

Freed then replied, "First Johnny, I have a gift for you."

Freed looked at Maruding Captain and replied, "Get the cards."

He nodded and got up and Johnny then replied, "What cards, sir?"

Freed then replied, "Just a couple of rare cards we found a while back and no one wanted to use."

Marauding Captain came in with a small red case and he opened and 2 Xyz monsters were and Johnny checked them and replied, "They would work in either deck!"

Freed smiled and replied, "That is why there are two copies of each, son. We figured both decks could use them."

Johnny grabbed the cards and he replied, "Sweet, baby!"

Freed then replied, "Just get the decks ready and then head out. It should take at least a hour to get there, my friends."

Susan then replied, "Sounds good, sir."

-ooo-

That next day after his breakfast, Jack was going over his Chaos Dragon Deck one more time.

Jack smiled and replied, "I can't wait to start using this wonderful deck! It helped me alot and its so much better then my old one!"

Suddenly, a Kozaky appeared and replied, "You requested some cards, kid?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Yes."

the scientist nodded as a small red case appeared in his hand and replied, "Well, they're ready to go."

Jack walked up to him and he grabbed the box and Kozaky nodded and replied, "Enjoy your cards and keep up the good work, kid."

He vanished into smoke and Jack opened the case up and saw the cards and he laughed and replied, "Now to make this deck the best EVER!"

-ooo-

That next day, Freed was meeting the kids at the road that would them to the spa.

Freed smiled and replied, "This road will lead you to there in about a hour. Its not that long of a trip, so it won't take long at all."

Johnny then replied, "Sounds good, sir."

Freed then replied, "There is a waterpark near the spa as well. Its a fun place."

Dukey then replied, "Yes!"

Freed then replied, "Good luck and find that planet monster as soon as you can."

Johnny then replied, "See you later, general."

The kids left and Freed sighed and replied, "Good luck, kids."

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang arrived outside of the spa and they saw a famillar face (Shore Knight) and somesort of green-armored knight were guarding the entrance.

Johnny then replied, "Hey!"

The knights turned to them and Shore Knight smiled adn replied, "My friends that saved me from that duel spirit."

The other knight then replied, "These are them? Cool."

Mary then replied, "Who is he?"

Shore Knight then replied, "This is my brother Altitude Knight!"

Dukey then replied, "You related to that dark, fire and earth knights as well?"

Shore Knight smiled and replied,, "Yep. Those are our brothers."

"This will sound so weird if they were related to the charmers!", Susan muttered under her breath.

Altitude Knight then replied, "You met our sisters too?"

Susan then replied, "This is crazy."

Shore Knight nodded and replied, "We have a good sized family in this world. A couple of my sisters lost to that cat before Wynn finally got the win against him!"

Johnny then replied, "We heard that a guest here has a Planet monster."

Altitude Knight then replied, "He wanted to be left alone, but when he know's it's you guys, he'll let come see them."

Shore Knight then replied, "Lets go in."

-ooo-

A few minutes later, they arrived outside of the hotel room where the duelist was.

Johnny then replied, "Open up!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and a tall man wearing a blue jacket, white shirt and blue pants came in with a duel disk on his arm.

Dukey then replied, "No way."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Speed McCool!"

The actor then replied, "Johnny, good to see you again, my friend."

Susan then replied, "Too cool."

Johnny then replied, "I want a duel with you, sir."

Speed nodded and replied, "I accept your duel, Johnny. You've helped me out alot in the past and its my turn to allow that."

Johnny then replied, 'Cool."

Speed then replied, "Lets head outside, my young friend."

-ooo-

A few minutes later, Johnny and Speed McCool were about to duel and the rest of the gang (Including the brothers).

Speed laughed and replied, "Ready for this tough duel, Johnny?"

Johnny then replied, "Born ready!"

Both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Speed LP: 8000 - Johnny LP: 8000).

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand and then replied, "I now summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the cared down, the airborne hero appeared (ATK: 1,800) and he took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

Susan nodded and replied, "A elemental hero deck. A good deck for him."

"Now, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Axe Raider appeared on the card (DEF: 1,150) and the hero struck the barbarian with his fist and he shattered into shards.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Axe Raider reappeared (ATK: 1,700).

"That'll end my turn for now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my Axe Raider for Freed!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty general appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Speed nodded and replied, "Very cool monster, Johnny."

"Thank you. Attack!"

The warrior went and strruck the hero with his sword, blowing Stratos into pixels (Speed LP: 8000 - 7500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack again!"

The warrior went in and a a fiend-like spellcaster with a tattered cape and a wand appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and with quick slice of his sword, Freed cut the spellcaster in two.

Speed then replied, "When Phantom Magician is destroyed in battle, I can special summon a hero monster from my deck with 1,000 or less attack points and I Choose Avain!"

Suddenly, the winged hero of the group appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I'll end my turn now."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Avain with the Bubbleman in my hand!"

As the two heroes merged together, a mighty green-suited hero appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the powerful and mighty Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Dukey then replied, "Powerful."

"When he's special summoned, all monsters on your side of the field lose half of the attack and defense power!"

Suddenly, the genera'sl armor and sword began to chip (ATK: 2,300 - 1,150).

"Now, attack the monster!"

The warrior launched a huge gust of water and it shot it and Freed let out a groan before he exploded into little pieces (Johnny LP: 8000 - 6550).

Speed smiled and replied, "I good start for me. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Speed drew a card and replied, "Wildheart, come to fight with me!"

As he sat the card down, the wild muscular hero appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Great Tornado, attack!"

The fusion launched a huge wave of wind and a Little Winguard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and was blown into shards as the attack struck him.

"Wildheart, attack!"

The wild hero went in and a Command Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 1,900) and he sighed and then retreated (Speed LP: 7500 - 7100).

"I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

The two monsters turned into white orbs and then a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come Forth now...Comics Hero King Arthur!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior covering in gold and silver armor appeared with a long sword (ATK: 2,400).

Susan then replied, "Cool."

Dukey the replied, 'Its one of the cards Freed gave him!"

Speed nodded and replied, "Neat monster, Johnny."

"Thank you! Attack!"

The warrior went in and stuck with his sword, blasting Wildheart into fragments (Speed LP: 7500 - 6600).

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I activate R - Righteus Justice!"

Suddenly, Johnny's facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow lifted and shattered to bits.

"I'll set a monster and then I'll attack!"

The warrior began to glow..

Johnny then replied," When my Comics Hero King Arthur is targeted in battle, I can discard a Xyz material monster to prevent him from being destroyed and then he gains attack and then you take 500 damage!"

As he discarded the Gearfried, the warrior began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 2,900) and then Speed began to glow (Speed LP: 7100 - 6500) and then he replied, "Clever. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Arthur, attack!"

The warrior went and slashed with his sword and fusion exploded into pixels (Speed LP: 6500 - 6200).

"Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior swung her sword and a wave of flames came out and a Wroughweiler appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the flames melted the metal dog into slag and then replied, "I got a Elemental Hero and a Polymerization card back!"

He took the two cards and added both to his hand.

"If you say so. I end my turn now."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I summon Stratos again!"

As he sat the card down, the hero of the air appeared again (ATK: 1,800) and he took another monster and added it to his and then replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Stratos with the Ice Edge in my hand!"

As the two heroes merged, the rare and mighty Elemetal Hero Absolute Zero appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Johnny then replied, "Cool monster."

Dukey then replied, "Its a rare monster."

"Now, destroy his Valkyrian Knight!"

The icy hero launched a wave of ice and frigid air that shot out and struck the knight, blowing her into pixels (Johnny LP: 6550 - 5950).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dai Grepher!"

As he sat hte card down, the muscled warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack his Fusion!"

The Xyz went in..

Dukey gulped and replied, "Not a good idea!"

The warrior went and stabbed with his sword and it then he exploded into chunks of ice (Speed LP: 5600 - 5200).

Johnny then replied, "What was not a bad idea?"

Suddenly, Johnny's warriors froze up and shattered into pieces and he groaned and replied, "I forgot about that! I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Burstintrix!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery hero appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now activate my 2nd Polymerization to fuse my Burstinatrix with the Lady Heat in my hand!"

As the two merged together, a mighty hero of fire appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Dukey then replied, "This might hurt him a bit."

"Now, I attack you directly!"

The hero opened it hand and launched a wave of fire and it struck him (Johnny LP: 5950 - 3350) and he groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 new cards.

Speed then replied, "Clever move, kid. I'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Axe Raider appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,150).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

The two monsters turned into red orbs and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"With these 2 monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Zubaba General!"

As he sat the card down, the armored warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now equip him with the Rocket Warrior in my hand!"

As he discarded the Axe Raider, the warrior began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 3,500).

"Now, ATTACK!"

The warrior went and struck the hero with his sword and he exploded into a shower of ash and fiery embers (Speed LP: 5200 - 4300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Now summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior with fiery swords appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Zubaba General, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Elemental Hero Clayman appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blasted into pieces when the Xyz warrior struck him with the sword and then the fiery warriro went and struck Speed with his sword (Speed LP: 4300 - 2500) and he let out a groan as well and replied, "Damage Gate, I activate it!"

Suddenly, Clayman reappeared (DEF: 2,000).

"Okay..then. I End my turn now."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I First activate Rain of Mercy!"

Suddenly, a light rain storm began and he began to glow (Speed LP: 2500 - 3500) and so did Johnny (Johnny LP: 3350 - 4350).

Dukey then replied, "Okay then."

"Next, I play Fusion Recovery!"

He took his Elemental Hero Lady Heat and Polymerization and added both to his hand and then replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon first!"

Suddenly, the equipped monster shattered to bits (ATK: 3,500 - 2,000).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my Clayman with my Lady Heat!"

As the two merged, the mighty Elemental Hero Gaia appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Solomon then replied, "His deck must be based on a fusion of one hero and the right attribute one!"

Speed nodded and replied, "Correct, my friend. I mostly use those in this deck. My other deck has the old fusions in it and its a good one to use. I drain half of your Xyz monsters ATK to give them to my own monster!"

Suddenly, the Xyz monster weakened (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000) and the other monster went up in power (ATK: 2,200 - 3,200)

"Attack!"

The warrior went in and smashed the warrior to pieces with one strong punch (Johnny LP: 4350 - 2150).

Speed then replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my warrior to defense postion and then I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive!"

He activated and took his Lady Heat and he placed the card on his duel disk and the 2nd female of the Elemental Heroes appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Lets do it. Lady Heat, attack!"

The warrior launched a wave of flames from his hands and the warrior was blown to shards.

"Gaia, attack!"

The huge warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed into powder and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards and then he replied, "I move to the end phase and now you take take damage equal to the number of the Elemental Heroes I control times 200!"

Suddenly, she fired two small balls of fire that struck him (Johnny LP: 2150 - 1750).

Dukey then replied, "Ouch."

Susan then replied, "Stay strong, bro."

Mary then replied, "Speed is a really strong duelist. Can he actually win the duel?"

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon another new member of my awesome crew! I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Suddenly, the monsters turned into brown orbs and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Kachi Kochi Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a large dragon made of rocks & stone appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Susan then replied, "When did he get it?"

Mary then replied, "No idea."

Solomon then replied, "One of Freed's men came to him last night and offered the card to him and Johnny accepted it. It was a Little Winguard."

"I now play Shrink on your Fusion!"

The warrior shrank down (ATK: 2,200 - 1,050).

"Now, attack it!"

The dragon launched a wave of energy that shot out and the rocky Hero was blown to pieces.

"When it destroys a monster, I Can remove a Xyz Material monster and let it attack another monster!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched another wave of rocky energy that shot and Lady Heat burst into a cloud of smoke & soot (Speed LP: 3150 - 1300).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Speed drew a card and replied, "I activate my Hero's Bond to bring out my Elmenetal Hero Woodsman and my Elemental Hero Ocean!"

Suddenly, a hero made of wood appeared (ATK: 1,000) and a watery hero appeared as well (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I summon another Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, another of the strong heroes appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now activate my final Polymerization card to fuse my Woodsman with my Ocean!"

As the two merged together, a mighty hero made of sparkly, white rocks appeared with a red jewel in its chest1 (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty and super powerful **_Elemental Hero Terra Firma_**!"

Solomon then replied, "Thats the Planet monster we need and its the strongest hero in the game!"

Dukey then replied, "If he uses his ability, Johnny will lose!"

"I offer my Wildheart to him!"

Suddenly, Wildheart vanished into red particles and they flew into the jewel in the heroes chest (ATK: 2,500 - 4,000).

Sissy then replied, "If this attack goes through, this duel will end right here!"

Speed then replied, "Its been a good duel, but it ends now. Terra Firma, attack Kachi Kochi Dragon to end the duel!"

The mighty hero went in towards the Xyz and a punch was thrown and a explosion was seen, covering the whole arena with a thick cloud of smoke.

Dukey then replied, "What the heck?"

Sissy then replied, "If the attacks goes through, the duel is done and over with."

As the smoke cleared, Johnny was still standing and his monster was still there too!

Speed then replied, "How you'd do that?"

Johnny pointed to his trap card and replied, "This is my Half Unbreak trap card. With it, the damage is reduced by half and my monster is saved!"

(Johnny LP: 1750 -300).

Speed laughed and replied, "Good move, Johnny! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Terra Firma's attack power went back to normal (ATK: 4,000 - 2,500).

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I equip my Dragon with Xyz Crown!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (Rank 4 - Level: 4).

"With this equip card, my monsters rank is now its level and it counts as two monsters for a Xyz summon as well! I now overlay him!"

The monster turned into a orb of orange light, which flew up into the air. A galaxy-like portal appeared between both duelists, which the orb flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!"

Suddenly, a large sword with two orbs floating around it appeared.

"I now Xyz Summon the mighty and powerful **_Number 39: Utopia_**!"

Suddenly, Johnny's Number transformed from a sword into the mighty warrior (ATK: 2,500).

Speed nodded and replied, "Thats what a number monster is like. Awesome."

Solomon nodded and replied, "HE is the true owner of Utopia."

Johnny then replied, "Attack!"

The warrior went in and then Johnny discarded the Xyz Material monster it just had and then he replied, "I discard the only material monster to negate the battle and then I activate Double or Nothing!"

Suddenly, its sword began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 5,000).

Speed nodded and replied, "That is one hell of a combo. End it."

"Will do. Utopia, attack!"

The warrior flew in and impaled the sword into the chest of the mighty hero, smashing the jewel to pieces. Suddenly, cracks happened all over the Fusion monster before it collapsed into a pile of silver powder, ending the duel (Speed LP: 1300 - 0).

Susan smiled and replied, "Good win, Johnny!"

Suddenly, Speed walked over to Johnny and replied, "You can have these."

He gave him the Terra Firma card and a Xyz monster and he read it and smiled and then replied, "Cool!"

Suddenly, Solomon walked up to him and replied, "Johnny, the card."

Johnny gave him the card and replied, "Only one more to go."

Mary then replied, "Soon, we'll be entering that mansion to face off with Jack!"

Speed then replied, "Stay for a little while longer and we'll all go back to the village together!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Sounds good."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Half Unbreak / Normal Trap Card

Image: A stream of bubbles shooting out from a central point.

Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage players take from battles involving that target.

_**Note:** Yuma first used this card in the Yugioh Zexal episode "Flipping Out (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Xyz Crown / Equip Spell Card

Image: A jeweled crown with waves of energy flying around it.

Equip only to an Xyz Monster. Its Rank is treated as its Level instead. If the equipped monster is used as an Xyz Material, you can treat it as 2 monsters.

_**Note:** This card was first used by Nistro in the Yugioh Zexal episode "Rockin' and Rollin" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

-ooo-

**Only 1 planet monster remains now! In the next chapter, Dukey battles for a number monster and wins it for the group! But then during the night, something happens to our friendly pup and a old friend will have to his or her best to save Dukey. What will happen? The next chapters title with spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.**


End file.
